Ancient Ways, Ancient Evils 2: Rise of Twelve
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: Twentyfive years have passed since the Parasite perished. Evil is waking again, and a new generation has come to stop it. But this time, Mobius isn't the only world at stake. Lots of OCs, please read the first one to understand this one. PG13 for now. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Adventure

**Chapter 1**

**Me**: Okay, third try! I'm going to make it more Sonic-oriented this time. The Kingdom Hearts stuff seemed to ruin it for me. But anyway...

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Wohoo!" Locke, a bluish-purple hedgehog wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with a flame cheered as he burst out the school's front doors at sixty-five miles per hour. He was followed by a mob of Mobian students. He was the first student to be out of the school building for the summer, and Locke loved summer more than any other time of the year. To Locke, summer meant non-stop fun and excitement…he was not one to sit around at all. He skidded to a stop and let the crowd pass while he waited for his friends.

It wasn't long before the first of them extracted himself from the crowd: it was Janus, his best friend. He was a black hedgehog with plum-purple streaks along his quills, and dull gold-colored bangs wore a simple white tank top with jeans and brown hiking boots. A pair of thin spectacles was perched on his nose, giving a deserved look of intelligence. His eyes were unusual…one was an emerald green, and one was a light blue.

Janus was followed closely by his younger sister Nadja, a perky peach-colored, short-quilled hedgehog with an elegant white shirt with web-like cuffs and neckline. She wore light blue pants, and wore, no matter the season, black boots with faux fur on them. She seemed to radiate happiness and excitement at almost all times.

"At last…summer!" Locke said triumphantly to his friend. "Man, am I excited!" Janus rolled his eyes. Locke was always this exuberant about summer vacation, even though he was going to spend half of it doing chores and yard work. Janus reminded his friend of this, but Locke wagged his finger.

"Not this year…" With a flourish, he presented his report card for the year to Janus. The black hedgehog nodded thoughtfully.

"B's all the way across the board…that's the best you've ever done!" Janus said. "I'm proud of you!" He patted his friend on the back. Nadja simply cheered a little and jumped on Locke, knocking him down. Janus couldn't help but laugh. The three soon went their separate ways for the time being.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Mom, I'm home!" Locke called to his mother as he stepped inside the large apartment the two had. A purple female hedgehog wearing a simple dress and blouse poked her head out of the kitchen. Her quills remained in the position they were when she was young. But she was no ordinary hedgehog mother. She was Tahra Streakin, widow of the hero Sonic and a heroine herself. Of course, she never revealed this to her son. For all Locke knew, she was an ordinary mother who was trying to raise her son right.

"Oh, hello Locke…how was your last day?" she said as she finished wiping a dish. Locke simply strode up to her and proudly presented his report card. Her eyes widened with joy…her son actually did well this year. So much was her joy she couldn't help but hug him as hard as she could. Locke struggled a bit in embarrassment. Once the teenager had been released from his mother's embrace, he asked her the question that he had been waiting to ask for quite some time.

"Mom, can I go with Icarus and his dad on their vacation?" he asked excitedly. Tahra looked his report card again, thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Of course you can, Locke…you've earned it." At this, Locke pumped his fist and hooted before racing up to his room. He immediately plopped down on his bed and began to call his friend Icarus. Eventually, a high, slightly nasal voice came from the phone.

"Hey, Locke. What's up?"

Locke could barely contain his excitement "My mom…she said I could come!"

"That's great! Wait till I tell my dad!" Icarus replied. "I guess our little study sessions paid off, didn't they?" Locke nodded, despite the fact that his friend couldn't actually see him.

"So…who else is coming along?" the hedgehog then asked.

"Let's see…Janus and Nadja are coming and I think Scarlet's coming too. I guess it's the whole gang! My dad has something awesome planned this year…we're leaving tomorrow, so I think you should start packing."

"I'm gonna do just that! See you then!" With that, Locke hung up his phone and began to gather clothing for the trip…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Isn't this soooooo exciting, Janus?" Nadja squealed with barely contained excitement when they reached the doorstep. "We're going to see the world! It will just be you, me, and all of our friends!" Janus simply nodded and opened the door.

"Aunt Maria! We're back!" he called. After Shadow's death, Amy, their mother, sent the two to live with her husband's sister Maria. Of course, Janus and Nadja got to see their mother on a fairly regular basis, usually on the last three days of every month. Amy also came for special occasions and holidays. Other than that, their aunt Maria was the only living family they had. The siblings were extremely close, so much that Janus joked that if they were any closer, incest would probably result.

"Hello, you two!" Maria called from the kitchen. "I hope you two have everything packed for your big trip tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah, Nadja and I packed last week!" Janus replied with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice as he plopped down in front of the television. He turned it on and began flipping through channels. Finding nothing, he turned off the set, pulled off his brown shoes and laid back on the couch, taking up two thirds of it. Nadja sat down on the remaining third and looked over at her older brother.

"What are YOU looking forward to seeing, big brother?" Nadja asked in a voice that still had some excitement in it. Janus sighed.

"Frankly, I don't really know," he replied. "With the exception of a few field trips, we've never left the area of New Sylvania. We don't know what's really out there. So, I suppose the whole trip excites me." Nadja let out a barely audible squeal. But then Janus turned over on his belly.

"But right now, I'm gonna take a nap. You go do whatever." Janus tried to close his eyes, before he heard a pounding on the door. Nadja, being more able, got up and went to the door. She peered out to see a black and red fox wearing black pants, a blue-green tank top and dark shoes. Like Janus, she had a pair of spectacles perched on her nose. She appeared to be very annoyed. Nadja opened the door and the fox came storming in, right up to Janus.

"Janus! What's the heck were you thinking, ditching me!" the fox yelled at him, making him wince. "Don't tell me you forgot?!" The black hedgehog sat up and groaned a little.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Scarlet," Janus groaned. "I was just so excited with the summer fever and all that it must have slipped my mind. By the way, where are your bags?"

"I left them with Icarus and his folks last night," Scarlet replied. "But anyway, don't EVER ditch me again, got it?" Janus nodded. The fox smiled and sat down on an adjacent chair. "So…I'm sleeping in Nadja's room, right?"

"Actually, I don't know if that's going to work out." Janus said nervously. "I forgot to mention that she loves to keep all her stuff on the floor, and my room is the only one that has room. You can always sleep on the couch."

Scarlet dismissed that. "I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt. It's not like we're a couple, right?" Janus seemed a bit dismayed as he nodded in agreement.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_The sky was red when the star fell down_

_A monster lied inside it, eating the world_

_With it came an angel and a devil, one and the same_

_Eternally warring and eternally one_

_Twelve sacred items the light did forge_

_To guard the bastion of all things live_

_Thirteen hearts of hope and justice will rise_

_To wield the twelve and the book_

_Twelves hearts will form twelve knights_

_And banish the evil forever._

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Me**: And so ends Chapter 1. This story will probably be at least one-and-a-half times the length of the first one in the number of chapters. It will also feature the characters of many of my Internet friends, whom I have recieved prior permission from.

**Nadja**: I wonder what adventures we'll have.

**Scarlet**: And that poem…it HAS to do with the plot.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Airship

**Me**: AIRSHIP TIME!

**Janus**: Airship?

**Scarlet**: That's what he said.

**Nadja**: Yay! Airship!

-- -- -- -- --

"Are you sure this is the right gate, Icarus?" Locke asked the glasses-sporting light tan fox as they looked up at the gate number. The sign read "Private Airstrip 1", which was something the group didn't expect in the least. But the young fox, of course, remained adamant that this was the right gate. After a few minutes of waiting, a suit-sporting, elderly but vigorous grey fox came out of the door that led to the private airstrip and strode right up to the group.

"Ah, master Icarus and friends! You've arrived ahead of schedule!" the fox replied. "I suppose we can bring your bags to the airship. We won't be taking off for a good hour and a half now, but come and see your father. With that, another three vulpine butlers came out of the door. The grey one turned to his subordinates and beckoned them to take the group's luggage. All this time, the group (save Icarus) had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. When the butlers left, Locke grabbed Icarus by the scruff and hoisted him to eye level.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU WERE LOADED?!" the hedgehog cried. Icarus struggled a little before Locke put him down and calmed himself.

"I was hoping the name Prower would clue you in. Yeah, my dad's the head of ProwerCorp, but if I told anyone I was rich, they'd hound me for money. That's why I've kept it quiet for so long."

"Let's get on the airship, guys!" Scarlet said, reminding the group of what was the purpose of them being at the airport. The five went through the door and followed the covered path to what appeared to be a great blimp with several engines attached to the balloon part and to the gondola.

Once they passed by the pilot's room, Locke, Janus, Nadja and Scarlet all gazed in awe, mouths hanging open, at the luxury of the first room: it looked like a dining hall at a fancy restaurant, complete with glass chandeliers, teak tables and fine silverware and china. Sitting at the table was a brownish-orange fox in relatively casual clothing: a mauve button shirt, brown slacks and dark sneakers…it was none other than Miles Prower, called "Tails" by his old friends. His tenure as an engineering professor was brief, after ProwerCorp got underway, his technological stocks single-handedly rocketed most of Mobian society out of ancient times. However, he had found methods of alternative energy that had allowed the planet to heal itself after all the damage the humans had done.

"Hey, dad. Everyone's present and accounted for! Let's go!" Icarus said excitedly to his father, Miles. Being far smarter than even most adults, he was still a kid, and was quite impatient. Miles stood up and looked over the group, striding toward Locke first. He looked him over and nodded.

"Yep…you're definitely Sonic's kid," he said. "Icarus thinks very highly of you. You two are just like Sonic and I when I was young." Locke beamed with pride, while Miles turned next to Nadja, who received the same treatment.

"So you're Shadow's daughter…strange, you look a lot like your grandmother. Icarus told me that you were a sweet creature, incapable of true hatred." Nadja looked at the company president, but smiled respectfully. Next, Miles turned to Janus.

"And finally, the son of Shadow…" Miles was drawn to Janus' differing eyes, not because of their color, but because of a sparkle of something he couldn't define. But he pushed it out of his mind. "Icarus says you and Locke are really close friends."

"Since we were toddlers, Mister Prower," Janus replied respectfully. Miles chuckled at the formality of the black hedgehog.

"Please, call me Miles. I dislike formality so much, especially if your parents knew me so well." Finally, he turned to Scarlet. Like the others, he looked her over and began to speak of his son's praises.

"Scarlet…I think I've seen you in my visits to the orphanage. Icarus said you were one of the few people he could relate to, you being so intelligent." The black and red fox thought this over, but shook her head. With that little matter was over, he finally began to tell the newcomers about the ship.

"The guys are sleeping in the room on the right, the girls on the left. There's a room with a special satellite television and a bunch of video games. There's a well-stocked fridge in the kitchen if you need a snack or something. As for rules, there are only two that I feel I need to state: no going in the cockpit or servant's quarters without asking me first, and no funny business between guys and gals. I may be the richest fox on the planet, but I have to pay top dollar to keep this ship cleaned, so do try and keep messes to a minimum. My staff isn't exactly keen to this trip having more than just Icarus and I."

"I think the only one you'll have to worry about is Locke," Scarlet said with a slightly mocking tone in her voice. The bluish-purple hedgehog gave her a mean glance, but said nothing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Man, Icarus…you really have it made!" Locke said as he hopped on one of the three special foam beds. "Do you know how many people would love to be as rich as you?" Icarus smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's nice. But my dad works almost all the time. He'll probably spend most of his time in his office here anyway. He says he'd spend more time with me if he could, but that running a massive corporate empire is non-stop work."

Janus sighed and leaned back in one of the bean-bag chairs on the floor. "You're lucky to even _have_ a father. Locke and I lost ours on the same day. Me, I've had to help my mom raise Nadja, and as you know, she's become very attached to me."

"I guess I wouldn't know," Icarus replied with a bit of pity in his voice. "I don't have any siblings." Locke, seeing that things were getting depressing, quickly changed the subject.

"So, Icky, ol' pal…" Locke chimed in, using one of his pet names for his fox friend, "What's the first stop on the itinerary?" The fox stroked his chin for a moment or two before answering.

"Oh, yeah…my dad wants to stop over at the ruins of the city of old Sylvania. He's gonna try and rescue some relics that were never found in the Great Hyena Raid. I think your mom spent a lot of her life there before it was ruined. There are supposed to be a few people still living there, because they're too stubborn to leave."

Locke was actually quite interested. His mother had told him many stories of the beautiful Sylvania, a city of beautiful stone buildings and grand palaces. Despite his seeming disinterest in most forms of learning, Locke loved history classes.

"So, when are we gonna get there?" Janus asked.

"I dunno…about twelve, thirteen hours or so?" the fox replied.

"How about we play some _Guitar Superhero II_?" Locke suggested.

"I suck at that game," Icarus whined.

"You just need to practice!" Locke replied cheerfully as he stood up to head to the game room. "And who better to help you than the reigning champion of New Sylvania?" Janus simply snickered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Seriously, Nadja…I find your taste in music questionable," Scarlet sighed as she watched the peach-colored hedgehog dance and hum along to one of her favorite boy bands on her A-Pod music player. While Nadja loved pop music, Scarlet had tastes more along Janus' lines: rock, metal and punk music.

"But it's good music, Scarlet!" Nadja replied. "C'mon, just listen to one song and you'll see what I mean." Scarlet sighed and accepted the music player as it was handed to her, and she picked a song. She remained unmoved by the sultry voices of the boys. By the time it was over, she was disgusted.

"Okay, I listened to one of your songs, now you have to listen to one of mine. She took out her own A-pod, picked a song that she thought would be a good example, and handed it to Nadja. Luckily, the fox had picked a song that Nadja seemed to like, as the hedgehog started to bob her head to the tune.

"These guys are pretty good!" she said in a frank manner. "They're no Upstreet Rollers, but I could listen to them." She returned the music player to its owner before changing the subject. "So, what are you excited about on this trip?"

"Icarus said that we'd be going to the ruins of Old Sylvania first. His dad wants to save some relics for museums or something. It sounds a bit boring." Scarlet nodded in agreement. Of course, no one on the airship had any clue about how important this first stop would be to the destiny of not just the world, but all creation…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Me**: And so Chapter 2 ends.

**Janus**: I wonder what's so important at the ruins.

**Me**: Well, stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Book

**Me**: Now the plot is really about to get rolling!

**Janus**: About time.

**Nadja**: Janus…I'm scared.

**Locke**: C'mon, Nadja, where's your sense of adventure?

**Me**: Shut up and let me write.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The three boys were asleep in the media room, Janus and Icarus positioned awkwardly on the bean-bag chairs, while Locke had nodded off on the floor, on his back. Meanwhile, Nadja and Scarlet peered out of their bedroom door, having woken up and gotten dressed for the day.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Scarlet whispered to a quietly tittering Nadja. She smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"I wake up Janus like this whenever he oversleeps," the hedgehog replied. "Besides, it's fun!" With that, she quietly tiptoed over to her sleeping brother, and beckoned Scarlet to follow. The fox went over to the slumbering Locke and waited for Nadja to give the signal.

Nadja carefully took one of Janus' eyelids and lifted it up, revealing his green eye, and Scarlet did the same. Sure enough, Janus' blue eye shot open, and he scuttled backwards, right into the wall, clutching his chest as he gasped for breath. Locke did the same. All this noise roused Icarus from his own slumber.

"Good morning, big brother, Locke, Icarus!" Nadja said in her cute and pleasant manner. Janus, being used to this treatment, simply crossed his arms with a look of mild annoyance on his face. Locke, on the other hand, was indignant, his arms at his sides and his hands clenched in fists. Despite his anger, he knew to keep his voice down, so as not to wake the sleeping members of the crew, though they were in fact all awake.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Locke said in a loud whisper. "Why'd you wake us up at THIS hour?" Icarus, now fully awake, glanced at the clock.

"It's almost nine in the morning, Locke," Icarus said. "Dad wanted us up by eight. Chances are we missed breakfast. But let's go. We're dressed already anyway."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Glad to see everyone's ready," Miles said as he finished making sure everyone was present. "Old Sylvania's quite big, so we should stick together. Once we reach the palace, we can split up, but you should stay in pairs. Locke rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" he moaned. "We're practically adults, Mr. Prower …I think we'll be fine by ourselves." The older fox remained adamant on the matter, so the group was split into three smaller units. Locke and Nadja were in one group, Icarus and Miles in another, Janus and Scarlet in a third.

When the group arrived at the palace, a marvelous and awe-inspiring sight was before them: the palace was reminiscent of the old human construct known as the Taj Mahal. The outer structure consisted of four sand-colored walls with two great towers topped with onion-shaped structures that were a deep and vivid brass color. A single large doorway, enough to fit massive double doors, had been cut into the wall. Damage could be seen of doors ripped off their hinges. An aura of gloom hung over the ruined structure, but even now it left its visitors in awe.

The six walked along a cobble-stone path to the front entrance to the palace itself, and surveyed the devastation that hyenas, shadow creatures and minions of hell once caused a quarter century ago. Nadja huddled close to her brother as they came across the skeletons of the dead who had taken refuge in the palace, but were killed when the enemy had broken in.

The central of the place was just beyond the first door. A sedate pine-needle color, almost like jade, dominated this area, and three paths, one to the north, one to the south-east and one to the south-west, jutted out from this hub.

"Okay, everyone, this is where we split up. We'll take a path, and we'll meet back here in…oh, how about three hours? Take note of the path you take, so you can come back here safely."

"Sure thing, mister…erm, I mean, Miles." Locke said, trying to remember that Icarus' father preferred to be informal when he was not on the job. With that, the three groups split off in the different pathways.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"C'mon, Janus, don't be like that! This is an opportunity we may never get again!" Scarlet said to her moping friend. Janus was really not interested in this at all. He just wanted to get to the casino city so he could see all the beautiful women. Despite his seemingly upright manner, he always loved large-breasted females and wouldn't miss gazing upon one for the world.

It just so happened that as the two passed a statue of such a woman, scantily clad the hedgehog came to a halt, took a few steps backward and gazed upon it in perverted wonder, drooling slightly. Scarlet was about to round the corner when she noticed this. She sighed and shook her head in disappoint at her perverted friend. As she started to look at the statue too, something became apparent about the statue's breasts

"Janus…try to press on the area where its nipples would be," Scarlet said, elbowing her friend.

"Boy, would I love to! But she's stone and all."

"I'm serious, Janus! Poke them." The hedgehog shrugged and pressed those spots. They sunk into the statue, and the wall just to the right of it slid open, revealing a hidden passage. Janus was shocked, while Scarlet beamed with pride of her ingenuity before following the passage down, with her friend in tow.

The two followed a dark but surprisingly dry spiral stairway. The place had been sealed tight for ages, so not much moisture had a chance to get in. As they got close to the bottom, a faint blue glow became evident. When they did, they came upon a vast, but mostly empty chamber. The blue glow now spanned across the entire room, and the source was on the far side.

It was a massive, roughly cut blue crystal, roughly nine feet high, placed on a pedestal, and it pulsated with an unknown power. Both Scarlet and Janus were drawn to it, both in awe and curiosity. As they approached it, Janus felt a chill run down his spine for a second, as if something evil had flitted by him. He disregarded it and kept going. This happened three times by the time they reached the crystal. At this point a second item was noticeable: a large, thick book which was open.

Janus went up to the book and looked it over. The writing inside was completely foreign to him. He was never good with languages, so he called Scarlet over to see if she could help him. But something weird happened. Despite having seen the words in the book before, they came as easily to her as the language she spoke at home.

And they were thankful for it too, as a creature from the shadows leapt out into the light. "DIE SUMMONER!" it screamed at the top of its lungs. The book glowed, and a blur passed before their eyes, destroying the creature utterly. They only got a glance of their savior, but they could tell it had come from the book.

Janus looked at Scarlet in awe. "I think…that book has something to do with you, Scarlet."

The fox looked down at the words. "Yeah…I feel like I was meant to have this. But let's go bring this to Miles." They left the room as quickly as they could, should more creatures arrive.


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving the Palace

**Chapter 4**

**Scarlet: **It's about time he updated.

**Nadja**: I've been on pin and needles this whole time!

**Locke**: I've been bored out of my mind.

**Me**: Just simmer down and let me write.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Nadja gasped as she and Locke came upon the massive master bedroom, where the emperor once slept, which was probably the biggest they had ever seen. The ceiling, painted a midnight blue, like the heavens, seemed to extend forever, and was adorned with golden stars and a pearly white moon. Even though 25 years of dust had accumulated, the beauty of this chamber still shone through.

"C'mon, Nadja, let's see what sort of stuff is lying around," Locke said with some actual enthusiasm. He was eager to see what they could find, to learn about what life was like in this ruined palace. Locke went over to a nearby closet to see what he could find. He sifted through several layers of regal clothing, while Nadja wandered about the room.

The girl stumbled upon a small and lovely mirror, framed with precious metals and gems, sitting near the bed. She looked at herself for a few moments, checking for …and that's when she noticed something odd. There was a pair of red and green eyes staring into the mirror with her, just over her shoulder. She spun around to see nothing. She blinked a few times, looked back in the mirror to see that the eyes were gone.

_Oh, I wish Janus was here_, she said to herself as she carefully removed the mirror. Icarus' father would certainly want something as pretty as this. Locke, meanwhile, had found an old dusty chest hidden in the back of the closet. After dusting it off, he noticed that it was locked.

"Hey, Nadja, did you find any keys around?" he asked Nadja. The girl, now holding the mirror, shook her head to indicate that she did not. Locke thought for a minute.

"How about one of those hair pin thingies?" he then asked. Nadja felt around her head, and pulled out a bobby pin and handed it to Locke.

"Are you going to try and pick the lock like you did at school?" she asked, with a slight scolding tone in her voice. "Why can't we just find the key?"

"Because this will be much faster," he replied as he began to fiddle with the lock. Nadja sighed, and flipped the mirror over. Sure enough, there was a key secured to the back of it. She removed it, and showed it to Locke, much to his surprise.

"Found it!" she chimed in. The male hedgehog growled and took the key from her, and unlocked the small chest. Inside the chest were some old magazines. Locke's face beamed at this sight, not because these were just any magazines…they were porno magazines.

Nadja, on the other hand, reeled back in disgust. "Ewwww! What are they doing?!"

"That's not the point…we found the late emperor's stash of pornography! This is the find of the century! I gotta read some of this first! You take the chest back." Quickly, Nadja took the small box and hurried out of the room while Locke opened one of the magazines and drooled at the delectable women within…before realizing that this wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Okay…now this is just wrong…" he said to himself before putting down the magazine and following behind Nadja.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Several hours had passed, and the three groups reunited. Icarus and Miles were both laden with treasures, while Nadja and Locke had the mirror and the box, and Janus and Scarlet possessed the book.

"How did you kids do?" Miles asked the others. "Icarus and I managed to find the secret treasure room. The emperor probably hid his most precious possessions there. I'd say this was successful."

"Scarlet and I found this," Janus interjected, gesturing his friend Scarlet to hand the book to the fox. Miles looked it over with a puzzled expression on his face. "From what I can tell, you can't read it…funny thing is that Scarlet had no trouble, despite it being the first time that she ever saw the writing."

Miles slammed the book closed, creating a small dust cloud. "If that's so, then this book must be extremely important. Did anything unusual occur when you got this?" Scarlet nodded.

"Yeah…some freaky creature leapt out of nowhere and nearly killed me! But the book glowed and then these green blurs stopped the creature, and then disappeared. There was also this HUGE crystal near it. It seems that the book and the crystal are related somehow."

Miles was silent for a second as he took this all in. Once Scarlet had finished explain "I have a feeling I know what this book is, but to be absolutely sure, we're going to ask King Acorn. The Acorn Kingdom is the next stop on our world tour anyway."

"…Oh, boy!" Icarus exclaimed. "It's been almost two years since I've seen Sally!"

"Sally?" Locke inquired.

"She's the princess of the Acorn Kingdom, Locke," Scarlet answered in an intellectual tone. "She's also the heir to the throne, since King Acorn never had any sons."

"Icarus and Sally have been friends for a while now," Icarus' father said. "They stay in contact via mail, but they've only met each other face-to-face three times now. She's…what, fourteen now?"

"We can discuss it la…" Locke started before a chill ran down his spine. "Guys, I think we're been watched…" Sure enough, four mean-looking, monkey-like creatures leapt out of the shadows and surrounded the group. Nadja quickly retreated behind her brother.

"B-b-big brother, what are they?"

"I dunno," Janus said, entering a defensive stance, "but these are the same type of creature that attacked Scarlet before…everyone try to get back to the airship. Locke and I will handle things."

The group nodded and made a run for it. One of the creatures tried to pounce on Scarlet, but Janus quickly dashed at it, nailing the creature in the gut with his fist, sending it soaring.

"Let's see if our self-defense classes have been paying off, eh?" Janus suggested.

"Yeah…" Locke agreed before readying himself. "_Time to make you proud, Dad…_"

With that, the two hedgehogs sprung at their foes. Locke managed to grab one of the demon monkeys by the tail, swing it around once and throw it into the wall, where it burst into dust on contact. Janus, meanwhile, had sent another flying into the air. Janus used some nearby rubble to get higher, and then leapt a little higher than the monkey. Rolling in the air to pick up rotational speed, he then thrust out his foot, bashing the impish creature in the head, destroying it as well.

The two remaining monkeys, looked at each other, then screeched and leapt at each other, both glowing. Their bodies began to meld together, and they soon formed a much larger version, now about six feet tall and much more muscular.

"Geez, this isn't good," Locke said as he saw the super-monkey charge at him. The monkey raised his fist back to punch him, but Locke easily jumped out of the way, before kicking it in the head. But unlike the smaller ones, this large monkey wasn't even phased. Locke ran over to Janus' side.

"Man, this guy is probably too large to take down normally…do you think we should try that technique? The one where time stops? The one your mom showed us last time?"

"You mean Chaos Control?" Janus said, with some concern in his voice." I dunno…maybe if we combined our energy we could do it…"

"What have we got to lose?" Locke asked.

"…Okay, let's do it!" Janus said, pumping his fist. The two concentrated, trying to sync their life energy pulses. By now the monkey had turned around and was charging toward them. Just as it was with reach, the hedgehogs were ready.

"Chaos…CONTROL!" the two cried, and suddenly, the monkey stopped while their whole world seemed to have its colors inverted. Meanwhile, the two were panting lightly, having taken noticeable strain to perform the feat.

"Janus…we did it!" Locke cheered. "Look, he's not moving an inch!"

"Let's get out of here…" Janus suggested. "I don't think we can't do any damage to him. We should use this opportunity to escape."

"Sure, whatever," Locke sighed. The two managed to leave the palace before Chaos Control wore off. A loud crash and the sound of falling walls could be heard, then a loud roar of pain…


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Plans

**Chapter 5**

**Me**: Another update! Yay!

**Scarlet**: Maybe we'll learn about this book.

**Icarus**:Books rock!

**Locke**: Books suck.

**Nadja**: Can we please not fight?

-- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you mean, we can't get the airship off the ground?!" Miles screamed when he heard the pilots' report on the status of the airship being unable to fly. "There are monsters in that palace!"

"We heard some strange noises coming from the engine," one of the pilots, another fox, said uneasily, "but we figured it was nothing. It's our fault…we should have gone and looked." The executive growled and muttered something about incompetence.

"I'll go and check, dad," Icarus said after listening for a little while.

"No, I'll handle it…" Miles sighed, raising a hand. "A great part of the building of this ship is my doing…I know it like the back of my hand. Just stay inside with the girls where it's safe." At that moment, Janus and Locke came storming out of the palace, and skidded to a stop, panting heavily.

"Hey, when…can we…get this thing off the ground?" Locke finally managed to say.

"For some reason," Icarus sighed. "The airship isn't going to be flying any time soon." Miles passed by and started to investigate.

"C'mon, let's go inside where it's safe," he continued. Janus and Locke sighed and followed him in, closing the door behind them.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"You sure are interested in that book, huh, Scarlet?" Nadja said as she looked over the fox's shoulder while the latter was studying the tome.

"What I'd like to know is why I'm the only one who knows what this says," Scarlet said, then sighed as she scanned the ancient text further. She soon came upon a sentece that was a green color, and she began to read it out loud.

"Spirits three, of wind free, I conjure thee?" she said as if puzzled. What happened next literally blew the two girls off their feet; a massive gust of wind shot out of the book, and three green lights appeared, and then hovered just above the book. Their lights dimmed, and their forms were revealed: they were small, naked and genital-less human-like creatures about eight or nine inches tall, with pointed ears and wings as clear as glass. Despite their lack of genitals and nipples on their bodies, it was obvious that two were boys and one was a girl.

"Wow…I thought all the Summoners were dead!" one of the male spirits said.

"Be quiet!" the female snapped, "show the holder of the book respect!" Scarlet sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"If you're going to make an entrance like that," she groaned. "Give us some fair warning. Hey, weren't you the…"

"…Yep. We were the ones who saved you," the second male, apparently younger than the others, now chimed in. "Let's do our big introduction, you two!" The female, obviously the oldest, groaned, while Nadja and Scarlet looked at each other with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Okay, but only because we're in the presence of the book's wielder…" the female sighed. The three stood in line and began their little introduction.

"I'm Cleo!" said the older male.

"I'm Theo!" spoke the female half-heartedly.

"And I'm Mio!!" cheered the younger male.

"And we are…the Sylph Siblings!" the three then said in unision as they all did a little back flip before posing humorously. Nadja's expression turned from bewilderment to amusement.

"Aw, that was sooooo cute!" she squealed. "I'm Nadja and this is Scarlet. She's the one who made you appear."

"Duh, we know that," Cleo replied sardonically. "So, perhaps you're wondering what the heck we're doing here." Scarlet nodded, hoping for an answer.

"Well, you, Scarlet, are the last of the Summoner bloodline. Summoners are the only ones capable of forming pacts with spirits and call them for aid in battle. And if the prophecy is true, then the last Summoner, along with the Twelve of prophecy, will lead the world out of darkness!"

Scarlet snorted at this. "Me? Lead the world out of darkness? I wish."

"That's you!" Mio chimed in. "You finding this book, and the appearance of the demons in the palace is no coincidence."

"Already dark forces are gathering," Theo added grimly, "and soon the world will fall into ruin if nothing is done." Nadja gasped in horror.

"What kind of things?" she asked nervously.

"We must not speak of them," Theo replied. "Rather, we must do something."

"But we can't…this airship is incapable of flight," Scarlet said with dismay. "And how are we are going to find who the twelve are?"

"We cannot get this machine afloat, but we can tell you that members of the Twelve will be those close to you," Theo answered. "Also, one will seek to destroy you at first, and the others are ones you do not know yet."

"…Big load of help THAT was," Scarlet groaned, rolling her eyes. "Can't you supernatural beings EVER be straightforward?"

"That WAS straightforward, Summoner," Cleo snapped at her. "We aren't mind-readers, you know!" He was immediately slapped on the back of the head by Theo.

"Excuse Cleo's rudeness, Summoner…he is always very hard to deal with. But as long as you hold that book, we are at your command."

"Yeah, Cleo's a loudmouth," Mio said, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. Scarlet sighed, while Nadja couldn't help but giggle at this as the two brothers glared at each other.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, it doesn't look good…" Miles sighed once he had finished looking over the damage. "I can't repair this by myself. I'm going to have to call the repair crew. Unfortunately, there's no cell phone reception out here, and it looks like the emergency contact system was cut as well."

"So, what do we do, Miles?" Janus asked. "Are we stranded here?"

"Thankfully, no," the fox replied. "There's a small town about ten miles from here, through the forest. We can head out there in the morning. We're better off inside the airship anyway."

"What about the monsters in the palace?" Nadja asked. "What if they come out here?"

"Thankfully, the pilots were armed just in case," Icarus replied reassuringly. "We'll be safe as long as they're on watch." Scarlet, while listening to all this, suddenly heard the voices of the Sylph Siblings in her head.

"_Those armed guards will NEVER be able to handle the demons here in the palace_," Cleo's voice stated confidently. "_However, we Sylphs can kick their butts without a problem. We'll stand watch too, Scarlet. You keep reading the book. If you find any differently colored text, you can call a new spirit._"

"_You mean there's other spirits in this book?_" Scarlet exclaimed.

"_Three others to be precise," _Theo replied."_One for each of the elements that make up the world: Fire, Earth and Water. We're Air spirits._"

_"Neat!" _Scarlet said. _"I'll get on it as soon as I get to bed._"

Meanwhile, Locke was leaning away from the group, looking out one of the windows, as if waiting for something to come out of it…

-- -- -- -- -- --

_Locke, trapped in a child's body again, could only watch helplessly as a figure, whose chest was adorned with a small flame, fell to the ground dead. The emerald eyes gazed out lifelessly at the boy, who then felt a pressure and a burning on his forehead…_


	6. Chapter 6: Rustic Mining Town

**Chapter 6**

**Me**: Okay, time to introduce another new character!

**Janus**: How many characters do you plan to have?

**Me**: Um…a lot?

**Locke**: Just make sure you can keep track of them all.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The preparations hike that day was surprisingly uneventful: the group got up, ate what breakfast they could, and got provisions for the ten-mile-hike before finally setting out. During one of their rest break for lunch, Janus found Scarlet once again studying the book.

"You're really into that book, aren't you, Scarlet?" Janus said, catching her by surprise and causing her to jump, causing her spectacles to drop off her nose.

"Janus, don't do that," she said in an annoyed tone, but noticed Janus staring at her. Eventually, he told her why.

"In all the years I've known you, Scarlet…I have NEVER seen you without your glasses on."

"Yes you have…when we've gone swimming!" Scarlet replied.

"Oh, sorry…" Janus said nervously, putting one hand behind his head. "I just noticed you look a little…prettier without them."

Scarlet smiled as she put her glasses back on. "That's…um…sweet of you, Janus. But, remember that promise we made…we can only be friends. Love would only complicate things."

"Yeah…it would only complicate things," Janus nodded before deciding to return to the intended subject. "So, what's so special about this book?" Scarlet looked left and right and then beckoned her friend to follow. They went about fifty yards from the rest site before stopping.

"So, are you going to show me something?" the hedgehog asked. The fox nodded.

"I suggest you give me some room," she warned him, and he duly backed away. Scarlet turned back to the book and flipped to the page with the green text. Speaking the words that called them before, the Sylph Siblings reappeared, this time with a less violent gust of wind.

"Hi, Summoner!" Cleo mewed before noticing Janus. "Hey, you must be Janus! It's nice to meet you!" Theo waved half-heartedly and Mio did a cute little somersault.

"Janus, these are the Sylph Siblings. They're wind spirits, bound to the book. Apparently I can summon them whenever I need them."

"Can we do our introduction, Summoner?" Mio pleaded.

"No, Mio. No introduction," Scarlet replied, shaking her head. "It'll attract unwanted attention."

"Aw, phooey," Mio pouted.

"They're cute little guys," Janus said with a small grin.

"For your information, hedgehog," Theo snapped. "I am a bona fide female…not a guy!"

Janus snorted. "They're cheeky too." Suddenly, Theo's pointed ears perked up, and listened. There was the sound of repacking and collecting of waste.

"I think your group is going to start off again," the sylph said. "We'll go back into the book; you two should reunite with your group. C'mon you two, let's get back into the book."

The two male sylphs sighed. "Okay," Cleo said. "See you two around. Introduce your other friends sometime."

"I will," Scarlet replied. With that, the trio dove back into the book. About a second later, Mio poked his head out.

"One last thing…" the sylph said, "there's some brown text after the page you left off at. That's the Earth summon. He can only be called in a place with dirt and rock." With that, he disappeared, and the two quickly returned to camp.

"Where were you two?" Locke asked when they came back.

"We just needed a tad of alone time," Scarlet answered.

"Alone time, huh?" the hedgehog replied with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Not THAT kind of alone time, stupid!" Janus shot back with a chuckle, lightly punching his friend in the head.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"…Civilization at last!" Icarus cheered when the group made it out of the forest and came in sight of the town. "Man, I couldn't STAND it in there. I thought I was going to go nuts!"

"I thought it was pretty peaceful," Nadja replied. "But I'm still glad we get to sleep in normal beds, right, big brother?" Janus nodded and grunted in half-hearted agreement.

"Great, the inn's just at the edge of town. Let's go check in. It's a good thing I…" Miles said confidently, reaching into his pocket, but stopping short and then gasping. "Oh no…please tell me I didn't…"

"You left your wallet back at the airship…that's JUST great." Locke growled, crossing his arms. "We'll probably have to wash dishes all night to pay for our rooms. Some summer vacation THIS turned out to be."

"Maybe the innkeeper will be generous when we tell them the situation," Janus said, turning to his friend as he said this. Locke rolled his eyes in response.

"No one is going to believe that our airship won't start and that we hiked ten miles only to find we left it there," he replied.

"I'll bet you five Rings," Janus suggested with a smirk.

"You're on!" the bluish hedgehog replied eagerly. And so the group walked into town and made their way to the inn entrance. The inn was a simple, two-story log building that seemed a bit on the old side, but still very sturdy. The town itself seemed quite rustic, with only a few streets. From the inn, the group could see a simple but well-crafted fountain. Oddly, there wasn't a single individual out, even for a walk.

"This place sure seems out of the way," Scarlet noted.

"It is almost sundown," Miles replied. "I bet all the town's citizens at home. Let's go inside." And so, the group entered. At the counter, with her back turned, was a white bat dressed in relatively simple clothing who was apparently looking at something. As she heard the group enter, she turned around, revealing a curvy and well-rounded figure, including a substantial bosom.

"May I help you?" the bat asked. Miles' breath stopped, and his mouth dropped open.

"ROUGE?!" he exclaimed. "Is that you?"

The bat looked at him a little, then her eyes widened. "Well I'll be! If it isn't that blue hedgehog's sidekick, Tails! I never expected you to come to this backwoods place."

"You know this lady, Dad?" Icarus asked. Miles nodded.

Rouge looked over the group. "Wow…which of these are yours?" she asked with a chuckle.

Miles turned to Icarus and gave him a little head rub. "It's just this one, Rouge. His name's Icarus. The rest are his friends. I bet you may be able to tell who they are."

"Well there's no mistaking whose child THAT one is," the bat replied, pointing to Locke.

"…Great…we have to do THIS again." Locke grumbled.

"Yep…you're Sonic's kid alright. How is your old man?"

"He's dead," Locke said stoically.

"Yeah, it's been nine years now," Miles said with a hanged head.

"Well, my condolences," Rouge replied respectfully. "And you…" she continued, looking at Janus. "You're Shadow and Amy's kid! Is Shadow still alive?" Janus simply shook his head in response.

"Wow…I never thought I'd hear that. Shadow seemed so invincible. I knew him well…he was a good hedgehog. I assume the one huddling next to you is your sister."

"Hi…" Nadja replied nervously, huddling next to Janus.

"And who's the black fox behind you, Tails?"

"I'm just along for the ride, ma'am." Scarlet replied. "I'm Scarlet, the blue one is Locke, and the siblings are Janus and Nadja."

"Wow…how time flies. The last time I saw your parents we were still teenagers. Now I see the next generation already fully grown. How long has it been, Tails?"

"Twenty-five years…" Miles said in a slightly dreamy way. "We REALLY need to catch up."

"Sure. By the way, the rooms are on me tonight." Janus grinned, having won the bet. Rouge turned and called upstairs. "Rydia!" A few seconds later, another bat, also white, but dressed in a V-neck tee-shirt and jean-shorts slid down the railing. The resemblance between this one and Rouge was astonishing, although the former did have a softer, more innocent look in her eyes. It was also noted that the two had similar body shapes, though the younger's was less substantial.

"You called me, mom?" the younger bat asked before turning to the group and immediately realized what she had to do.

"Oh…come right this way. The rooms are upstairs."

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up," Miles said. "I just want to talk with the innkeeper a little more." With that, Rydia led the group upstairs.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So tell, fox boy…" Rouge said as she poured him a cold glass of lemonade before sitting across the table. "What's been happening in the last quarter-century?"

"Well, I don't know if you realize, but I'm now the richest fox on Mobius."

"…Oh, yeah!" Rouge replied as she poured herself a drink as well. "I forgot…you're the president of ProwerCorp. I thought I recognized the name of the company who set up the electricity and plumbing lines, as well as the people who do the mining. Do you enjoy being rich?"

"I try not to live extravagantly," Miles replied after taking a sip. "I put most of the money that the company makes into research. But I can say Cream, Icarus and I still live very comfortably. Yep…she's my wife. Say, how about Nack? Where's he?"

Rouge sighed and turned her head down and away a little. "After I got pregnant with Rydia, he said that he wasn't cut out to be a father."

"I had a feeling he'd do something like that."

"No, he isn't like he abandoned us. Every month he sends some money and a letter. I make a decent living running this place, actually. Were the streets empty?"

"This place is like a ghost town…we didn't see a single soul. Why do you ask?" Miles replied.

"Well, this place is going to be packed with the men of this town in a little while. I'm the only bar in this whole town, and most of the population here works in the mines."

"Oh…" Miles replied. "What do they think of me?"

"They don't seem too pleased with the conditions," the bat answered, leaning back a little, "and their manager is a real jerk. I bet you could straighten him out in no time." As she finished that sentence, the door opened again, and a huge bear Mobian lumbered into the bar.

"Evening, Borax," Rouge said in a casual tone, indicating that she knew this fellow well.

"Good evenin', Rougey, and good evenin to you, sir."

"Same to you," Miles replied, and the bear stopped and went over to him, stroking his chin.

"I reckon ah know that voice…ain't you that prez-ee-dent in da comp'ny that ah always see on da tee-vee?"

"I am…" Miles replied, slightly intimidated.

"Weeeeell, golly, it's a huge honor t' meet ya, sir!" the bear exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing one of Miles' hands with both of his and shaking it exuberantly. "Gosh, wait till the guys git a load o' you!"

"Um, thank you…" Miles said after being released, and rubbing his hand, now somewhat sore from the bear's hard grasp. "I'm glad I'm regarded so highly here."

Borax continued to ramble on happily. "I keep tellin' the boys that one day da boss is gonna git what he deserves for mistreatin' us, and now the day's come!" Finally, the bear composed himself and sat down at the bar.

"You want the usual, Borax?" Rouge asked as she stood up. The bear nodded, and Rouge readied him a pint of beer and slid it over to him.

"Remind me that I can't have no more t'night, Rouge," the bear said. "The wife says I need to cut back." As he took a sip of his drink, more customers began to come in.

"It's gonna be a long night, I guess…" Miles sighed.

"Hey, fellas!" Borax called to the new ones who strode in. "Guess who just wandered into town?!"

"A REALLY long night…" Miles then said, and laid his head on the table.


	7. Chapter 7: Night in Town

**Chapter 7**

**Me**: Now we're cooking with gas!

**Janus**: Heh, he's updating like a crazy person.

**Scarlet**: He IS a crazy person.

**Me**: And I'm proud of it too! -eye twitch-

**Everyone**: -takes a BIG step back-

---- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, I guess we're all sleeping alone tonight, huh?" Janus said thoughtfully. "There are more enough rooms for each of us to have our own. It was really generous of your mom to let us have the rooms for free."

"I've got the room on the end!" Locke called out.

"Okay, here you are," Rydia replied politely, handing him two keys. He gleefully strode to the end of the hall and went inside.

"I'll take the room next to his" Janus then said. Rydia nodded and handed him.

"I'd like to be in the room next to my big brother," Nadja said just as Janus was handed the keys. Nadja was handed the keys, and went to the room she wanted. Soon everyone was in their respective rooms.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

However, the group would not able to sleep due to all the noise downstairs. It wasn't long before Locke and Janus were out of their room and headed for the downstairs.

"You're as bored as I am, bud?" Locke asked his friend. Janus simply nodded. As they approached the stairs, they could hear everyone go silent, and then Icarus' father start launching into a speech.

"Foreman Skuro, I have heard many things about you from your workers. About how they fear you, how you mistreat them, forcing them to work for much longer than the stated hours and without sufficient protective equipment simply to cut costs." A cheer went up from the crowd.

"And now, I hear that you have PUNISHED one of my workers, whom the company has trusted YOU with, for leaving his station to help another worker whose life was in jeopardy. THAT behavior is unbefitting of a foreman, and it brings slander to the ProwerCorp name." A smaller cheer went up through the crowd this time.

"I am a fox who prides his company in not only bringing quality technology to the populace for a fair price, but makes sure his workers have conditions that are as safe and as comfortable as possible. I will not have that reputation tarnished. Skuro, I have no choice but to forcibly remove you from your position as foreman and prevent you from ever working in ANY sector of ProwerCorp." A massive cheer went up through the crowd before the sound of a hard punch, and the crash of furniture could be heard.

"Oh crud…we gotta help Icarus' dad!" Locke suggested, but before they could do anything, the entire bar was filled with the sound of angered workers. They could hear Rouge trying to calm everyone down. The two decided to go down and see what was going on.

Several large Mobians, including Borax, had seized hold of a rough looking armadillo Mobian, probably the Skuro in question, who was scowling at Miles, now gathering his senses after being walloped.

"Don'tcha worry, Prez-ee-dent Prower," Borax reassured the dazed fox. "We'll dispose of this no good ex-foreman. He doesn't deserve to be a patron of THIS fine establishment anymore!" With that, the armadillo was tossed out of the bar and into the street, where he began to run home, screaming curses and words of vengeance.

"You okay, Miles?" Janus asked he helped the fox to his feet.

"Yes…I've taken worse blows than that in my day," Miles replied before turning to Rouge. "I'm terribly sorry about the tables. I'll be sure to order you some new ones."

"Thanks for the offer, Tails, but this kind of stuff happens all the time," the bat replied.

Miles now turned back to Borax. "Mister Borax. I have heard from many of your fellows that you are among the most trustworthy, hard-working and personable workers in the mines. Your skills in leadership and your knowledge of mining are quite formidable as well."

"I'm just doin ma job, sir," the bear replied.

"Such ability deserves reward. I feel that I can trust you to run the mines here." Borax's eyes got wider, as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Me? Gosh, sir, it's an honor, but I ain't cut out for it."

"The rest of your fellow workers seem to think so…isn't that right, boys?" Every worker in the bar cheered to confirm it.

"You'll make a fine foreman, Borax." Miles continued, extending his hand.

The bear seemed to be tearing up as he extended his own shaky hand. "I…I won't disappoint you, sir!" The two shook hands and everyone downstairs, even Rouge, cheered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm sorry, sirs, but that president of yours fired me," Skuro complained into a two-way radio. "Now that lug Borax is running things. Oh, I hate them. I hate them all! I just wanna squash them, like the maggots they are!"

"Have some patience, mister Skuro. You will have your revenge…" a voice came from the other end. "Our first priority is to find the hidden treasure in the mines. It's one of the keys to our ultimate domination. The Stockholder is sure of this, isn't that right, sir?"

"Yes," another, even more sinister voice spoke. "Once we obtain all the keys, you will be given this entire place for you to control. You will be judge, jury and executioner in this small sector of our world. All you need patience."

"I'm tired of waiting, mister Stockholder sir! I wanna crush them now!"

"Your lack of patience annoys me, mister Skuro. If it slips out of our grasp, the price will be heavy, mister Skuro."

"I don't have anything without my job," the armadillo lamented angrily. "My kids and wife left me to go to the city three years ago. I have no more reason to live."

"If you seek oblivion so quickly, perhaps I can help you with that," the voice of the Stockholder replied with a chuckle. Before Skuro could do much else, the radio began to exude a black fog, which quickly filled the room, choking the armadillo…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_She was trapped in a bubble, watching helplessly as two lights clashed: one dark purple, the other flashing all the colors of the rainbow. The two lights finally collided and two hedgehogs were in their place…one had struck his arm through the other's belly…_

Nadja awoke with a jolt, her heart racing and in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, reassuring herself that it was only a dream. The events in it could not be changed, the girl told herself. She tried to go back to sleep, but was awakened again by a whisper that seemed to come from nowhere in the blackness. She could not understand it, but it made her skin crawl, so evil was this sinister whisper. Her silver eyes glanced all around, trying to find the source of the sound. It came again, this time, she could understand it…

_"Darkness is close to your heart…it will consume you and it will consume him,_" the whisper spoke. Nadja put the covers over her ears, trying to blot out the noise.

"_You cannot escape it…his eyes are the ones who took your childhood away…"_

Nadja started to whimper and shudder at the sound. These whispers were definitely not coming from her mind, but somehow they still reached her. Finally, she glanced to where the mirror on the far wall was placed…only to see the same eyes she had seen in the palace. Quickly, she turned on the nearby light to find the eyes gone again.

As she relaxed, she started to hear a totally different sound, the sound of gasping. Curious, she left her room and followed the sound to Rydia's room. She put her ear to the door to hear only one sentence.

"Oh great…not on the sheets again…" came Rydia's voice, seeming tired from strenuous activity. That was all Nadja needed to hear before she raced back to her room, trying not to think about what was going on in there.


	8. Chapter 8: In The Mines

**Chapter 8**

**Janus**: It can be updatez tiem nao?

**Nadja**: -shivering-

**Rydia**: -looking around nervously-

-- -- -- -- -- --

Locke was suddenly awakened by the sound of a bell ringing and Rouge's voice calling out. It was the breakfast call. Immediately, Locke hastily put on a set of clothes and burst out the door and right up to Rouge, nearly running headlong into her.

"Wow, someone's hungry!" the bat exclaimed. Locke nodded eagerly. The next to appear was Janus, who came out a bit more lazily.

"G'morning, Rouge…morning, Locke," he said with a yawn. "Are we the first ones up?"

"The miners have been up since 4 am," Rouge answered. "It's 7 am now." Janus took one look at Rouge, yawned again and turned around.

"I'm going back to bed then. Wake me at noon."

Locke began to sniff the air and stopped Janus. "But Janus…I think I smell cinnamon buns." At the words "cinnamon buns" Janus perked up and turned around again.

"On second thought, I think I won't sleep in today."

"Oh, you teenagers and your stomachs," Rouge chuckled. At that moment, Scarlet and Nadja came out of their rooms. Scarlet seemed well-rested, but Nadja was still a bit disheveled.

"Morning, you two; sleep well?" Locke asked. Scarlet nodded, while Nadja shook her head in response to this. Rydia soon joined them.

"Where are Mr. Prower and Icarus?" she quickly asked, noticing that the two other foxes were not present. "Should I wake them up, Mom?" Rouge was about to answer, but the whole scene was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from outside and the sound of falling rocks.

"What was that?!" Janus exclaimed.

"Oh no…that came from the mines!" Rydia replied fearfully. "I hope the workers are okay!" Locke wasted no time, and rushed outside, not even bothering to take a bite to eat.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh my g…" Locke gasped when he saw the sight before him. The explosion had caused a rock slide, closing off the cave entrance that led to the mines, and from what he could tell, there were some people trapped in the avalanche. He then noticed Borax trying to move the boulders, and heard him talking, apparently to someone trapped.

"Hang in there, I'll getcha out, just stay calm…" the bear was saying, while he himself had difficulty keeping his cool.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?" Locke asked as he started to lend a hand in removing the boulders.

"I dunno…" Borax replied. "I was out here taking a short rest, and then the next thing ah know, I hear this huge explosion, and now my mate Gill be trapped under all these rocks!"

"Do you know what could have caused it?" Locke then asked.

"My bet is that it's sabotage…Skuro!"

Locke was a bit astonished. "I know he was mad for losing his job, but isn't he going a bit too far?" As he picked up this last rock, he saw the face of Borax's friend: a wolf. He was bruised a lot, and bloodied a bit, but he was definitely still alive.

"Gill! Are you alright, ol' buddy?" Borax asked as he began to tug on his friend's arm.

"No! Don't pull on me, Borax!" Gill cried. "You're making it worse!" Immediately, Borax stopped and sat down, distraught at what to do. At that moment, the rest of the group, with Icarus and Miles too, ran up to the site.

"Foreman Borax, what's going on?" Miles quickly ordered.

"Prez-ee-dent sir, there's been an explosion in the mines, and as you can see, the whole mine's blocked off! Me and this good boy here managed to get Gill here free, but I'm sure there are others trapped!"

"Damn it all…" Miles grumbled. "It doesn't look like there's any heavy machinery outside either. It looks like the situation is hopeless."

Janus and Locke looked at each other, and then at Scarlet. The three knew something had to be done, and they were the only ones who could. The three subtly linked hands, and used Chaos Control to enter the mine…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The three reappeared moments later inside the darkened mine, just beyond the rock slide. There were workers who had been trying to break through the rock slide from the inside, but had since stopped when they saw the two hedgehogs and the fox appear.

"Let's get going, they don't need to know," Scarlet suggested, and the three ran off, deeper into the tunnels. But as they ran, Janus unwittingly stepped on a pressure plate that caused the ground just ahead of them to open up. All three teenagers slipped into the opening, and found themselves careening down a smooth, slippery slide. After a few seconds of sliding, the three landed in a large, circular chamber, lit with torches, still glowing with a green flame.

Janus was the first to get up, and saw something on the far side…it looked like a sword and another giant crystal. Locke and Scarlet got to their feet well.

"That was kinda fun…let's do it again!" Locke said as he rubbed his head.

"Janus, are you…getting a feeling of déjà vu yet?" Scarlet said as she looked around, not even looking at her friend at all.

"Not really…" Janus replied in a toneless voice, his attention and gaze completely fixed on the sword on the far side of the chamber.

"I mean, it doesn't ring any bells?" Scarlet said with a bit of surprise.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells," Janus replied again tonelessly, now slowly approaching the sword. Locke noticed his friend's seemingly mindless state.

"Yo! Janus! Snap out of it!" he said. But now the black hedgehog's pace was increasing. He could no longer hear his friend, only the beckoning hum of the weapon on the far side of the room. Scarlet and Locke finally noticed their friend at the pedestal.

"Masa…mune…" Janus whispered as he reached for the sword, a katana, which was in a simple black sheath. As he placed his hand on the weapon, his entire body received a quick jolt of some unknown energy, snapping him out of his trance.

"Woah…that was weird…" Janus exclaimed as he finally picked up the weapon, and removed it from its sheath and began waving and swinging it around.

"Be careful! You might hurt yourself!" Scarlet said with concern.

"Hey, look at me!" Janus said with excitement as he began to swing the sword more widely and in more elaborate motions. "I'm a samurai!" However, Janus' wild swinging caused the sword to slip from his grip and slashed at his shin, blade first.

But instead of the gooey sound of metal piercing flesh and bone, a metallic ring sounded, as if the blade had struck a thick steel wall. It clattered to the floor.

"Hmph…some sword this is…can't even cut flesh," the hedgehog grumbled. As Scarlet and Locke watched all this, the former heard the voices of the Sylph Siblings in her mind.

_"That sword…it's Masamune!" _Theo's voice said.

_"But I thought it was destroyed over a quarter-century ago,_" Scarlet exclaimed.

_"Oh, you mean Akuma's Masamune?_" Cleo said with a chuckle._ "As powerful as it was, that one was a mere copy. This one is the original! It was forged in heaven itself, and it looks like your friend was meant to have it. The sword cannot harm him."_

Scarlet simply nodded and watched as Janus picked up the sword and struck a nearby stalagmite. To everyone's surprise, the katana cut clear through the rock as if it were butter. As they looked on, stupefied by what had happened, a chattering came from the top of the slide.

"Oh crap…not them again…" Locke exclaimed. As he pulled Scarlet out of the way, a demon monkey bounded out of the darkness. It was joined by six others…and the large one from before, who was beating its chest.

"Are these the one's behind all this?" Locke asked.

"I dunno…but I think I know what they want…" Scarlet said nervously. One of the smaller monkeys pounced. Suddenly Janus dashed between his two friends and cleaved the creature in two.

"Heh! Is that all you got?" Janus boasted. He was quickly answered by being smashed in the gut by the large monkey, who sent him flying across the room. The other monkeys chattered and screeched with glee as their leader marched right up to the other two.

Scarlet, thinking quickly, started flipping through the book and found brown text. Her heart racing, she spoke the words at a near equal speed. "Shielding hand, of rugged earth, come forth from land!"

As the large monkey brought its two giant fists down, it was suddenly caught by two other hands, made completely from rock. A large figure slowly rose from the mine rock, still clasping the monkey's hands. Briefly, the stone figure and the monkey locked gazed before the former extended a spike made of rock, which pierced the large monkey's belly, killing it instantly. It collapsed to the ground and dispersed into dust. Seeing their leader defeated, the other monkeys beat a hasty retreat into the shadows from whence they came.

"Are you alright, o' Summoner?" the figure then spoke.

"Yeah," Scarlet said with a sigh of relief. "I guess you're the Earth spirit. Your timing couldn't have been better."

"It is my pleasure. I am called Golem, spirit of earth and stone. My awakening can only mean that the prophecy of the Twelve is coming to pass. From the looks of things, the first of the twelve weapons has been obtained."

"Okay, that's done…" Locke then said. "Now we have a more immediate problem. There are people who make their living here in this mine, and they're trapped. Think you can lend a hand?"

"Only if the Summoner commands it," Golem replied and looked at Scarlet with his two gem eyes. The fox nodded.

With that, Golem stomped over to the wall near the slope and punched the wall. The slope transformed into a stairway, which the rock being then beckoned the others to climb. By now, Janus had come around and rejoined the group.

"Well, that's convenient," he said. "Let's get out of here. I feel I've been hit by a truck..."


	9. Chapter 9: Returning To Disaster

**Chapter 9**

**Me**: Update for the win.

**Janus**: Seems like things just got a bit more interesting.

**Locke**: Are we gonna go home yet?

**Icarus**: Knowing the author, I'm pretty sure this is only a taste of what's to come.

**Nadja**: -concerned-

-- -- -- -- -- --

"…Big brother?" Nadja said suddenly when she noticed Janus, Scarlet and Locke had suddenly disappeared. She quickly let everyone know that they were gone, and soon they were up in arms at where the trio went.

After about five minutes of searching, they suddenly saw Gill pull himself out of the rock slide with only his arms, his legs now freed. The others watched in awe as the rock slide was quickly broken down, and the one doing it was soon known: it was Golem, and the others were leaning on the spirit's legs. Janus smiled and waved.

"Did you miss us?" Janus quipped. Nadja immediately ran up to him and hugged him hard, bawling as she did.

"Oh, please don't disappear again like that! I was so scared for you!" she cried. Janus had to hug her back to calm her down, but it wasn't easy, considering she was applying painful pressure to his sore torso. Icarus quickly noticed this.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" he scolded.

"Hey," Janus retorted as he managed to remove himself from his little sister's hold, "it's not like any of the workers could take a hit to the gut from a gigantic demon ape! People would have gotten slaughtered had we not intervened!" Once the black hedgehog was free from Nadja's hug, Miles caught sight of the sheathed katana hanging at Janus' hip.

"Janus…c-could I see that sword…" Miles stammered. Janus looked at his sword, then back at Miles. Janus carefully unsheathed the blade and handed it to the fox with the point down. With almost feverish excitement, he examined the weapon for a minute or two. Icarus quickly noticed his father's excitement and inquired about it.

"Icarus…this sword…it's…it's…" Miles replied between light pants of excitement.

"Masamune," Golem finished. Everyone looked up at the humongous living statue. "The sacred sword forged in heaven eons ago."

"B-but I was told it was destroyed!" Miles replied, still astonished.

"Nay…" Golem replied with a shake of its head. "The one that was shattered on the Parasite's hide was a copy; A powerful weapon in its own right…but a copy nonetheless. What you hold is the original that Akuma based his on."

"Okay, my head hurts from all this info," Rydia suddenly complained. "Can I get a better hold on the situation when we get back to Mom's hotel?"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"No! I won't allow it!" Rouge replied angrily at her daughter's request to travel with them. "I know they're the family of old friends, but I won't let you just wander off with them! This isn't one of your little cartoons!"

"But, mom; you KNOW how much I want to go and see the world," Rydia whined, "I'm tired of living here in this little backwoods place!" Rouge, growling in frustration, turned to Miles.

"Tails, get over here and help me put some sense in this girl's head!" she demanded. Miles looked up from his newspaper, with a bored expression on his face.

"Rydia, do as your mother tells you," the fox said half-heartedly before returning to his paper. Rouge rolled her eyes, seeing that her old friend wasn't in the mood to help. At that moment, Scarlet wandered into the room, and was immediately approached by the young bat.

"Pleeeeeease, Scarlet! Take me with you!" Rydia begged as she grabbed Scarlet's arms. The black and red fox looked at her, then Rouge, and back to Rydia.

"I dunno…" the fox replied with a look of motherly concern. "While you are a pretty good cook, I think you should do what your mother says." But as she said this, she quickly heard Golem's voice.

_"No! You must take her, Summoner!" _the earth spirit spoke eagerly._ "Though she does not know it, she is one of the Twelve spoken in the prophecy! Unless all members of the Twelve are gathered, all shall fall into ruin!" _

Scarlet quickly changed her mind. "Forget that, you can come!" Rydia cheered, while Rouge sighed in defeat. She could not delay it any longer. Besides, she had known that Rydia's destiny would be entwined with that of all things on Mobius.

"I'll go get my stuff!" Rydia chirped before racing upstairs to pack. At that moment, Miles, after so long, checked his mobile phone and pumped his fist in victory.

"All right, we have reception!" the fox cheered. He quickly dialed a number and began speaking…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Pity our summer vacation was cut so short," Scarlet said with a sigh while the group was in transit for home. Miles had called a transport ship to carry the group back to New Sylvania while another group set out to repair Miles' airship. "I was looking forward to the islands." Janus nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense," Miles reassured them. "Once the airship is repaired, we're going to continue as planned. In fact, how about I…"

But before Miles could finish his sentence, one of the copilots rushed out of the cockpit, a look of terror spread all over his face. "…Sir! We've received that New Sylvania is under heavy attack!" Miles stood up quickly.

"What do you mean, it's under attack?!" Miles exclaimed. "No military force on Mobius could possibly attack New Sylvania, and besides, war was strictly outlawed!"

"Oh no…" Nadja whimpered as he held on to her brother. "I hope Aunt Maria's okay…" Janus stroked her head, trying to comfort her, though he was as scared as she was.

"I hope she is too…" Janus replied. Locke now stood up.

"How much time before we get there?" the hedgehog demanded.

"About ten minutes, if we go as fast as we can," the copilot replied.

"Then go that fast!" Locke replied with a growl. The pilot looked uneasily at the hedgehog, and immediately raced back into the cockpit. Everyone was warned to sit down and strap in. The transport ship was accelerated to its maximum velocity.

Ten minutes passed, and Scarlet looked one of the windows, and gasped with horror. Outside, the whole city had been either charred by flames, or was still being scorched. The once glorious gem of Mobian civilization was being reduced to a burnt skeleton. She could make out large gray objects in various places…they looked like meteors. She quickly inquired to her summons on the matter.

_"No mortal force could summon meteors from the sky," _Theo said in a grave tone. _"It could only be the work of Ahriman."_

"…Ahriman?" Scarlet asked. "Who's Ahriman?"

"He is…" Theo said before a scream from Nadja broke the link. She pointed out the window, and Scarlet, along with Janus, looked out. Though it was somewhat obscured by the flames and smoke, the two could see a huge creature. Its body was shaped not unlike a pumpkin or melon, but its hide, colored like a blend of mustard and stone, was covered in armored ridges. Two bird-like legs hung from the bottom of its torso, and two vast dragon wings issued from the top of its body. It turned to view the ship, and opened a single, slime-green eye and smiled, revealing a mouth full of needle-sharp, discolored teeth. At that point, it finally flew away, satisfied with the destruction it had caused.

_"That's him! That's Ahriman!" _Mio chirped. _"He's as powerful as he is scary-looking. He's a master of dark magic. But he was sealed away a long time ago…who could have released him?"_

Janus, hearing none of this, raced into the cockpit. "Get this ship on the ground!"

"We're trying! But there's no safe place to land…" one of the pilots said fearfully.

Janus' patience finally ran out. He seized one of the pilots by the collar with a look of near-blood-rage on his face. "GET THIS THING ON THE GROUND OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." The pilot looked with terror into Janus' eyes and nodded. A close examination would reveal that Janus' blue eye had shifted to a more reddish color. This unusual occurrence only happened when Janus was extremely angry.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"No…we're too late!" Nadja cried in despair when they arrived at their home where they had been living with their aunt Maria. The flames had since died down, and the house was in ruins. Broken glass and rubble was everywhere, the upper floors had collapsed, and a meteor could be seen nearby. But sticking out of the wreckage was a yellow, gloved arm.

"Aunt Maria!" Janus cried as he raced over to the rubble and took out Masamune. Quickly, he began to slice the boulder on top of her into easily removable pieces, and managed to uncover her body. Maria was alive…but barely. Janus could immediately tell there was almost no hope of saving her. Nadja soon came up to her as well. Weakly, their father's sister turned her head to view her nephew and niece, and smiled.

"Janus…Nadja…" she wheezed. "I'm so glad I could see you one more time before I go…" Nadja was already in tears, while Janus was shaking his head, trying to shake off the idea that his beloved aunt, whom he had lived and been raised by ever since his father's death, was dying before his eyes.

"No!" Nadja cried, clasping her aunt's hand. "Don't go…" Maria managed to raise her hand to stroke Nadja's cheek.

"It's okay, little one…" Maria cooed. "We all have to go sometime. The gods have deemed it to be my time." Janus was now crying as well, his sword hand trembling.

"I…love you both…" Maria said one more time before her arm finally went limp, and the last wind of life left her. Though her now-lifeless body was broken and bloodied, a peaceful smile was across her face. But there would be no peace for the two siblings. Nadja dropped on to her knees and began sobbing, while Janus looked up at the blood red sky and screamed at the top of his lungs to the heavens. Neither noticed it, but his black fur flashed gold for but a moment...

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mom!" Locke yelled when he saw his mother crawl out of the rubble of their destroyed home. Like Maria, Tahra was bloody and bruised, but she was very much alive, and still able to move. The mother and son embraced.

"Locke!" Tahra exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"You should be more concerned about yourself, Mom," Locke replied. "You need to get to a hospital." Locke's mother shook her head.

"The hospital was annihilated," she replied with a dejected sigh. "The whole city is falling apart…if only Janus' mother were here…"

"What? How could you and Janus' mom have stopped this from happening?" Locke asked, now wondering what his mother was hiding. Tahra looked up at her son, and then averted her gaze.

"…Darn it…well, I suppose you're old enough to know now," Tahra replied. She had to tell him the secret she and the others had sworn never to tell. With a deep breath, she began to speak of it:

"Locke…do you know about the four heroes who defeated the Meteor Parasite twenty-five years ago?" Her son nodded, already gathering a vague idea of what the secret might be.

"Well…your father, Janus' parents, and myself…we were those heroes. The bracer I have on my arm here allowed me to fuse with Janus' mother and become a being powerful enough to challenge even the most dangerous of foes. If I was able to fuse with her, we would have been able to send the monster that did this straight back to the dark realm from whence it came." Locke admitted that was pretty cool, and seemed to forget their current location.

"Is that why…" Locke then began to ask.

"Yes…that's why he was killed by…" but then she trailed off and fainted, exhausted. Locke, in a state of hurried fear, quickly began to rub the ring on his left hand. This gold ring, inscribed with strange runes, was no ordinary ring. Taken from his father's corpse on the day of his death and entrusted to Locke, it was a very special ring.

After a few seconds of rubbing, a great burst of smoke issued from a few feet away. When the smoke cleared, a human-like figure with pointed ears, maroon-colored hair with a massive, upward curl and clothing suitable for life in the desert was present. It was a genie.

"Master Locke," the genie spoke, "why have you…oh my…" she viewed the destruction with a look of horror and sadness on her face. "What has happened to your beautiful city?"

"What does it look like, Sharha?" Locke sighed. "It's been ruined...by something evil."

"Did _he_ do this?" Sharha gasped.

"No…some creep named Ahriman did." Locke replied before realizing why he had called the genie. "Oh…I lost my train of thought…I wish Mom was healed."

"As you command," the genie spoke. She waved her hand over Tahra's body, and instantly all her wounds were gone. "Is there anything else you need, Master?"

"The only thing I could ask for now is probably beyond your power," the hedgehog sighed with a shake of his head as he watched his mother get up. "You okay, mom?"

"Yes, Locke, I am. Thank you as well, Sharha."

The genie bowed her head. "I am merely serving the one who has the ring."

Locke looked back in the way he came. "I should get back to my friends…do you think you'll be safe?" Tahra nodded. Locke gave his mother one last hug.

"Don't worry, Mom…I'll be fine. You go somewhere safe. You may be a hero of legend, but you're still my mother." Tahra smiled.

"Sure," she replied before she went off in another direction. Locke and Sharha went the other way, to find their friends once again. In the hedgehog's mind, ideas of revenge were simmering toward the front of his thoughts…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm so sorry…" Rydia said apologetically to Janus as he stood in one of the corners of the cabin, his anger still boiling from before over the loss of his aunt. "I wish there was something I could do." The group had reconvened in the transport craft from before, and was contemplating what to do next.

"Dad…" Icarus asked his father. "Do you think this attack has something to do with the prophecy Scarlet's friend Golem told us?" Miles nodded almost immediately in response.

"…Without a shadow of a doubt," Miles replied gravely. "Had we not been delayed, the meteor attack would have killed us all. Obviously, whatever destroyed the city is in league with dark forces…probably the same force as the monkeys who attacked us in the palace, and the ones who ambushed Janus, Scarlet and Locke in the mine."

Locke spoke up next. "So, what should our course of action be?"

"Simple…we assemble the Twelve." Scarlet said in a determined way. "The faster we fulfill the prophecy, the faster we can end this madness."

"Then we should go to the Acorn Kingdom," Miles suggested. "They may know more about it." Icarus perked up at the words "Acorn Kingdom". He liked it there, especially when an old friend was waiting there for him.

"It's settled then," Locke said and made a dramatic, leader-like pose. "…To the Acorn Kingdom!"

Everyone but Janus and Nadja were cheered up a little by this hilarious act.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Locke**: CRAWWWWWWLING IIIIIIN MY SKIIIIIIIIN!!!1

**Janus**: Shut up, Locke…I have a right to be emo right now. This is the second family member I've seen die before my eyes.

**Scarlet**: Yeah, be quiet. You can be so tasteless sometimes, Locke.

**Locke**: You guys can't take a joke.


	10. Chapter 10: The Other Heroes

**Chapter 10**

**Me**: I think the last chapter was a bit rushed.

**Janus**: Yeah. But at least the plot is rolling.

**Me**: I think it's time I introduced some of the new heroes!

**Icarus**: Aw, I have to wait!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"P-pardon me, Lord Ahriman," a silvery chipmunk garbed in black and grey armor stammered as he approached the massive winged fiend who had just touched down on the tall tower of its castle. The monster opened its green eye and stared at the soldier.

"What is it?" Ahriman growled with a raspy voice. "I'm a bit tired from ruining that city before…this had better be important."

"I can assure you, oh Winged Warlock, it is," the soldier replied nervously, bowing repeatedly, "the fire-wielder Lord Iblis said he would send you arrived not long after you left. Shall we bring her into your majestic presence, Great Ahriman?" The fiend grinned evilly.

"Yes…bring her in," the winged fiend replied with a demonic twinkle in his eye. "I want to examine her…personally." The soldier bowed and went back to the door.

A procession of five other Mobian soldiers of varying races marched in. Each was holding a chain, and on the end of the chains was a single purple hedgehog girl, probably about fifteen years old. Her body was well-toned, hardened from frequent exercise and life on the streets. She wore brown pants that went down just past her knees; a black top with brown straps that held up a fairly substantial bosom; worn, red shoes; and black work-out gloves that extended almost all the way to her shoulders, the upper-half sporting a fishnet weave. This image of grunge and punk was broken only a single pink hair-tie, which kept her long hair, naturally tipped with fiery orange, in a ponytail. The girl was chained by her arms and legs, and also on her neck, and she wasn't happy.

"My, my, aren't you lovely?" Ahriman said with some satisfaction. "I was half-expecting something a bit more ferocious, but we can't judge a book by its cover, now can we?"

"Get these damn chains off me, and I can give you a better demonstration," the girl spat, trying to lunge forward. The five men had to hold on with all their might to keep her from lashing out. Ahriman cackled with glee.

"And such spunk too!" the fiend laughed, flapping his wings a bit in glee. "I like this girl already."

"I have a name, you know!" the girl cried angrily. "It's Violet!"

"Violet…well, it's not exactly the most evil thing around. But I'd like to see your abilities…see if you are all that Iblis said you're cracked up to be. Guards…release her."

"But Great One, she'll tear us limb from limb!" one of the guards protested. Ahriman grinned.

"A minor oversight…" the fiend replied. His eye flashed evilly, and the guards, compelled by some psychic force, dropped the chains. Immediately, Violet tore off her restraints and blasted the soldier that had first brought the news to Ahriman with a burst of flame from her hand. As the other guards attacked her again, Violet shot a thin wave of red-hot flames their way, burning them all instantly. Violet then turned her attention to the gigantic monster who had ordered this carnage and pounced at him, her left hand wreathed in flames. But Ahriman wasn't worried. He simply closed his eye, causing Violet's fist to collide with armor as strong as iron. She felt her fingers crack, and she fell back, cringing with pain, and cradling the broken hand with her other one.

"Thought you could beat me, eh, child?" the fiend chuckled, his eye still closed. "I am Ahriman, Abomination of the Air! A mere child like you is powerless to challenge me, especially without any sort of weapon. But you still performed very well. You will make a fine tool in my glorious campaign against the Acorn Kingdom."

"I'm nobody's tool!" Violet growled through clenched teeth.

"You are now…" Ahriman replied. He opened his eye up wide. The monster's iris flashed, and Violet was warped away, into a jail cell in the tower's basement. He looked over at the corpses of his guards, and thought for a moment.

"I am quite famished from my slew of Meteor Strike spells…I think I'll have a light snack…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Yeesh…I feel sorry for those guys…" one of Ahriman's soldiers said with disgust in his voice when he heard the news about Violet's arrival and her quick slaughtering of six of their fellow soldiers. "I'm surprised he didn't send that klutz over there to do it," another answered, his eyes on a grey and white cat Mobian that was sluggishly polishing the head of his spear. "It would make this company a lot better, eh boys?" Two other soldiers nodded in agreement. The cat just looked at them for a moment, and continued to polish his spear. It wasn't long, though, before a more ornately dressed soldier, probably an officer, walked into the room. All of the soldiers stood to attention.

"Men, the great and powerful Ahriman is searching for five soldiers to be sent on a scouting mission, to infiltrate the Acorn Kingdom and obtain information on possible points of attack during the siege of Acorn Castle and the surrounding area, including the town of Knothole." There was silence, but eventually the cat stood up and stepped forward.

"I'll gladly take the mission from the master, sir." he said. The officer nodded.

"It seems this fine soldier is willing to put his life on the line for the great Ahriman. Are any of you others brave enough?" The rest of the room was silent. After the echo died down, it was quiet enough that one could hear a pin drop. Finally, the officer roared at the others in annoyance.

"You spineless worms…you obviously lack the fervor for the cause like this fellow…" he turned to the cat. "What's your code number, boy?"

"JJ-345, sir," the cat replied.

"…Like JJ-345 over here! Since none of you are WILLING to do this important mission save this one, I'll randomly select among you." The officer scanned the room, and soon his eyes fell on the ones who were mocking JJ-345.

"You four…you'll do." The four soldiers grumbled as they joined the soldier. "The rest of you, keep training. The assault on the Acorn Kingdom is less than 48 hours away!" The other soldiers kept looking at the officer blankly.

"That means get out of here, you dirt-eaters!" the officer roared. The whole room was empty save for the five selected soldiers and the officer. The five groundling soldiers stared at their superior before marching hastily out of the room.

"Lousy good-for-nothings…" the officer mumbled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I win again," a black hedgehog snidely spoke with downward-curving quills, long bangs and yellow streaks running along them. His ruby eyes twinkled with glee as he collected the large pile of gold coins on the table. He was playing a card game with an extremely gaunt echidna, bedecked with gold and jewels of all sorts. Of course, this echidna was neither alive nor dead. He was perpetually hanging on the border between life and death…he was undead. And he also sucked at playing cards.

"I don't get it, Geof!" the echidna snarled as he slammed his skeletal fist on the table. "How can you keep beating me? I am the…"

"…Greatest echidna wizard who ever lived, and beat Death himself at cards, yeah I heard it all before, Tostitos!" Geof replied.

"That's Tositox!" the echidna roared again. "I hate it when people don't get it right."

"Then I'll make sure to keep doing that," Geof replied even more snidely as he shoveled his loot into a large burlap sack. The undead echidna would have steam coming off his ears at this point, but the lack of water in his body prevented that.

"The only reason I put up with you is because Lord Mephiles tells me too. If he didn't favor you so much, I'd feed you to the hell hounds…"

"They'll probably think you're tastier. How about feeding them yourself?!" Geof shot back immediately without even looking at Tositox. He loved mocking the old coot, and even more when he took him to the cleaners every night at cards. The old echidna had indeed cheated Death at a game of cards, and thus had won eternal life. Of course, Tositox's body was now pretty rotten, though he did delay the process using magic and alchemical substances. But before he could get far, he heard the wizard call him again and he stopped.

"By the way, Lord Mephiles wishes to know when you will start your mission!"

"Tell him that I'll start it when I damn feel like it!" Geof yelled back before continuing on. He didn't like Mephiles at all. He hated him. But there was no one to turn to…he had to serve him. Still, he did enjoy his chance to go on assassination missions. It let him vent some of his rage. But the mission here was not an assassination mission. No, it was far different…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Do I HAVE to, Dad?" a strong-looking earthy red echidna moaned as he was shown the Master Emerald by a slightly smaller, bright red one. The two were father and son, and the former was passing on his Master Emerald guarding duty to his son.

"Elias, you're already fifteen now. I began my duty when I was a year younger than you," his father, Knuckles, told him. "Besides, it's not so bad."

"What's so fun about guarding a giant shiny rock all day?" Elias replied back, still annoyed. "The defense systems Mister Prower set up for us could do it far better than I ever could! Besides, I doubt many people know we're up here."

Knuckles' tone, having been neutral before, turned to a more annoyed one. "Elias, the Master Emerald is the one of the greatest energy sources on this planet, and the one thing that keeps the Chaos Emeralds sealed." At that moment, an earthy brown female echidna wear a simply, motherly outfit rushed in, with the television remote in one hand and a look of concern on the other.

"Oh, dear…the disaster at New Sylvania just keeps up more casualties. It's so sad!"

"…How many people now?" Knuckles sighed.

"About are 50,000 dead, another 350,000 are injured, and two-and-a-half million are homeless..." Vahtri said, choking up a bit, "and all because of that meteor storm. I feel like it's happening all over again, Knux."

"I know," he said before turning back to Elias, "and that's why the Master Emerald needs to be guarded by our family. Is that clear, son?" Elias nodded. He never liked his father all that much, but he would do just about anything for his mother.

"Good. You may sit on top of it if you wish," his father replied with a small smile. He gave his son a pat on the back. "You're a good boy, Elias."

"Whatever, dad…" Elias sighed as he went to sit on the gigantic Emerald he would now spend the rest of his days guarding, or until he had a son, whichever came first. But thankfully, fate had other ideas for this echidna…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"There it is, you guys…Knothole!" Icarus said excitedly as the transport ship flew over the woody town. Knothole was a sizable town in a forest clearing, but often many of the houses were trees themselves…but it was still the closest town to the massive Acorn Castle, which that just flown over a few minutes before. As the transport ship hovered over the center of town, a group of Mobians of assorted races began to gather. Meanwhile, a few of the town's police began to make everyone move back as the ship slowly descended. Once the ship touched down, everyone got out of their seats.

"I was expecting this place to be…y'know, bigger." Locke said with a bit of disappointment. "But this place isn't much bigger than that mining town we were in before.

"That's because a lot of the city is in the treetops." Icarus replied. "Didn't you see all the wooden bridges and ladders and stuff? This place takes the name Knothole quite seriously." It was at this point that the cargo door opened, and Icarus stepped off. Immediately he was tackled by a girl, a chipmunk/squirrel cross in simple blue shorts and a blue vest, who had pushed her way the crowd.

"Icarus!" the girl squealed.

"Hey, Sally." Icarus coughed before she got off of him.

"Where's your airship?" she asked as everyone else got off. "I've never seen you come in one of these things."

"It's being repaired," the fox replied. "But I didn't come here for pleasure, Sally. We came to see your dad. Something big is going on, and I think he can help. But perhaps we can talk more away from this crowd…we'll let you know when we get to the castle…"


	11. Chapter 11: Castle of Acorn

**Chapter 11**

**Me**: Moar!

**Janus: **Yay?

**Locke**: Yay.

**Nadja**: Yay!

**Rydia**: Yaaaaaaay!

**Scarlet**: -doesn't get it-

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The transport ship landed at the gate of the massive, stone Acorn Castle. The castle, despite being several hundred years old, was in very good shape thanks to constant maintenance by the Acorn family's servants. The current ruler, King Acorn XVVI, was a prince when the Meteor Parasite attacked. Though his father suffered, the Acorn Kingdom lasted through the apocalypse and rose anew. It was also finally catching up to the modern cities, with recent installations of telephone lines and a few computers. Two guards, still armed with bladed polearms, noticed the arrival of the ship, but they immediately recognized the symbol of Prower Corp and knew it not to be an enemy. The whole group, now numbering six aside from Sally, walked up to the castle doors.

"Greetings, Princess, and good day to you, Mister Prower, sir," one of the soldiers spoke. "Shall we arrange the usual rooms for you and your…seven other children?!"

"No, only Icarus is mine," Miles replied. "These are his friends, plus a recent tagger-on. We need to speak to the king. It's of the utmost urgency."

"Yes…" the other soldier replied, but looked over at Janus suspiciously. "I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate that sword of yours, sir." Janus looked at them, then back at his sword.

"Um…this is the thing we want to speak to the king about," he said, looking at them as if they were acting like morons. "We won't hurt him, we promise."

The two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. "Very well…" one of them said before his partner went inside. "My comrade will return in a few minutes. Please wait on the benches over there." The remaining soldier pointed to some stone benches just on the wall. They all decided to sit down. Mostly the group twiddled their thumbs, but Locke was quite interested in how Icarus and Sally knew each other.

"Have you two…known each other long?" Locke asked his friend.

"Ever since we were little…" Icarus replied. "But this is only the…what, eighth time we've met face-to-face?" Sally nodded.

"We do keep in contact by e-mail these days," Sally replied, looking over at Icarus. "I'm trying to teach my father how to use a computer. Sometimes I think he'll never learn." She giggled as she said this. "He says 'Excuse me, but what's an icon again?' Oh, that silly father of mine."

"Maybe Icarus could do it…" Locke suggested, "Once this whole mess blows over, that is."

"Yeah…what is this mess all about?" Sally asked. "It sure has something to do with that sword the black hedgehog carries."

"Ever heard of the Prophecy of the Twelve?" Icarus asked her. Sally thought for a moment, and then nodded uneasily.

"Well, that sword is one of the weapons a member of the Twelve will use. I'm pretty sure me, Locke, and the other kids who came with us are members of the Twelve too."

"Wow…so you have to save the world, huh?" Sally sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure we have two of the weapons here, just for such a purpose. If you want to hear about some of the stories about it, ask away."

"It's okay," Locke replied as he turned off in another direction, "I'm sure your dad will give us an earful of them when we talk with him."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Your majesty," a guard announced to King Acorn, who was lazily flipping through some papers, "your guests have arrived, as has the princess." The chipmunk monarch looked up and nodded, indicating the guard to let them in. The two giant doors opened, and the group entered.

"Sally! Where were you?" the king scolded his daughter as she walked up to him. "And why aren't you in your dress? You're a princess, for heaven's sake!" The official position was that the princess was to wear the proper attire, but in private, the king had accepted Sally's preference of simpler clothes and did not complain. Only in public was she reprimanded for her un-princess-like behavior. When the guard left, the king turned to Miles and began to speak.

"So, what brings you to Castle Acorn on such short notice?" the king asked. "By the look on your face, this is certainly no social call." Miles simply turned to Janus, who handed the sheathed Masamune to the king. Without wasting a moment, he began examining the sword. The entire room was silent, save for the king's mumbling as he took mental notes about every aspect of the weapon. Finally, he looked up.

"Indeed. This is the one true Masamune," King Acorn said grimly as he returned the sword to its owner. "Surely its appearance is no coincidence. The two weapons stored here in the castle have been pulsing with an unusual light when night falls. Have you noticed any such glowing with this sword?"

"Not really…" Scarlet replied as he opened her book and began to flip through it. "The book mentions…oh wait…yes it does." Her finger had stopped on a passage that indeed mentioned the glowing of the weapons when they were waking up.

"That book…does it allow you to call forth spirits?" the king asked, as if hoping for something.

"Yeah...it does let me do that!" Scarlet replied with surprise. "Man, you sure know a lot about this prophecy." Sally chuckled.

"Daddy's quite a bookworm…" Sally replied. "He spends so much of his time reading old books."

"Sally, don't you understand?" the King replied fervently to his daughter, clutching the arms of his throne. "We've found our chance at defeating Ahriman's forces!"

"You know about that monster?" Nadja chimed in, having been quite silent up to this point. The king's brow furrowed at this comment.

"Know him? The Acorn Kingdom is at war with him! He and his servants have been trying to conquer the Acorn Kingdom for the past five hundred years!"

"Well, Ahriman singlehandedly wrecked New Sylvania," Icarus replied. "Janus and Nadja here…" Janus glared at Icarus, his blue eye briefly shifting to red, startling and silencing the fox, causing him to briefly shrink and recoil in fear.

"I see…I suppose it isn't easy to lose family," the king replied solemnly, bowing his head. "You have my condolences." Janus calmed down, taking a few deep breaths to do so, and then thanked him.

"Anyway, we've managed to hold out Ahriman's forces for five centuries. But recently he has been pressing forward with astonishing strength, and is on the verge of attacking Knothole and this fair castle."

"But if he can wreck New Sylvania in a matter of minutes," Locke asked, scratching his head. "Why hasn't he just rained meteors here? It's probably much easier anyway."

"Well, my boy," the king replied with a chuckle. "He did once, five centuries ago, but cannot do so any longer. It is all thanks to the wisdom of the ancients. The entire kingdom is surrounded by a magical barrier that prevents black magic from working here, and it also prevents him from physically entering the kingdom as well."

"Well, couldn't they get it to work on his forces as well?" Icarus asked. "The ancients must have been oddly short-sighted not to think of that."

Sally spoke this time. "Ahriman worked alone when the barrier was cast, and we lost the spell to make a new one. The wisdom of the ancients is great, but it's not all-knowing."

"That is why I am so excited, Sally! The book possesses such a spell!" Scarlet flipped through the book…sure enough, there was a barrier spell.

"Geez, is there anything this book can't do?" Scarlet said to herself as he read the spell. But as she read the passage, her excited expression turned to dismay. "Guys, there's a catch."

"What sort of catch?" Sally asked. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It requires a bit of the body from a servant of the force the barrier is keeping out, and that servant has to change sides willingly."

The king slumped back in his chair and groaned as if defeated. "Then we cannot use the spell. Ahriman keeps his troops loyal through a powerful form of mind control, and we have no means to break the control!" As the group mulled for ideas, a few guards burst in suddenly, carrying a bound prisoner, a grey cat in armor, behind them. The sudden interruption made everyone jump with surprise.

"Pardon the interruption, sire, but we encountered a few of Ahriman's soldiers. We managed to vanquish most of them, and we captured this other one for questioning." As the others looked on, Scarlet suddenly heard Theo's voice speak to her.

"I…I think that bound soldier is actually one of the Twelve." Scarlet seemed shocked at this idea.

"Are you sure about that? Even from here he seems pretty villain-like."

The spirit paused as she thought it over. "True. We must be sure of it. Let's try to find where the two weapons are hiding while everyone else is asleep."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Scarlet asked back.

"Get all the information you can from him," the king said while Scarlet was discussing the prisoner with Theo, "then he will be executed at first light," Scarlet overheard the king say.

Scarlet sighed. "Okay, tonight. But first I want to take a look around here. It's still early afternoon."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Big brother…" Nadja suddenly said to her brother as she held her nose as the two were walking around the castle. "When was the last time you cleaned yourself?"

"I dunno…I've lost track of time," Janus replied. "Do I smell bad?"

Nadja nodded as she replied. "I'm sorry, big brother, but you do not smell good at all. Please go somewhere to get clean." Janus rolled his eyes and went off in another direction. Nadja continued her walk, and soon found herself in a garden. The garden, surrounded by square-trimmed hedges, was filled with all sorts of plants: ferns, fruit trees, and flowers…especially flowers. As she wandered around, an old memory came back to her…

_"Daddy, look at all of dese pwetty flowers!" four-year-old Nadja squealed. _

_"Yes, they are pretty," her father, Shadow replied. "They don't seem to belong to anyone…and it is almost your mother's birthday. How about you pick some for her?" Nadja giggled and began to pick the flowers without even replying. It wasn't long before Nadja had plucked a bunch of red, purple and pink flowers from the patch, and when she was done, she presented them to her father._

_"Nadja…that's beautiful!" Shadow exclaimed. "You're so good at arranging them too!"_

_"Arranging? What's dat?" Nadja asked innocently, her silver eyes looking straight into her father's ruby ones. _

Nadja, as if in a trance, began plucking all the red, pink, and purple flowers from one of the patches. A yell from behind her suddenly snapped her out of her trance-like state.

"…Hey! I just planted those!" Nadja turned around to see the castle gardener, a beaver, with shovel in hand, looking at her from a few yards away. Quickly she dropped the flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really I am," she began to ramble frantically as she backed away. "It's just that they were so pretty, and I…"

"I don't care what reason you wanted them. Get out of my garden before I call the guards!" Nadja needed no more, and hustled to leave the garden. She realized that she had once again been lost in her memories of her father.

As she continued to wander, the aroma of cooking food seeped into her nostrils, and she followed the scent through the halls, right to the castle's kitchen. She saw a small team of chefs working on a large batch of some sort of sweet bread. The scent once again brought a memory back to her…

_"Needs more cinnamon," four-year-old Nadja said as she sniffed the dough for bread she and her father were making together, since she had come down with a cold._

_"Why? The recipe says…" her father began to reply._

_"Needs more cinnamon," Nadja said again…_

"Needs more cinnamon," she said out loud as she watched the chef's mixing the dough together, once again in her trance. The chefs looked at her quizzically.

"The princess' bread has a specific recipe, and she hates it when…"

"Needs more cinnamon," Nadja said again.

"Can someone please get her…"

"It needs more cinnamon…it'll be so much yummier," she replied, reenacting the memory in her own mind. She pushed her way into the group, took a teaspoon, filled it with cinnamon and dumped it into the mixture.

"You stupid girl! You've ruined the mixture!" the head chef, a wolf, cried out. This again, snapped Nadja out of her trance. Realizing that she did it again, she wasted no time in leaving.

_"…Daddy…why do you do this to me?" _Nadja said to herself as she raced through the halls.


	12. Chapter 12: Weapons and Prophecy

**Chapter 12**

**Rydia: **Wow, Nadja is really messed up.

**Nadja:** -blank stare-

**Locke:** I miss my dad…but seriously…

**Me**: I have a different idea for YOU, Locke.

Edit: Removing a single word can add so much plot possibility!

-- -- -- -- -- --

"That's great! Deliver it to Acorn Castle as soon as possible," Miles said excitedly into his cell phone. He had received the news that the airship had finally been repaired while he was relaxing in one of the guest rooms. After talking a bit more, he hung up. Icarus and Locke were standing next to him, and apparently understood what all the fuss was about.

"It's about time they fixed it! I hated that other transport vehicle…" Icarus said with satisfaction. "When is it going to get here?"

"In about six hours, Locke," Miles replied as he put the phone back in his pocket. "The boys gave it a bit of a tune-up, so it's going to be very helpful in your mission." Locke, however, had something else on his mind.

"Um…Mister Prower…can I ask you something?" he asked uneasily, his eyes not meeting Miles'. The fox raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, you can call me Miles. But go ahead and ask. I have nothing to hide."

The hedgehog now looked at him. "Miles…can you tell me…did you help my parents and Janus' save the world?" Miles was completely dumbstruck, as was Icarus.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked nervously, now trying to lie, albeit very badly.

"My mom told me that she, my dad, and Janus' parents were the ones who destroyed the Meteor Parasite twenty-five years ago. She survived Ahriman's attack, Miles. Only the heroes who saved the world could do that! Knowing that you were my dad's best friend, I'm sure you saw some of it!"

Icarus now looked at his father with fearful eyes. "Dad…is this true?" Miles looked at them both, and finally he cracked.

"Yes. It's true. I did see it. I was witness to it. So, why do you want to know?"

Locke sighed. "I just…wanted to know why."

"…Why?" Miles inquired.

Locke scowled. "Why this is all happening…but now I understand. Now I know why my father was killed. It was so no one could oppose this enemy." He clenched his fist. "But they've got another thing coming…"

He rushed outside to the balcony, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU HEAR ME, YOU MONSTERS?! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL PAY!!!" His defiant call was met with silence…

-- -- -- -- -- --

The castle was all quiet, save for the quiet scraping and clanking of metal armor on the stone floors. Scarlet was nearly asleep when she suddenly felt something prodding at her head. She woke up to find the three Sylph siblings hovering before her.

"Hey, Scarlet; it's investigating time!" Mio chirped before having his mouth clapped over by his older sister Theo.

"Hush! If we make too much noise, the guards will hear us!" the Sylph snapped at her brother.

"But how are we even going to get to where the weapons are?" Scarlet asked. Sure it's easy enough to get to the vault. But getting there AND breaking in without attracting attention is another matter entirely."

"Perhaps I can handle it," the voice of Golem spoke. "This castle is made of the bones of the earth, and I can manipulate it with relative ease, despite it being hewn by artificial means. I can transport you through the walls and floors of this structure without making a sound, straight to where the weapons lie in wait." Scarlet chuckled after hearing all this.

"Man, you guys make things so convenient," she then said. "Okay, let's do it." As quietly as possible, she called forth Golem, who formed his shape from the stone floor. He took hold of Scarlet before descending back into the stone. The fox felt a great pressure all around her during her brief time merged with the stone, almost as if she would suffocate. But to her relief, her time merged with the stone was short, and soon she found herself in the stone vault. Sitting on two golden pedestals, lit only by their glow, were a magnificent-looking sword, still sheathed, and a long, smooth spear with a silvery point

"Behold, the weapons known as Excalibur, the blade of light, and Longinius, the sacred spear," Golem spoke. As Scarlet looked on, she noticed both weapons began to vibrate, reacting to the presence of the book. Both managed to shatter their bonds, and much to the fox's surprise, hovered upright in front of her.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Scarlet said with some astonishment and confusion. "I had no idea the weapons could float. I though they attracted their wielder to them."

Cleo cleared up this mystery for her, once again via telepathy. "Each weapon possesses some vestiges of intelligence, and has its own method of getting to its wielder. Excalibur and Longinius apparently prefer to find their wielders on their own."

"But how are they going to get out without our help?" Scarlet then asked in a puzzled tone. Before anyone could answer, the weapons lowered themselves to the floor…and then through it.

"Let's follow Longinius. I have a hunch I know who Excalibur is trying to find." the summoner said. Golem once again took hold of the fox and merged with the stone.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Rydia, meanwhile, was up and about as well. But she had an entirely different plan. She wanted to talk to the imprisoned cat, seeing if he was truly under mind control. The guards reluctantly let her into the dungeon. Most of the cells were empty, so she quickly found the cat. He was still bound, and in a state of half-sleep when she arrived.

"Excuse me," Rydia called to the cat. The feline was quickly roused, but unable to move, so Rydia continued talking with him. "What's your name?"

"I have no name." the cat asked tonelessy. "It is Lord Ahriman's will"

"Um…what do people call you?" Rydia then asked, hoping that he would give a better answer.

"Oh…I am JJ-345, spearman to Lord Ahriman. That is what I am called."

"You don't have a name?" Rydia said with a gasp. "That's not right."

"It is Lord Ahriman's will," JJ replied, "and I have failed to do it this day, and I shall be punished for it with death."

"No!" Rydia cried. "There's got to be a way to save you…both from being executed AND from being a slave to that monster! He destroyed the home town of my new friends!" The cat was unfazed by this, and continued looking at her blankly.

"Once you join Lord Ahriman, the only escape is oblivion," JJ replied, still tonelessly. Rydia was now start to tear up, her heart sore for this lost soul, and that she was helpless to save him. But before she could say much more, she saw Longinius come out from the ceiling above, then land at JJ's feet. Scarlet soon appeared with Golem, right behind her, causing her to yelp with surprise.

"The siblings were right after all," Scarlet said, nodding her head. "This cat IS one of the Twelve."

The cat looked up. "You are…the last summoner, aren't you? Surely you've come to kill me." Rydia looked at Scarlet, who shook her head. The fox decided to put on an air of mysticism, just for kicks."

"On the contrary…I've come to save you." Scarlet said with a ethereal voice. "Sylph siblings, release his bonds." The trio of wind spirits appeared, and severed JJ's bonds. He stood up and rubbed his wrists before looking at the spear.

"Take the spear in your hand," Scarlet continued. JJ nervously grabbed the weapon. Immediately, it flashed brightly, and a short surge of energy burst from it, blasting the cat into the cell wall. After a few moments, he came around. His once dull green eyes were more vivid and lively than before.

"Ow…I feel like I got run over…" the cat moaned as he stood. "I remember staring into this huge eye…and now I'm here. But in between, I felt like I was a prisoner in my own body."

"The mind control is broken!" Mio cheered. Scarlet smiled, now acted like her usual self, while Rydia beamed with joy. The cat looked around before he picked up the spear again. It stopped glowing.

"Who are you people anyway?" he asked. "And what is this spear?"

"That is the holy spear Longinius," Golem spoke. "Destiny proclaims that you use it to save this world from ruin. It is one of the mystical weapons that can pierce the armor of the wind abomination, Ahriman. He was controlling your mind, probably hoping to keep you from your destiny. But by sending you to this place, he has sealed his own fate."

"Ahriman…he's the one who destroyed my village!" the cat exclaimed angrily. "And to think I was serving him…I need to get out of here so I can avenge my village!" He shook the cell door, but it would not budge. Golem strode up to the door, and pulled the door off its hinges as easily as one rips a piece of paper, bound only by tape, off a wall. The sound alerted the guards, who rushed downstairs, their weapons ready. Golem quickly melded into the floor.

"Hey, you kids! What do you think you're doing?" one of them demanded. JJ instinctively readied to attack them, but Rydia grabbed him.

"This cat, once controlled by Ahriman, is now free from him." Scarlet replied calmly. "If you want to save your kingdom, the execution can't occur." The two guards looked each other, then back at JJ. They eased their defensive stances.

"We'll believe your story, since you ARE the last Summoner, or so says His Majesty King Acorn. If this fellow wants to save his life, he's going to have to swear allegiance to him." JJ nodded immediately in response to this.

"As long as I live to make Ahriman pay, I'll do just about anything," he replied confidently.

"At least he's enthusiastic," Scarlet mumbled to herself.

-- -- -- -- -- --

_Two deadly foes _

_Wreathe in shadow _

_Strike each other_

_Heralding the arrival_

_Of evil's reign_

_Only in darkness_

_Can light shine_

_So must evil_

_Prevail but once_

_Before the good_

_Gains final victory_

This was the passage that disturbed Scarlet the most once she was back in her room, once again poring over the text of her book. It was fairly obvious what the last five passages meant…the evil forces would win at first, but good would ultimately obtain victory. But the first six are what scared her. She could only guess who the two deadly foes were, but she did not wish to dwell on it. Her entire body trembled at the idea.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she found Nadja standing there, shivering and scared, as if she had just woken from a bad dream. The two sets of eyes met before she spoke.

"Scarlet…my big brother…he's acting weird," Nadja whispered.

"Um…how is he acting uneasily?" Scarlet asked with her heart in her throat.

"Today, I overheard him and Locke arguing."

"So?" the fox replied, a tad relieved. "Friends argue all the time. I argue with your brother a lot."

"N-not like this. They were yelling, shaking fists at each other…it was scary. Something bad is going to happen between them…I feel it." Now Scarlet was shaking her head slightly, mouthing "No…no…" repeatedly. She slammed the door in Nadja's face, rushed back to bed, and started crying, using her pillow to muffle her moans. There would be no stopping it.


	13. Chapter 13: Repairing A Friendship

**Chapter 13**

**Me**: It's been a while since I updated. And I'm going to introduce a few new villains.

**Janus**: Aw, crud.

**Locke**: I wonder who they are.

**Nadja**: I hope they're not scary.

-- -- -- -- -- --

A robotic arm pushed hard on the rusted light switch, and managed to turn on the lights in the old warehouse. The light revealed a ton of scrap metal and broken robots. The one who had turned on the switch was Metal Sonic, who had survived the great changes by adapting and improving his mechanical body. He was now much taller, wore a red cape around his neck, and he had the white streaks again...the form that he had gained when he had attempted to take over Eggman's forces.

Metal was searching for two particular robots…some of his master's first intelligent creations. He figured they would be suitable minions, after a few improvements of course. As he wove through the mountains of scrap and spare parts, his keen optical sensors scanned the room thoroughly, leaving no corner unexamined. The hedgehog robot stopped short in the middle of one pile when he spotted what appeared to be a metallic chicken head sticking out of a pile. Sure enough, his scanners also picked up a short robot with drills for arms and a nose, on treads.

"Excellent…this was easier than I expected," Metal Sonic said to himself. He immediately set to work digging out the robots from the pile. It took a few minutes for him to clear out the wreckage. He chuckled as he examined the two robots, scanning every aspect of their systems.

"They're in splendid condition. This is simply too easy! They even have on switches." He flipped the levers to activate the two robots. It didn't take long for them to spring to life. The chicken robot immediately let out a sound like a cross between the crow of a rooster and a bugle trumpet.

"Awaiting your next orders, Doctor Robotnik, sir!" the chicken robot squawked. The smaller robot on tank treads seemed to be a bit more aware of the situation as he looked around.

"Scratch, I don't see Doctor Robotnik anywhere," the smaller robot said, prodding his taller companion with his drill arm. He looked at Metal Sonic and immediately pointed it at him. "Hey! It's Sonic!"

"Sonic? Why, Sonic is as dead as a doornail," Metal Sonic replied. "…As is Doctor Robotnik." The two robots gasped. They had never been without their old master and they began to fret.

"It can't be! Have we been asleep for that long, Grounder!?" Scratch, the chicken robot, moaned to his companion. "Our old master is…pushing up daisies…no, in that big…um…what were we talking about again?" Metal Sonic had enough of this foolishness and smashed Scratch in the beak, sending his head into a spin.

"Be quiet in the presence of your new master. I am Metal Sonic. I am the doctor's most powerful and most intelligent creation, and you WILL obey my commands." The two robots looked at Metal Sonic, and shook their heads.

"…No way! We only take orders from Doctor Robotnik!" Grounder replied stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning away from Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, you fake hedgehog!" Scratch, his head now done spinning, mocked as well, turning his back to the robotic hedgehog as well. Metal Sonic, in a show of anger becoming more and more common for him, punched both robots in the head, causing large dents in their casing.

"I AM YOUR MASTER!" Metal Sonic roared. "YOU WILL OBEY ME…OR I WILL TURN YOU TWO TO METAL SHAVINGS. UNDERSTOOD?!"

This tactic got the robots to cooperate, and they quickly showed their allegiance. Metal Sonic would have grinned if he had a mouth.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Breakfast that morning was tense. Locke and Janus refused to even look at each other, both eating hastily as King Acorn, Miles and Princess Sally looked on. It was obvious they wanted to get away from each other as fast as possible. Scarlet and Nadja both seemed to be in a state of heavy depression as well, and ate half-heartedly. Only Icarus and Rydia seemed to be at peace. And there was a newcomer at the table. Rydia had explained to the king about JJ's true nature. He was welcomed at the table, and he ate happily, now free of his mind control. In a private ceremony earlier in the morning, he had sworn his loyalty to the king and the Acorn kingdom, and now they were discussing the plan to raid Ahriman's castle.

"So, um…JJ," the king began, a bit uneasily. The cat confirmed that it was what he wished to be called by nodding his head before the king continued. "You say you could lead us to Ahriman's castle? And you mean to say it will remain unguarded?"

JJ simply grinned. "Let's just say I gave him some false information. But the castle may not be completely unguarded, but the guards I could handle by myself with this spear."

"But you'd be no match for that monster by yourself!" Rydia chimed in, having been listening in on the conversation. "He smashed an entire city by himself. Besides, he'll see you coming a mile away, wouldn't he?"

"He'll probably be too busy watching the attack. He loves to…um, what's that word for wanting to manipulate every aspect of something by oneself?"

"I think the word is micromanage, JJ," Icarus replied. Despite the cat's obvious show of loyalty to the cause, the young fox remained suspicious of the cat. "And who else do you plan to take along?"

"The one with the jeweled sword and the one with the samurai sword…what's the word for the sword the black hedgehog has?"

"Katana," Miles replied this time. "The ones you're talking about are Janus and Locke. Since Scarlet can call creatures for battle purposes, I think she'd be handy to have along too." Scarlet perked up at this, while Janus and Locke looked at each other for a second, then started shoveling their food into their mouths, and left the table as soon as they were finished, going into opposite doors. The whole room was silent for several moments after this occurred. Icarus got out of his chair, as did Scarlet.

"Excuse us, your Majesty," Scarlet announced politely, "but Icarus and I have to convince a few friends of ours to rethink their current ideas." Without another word, the foxes followed their respective friends, hoping to convince them to work with the other.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Why do I have to work with him? He's nothing but a pompous, egotistical jock!" Janus exclaimed angrily when Scarlet demanded that he work with Locke again.

"That pompous egotistical jerk has been your best friend longer than _I've_ known you," Scarlet replied, just as frustrated. "How can you just hate him, out of the blue? There has to be a reason!"

"You want to know the reason, Scarlet? You REALLY want to know?" Janus growled, his blue eye suddenly turning red again as he got right in Scarlet's face. "It's because HE didn't lose the person who had cared for him for the past nine years! HE wasn't forced to leave his mother after his dad died!" Scarlet's frustration was nearing a critical mass, as she listened to her friend ramble on. Her hand quivered, desperate to strike something. "And worst of all, HE had the nerve to call Nadja a weakling! Anyone who badmouths my sister gains my undying…" but before he could finish this sentence, Scarlet slapped him hard across the face. The hedgehog clasped his cheek and stared at Scarlet, shocked at this sudden turn of events, while the fox was panting heavily, having vented her frustration.

"Janus! Listen to yourself! I know how hard it is losing your family…but this attitude you have is making everyone miserable! I dunno what Locke is thinking, but I hope he doesn't have this sort of attitude with Icarus…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I see your point, Icarus," Locke sighed. "I suppose I have been a bit rough on him lately. But I was only trying to show him his own faults when I told him Nadja was weak. It's not her fault that Janus is controlling, and won't let her do anything on her own. But like always, he flips out when anyone dares criticize her."

"So, are you going to apologize to Janus?" Icarus asked hopefully, thinking that he had finally gotten through to his friend. Locke bowed his head in thought, and nodded.

"Yeah; I should make it up to him," the hedgehog replied. "But I'm not working with him. He needs to learn not to flip out every time someone points out a flaw in his sister's character. I don't want to work with someone so easily influenced. I swear, one day, it's going to get him killed or something." Icarus sighed with dismay.

"May I remind you that the fate of an entire kingdom, as well as the world, depends on you and Janus working together, along with the rest of us?" Icarus said, tapping his foot and crossing his arms as he said it. Locke stared blankly and then suddenly grinned nervously.

"Y'know…you make a REALLY good point on that, buddy. I think I WILL work with Janus, even if he IS like that." Icarus sighed at this comment. At least he convinced his friend to cooperate…

-- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was getting high as noon approached, and Locke uneasily approached Janus, who was now calmer after his talk with Scarlet, and seemed just as uneasy.

"Listen, Janus…I'm," Locke began, but Janus shook his head.

"No…I should be the one to apologize. I've just had trouble controlling my temper lately. I'm sorry I had to take it out on you."

"I shouldn't have insulted your sister," Locke replied, placing a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know how much you care about her."

"Yeah…if we were any closer…" Janus began, jokingly.

"…it would be incest!" Locke finished, now laughing at the thought. It wasn't long before they were laughing with each other, just like they always did.

Scarlet, who had been eavesdropping from behind a corner, sighed with relief at first. She had defied the prophecy…for now. But somehow she could still feel twinges of enmity coming from each of them. This thought disheartened her again. She realized that she and Icarus had only delayed the inevitable…


	14. Chapter 14: Hostile Corporate Takeover

**Chapter 14**

**Me: **No witty banter here. I've decided to add yet another member of the robotic villain team…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"What? You think this hunk of junk is going to help us?" Grounder exclaimed as he observed the defunct robotic echidna, painted bright red and eyes like black ice. Metal Sonic and his two new minions had found the without life lying on the floor of a dark cave on a mountain. The sky outside was dark, due to a thunderstorm that has passed into the area. "He looks mean, but he's in worse condition than we were!"

"Besides, didn't you say this guy impossible to control?" Scratch asked immediately after Grounder. "If he wouldn't obey Doctor Robotnik, why would he obey you?"

"I have no need to control him. I will make him join us willingly and without coercion…watch." Metal Sonic opened a small storage compartment in his left arm and removed a small, circular disk, obviously filled to the brim with data. The metallic hedgehog then inserted the disk into a small slot, exposed from damage by wind and moisture. Once the disk was inserted, Metal Sonic stepped back and waited. For a minute or two, nothing happened.

"Told ya he was nothing but junk," Grounder mumbled. As a bolt of lightning crashed outside, the robot sprung to life, bounding from his awkward position and smashing his fist into Grounder, sending him flying into the wall, getting his head stuck in it. It was a blow that would have crushed the robot, had not Metal Sonic previous upgraded him. Now the two former lackeys of the doctor were solid enough to withstand most attacks.

"It's been a while, RK…" Metal Sonic chuckled. The mechanized echidna, called Robo Knuckles turned his attention to Metal Sonic, and lashed out at him, though the robotic hedgehog gracefully sidestepped the attack, causing his assailant to smash a stalagmite apart with the punch.

"You…I suppose you come at the behest of the doctor…" Robo Knuckles growled. "My joints may be a little rusty, but I can still smash you to pieces, Metal Sonic!"

"The doctor is no more, RK," Metal Sonic replied, once again abbreviating the echidna's name. "He has since been eliminated." The echidna relaxed his guard, assuming a less threatening pose.

Metal Sonic then pointed to Scratch and Grounder, the latter having removed himself from the cave wall. "These two are some of the Doctor's older creations, Scratch and Grounder. They are my servants now, and they shall be yours as well."

"What are you insinuating, Metal?" Robo Knuckles asked with a tone of suspicion, his eyes still leering at him. "Are you saying we should team up?" Metal Sonic nodded. It took a moment, but Robo Knuckles started laughing. "You have to be joking! I refuse to work with anyone! I always have, always will. No force in the universe can change that. I suggest you get out of my sight before I smash all your heads in." At this, Metal Sonic quickly came up with an idea.

"Smash heads in?" the robot hedgehog thought out loud; "Alright, if you work with me, I'll let you cause as much havoc as you wish on those we conquer…and you can give my two minions here a good thrashing if you so desire…"

"Hey!" Scratch and Grounder yelped in protest, but they were quickly silenced by the combined glares of Metal Sonic and Robo Knuckles before they could speak further. The remainder of the stormy night was spent in the cave, as the reactivated echidna got the rust out of his joints…

-- -- -- -- --

"That's the last of it, Mister Ravana, sir. You and the Stockholder now possess President…or should I say ex-President Prower's stock," a small weasel Mobian, wearing office attire and sporting huge, thick glasses, tittered as he sat back in his desk chair, satisfied with his work. The entire room was dark, save for the glow of a single computer screen. Standing behind him was a massive tiger Mobian, towering almost nine feet in height. Even with his business attire, one could tell he was a powerful fellow, possessing strength far above that of his kind.

"Excellent work," Ravana said with a deep chuckle, rubbing his hands together. "Now I control the world's most powerful corporation! Finally, I can work on aaaallll those projects that do-gooder Miles stood against."

"You forget, M-mister Ravana…" the weasel protested with a stammer, "the Stockholder holds a greater percentage than you…that gives HIM control of the company." He shrank back, a reflex he gained from his frequent abuse by his boss. But to his surprise, the tiger made no move to strike him.

"The Stockholder has already pre-approved all of my projects," Ravana replied. "Besides, he has his own business to attend to. Speaking of business, has my buyer in the Acorn kingdom received his package?" The weasel quickly nodded to confirm this, and the tiger grinned evilly before leaving the darkened room by a door near the cubicle, squeezing through with a little effort.

Moments later, the weasel got up, jumped into the air and began to perform a victory dance. But his joyful dance was cut short when the computer he was just using violently exploded, sending sparks and shrapnel flying everywhere. The flying monitor smashed the weasel in the head, cracking his skull and killing him instantly. There would be no way for him to betray Ravana and the Stockholder now…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"WHAT?" Miles exclaimed when he heard the news from his accountant that evening over the phone while he was relaxing outside with King Acorn. "What do you mean all of my stock is gone? There's no way anyone could buy that much stock so quickly! Find me the computer that was used to perform it, and who it went to!"

"I can't, sir. I've been cut off from the network," his accountant replied. Miles sighed in dismay. All of his hard years of working, toiling and clawing his way to the top of the business world had been for nothing. Not only that, the one who now possessed the family stock was in control of his vast resources, which included access to his military projects. That was when it hit him.

"That slimeball Ravana…this must be his doing!" Miles mumbled. "Do whatever you can to get that stock back in my hands. I won't lose control of this company…" At that moment, a beep sounded on his cell phone, indicating another call. "Hold on, I've got someone on the other line…Hello?"

"Hello, President Prower…or should I say…EX-President Prower," a smug, sinister voice came from the other end. Miles' face turned red with fury, but he tried to keep his cool. He didn't want to let that voice know that he was on to them.

"Ravana…my accountant and I were just talking about you," Miles greeted the tiger in a sarcastically cordial tone. "It seems that my entire bunch of stock in my company has suddenly been transferred out of my account. Would you happen to know who did it?"

The tiger was obviously pleased with himself. "Let's just say the board has decided to change its priorities, and that you would be interfering with that change, hm?" Miles, finally losing his cool, started to scream into the phone.

"Listen, you two-timing scum; I built ProwerCorp from the ground up with my blood, sweat and tears! The only reason I let you and those other face-stuffing pigs you call the Board on was because I needed people to help me run the company!"

"Our loyalties have changed, Miles…" there was a brief pause, "hold on a moment, the new President of ProwerCorp wishes to speak with you." For a tense moment, there was silence, and then the voice of the Stockholder came on.

"Hello, Milos," said the Stockholder. "It's been some time, hasn't it?" Miles turned as white as a sheet, and hung up without speaking with him, before falling onto his knees.

"Miles, you look pale," the King said with concern as he helped Miles to his feet again. "Are you ill?" But the fox was struck silent and couldn't say a word, so terrified was he by the very thought of the Stockholder's true identity…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"It's only a six-hour hike to the base of the peak where Ahriman's castle is," JJ said to Janus and Locke as he briefed the first two on their mission, pointing to a map of the immediate area. "Once we get there, I'll show you a small passage that leads straight to the backside of the castle. It's too narrow for an army to use, but wide enough for us to walk two…um…what's the word for side-by-side?"

"The word is abreast, I think…" Janus answered. Locke chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we'll be walking two abreast, and one guarding our rear. I guess it was used by herders in the old days before Ahriman set up shop there. I discovered it accidentally while I was under his control."

"Won't we be spotted by him?" Locke asked. "I mean, if he can summon meteors from the sky, he could probably use his magic see someone sneaking around his rear. Especially with the weapons we're packing. He'll call back his whole attack force and we'll be dead meat!"

"That's true," Janus said in agreement. "I have a hard time believing that a being THAT intelligent wouldn't keep his rear guarded. You did say to the King that it would be COMPLETELY unguarded."

JJ smiled and chuckled nervously. "Okay, so I did stretch the truth a bit." His tone then turned back to its original confidence. "But still, we'll slip through no problem…because you're going to be my prisoners!"

"You…mean…act like we're your prisoners?" Locke asked uneasily, taking a small step back from the table. "Please tell me it's just an act."

"Of course, it's going to be an act, you nimrod," Janus replied jokingly, elbowing his friend in the side lightly before turning to JJ. "It is, right?"

"Pft…no…" the cat immediately replied with a smirk. Both hedgehogs took a step back before the cat started hollering with laughter, greatly amused by the hedgehogs' gullibility. The two realized that they had been fooled by JJ's brief ruse, and sighed with relief that it would indeed be an act.


	15. Chapter 15: Random Plot Development

**Chapter 15**

**Rydia: **Hey! When am I gonna get time in the spotlight? I've been ignored since we left my hometown! T.T

**Me**: Okay, I'll put you in the spotlight for at least one part of this chapter.

**Rydia**: Yay!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wait…wasn't I supposed to come along?" Scarlet asked Locke as he, Janus and JJ were about to go on the mission, which distinctly left her out. "I remember the cat saying that I was to come too." Locke shrugged in response.

"I dunno. Janus really didn't want you to come along. It's probably because he still cares in that old way." At this comment, Scarlet sighed, and nodded, as she recalled the times where she and Janus had a brief relationship together. They were young and relatively innocent. Janus was 13, and Scarlet was 14. But that time as a couple lasted only a year-and-a-half, when Scarlet finally told her friend that it wouldn't work out between them…that love would just complicate their relationship. She still held this view to this very day, and had to remind Janus several times that this was the case.

"Well, if he insists," the fox finally decided. "I'm sure the three of you can give Ahriman a good beating." Locke raised an eyebrow at this and wondered how Scarlet could be so complacent. He wasn't about let Janus' friend give us so easily. His expression turned more serious, as he crossed his arms.

"Scarlet…you've always said that you wanted to make a difference in the world, right?" The fox's normally cool and collected expression seemed to crack a bit, revealing a somewhat more vulnerable side to her personality. She nodded uneasily. "Well," Locke continued, "this is your chance! If we get rid of this creep, you'll have done this world a big favor. If you just sit back and do nothing, you'll never get the chance to do some good for this world."

"Yeah…but…" the fox meekly protested.

"You're going, whether Janus likes it or not." Locke interrupted her, his expression suddenly turning angrier. Without another word, the hedgehog turned 180 degrees and started out the door, but stopped with the door wide open.

"I've already packed some supplies for you, by the way, so just come on." With that, he went through the door. Scarlet hesitated for a moment, and heard Janus grumble. The fox follows Locke, knowing that her friend would at least tolerate her presence…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Four of the Twelve are headed for Ahriman's castle, my lord," a large demon monkey gurgled respectfully to the Stockholder as he was holding a meeting with the ProwerCorp Board of Directors, which took place in a long, dark chamber with a large table in the center, and several glasses of wine.. "Should we warn him of their imminent arrival?" The Stockholder's eyes closed for a moment, then opened again, and he seemed to shake his head.

"No…let the foolish abomination suffer for his vanity and shortsightedness. Besides, it shall be fun seeing that buffoon get smashed." A large fat pig in a business suit, sitting at the Stockholder snorted and oinked with laughter as he drank his glass of wine in one go.

"…Yeah! It's gonna be a hoot!" the pig said through his laughter, his massive rolls of fat jiggling as he laughed in what would be considered a Southern drawl in the time of the humans. "Are there gonna be snacks?!"

"You alwaysssss think about food, Jehosssssso," another Mobian, a monitor lizard, also wearing a business suit, jeered with a hiss before taking a sip of his own drink. "But let usssss deal with the matter at hand."

"Yes…we did lose track of the topic," the Stockholder replied. His gaze turned to Ravana, who sat on his left. "Mister Ravana, you were about to tell us the juicy details on your plans for New Sylvania. I'm quite interested to hear what you have in mind." The tiger stood.

"Yes. The six energy pylons around the border of the city will be used to tap into the six ancient powers that bind the planet together: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder and Shadow. We will use the energy from the pylons to power the war machines that I have already authorized to begin production of. With their power and the power of the other Abominations, Mobius will fall into our grasp."

"But Ravana, how will we get the other abominationsssss to cooperate? They are mightier than any of ussssss!" the monitor lizard protested. Two other members, including a small mosquito Mobian and a toad Mobian, nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense, boys," a pink hedgehog, garbed in sexy black leather, suddenly spoke up. "I'm sure the Stockholder already has that figured that out, haven't you?" Anyone who knew her original self would recognize her as Dark Amy, the sinister, lewd side of Amy Rose, drawn out in years past by Nazo, who had been eliminated so long ago. The Stockholder leaned back in his chair and chuckled.

"Certainly, my lovely rose," the Stockholder chuckled. "The Abominations will have no choice but to cooperate with me and my plans. How I plan to ensure that…you will soon see." With that, he stood up, and waved a gloved hand to dismiss the executives. The business-garbed Mobians milled out on their own, while Dark Amy remained behind. Once they were gone, the evil hedgehog turned to the shadowy Stockholder.

"Okay, spit it out. What are you REALLY planning?" she immediately asked. The Stockholder normally wouldn't tolerate such insubordination without some sort of punishment, but he didn't want to harm the prize he had tricked a certain crystalline hedgehog out of. He simply bade Dark Amy to come close, and he whispered the true plan into her ear…

-- -- -- -- -- --

Rydia snuck into a dark, secluded part of the castle with nothing but a flashlight and a few of her "books". She looked around and held the flashlight up as she gleefully read her book. Of course, it was no ordinary book. Having gone for so long without her fix, she had to take this opportunity to relieve the tension built up.

She had only gotten a chance to read for a few minutes before she was found by Princess Sally, who was wandering the castle. The bat's expression quickly changed to sheer mortification, while the chipmunk was clueless as to why Rydia was so freaked out. She then noticed the book Rydia had.

"Hey, can I see that?" Sally asked politely, holding out a hand to receive the book. Rydia shook her head rapidly in response. Sally's expression turned sour, and she stamped her foot as she thrust her hand closer to Rydia's face. The bat only held her book up against her chest, still refusing to part with it. Sally, as polite as she was, finally succumbed to her selfish interest, and ripped the book from Rydia's clutches. The bat shook uneasily. Her secret was out now…

Sally took one look at the cover, and her expression turned to near horrified surprise. She had not expected to see this at all.

"Are those two guys…kissing?" she exclaimed. She opened the book, and her expression turned to disgust as she viewed the contents of the comic book. She dropped it and backed away as if it was some sort of vile, disease-ridden piece of rotting garbage.

"You…how could ANYONE like…THIS?!" she cried as she shook her hands rapidly, as if trying to remove some sort of impure germs from her hands. "It's not natural!" Rydia snatched the book up from the ground and glared at the chipmunk princess.

"YOU JUST CAN'T SEE THE BEAUTY OF TWO GUYS IN LOVE!" Rydia shot back, her expression red with indignation. "You…you…gay hater! You hate gays!"

"I only hate them when they're rolling around in their own…it's just disgusting!" Sally retorted. "I should have that book burned! Does your mother know about this sick little comic of yours?" Rydia immediately shrunk back.

"No…" she whimpered. Sally grinned, knowing she had the perverted bat girl on the ropes.

"Maybe I'll tell Miles about your little nasty habit…and he'll tell your mom!" she continued threateningly. "And she'll send you to one of our nunneries!"

Rydia whimpered in fear. "Please…not that…" She quickly tossed the book by Sally's feet. She picked up the comic and went upstairs. She returned a minute later with a smug expression on her face.

"There. I've rid the world of your disgusting book. Now, go read something a little less…sick…like a romance novel, that's between a boy and a girl or something." Sally turned and left, confident of her victory. Once Sally was out of hearing range, Rydia dug into her bag and pulled out another comic, which she gleefully began to read.

"I didn't like that one very much anyway…" she said to herself.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Me**: That's right. Rydia likes teh ghey buttsecks.

**Rydia: **I hope Janus and Locke kiss.

**Janus**: No way. Not in a million years.


	16. Chapter 16: Lair of Ahriman

**Chapter 16**

**Nadja**: Is there going to be ANY romance in this?

**Me**: Patience, Nadja. It will come in time.

**Rydia**: But I LIKE romance! We want it now!

**Me**: If you're going to be that way…then I won't.

**Nadja and Rydia: **T.T

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Sire, we've just spotted Ahriman's forces…they're on the move," a soldier said while panting heavily, having dashed all the way from the outer keep to King Acorn's throne room. "Estimated numbers are around one thousand, just as the cat said. They should arrive in about six hours."

"I hope they don't spot our own attack force," the King replied with worry in his voice. "They just set out less than fifteen minutes ago." Miles, who was sitting with the monarch, quickly whipped out his cell phone, and called Locke's number. He was fortunate that their cell phones were available. He managed to get Locke on the phone.

"Locke, we've just received word that Ahriman's attack force is headed your way. Try to stay out of their sight…its a thousand warriors strong, you know."

"Gotcha, Miles," Locke replied confidently. "We'll be careful. Is that all?"

Miles sighed. "I guess…just come back alive, okay?"

"You got it!" With that, Locke hung up. Miles pocketed his cell phone and looked at the King.

"It's all in their hands now, your majesty. All we can do is hope for the best. Are the people prepared for a siege?"

"They are nearing completion as we speak, Miles," the King replied. "That cat has proven to be a valuable resource. It's a pity we did not have enough time to form the barrier. I can only hope those three can handle that beast."

-- -- -- -- -- --

It had been almost five hours since the four set out to Ahriman's castle. As they traveled, the terrain had changed from lush and wooded to barren and rocky, with the exception of several dead trees here and there. The sky was also heavily clouded, seeming to be eternally in danger of a thunderstorm.

"This place gives me the creeps," Scarlet said as she shivered a bit from the sight, pausing to look around. "I wonder how it got like this…it's like the very presence of Ahriman is causing the land to die."

JJ was quick to answer this thought. "Ahriman, I overheard, is one of the six elemental Abominations…"

Locke interrupted him. "Aren't there supposed to be four classical elements? You know…fire, water, wind and earth. What are the other two?"

"…Thunder and Shadow; those are the other two," JJ answered. "There's also Light, which unifies them all, and is thus the most powerful. Ahriman is the Wind abomination. I can bet that even if we beat this one, we'll have others to deal with."

"And I doubt it's going to be easy," Janus added with heavy doubt in his voice. "I already feel like we're in over our heads at this point…even WITH three legendary weapons in our possession."

"C'mon, Janny-boy!" Locke said to his friend with more optimism in his tone as he patted his friend's back, "As long as we can fight together, there's no way we can lose!" Locke's eyes suddenly spotted what appeared to be the start of a long path, heading straight for the mountain.

"Hey, JJ…is this it?" the hedgehog asked. JJ looked back, and nodded, before reaching into his bag, and pulled out three sets of handcuffs and chain leashes. The fox and two hedgehogs seemed uneasy at this sight. The cat put the restraints on them, making sure they were secure.

"Okay…you just need to wear these until we get up the mountain. Remember, let ME do the talking. I don't think Ahriman knows that I've broken from his control. If I act like it, I'll get us in no problem.

"It's kinda hard to breathe…" Janus grunted.

"Pipe down you, wuss…" Scarlet replied jokingly with a giggle. "Okay, lead on, JJ." The cat tugged on the three, and they started along the path, up toward the place where the abomination of the air waited and watched.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"JJ-345! Thank Ahriman you've returned!" a black fox soldier spoke with a tiny hint of surprise when he saw JJ coming up the path with his three "prisoners". The cat looked back and yanked on the chains, causing the three to fall down.

"These fools were no match for me…" JJ replied, resuming his toneless voice in order to keep up his disguise. "…To think that these three are members of the legendary Twelve. I will bring them to Lord Ahriman, so that he may deal with them personally. I will place the weapons they hold elsewhere, so that they pose no threat to our lord and master." The fox let JJ and the others pass, completely fooled by the cat's ruse. JJ tugged on the chains, which made the three get up and follow him. Once they were out of earshot, Janus lunged at JJ, but fell flat on his face again.

"If it's about me pulling you down," JJ said apologetically as he helped the hedgehog to his feet, "I'm sorry. I have to keep up an image." Janus looked at JJ and sighed, and got back in line without protest, and they continued on.

The four had to pass by three more guards before they reached the back gate of Ahriman's castle. Even from the rear, it was an imposing place. Four pitch black towers surrounded a massive outer wall, with spikes over it. As they passed under the gateway, the castle itself loomed before them. It seemed to reach up into the heavens itself, piercing the thick clouds. A constant, howling wind had set in after the third guard, so communication was difficult. JJ tugged on the chains, and they made tracks toward the outer prison cells.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Violet panted heavily after trying to melt the bars of her cell for what seemed to be the thousandth time. But the bars withstood her flames, and refuse to even heat up. She sat down, defeated and exhausted. It seemed all hope was lost…but then she heard voices.

"Man, am I glad to get these off," came one voice, which belonged to Janus. "Okay, so what's the plan, JJ?" Violet went over to the northwestern corner of her cage, which was the closest to the source of the voices.

"Okay, Ahriman is in the central tower of the castle," another voice, belonging to JJ, answered, "…and the path is pretty easy, save for a few deadly traps. Luckily, I remember how to disable them. Other than that, our only challenge is the big guy himself."

"Those three must be stupid to trust him…" Violet thought out loud, which suddenly got the group's attention. They walked over to Violet's cell to see who was eavesdropping on them. She first met eyes with Locke, who seemed to have an expression of disbelief on his face, as if he had seen her before.

"Excuse me, but…why don't you think we should trust JJ here?" Janus answered, suspiciously. "He got us all the way here without any real incident. He even notified all of Knothole about Ahriman's forces. He's definitely on our side."

"I still don't believe that he's against that flying eyeball. I need some more proof." JJ simply walked over to a nearby table, grabbed a set of keys, and unlocked Violet's cell, much to her surprise. The pyrokinetic hedgehog, humbled by the cat's actions, assumed a less threatening demeanor.

"Um…thanks," Violet said, rubbing the back of her head. "I suppose I need to introduce myself. My name's Violet. You're JJ, right, cat? Aaaaand…you three are…"

"Janus, Locke, Scarlet," Scarlet responded, pointing to her two friends first, then herself. "We're actually here to teach Ahriman a lesson. If you want a little payback, you're welcome to join us."

"I wish I could…but my flame is too weak to be of any help right now," she replied with a sigh. All four raised their eyebrows in disbelief. They wondered whether if she was being literal or not. She decided to clarify.

"I was born with the ability to wield fire as a weapon. When I was little, I couldn't control it, so I went from town to town in search of a home. Then these demons captured me and I was transferred here from the lair of some freak called Iblis. They were going to use me as a weapon, at least until you showed up. I owe you guys a lot."

Locke wasn't completely listening to her story. He was too busy wondering why she looked so much like his mother. Eventually he decided that it was all coincidence, and put the notion out of his mind.

"Listen, Violet," Locke said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "…you stay here and let us handle Ahriman. WE…" at this, he partially unsheathed Excalibur; "have the tools." Violet stared at the marvelous blade, enthralled by its beauty. She suddenly saw an image of a monstrous flaming lizard in her mind, and stumbled back. Locke put the sword away and helped Violet up.

"You must be more worn out that we thought. You stay here and recharge your…flame or whatever." Violet nodded. The four soon went off. Locke heard Violet call to him.

"Please…be careful!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Just as JJ had promised, the climb through the central tower had been a simple task. The traps were disabled one by one, and they now stood at the doorway to Ahriman's lair, a massive, vaulting room with a ceiling that seemed to be unreachably high. They had forced the door open, and its ancient hinges groaned loudly. The massive abomination was napping when the door opened, but his single eye opened up at the disturbance.

"Who DARES enter the sanctum of the great Ahriman?!" he bellowed as he got to his feet and peered down at the four who had interrupted his nap. JJ stepped forward, and held out Longinius, and grinned confidently.

"Just the four who are going to end you!" the cat snapped back, pointing the sacred spear right at Ahriman's eye. Janus and Locke drew their own weapons, which now hummed with power, eager to taste the blood of this evil monster. Ahriman was intimidated briefly, but resumed his usual air of disdain and cunning. He immediately took wing, just out of reach of the four.

"So, JJ-345…you've broken free of my control. I must applaud you. But I'm afraid you'll be eating your words…assuming I don't send you and your little allies to oblivion first!" Without another word, Ahriman shut his central eye and began chanting.

"Everyone scatter! He's probably going to use some magic!" Scarlet called to her companions, and they did so. Ahriman's central eye flashed open, and immediately, baseball-sized electric orbs appeared in front of Ahriman, and sped at each of the four heroes. JJ and Scarlet only dodged theirs, but Janus and Locke were able to strike the balls with their weapons, sending them right back at Ahriman. The fiend simply ascended to avoid the reflected spell, causing them to collide and explode.

"I had a feeling you would try that," Ahriman chuckled as he closed his central eye again. "But I am fully aware that your weapons can reflect my weaker spells. Perhaps I need to use stronger magic!" Ahriman then began to chant again, and again the four began to move around, hoping to throw off the monster's aim. When he opened his eye again, eight stalagmites suddenly forced their way out of the floor, sending all four reeling. Scarlet landed on her back, while the others managed to keep their footing.

"So much for the Summoner!" Ahriman chuckled. "Now for you other pesky warriors…I think I start with that black one!" His focus turned to Janus, but left him completely unguarded. Locke took this opportunity, and used the stalagmite to bound up to Ahriman's position, and delivered what he thought would be a powerful blow to his body before vaulting over to the other side. But even Excalibur could only nick the abomination's armored hide.

The force of the blow did break his focus, causing him to lose the spell. In rage, he opened his central eye and looked right at Locke, once again neglecting JJ and Janus. Locke suddenly realized the way to defeat Ahriman.

"Guys! Aim for his eye!" he called to his companions with barely enough time to dodge a searing laser from Ahriman's eye. Locke jumped on another stalagmite and tried to strike the eye of the monster, but he was met with a sudden, short ramming attack that knocked him to the ground.

"It figures…" Janus mumbled as he went for a shot at Ahriman, the Masamune clutched in both hands. Ahriman turned to face Janus, and closed his central eye, but saw the hedgehog wink out. He frantically looked left and right, trying to find the disappearing hedgehog. But when he went back to his original facing, his exposed eye was slashed by the katana. Clear fluids started to pour out of the monster's eye, and he yowled in pain and rage. He couldn't maintain his aerial position, and fell to the floor.

Janus landed by Scarlet and turned to JJ. "He's all yours! Let him have it!" The cat needed nothing more. He rushed over to the wounded Ahriman, did a 360 degree spin and thrust the sacred spear right into the monster's eye. As he removed the spear to prepare for a second thrust, the fiend got to his feet, and quickly chanted a spell to heal his eye. Though he could see again, the damage to his life force could not be healed. Quickly, he took wing again, but got far higher than any of them could reach, just as Scarlet came around.

"Ke-he-he-he!" the fiend cackled. "You'll never get me from up here!" But Scarlet saw where Ahriman was, and quickly summoned Golem, who came in the form of a giant stone fist formed from the very wall of Ahriman's lair. It struck the monster straight in the eye, but it wasn't enough to knock him back down.

"Hmph. I admire your ability. No mortal being has ever lasted that long against me, or even managed to harm me! Because of that, and the fact that I cannot cast any more spells, I will spare your lives for now. But we WILL meet again…assuming you can escape…" Before Scarlet could order Golem to attack again, Ahriman warped away. Just as he did, the entire castle began to rumble.

"That coward!" JJ growled. "Running away like that…and leaving a perfectly good castle to boot. But I infer that this whole place is going to come down on our heads if we don't scram!" Janus and Scarlet nodded, but Locke wasn't so sure.

"What about Violet?" Locke asked worriedly. "She's still in here too!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Janus replied. "It's our own hides we should be worried about right now…everyone take someone's hand!" Scarlet grabbed on to Janus and JJ grasped Locke's hand. The two hedgehog grabbed hands as well.

"Chaos Control!" the two yelled simultaneously. They warped away just as a massive piece of stonework was about to fall and crush them…


	17. Chapter 17: An Assassin's Mission

**Chapter 17**

**Me**: Ahriman's defeated and the Acorn Kingdom is saved…or is it?

**Violet**: I escaped, right?

**Me**: Yeah. You did.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The sounds of war rang through the cool night air as Ahriman's army clashed with the defense force of the Acorn Kingdom. Sword clashed against sword, mace and axe shattered flesh and bone…it was all a dire sight. But no one, save for Ahriman himself, knew that this was all just a ruse. Waiting on a cliff just above the castle was a lone hedgehog carrying a scythe

"You understand what you must do, Geof…" a growling voice spoke to Geof though a crystal held to his ear. "But make sure that the target is brought to me unharmed…understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, lizard-breath," Geof spoke through the crystal. "Capture the Princess. It's going to be cake." He pocketed the crystal and leapt off the cliff, landing gracefully on the battlements of Acorn Castle's outer wall. The sounds of the battle were so loud that he could afford to make some noise in this first leg of his mission, though the stealthy hedgehog wasn't going to make such a mistake.

The hedgehog moved quickly from shadow to shadow, using his darker coloration to obscure his presence. Most of the guards had been set to defend the castle, so only a few were set in the rear. The cliff, while it provided a barrier against rear attacks by armies…it only made the mission of this lone assassin far easier. Eventually he found his way to a spot on the wall where he could reach a window. He looked down and saw a few guards patrolling the rear of the castle. He quickly retracted his head as the guards looked up, one of them thinking they saw him.

Geof tried to keep his breathing as shallow and as quiet as possible. After a few moments, he could hear the two guards suddenly run toward the front entrance of the castle. He sighed with relief and prepared to make his way toward the open window. He spotted a gargoyle sticking out from one of the walls.

"I can probably grab that if I get a running start…" Geof mumbled to himself. The hedgehog put his scythe on his back, took several steps backwards and broke into a full run before he jumped as hard as he could toward the stone statue. He was able to just barely grab the statue's wings, which were somehow able to support his weight. He scrambled up to the roof area and jumped into the window, foolishly left open. Geof wondered how it could be this easy…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm inside…" Geof whispered at the crystal as he found a safe, shaded place to hide in the castle hall. "The Princess is on the…oh, of course, she's on the top floor. Never mind…" Geof put the crystal away. He didn't need that lizard to guide him. He could capture the princess by himself, no problem.

He made his way down the halls, weaving through the shadows, like a stealthy predator creeps through the underbrush as he stalks his prey. The hall was only lit by candles, so it wasn't so hard for Geof to stay in the dark.

As he drew closer and closer to where he was sure the princess was holding up, he suddenly heard someone humming. Instinctively, he retreated into shadow, and waited. The humming got louder, and his well-honed hearing could judge the distance.

The humming was twenty-feet away. He waited, his heart pounding with excitement. It had been too long since his scythe had tasted blood.

Fifteen feet away…

Geof tightened the grip on his scythe.

Ten feet away…

He licked his lips.

Five feet away…

He crouched to spring…and then stopped. The one humming had turned her head in his direction, and their eyes met. It was a white bat, a little younger than he was. Though many men would have noticed her attractive figure, Geof couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were full of innocence and goodness…they reminded him of his one friend…

The hedgehog shook off the thought and jabbed two fingers at the base of her neck. The bat quickly fell onto her back and gasped for air for a moment before blacking out. The hedgehog started to dash down the hall, but the voice from the crystal stopped him.

"Wait! That girl…she's even better than the Princess! Take her instead…"

"I don't see what's so…" Geof protested.

"DO AS I SAY!" the voice roared, causing the hedgehog to wince. Geof turned around, and hoisted the unconscious bat on his shoulders and returned to the window where he had entered.

As he stepped out onto the roof, he heard the girl started to whimper a bit, but she didn't seem to be waking up. Geof sighed, and realized that he had to jump down. It was a pretty long fall, and with the extra weight, a broken back was not an unlikely possibility. He had to make the jump back to the wall without his hands, and with the extra weight.

"Crap…this isn't good," he thought to himself. But before he could come up with a plan, a massive ballista arrow, probably from one of Ahriman's siege weapons, sailed over the battlements to his left, and struck a tall statue of King Acorn, fifteen feet below him.

Geof took this as a stroke of luck, and hopped onto the massive arrow. His weight caused the projectile to bend a lot…but it sprung back, launching the hedgehog back onto the cliff. His landing had awoken the bat, and she struggled to escape Geof's grip. He tossed her down, and she scrambled a few feet away, terrified by her kidnapper.

But Geof waved his scythe, and two shadowy creatures appeared and grabbed the bat by her arms. She was immediately struck silent…her terror was so great that she couldn't even cry out. Satisfied with his mission, he started walking back the way he came, with the two shadow creatures following his lead.

-- -- -- -- -- --

They had traveled many miles during the night, but the dawn was approaching. He had to stop now and return the creatures to his scythe, or they would dissipate in the light of the sun. Eventually he decided to do so by waving his scythe again, and the bat, now numb from the shadow creature's grips, plopped on her behind, and shivered. For the first time in hours, she spoke.

"Who…who are y-you?" she asked as she rubbed her shoulders in an effort to warm up. Geof looked over at her with an emotionless, grim expression.

"People call me the Reaper…" Geof answered coldly, but then, something in him softened up his expression a little. "But you can call me Geof if you want. Since I won't be killing you, how about you tell me yours?"

"I-it's Rydia," the bat replied, her shivering lessening.

"Rydia…" Geof mumbled. "Okay." With that, he turned around and plucked out a dark-red apple from a small bag he had left on the cliff, and took a bite out of it. Rydia watched him eat, and heard her own stomach growl. Nervously, she approached Geof again.

"I'm hungry," she whimpered. Geof looked at her and then the apple.

"Why should I care?" the hedgehog asked sarcastically.

"Because…" Rydia started, but then hesitated. She should have known that asking a villain for something to eat was a stupid idea. "…Never mind." She sat down again, a little farther from Geof.

Geof took another bite of the apple, and looked at the bat again…and for reasons he couldn't understand, he tossed the apple into the air, drew his scythe, and cleaved the fruit in two. The one he was eating he caught in his hand, while the uneaten half fell to the ground. He picked that half up.

"Hey Rydia..."

The bat looked toward him, and saw him toss the half of apple in her direction…half-heartedly, but she raced to the cut fruit and began munching on it, her spirits lifted a little.

"Thanks…" Rydia replied uneasily as she swallowed a bite of it.

"I suggest you make it last…because we have another sixteen miles to go, and that's all you're getting. Just consider yourself lucky that I've been this nice."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Nightfall was approaching, and Geof finally spotted the massive cave opening to where he had been living for some time now. Rydia tried to escape three times in those sixteen miles, but each time, Geof managed to catch her. He had to stifle his temptation to kill each time, because he knew she had to be alive to be useful to that lizard. After the third time, Rydia fell into despair, and simply followed the hedgehog without protest. As the two approached the cave entrance, Geof spotted the desiccated echidna Tositox standing in the doorway, grinning. He really hated that fellow's smile. Rydia yelped with fear, but still followed Geof. The undead echidna's smile turned to a frown.

"This is not the Princess!" Tositox rasped. "Are you blind?"

"The boss had a sudden change of plans," Geof replied coldly. "She'll be used for his full restoration…"

"…Restoration?" Rydia asked nervously.

Tositox cackled as he approached. "Why, of the great Shinryu, of course! My master, Linnorm, is not satisfied in his current form. He wishes to become himself again…" the echidna got up close to Rydia and caressed her face with his skeletal hand; "But he needs a virgin girl's spirit do so! And judging by your appearance, it may take even less time than we initially predicted!"

"But she still needs to purify for two years, right?" Geof asked.

"It will take but one for this girl," the echidna wizard chuckled as he conjured a chain leash around her neck. "Take her into the dungeon!"

"Sure…" Geof replied. He grabbed the chain and yanked on it, forcing her to follow.

"You don't have to do this, you know!" Rydia pouted. Geof paused and sighed.

"I wish I had that choice…" the hedgehog replied, and kept walking.


	18. Chapter 18: Planning Next Stage

**Chapter 18**

**Geof: **I dun kidnapped Rydia! Bwaha!

**Violet: **I guess we're gonna have to go save her.

**Me**: -evil smirk-

-- -- -- -- -- --

Violet skidded to a stop as she made it out of the crumbling castle, gasping for breath. As she watched the monstrous stone structure collapse, she couldn't help but hope that this was the end of her nightmare, and also wondered how her saviors were faring.

That thought was soon answered when she heard the sound of someone warping behind her. She turned around, and saw the four standing there. Locke didn't seem too happy. He dug into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be shards of plastic and bits of wire.

"Damn it! My cell phone must have shattered during the fight!" he exclaimed. "Now we have no way of contacting the others…unless one of YOU has a cell phone." Janus dug through his own pockets, and with an expression of relief on his face, he produced a phone of his own.

"Awesome! Let's notify the others that Ahriman's been defeated," Locke then suggested. "I just hope that freak's troops didn't take Acorn Castle." Violet saw them, and went over to them. They were the only people who had shown her any kindness recently, so she hoped they would take her. It was better than staying on this mountain. She also couldn't help but wonder about that Locke fellow.

"You made it out okay!" the purple hedgehog exclaimed happily as she approached them. Locke smiled and seemed to say the same thing without words. Janus, JJ and Scarlet noticed her approach as well. Sure enough, Scarlet, after a quick notification from the eldest of the Sylph Siblings, knew that ANOTHER one of the Twelve had been found, though she decided to keep mum about it for the time being.

"Glad to see you're okay too, Violet," Locke replied before he came up with an idea. "Since you have nowhere to go, how about hanging with us for a while? If you really CAN use fire, you'd be a big help in our little quest."

"What kind of quest?" she asked, slightly uneasy. "Are you trying to save the world or something?" Locke nodded, and Violet perked up again. "It's better than wandering around, taking up space, I suppose. Count me in!"

"Sweet! We'll explain on the way." With that, the group set off, while Janus called Miles to report on the situation.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Looks like the battle's over," Scarlet said as the group, now with Violet in tow, returned to the area around Knothole and Acorn Castle. Much of the area was in ruins…trees had been burned to the ground, corpses of both Ahriman's forces and the king's troops were strewn about, and the ground was utterly scorched and soaked with flesh and blood. Violet felt extremely uneasy. This scene was not unlike all the times she had lost control. At least it wasn't her fault this time.

"Geez…it's even worse than the movies make it out to be," Janus said with both awe and sadness at the sight. "I can't help but feel sorry for these soldiers…even for the ones working for Ahriman."

"I feel especially sorry for them," Scarlet interjected. "They had no control over their actions." She continued walking, wanting to get away from this grim sight. The others followed just as quickly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you mean, Rydia's gone?!" Scarlet exclaimed when she heard the news. She, Janus, Locke, Nadja and Icarus were gathered together, while JJ was off doing something else. Violet stood in the proximity of the group, waiting to be introduced. "Does anyone know who took her?" Nadja shook her head to indicate that no one knew.

"Maybe this whole attack was just a diversion," Janus theorized. "Probably to keep the guards away from whoever they wanted to kidnap. I'm just surprised they didn't grab Princess Sally. She'd be a far more likely target. Could they have known Rydia was here?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Scarlet answered, gesturing to force her point. "We've lost a member of our team and we need to get her back." A dog soldier, who had overheard the group's conversation, seemed to have some sort of clue, but wasn't sure if it would be helpful.

"If it's any help, I caught a faint whiff of decayed earth in the hallways not long ago…the soil to the west of here, in the lands not far from Molondon, are decaying. Perhaps the kidnapper came from that region." Scarlet thought about this. She would consult the two spirits tonight on this matter.

"I don't know how helpful that is, but thanks for the input," Locke answered. The soldier saluted and continued his patrol.

"Molondon…huh?" Janus said thoughtfully. "I remember my mom telling Nadja and I stories about that place. It's a large city, completely underground, and full of mole warriors. She said an old friend lives there."

"Maybe we should pay this friend a visit!" said Icarus, who had been silent this whole time. "But how could we find it if it's under the ground? The airship doesn't exactly have ground-penetrating radar or anything like that."

"I'm sure the king or Miles can tell us where it is…right, Icky" Locke replied confidently, mussing his friend's head. Icarus grumbled. He didn't like being treated like a little kid, and he didn't exactly like being called Icky either. But he decided to put up with it. The group was now completely silent, as if they had nothing to talk about. Violet, tired of being ignored, made a loud throat-clearing sound to indicate that she wasn't there.

"Oh…sorry…" Locke apologized when he realized that, "we forgot to introduce you all to Violet. She was locked up in Ahriman's Castle. But she's with us now. Violet, this is Nadja, Janus' little sister, and Icarus, my little buddy!"

"It's nice to meet you," Nadja said politely. "I like your hair, by the way. Where did you get it dyed?" Violet glanced up at her bangs and shrugged.

"That's their natural appearance, I guess," she replied. "But I like it too."

"…Nice six-pack too!" Icarus added jokingly. Locke nudged the fox, but Violet opted to reply to this comment as well.

"I worked out when I got the chance." Suddenly, Violet's stomach let out a loud growl. "By the way…I haven't eaten in days! When's dinner?"

"Good question!" Janus said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night, Scarlet once again snuck out of bed. She had been reading more of her book, and had found some fiery red text. It was definitely another spirit. As she got to a safe area where nothing would burn, she closed her eyes and focused her energy. The fox chanted the red text out loud, calling to the powers of fire to bring forth the spirit within.

The area in a fifteen-foot radius around Scarlet and the book began to heat up, and suddenly the entire book seemed to burst into flames, and she dropped the book. But the pages of the ancient tome did not burn. Instead, a bright red, clawed hand stuck out of the book, and then another, and started pulling down, as if whatever she had summoned was trying to pull itself out. It took only a minute or two, but a long creature with a humanoid torso, snake-like head and snake-body pulled itself out of the book, and landed on the ground. The book stopped burning, and Scarlet gazed in awe at the creature she had just called forth.

"I am Salamander, born of the flames," the creature spoke in a voice that had a crackle and hiss like burning wood. "You must be the last Summoner." The fox nodded, her mouthe agape and unable to produce speech. Salamander seemed proud of himself.

"I see you are impressed by my power, are you not?" The creature started flexing his muscles, as if showing off. Without warning, the Sylph Siblings appeared, and didn't seem very happy.

"Hello, Salamander," Theo groaned… "Showing off to the Summoner, I see."

"You are jealous of my perfect form, you little insect!" Salamander shot back, his pride seemingly unfazed. "Tell this little insect that I am perfect, Summoner!" Scarlet couldn't help but chuckle. Salamander reminded her so much of those jocks at school who would hit on her occasionally.

"He's full of hot air!" Cleo said to Scarlet with a chuckle. "Those muscles are probably inflatable!" At this, Salamander's prideful expression turned to red hot anger. But before any fights would break out, Scarlet stamped her foot, and got their attention.

"Everyone shut up for a minute!" Now that she had gotten everyone's attention, she got down to business…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The air around Rydia's cell was thick with moisture and the smell of decay. The bat sat in the back corner of her cell, watching Geof polish his scythe. Eventually, she gained the courage to talk to him.

"Geof…" Rydia asked uneasily from inside her cell as she grasped the bars. "Why do you live here, as opposed to the outside world?" Rydia coughed and sniffled. "The air is so thick here…and it smells awful!"

"You'll get used to it after a few days of it," Geof replied coldly, but then turned to Rydia. "But frankly, I hate it here as much as you do. I can't stand that walking corpse, Tositox. The only thing he's good for is for crushing at card games."

"Your parents would be ashamed of you…" the bat replied with a slight pout. "Working for these monsters…you have a conscience, right?"

"…My father doesn't want me to have one," the hedgehog replied emotionlessly. "He says it makes people weak. I can't stand him either. I'd love nothing more than to take this scythe and SLICE his goddamn head off." He stood up and did a wild, two-handed swing of his scythe, missing her fingers by less than an inch. The bat yelped and stumbled backwards onto her butt.

"Hey! Watch where you swinging that!" Rydia exclaimed with an annoyed tone in her voice. Geof was about to make a smart and nasty remark, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I'm sorry…" Geof replied, but then he suddenly slapped himself. "No…I'm not! I'd do it…ergh…" The hedgehog suddenly seemed to be engaging a mental war with himself as he paced around, clutching and shaking his head. He couldn't understand how this girl he had just met, entirely by chance, and without even knowing a single ounce of who she was, was causing this. Rydia's expression turned to that of great worry, but she could do nothing but try and comfort him.

"Geof…are you okay?" she asked. But the hedgehog, lost in his own mind, was trying to shake off the sudden resurgence of an old memory…

_"Melody...what's it like on Mobius?" a younger, more innocent Geof asked a white hedgehog, dressed in drab clothing, like that of a servant. The two were aboard the abandoned Space Colony ARK, where Geof's mother and father had taken up residence._

_"It's a beautiful place, Geof," Melody replied as she looked down at the blue, green, brown and white planet. "It's far more beautiful than this place." The white hedgehog sighed. _

_"I wanna go there!" the black and yellow hedgehog squealed. "I wanna go to Mobius!" The white hedgehog sighed and picked up Geof in her arms._

_"I wish I could, little one…I wish I could…" she replied. _

_"What are people like on Mobius?" Geof " Do they play with people like dad does?"_

_"To play with people, in your father's words…is something terrible," Melody replied, her normally kind voice turning more indignant. "Don't tell him I told you this…but he's a monster."_

_"A monster, eh?" a voice came from the doorway. "I suppose I should take that as a complement." Melody and Geof looked up to see a pair of red and green eyes staring back at them…_

Geof finally shook off the memory and regained his usual self. He gave a cold, mean look at Rydia, and stormed out. He had to get away from her...the Reaper would not be tamed by some girl…


	19. Chapter 19: The Mole City

**Chapter 19**

**Me**: Again, no witty banter.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, look down below!" Nadja exclaimed as she peered out the window. In a forest clearing, she had spotted what appeared to be a mole guard standing near an unassuming hole. The others looked out of the window and saw the guard as well. They had been flying for only a short time, perhaps no more than two hours, when they reached the approximate place where one could reach Molondon.

"This is it, I guess…" Miles said with a nod. He went into the pilot's area for a moment, and came back out just as the airship started to descend.

It was a slow but steady drop, and it took about fifteen minutes for the airship to land safely in the clearing. The guard, meanwhile, gazed in awe at the great flying machine, having never seen anything like it in his life. He wondered if it was friend or foe, so as soon as the group approached him, he asked them that.

"Don't worry, we're not invaders," Miles answered. "I'm just bringing these kids along to visit a friend." The guard eyed the weapons suspiciously, but he decided to let them in. He turned around and hopped into the hole.

Nadja looked in uneasily, inching up to the hole. "Is it a long fall?" she called to the guard.

"Not really," the guard called back. "Ya won't hurt anything if you jump feet first!" Nadja swallow nervously and hopped timidly into the hole. She landed on her feet, but the shock made her fall over on her rear end.

"You okay, Nadja?" Janus called down the hole.

"My tail is a bit sore…" Nadja called back with a bit of a whine.

"Pft. This is nothing," Locke chuckled. The blue hedgehog hopped in as well, and landed on his feet with far more grace than Nadja. "See? Easy."

"Show-off…" Janus grumbled as he hopped in. The rest of the group hopped in relative silence, all except for Violet. She felt her hand heat up on its own as she looked down the hole.

"No…not now…" she mumbled. When her hand had returned to normal temperature, she hopped in as well. With the whole group in the tunnels, the guard led them along the path to Molondon, the city of the moles, where an old friend was waiting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Urdan, m'boy, could you get the door?" a wizened Sven, with a wrinkled face, spectacles perched on his nose, and a thick grey beard, called to his now-fully grown son Urdan. The younger mole opened the door of their home to see the group standing there. Urdan did not recognize any of them.

"May I help you?" the mole asked.

"We'd like to see Sven. He and I are…well, acquaintances. The name's Miles." To their surprise, Sven seemed to overhear the whole conversation.

"Miles…as in Miles Prower? Let 'em in, Urdan!" the elderly mole bellowed. Urdan let the group in, and directed them to Sven's current location. It was a large, comfortable room, with simple and sturdy furniture, with several bright lamps lighting up the room. Sven was seated on a large, plush armchair. One could almost imagine him to be that jolly old winter spirit Santa.

"Miles Prower, ma boy! It's been so long!" the old mole said joyfully as the group came in. "Are these all your children?"

"Here we go again…" Locke mumbled. The group introduced themselves, but when it came Nadja's turn, Sven nodded a lot.

"Ya look soooo much like your mother, Nadja. And from what I can tell, you've got her heart." Nadja blushed at this praise while Sven continued. "Speaking of your folks, how is she and Shadow?"

"Shadow's…" Miles began.

"…Dead." Janus interrupted. "My father's dead. So is Locke's." Sven's jolly expression turned to one of sadness.

"Well, that's sorry to hear," Sven replied with a heavy heart. "What happened to them? It seemed like nothing could hurt them."

"Both were killed. It was on the same day too." Janus answered in an emotionless tone. "Locke and I were nine, and Nadja was five."

"Why does this always come up?" Locke exclaimed suddenly, annoyed somewhat. He turned to Janus. "Must we remind EVERYONE we meet that we've spent half our lives without fathers?!" Violet, hiding in the back of the group now, was annoyed at them both. They were lucky to even have fathers.

"Guys, cut it out. We're guests!" Scarlet cried as she got between the two. Janus and Locke looked angrily at the other, but soon calmed down. Now that the introductions were over, Scarlet told Sven about the situation. As she did, Sven's expression turned more and more horrified.

"I know just the fellow who ordered the deed!" Sven proclaimed as he stood up. Though he had a significant pot belly now, his arms were still powerful. "You ever heard of Tositox?" The entire group shook their heads, except Miles. He knew exactly who he was, but kept mum about it.

"Tositox was the worst echidna ever to crawl out of a woman's womb! Worked with dark magic, he did! The fiend became immortal by beating Death at cards…now he's using the bones of the dead to do his dirty work. He's probably using your friend for some vile ritual."

"You know where he lives?" JJ asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Our scouts have managed to track his location to a cave to the north of here. But we've been unable to get inside, because of all the walking corpses. You won't be saving her unless you're packing some serious weaponry."

"Yeah, I'd say that," JJ asked, and held out Longinius. Sven stared at it in wonder, but didn't recognize it for what it was, and sat back in his chair.

"I dunno where you got that fancy spear," the mole replied, stroking his beard, "but it looks pretty strong. I'm also getting a good feeling about those other weapons you've got. Still, it won't be easy. You're gonna have to trek through a swamp to do it!"

"A swamp?" Nadja exclaimed as she recoiled in disgust. "Ewwwwww!"

"Yes. A swamp…" Sven replied with a nod. "A dangerous swamp that's filled with yuck and muck…and some hostile creatures too…a few bands of crocodiles live there too. And I'm sure Tositox has a few of his rotting flunkies on patrol there too."

"Stoooooop!" Nadja cried as she flailed her arms. "It's sooooo creepy!"

"Chill out, Nadja," Janus said to her. "I'll be right beside you."

"Enough of this kind of talk," Sven finally said, realizing that Nadja was now extremely uncomfortable. "You can stay with us tonight."

_Oh crud…I need to post a guard for the airship_, Scarlet thought. _I better get on it._

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dinner came and went, and the entire group was already asleep…all except Violet. Try as she might, she couldn't force herself to sleep. Something was tugging at her mind, trying to take over. It was something she was all too familiar with. It was that instinct to burn things…to destroy them for the sake of watching the fire dance and consume. It was what kept her on the run. Her whimpers of struggle slowly shifted to sinister chuckles, and she felt her muscles bulge slightly, and her hands heat up. She couldn't take it…she had to burn something now.

Violet got out of bed, and opened the window, instantly disintegrating the wooden frame. She leapt into the quiet streets below…but her escapade did not go unheard. JJ, who was sleeping in the next room, awoke suddenly at the sound of the burning window frame and crash of glass, got up hurriedly, grabbed Longinius, and went to see what the matter was. He saw what happened and followed Violet, letting his keen cat intuition guide the way.

He spotted Violet in a nearby alleyway, burning some waste in a metal trash can, and chuckled as she watched it burn. To his shock, he saw Violet pick up the trash can, and toss it into a pile of rags nearby. The rags quickly turned into a blazing bonfire as the burned trash landed on it. Violet had not taken any notice of JJ at this point, so the cat figured out that he could stop her.

He held the sacred spear like a javelin, and threw it as hard as he could into the pile of burning rags. A massive and violent blast of wind burst from the spear on impact. This sudden gust not only snuffed out the flames like a birthday candle, but knocked Violet and JJ to the ground. When this happened, Violet snapped out of her different state. Immediately JJ went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"…Violet! What the heck is wrong with you? Are you trying to set this whole city on fire?!" To his even greater surprise, Violet turned away in shame and nodded. Upon further inquiry by the cat, she explained.

"I've got this need…this need to watch things burn. If I don't satisfy that need often enough, I become this…this monster. I also hear this…evil voice in my head…"

"Iblis…" JJ gasped. "Somehow, that freak Iblis is controlling you." Violet grasped JJ's shoulders now and looked straight into his eyes.

"Please, JJ…" Violet pleaded. "Just don't tell anyone about this…especially Locke." The cat nodded and smiled. Violet smiled back, and the two headed back to the house…which had no clue of the incident. Violet was happy she could tell her secret to someone…


	20. Chapter 20: Toward The Swamp

**Chapter 20**

**Me**: I need to do more with the robots.

**Scratch**: Yeah! We deserve some screen-time…not these loooooser fan characters!

**Grounder**: Yeah! Loser fan characters!

**Locke**: Loser?!  
-- -- -- -- -- --

Unbeknownst to the group, they were being tracked. Metal Sonic and his new minions had tracked the group from the Acorn Kingdom to Molondon. Scratch and Grounder were spying on them as they entered the tunnel leading to the underground city.

"Okay, so we've found them," Grounder said to Scratch after they watched them enter the tunnel. "But what do we do now?" Scratch whacked the drill robot on the head at this comment.

"We report to Metal Sonic, and then we follow them, and then SQUASH them!" Scratch replied, tacking on his usual cock-a-doodle-doo laugh at the end. "They'll never know what hit them!"

"I knew that…I was just testing you!" Grounder then said, obviously lying. He opened a small hatch in his casing, removed a phone receiver and held it to his head. "…Metal! We've found them! We've found them!"

"Good work. How many of them are there?" Metal Sonic asked from the other end.

"Um…let's see…um…" Realizing that he had not bothered to count, he turned to Scratch, who shrugged, since he hadn't bothered to count either.

"…You metallic morons!" Metal Sonic roared. "How am I supposed to gauge their strength if I don't know how many there are!?" Suddenly, in a panic, Grounder remembered that he DID count.

"Eight! There were eight! I'm sure! Please don't hurt us!" the robot cried into the receiver. There was a brief pause before Metal Sonic spoke again.

"Is that all? We're any of them armed?" the robot hedgehog asked.

"They all had arms," Grounder replied confidently.

"He means weapons, you dumb-bot!" Scratch exclaimed again before snatching the receiver. "I saw three of them with weapons: two hedgehogs and a cat. One of the hedgehogs looked like Sonic, except taller and had clothes. And I'm pretty sure I saw Tails…but he's a lot older now, and a sharp dresser, I must add."

"I'd rather catch that one alone," Metal Sonic replied after a few moments of thought."We'll break off pursuit to find a suitable base of operations. RK is getting rusty again anyway."

"Aw…but I wanted to get that guy who looked like Sonic!" Grounder whined.

"Just return to me, you two idiots…" the robot hedgehog replied with great annoyance in his voice and hung up. The two badniks slinked away to rejoin their new master.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It has been long since Shadow departed the Space Colony ARK, and it had been in disrepair…until recently. Now a crystalline hedgehog with evil eyes stood in a viewing area where he looked over the blue world of Mobius. He relished the thought of all that blue turning into black as the world would be wreathed in darkness. As his mind wandered, he felt the black crystal pendant around his neck vibrate. He set the black gem to his ear.

"Greetings, Lord Mephiles," came a raspy voice.

"Tositox…how are things with Geof?" the evil hedgehog asked.

"I am not sure what to think," the undead echidna replied. The boy seems to be struggling with his conscience more than usual, especially since that white bat girl came in. My spider spies report that they've been talking a lot. I fear that he may be going soft."

Mephiles' expression turned to rage, and he slammed his fist into a console. "How is that possible? I showed him what it means to be ruthless and cold! How could a single bat girl…one has only been there for a day, possibly cause him to doubt my years of lessons?!"

"I will have my spiders continue to spy on them, Lord Mephiles."

Mephiles composed himself. "There is no need…it's time he put the dark seal to use. The time is nearing where we take Mobius.

"Indeed…" the echidna replied with a raspy chuckle. "Once the dark seals are in place, the world will be ruined! My monsters shall run free again!" His chuckle now turned to an all-out cackle. Mephiles cut off the connection, and stuck a pinkie into his ear.

"Must he be so loud?" the hedgehog muttered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Breakfast had come and gone, and already the group was on the way toward the swamp. All around them they could smell the rancid stench of decaying earth. The sky was quite clear, though, and the temperature was moderate, though it seems much more thanks to the humidity in the air. It was not something most of the group was used to, especially Nadja, who seemed to be on the verge of vomiting. Icarus, at one point, turned around and saw her collapse.

"Nadja, are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. She got up, but was unsteady on her feet. Seeing this, Icarus turned to the rest of the group.

"I think we need a break, Nadja's really looking terrible."

"We can't waste time, Icarus," Janus said coldly. "Every moment we dally is a moment that something terrible could happen to Rydia. If any one of us, even her, were to perish, the world's doomed."

"But this is your sister, Janus…" Icarus replied, shocked by Janus' response to his sister's state. "She's sick! Either we take a break, or you should carry her!" At this, Nadja steadied herself, and took a deep breath, trying to appear as if she was fine.

"No…I'm fine. Thank you, Icarus."

"You're not fooling anyone, Nadja," Violet replied, quickly seeing through Nadja's ruse. "Anyone with half a brain can tell that you need to sit down."

"She said she's fine," Janus replied, now annoyed. "Let's go."

"Janus," Locke replied, now incensed with his friend. "She needs rest. I'm sure we all do too." With that, he sat down on a nearby boulder jutting out of the ground. "And I'm not moving from this spot until Nadja is feeling better."

"I could use a quick cat nap too." JJ chimed in with a small yawn. "I didn't get much sleep last night." He went over near the large boulder, and plopped on his back. He was used to the smell, and was thus able to ignore it.

"I'm with Janus…I think we should keep going," Violet said, and stood by the black hedgehog.

"Sorry, Janus…but Icarus and Locke are right. As much as we need to save Rydia, she'll still too far away, and my feet are killing me." She sat down by the large boulder. "I suggest you take a load off, even if it's for a few minutes." Janus looked at the group sitting around, and scowled at them. He was disgusted with them.

"Well, if it's going to be like this, I'll save Rydia myself!" With that, he stormed off, now at a running pace, toward the swamp. His friends watched, completely stupefied by Janus' rash action.

"I can't believe he just ditched us…" JJ said finally after a minute or so of utter silence. "I guess one of us should go after him."

"I say let him go," Locke replied casually and almost spitefully as he opened his backpack and pulled out a thick sandwich. "He'll have to learn the hard way just how much he needs us." He took a bite out of it. "Hey, Violet…wanna come join us?"

"I guess…" she sighed, and joined the rest of the group.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Icarus…" Nadja said in a quiet, fearful voice as the group continued along, hoping to catch up to their reckless friend. "I…I'm scared."

"I'm not exactly excited about entering a creepy swamp either," Icarus replied. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." Nadja smiled awkwardly at Icarus, but still seemed worried. The fox quickly realized what was on the hedgehog's mind. "It's Janus and Locke, isn't it? Yeah, I think I sense it too. Ever since New Sylvania was destroyed, they've been really angry at each other. I dunno why they're being like this."

Nadja shook her head. "It's me. You see…Locke cares for me as much as Janus does. He's like another big brother to me."

"He told me that he had a crush on you for a while," Icarus replied, quietly so Locke wouldn't hear. Nadja smiled and giggled a bit. She had secretly known that all along, but never saw her brother's best friend that way. "I can see why he's so protective. But what makes them argue about you?" Scarlet had overheard the whole conversation, and suddenly jumped in.

"Though they're best friends…they're also rivals, and prefer to do their own thing. This is the first time they've really been forced to work together. But I think you're just putting the blame on yourself, Nadja. They're fighting because they're rivals. It's as simple as that."

"But…do you think they'd kill each other?" Nadja then said. Icarus seemed very surprised, but Scarlet kept silent, for she already knew what would happen.

"Kill each other? I'm sure they'd never do that! Don't think like that, Nadja!" The orange fox patted Nadja on the back to reassure her. "They've known each other longer than I've known him!"

"I hope you're right…" Nadja replied, still very afraid of that idea.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Janus lay on his back on the soft, rancid ground, gasping for breath, his limbs now completely numb. He didn't possess the full extent of his father's near-infinite endurance, though running for several hours was quite a feat unto itself, especially with the deplorable stench of the decaying ground entering his lungs. He was utterly determined to get to Rydia, but he regretted his foolish act of dashing off without his friends, now that he was alone. He desperately wanted to sleep, but knew he would be vulnerable if he rested. Still, his fatigued state made it impossible for him to even keep his eyelids open. Sleep fell over him like a feather-light sheet, and he finally dozed off.

He awoke several hours later to see a pair of worried silver eyes staring back at him. He sat up to see all of his friends surrounding him, all wearing expressions of disappointment, except for Nadja. Realizing the error of his action, he stood up and quickly apologized.

"Just don't do that again," Scarlet scolded. "You could have been hurt really badly." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "C'mon, it's almost nightfall, and I think I can see the swamp from here."

-- -- -- -- -- --

The group reached the swamp just as the sun was going down. They had barely had a chance to check out the swamp's surroundings when they heard the gut-churning sounds of something forcing its way out of the mud. Janus, JJ, Violet and Locke quickly got to the front of the group while the others waited in the rear.

Sure enough, about ten skeletons, easily identified as once being human, clawed their way out of the mud. Their eyes were like red points of fire, and their boney fingers keened like claws. Nadja yelped in terror and huddled close to Icarus.

"This must be the welcoming party." JJ said as he readied a fighting stance. "…Looks easy enough, though." Janus and Locke didn't seem so sure.

"I don't think a spear or a sword will work on these guys that well," Janus replied. Locke quickly got an idea and turned to and nodded to Violet. She leapt right at the skeletons, and with a graceful sweep of both hands, sent a wave of fire at the undead creatures, setting their bones alight. They all stopped and began to run around in a panic before crumbling and being reduced to ashes.

"Some welcoming party," Violet said with a chuckle as she brushed the soot of her hands. This always happened when she used her fire powers. But before much else could happen, ten more skeletons came out from under the mud…then another ten.

And then another ten…

…And another ten…

…And another ten…

Before long, the group was faced with almost two hunded undead soldiers, all eager to rip them to pieces. Icarus and Nadja were now extremely frightened and held onto each other. Scarlet would have searched for her book, but the sight of two hundred evil undead also paralyzed her with fear. Even those capable of fighting were unsure of their chances of winning.

But suddenly a reptilian battlecry pierced the swampy twilight air: "Alright men…CHAAAAARGE!" About ten huge crocodile Mobians came charging out of the nearby reeds, causing the skeletons to briefly forget their current foes. One of the smaller crocodiles, recognized as the one who issued the order to charge, called to the group as he fought off the undead creatures. "We'll hold them off! You yead for the reeds!"

"You heard the big reptile! Let's go!" Locke said with a commanding voice.

"But what about…" Icarus began.

"They know what they're doing, Icarus!" Scarlet replied as she grabbed Icarus' hand. The group raced off to the safety of the reeds, grateful to have been saved from seemingly certain doom.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Miles: **Aren't we forgetting someone?

**Me: **You're back in Molondon.

**Miles:** Oh. Right. **  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Crocodile Village

**Chapter 21**

-- -- -- -- -- --

The battle was over. The hordes of skeletons had been wiped out, and the crocodiles were victorious, having only sustained mild injuries. When the swamp had returned to calm, Locke poked his head out of the reeds to see the crocodiles heading for them. Uneasily, he waded toward them, his feet now muddied and soaking from the murky swamp water.

"C'mon out, all of you…we won't hurt you!" the leader, who was somewhat smaller than the rest and had a slightly nasal voice, called to them. Locke, now comforted by the friendliness of their saviors, beckoned his friends to come out.

"I suppose we should thank you for saving our lives," Locke said to the leader, who stood in front of his larger companions. "So…um…thanks." The lead crocodile grinned.

"It's no problem. We aren't going to let some bags of bones do anyone in!" But what brings you kids all the way out here? You lost or…" the leader suddenly began looking over the group, as if trying to remember something.

"Well?" Scarlet asked, crossing her arms. "Are you going to help us further, or not?" The leader suddenly started nodding, and stroking the bottom of his jaws.

"I KNEW you looked like them!" he exclaimed. "Who would have thought I'd find the kids of all my friends from so long ago, here in this very swamp?!"

"You knew our parents?" Janus exclaimed.

"…At least some of yours, anyway," the leader replied. "I'll explain. Boys, let's take these kids to the village." The other crocodiles nodded, and each one went over and picked each up and sat them on their shoulders. With that, the group headed off to the south, where the village waited for them.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh, so YOU'RE Vector!" Icarus exclaimed when he learned the identity of the leader. "My mom said that you had a crush on her mom." Vector blushed at this statement, and the other crocodiles snickered. The swamp, despite its vicinity to Tositox's lair, remained fertile and full of life. Trees covered in vines and moss were plentiful, lilypads abound, and insects like mosquitoes and flies buzzed about, while the sounds of croaking frogs could be heard all around. No one would have guessed that this place was a dying land.

"Yeah, I had this thing for your grandma, Icarus," the crocodile replied bashfully before changing the subject. "By the way, how's life in the big city?" The whole group was silent at this, and Vector realized what their silence meant.

"I should have known. I heard it on the town's radio a few days ago. Judging by the changes I've been sensing, there's a connection between that and the whole rotting earth business around here. And I have a hunch you're gonna try and stop it."

"Wow, you sure are perceptive, Vector," Nadja, riding on top of one of the larger crocodiles, complimented. "How'd you guess?" Vector, now beaming with pride, began to explain. He started on about his successful detective agency, about Espio and Charmy, and his adventures. While Nadja and Icarus listened intently, the others were less than amused by Vector's stories. The other crocodiles seemed to be bored too.

JJ bent down and whispered to the crocodile he was riding on. "Does he always go on like this?" The gigantic reptile nodded and indicated that they were close, so it wouldn't last much longer. After about another twenty minutes of travel, the group arrived at a large, grassy island in the middle of a large pool of water, which was dotted with buildings. At this, Vector stopped blabbering and turned to the group.

"The water from here to the village is pretty deep, so we won't be able to walk any further. We can, however, carry you there while we're swimming." JJ gulped nervously, being that he, like most cats, weren't fond of the water. The crocodiles lay on their bellies, with their passengers scrambled to find a dry place to sit. Once everyone was ready, the crocodiles suddenly shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, nearly causing their passengers to fall off.

It was only a few minutes before the group hopped onto dry land. Despite not falling off, the group was still wet, and despaired that they didn't bring more changes of clothes for the trip. Still, it was better than being meat for undead monsters.

"Welcome to Crocodus, kids," Vector said as he go back on two legs. "Make yourselves at home!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I see…so they've already arrived in your area," the Stockholder said emotionlessly as he heard the news from Tositox through the crystal around his neck. "Good. Use that barrier spell I taught you. That should get them to play right into our hands." He removed the crystal from his ear and turned to Dark Amy, who was standing nearby.

"So, what now?" she asked. "You know that they can use the Master Emerald to break the barrier." The Stockholder nodded and chuckled a bit.

"That's exactly what I want. As soon as the Guardian removes it from the chamber, he will have to recast the wards on the gem, which will take days…too much time to stop the plan from going forward. Soon I'll have that gem, and then everything will fall into place. Those kids are so hell-bent on saving their friend that they won't be able to suspect a thing!"

"And the dark seals?" the evil hedgehog asked, sitting on the Stockholder's desk. "What are those for, and why do you trust that kid with the scythe?"

"Just a little precaution I took, my lovely. It'll be a splendid show."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Crocodus was filled with the sounds of slumber as Geof crept into it, again unnoticed. He had been given another mission by Tositox: to place the dark seals on the ones with sleeping inner darkness. Normally this sort of mission would have bored him. Instead, his conscience was beating at him like a hammer. He knew these were Rydia's friends: she had told them everything she knew about them. She told him how kind Nadja was, how cheerful JJ was…and how brave and strong Janus and Locke were. But still he would do it. Making Mephiles proud was the only thing he wanted…all he wanted was some respect.

The black hedgehog crept to one of the clay huts and peered in through the hole that served as a window. There slept Janus, lit dimly by the moonlight, his back to the window, and his neck fully exposed. The assassin deftly hopped through the window, and up to where the sleeping hedgehog lay. He raised his index and ring fingers, quietly chanting the words Tositox had taught him: the words of the dark seal. The fingers burst into grey flame, and he pressed them on Janus' neck. He winced, but did not awaken. When all was done, Geof had left a white imprint of a strange arcane rune on the neck, which quickly faded away.

"One down, and one to go," Geof muttered as he hopped out the window. He poked his head into another hut to find the sandy-colored hedgehog, Nadja, sleeping fitfully. As he gazed upon her, his heart softened, and his regret grew stronger. He knew what the dark seal would do. As he looked on her, a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Greetings, my boy…" Geof whirled around in fright, clutching his chest to see Mephiles, of all people, standing behind him. Geof scowled at him.

"Would you not do that?" Geof said in a stage-whisper of sorts. "I almost woke everyone in the goddamn village."

"I'm just checking up on the progress of my favorite minion…" Mephiles chuckled.

"…I put the seal on the black one. Now get out of my way so I can finish the job." He pushed Mephiles aside, but he was stopped when Mephiles posed an unusual question to him.

"Did that black one remind you of anyone you know?" Geof blinked a few times and thought of an answer, but turned around to give it, Mephiles was gone. He shrugged and continued on to find the place where Locke slept. Just like Janus, he was sleeping with his neck exposed. Geof chanted a second time, and pressed his finger's into Locke's neck. But this time, Locke stirred significantly. Realizing that he would be caught, Geof bound out of the window, just in time to avoid getting spotted by Locke. He rubbed the back of his neck, and grumbled as he went back to sleep.

"Mission accomplished…" Geof muttered with a sigh, and made his way out of the village.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning, the whole village was awoken by the roar of an airship's engine. Icarus was the first to awaken, and poked his head out of the window to find the airship flying around the village. He wondered how his father knew where they were. He put on his slightly damp clothes and went outside. The airship had extended a ladder, and he could see his father climbing down.

"Hey, Dad!" Icarus called up to him. By now, the others were getting out of bed, save for Janus and Locke, who apparently had opted to sleep in. Miles' expression was grim, and he quickly explained why.

"While I was able to locate what appeared to be the place where Rydia was taken, there's a barrier around it. We may not be able to get in."

"Well, that's great," JJ replied, rolling his eyes. "So…what do we do now?"

"I think I know someone who can help us…but first, you guys should eat and change into dry clothes." He then whistled up, and waved. A large suitcase was lowered slowly onto the island. The group, except for JJ and Violet, dug through the suitcase and got out fresh outfits and quickly returned to their respective huts to change. Miles looked at JJ and Violet.

"I dried mine and JJ's last night," she replied. "I dunno why the others didn't ask."

"Speaking of others," Miles asked as he looked around. "Where are Janus and Locke?"

"Beats me," JJ said with a shrug. Before much else could be said, Scarlet, still in her old clothes, came back, an expression of grave worry on her face.

"Miles," she said, "Janus looks really ill…Locke too! I check on both of them."

"Well that's not good," JJ sighed. "I hope this tribe has a doctor."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Is Janus going to be okay, doctor, miss?" Nadja asked, almost sobbing. The crocodile doctor, who looked more like a shaman than anything else, shrugged.

"Can't tell," the shaman, a female crocodile covered in tribal paints and adorned with wooden trinkets replied in less-than-perfect Common Mobian, "never seen anyone like this. Me not expert on hedgehogs. Best bet is rest. Same for friend. I do what I can." Nadja looked on at Janus and Locke. Both of their muzzles were paler than usual, and their breathing was somewhat shallow, in between barely audible groans. Both seemed to be in a fitful slumber, as if in a nightmare they couldn't wake up from.

"Of all the times Lupin had to go on vacation," Miles muttered to himself before continuing to address the shaman. "Listen, just keep them alive as long as you can…and separate them…they may have different sicknesses." The witch doctor nodded before turning back to her patients. Icarus, who was also present, turned around to leave, now almost unable to stand the sight of his sick friend. Nadja caught up the fox and walked beside him.

"Icarus, I'm scared…" Nadja said uneasily.

"I am too, Nadja…I am too…" Icarus replied with a sigh. "But maybe the guy who can break the barrier can cure your brother and Locke! Besides, they're strong!" Nadja smiled awkwardly, slightly reassured by Icarus' words.


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness Prevention Failed

**Chapter 22**

**Me**: Okay! Onward!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Here we are…Angel Island," Miles said once everyone had gotten off the airship. They had traveled for several long hours to reach the home of the Master Emerald. The island was as lush and beautiful as ever. But where they had landed was different. While the ground was carpeted with grass, a massive and beautiful building, with a copper-plated roof and white marble columns and walls. Colorful birds roosted on the roof and trees around the area, their myriad of sounds making the island seem even more alive that it already was.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" JJ exclaimed. "I really envy whoever lives here." A moment later, a red echidna came out of the building. Miles approached the echidna and greeted him with an obscure secret handshake. The others followed him.

"…Knuckles! It's been too long, pal!" Miles said.

"It's been WAY too long," Knuckles replied with a nod as he lightly punched the fox in the shoulder. "I see you've brought others along."

"Please, mister Knuckles, sir…we need your help!" Nadja immediately began, forcing herself in between Miles and the echidna, clasping her hands together as if in prayer, her eyes filled with worry. Knuckles took a step back and looked at Miles.

"It's a long story, Knuckles," Miles replied. "Let's get inside before we explain."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I see…so that's what happening," Knuckles replied grimly after listening to the tale, and the mission. "But even so, I don't think I'll be able to lend you the Master Emerald. It's far too risky."

"But if we don't do anything, Rydia is doomed!" Scarlet exclaimed with some anger as she stood up. "And if she dies, there's no way we can stop those monsters from ruining everything!"

"The same could happen if the Master Emerald gets into the wrong hands, Scarlet," Knuckles replied sternly, crossing his arms. "I'm sure you can find another solution." Scarlet clenched a fist, but sat down, defeated. At that moment, an earthy-red echidna a bit bigger than Knuckles walked into the room, and stopped, surprised by the visitors.

"Hey dad, when did we invite guests over?" the new echidna asked.

Knuckles turned to the other echidna. "It's not exactly a social call, Elias. It's very grave business…and what are you doing away from your post?!" Elias sighed and walked out. Miles was a bit surprised by this, and asked why Knuckles had forced the role of guardian on his son so soon.

"I was thirteen when I was enlisted as guardian, Tails…remember?" Knuckles replied. "Elias is already sixteen. He needs to get used to being guardian."

"You still don't think my defense system will stop intruders, do you?" Miles asked with a small smirk. "The defense and the wards you put up will be able to handle any intruder. You should let the kid live some." Knuckles was silent, and Miles decided not to pursue the matter further.

"What about my big brother and Locke?" Nadja asked. "Won't the Master Emerald be able to heal them?" Knuckles nodded, and Nadja's eyes seemed to brighten, but sunk again when he heard the echidna's response.

"But it would have to be removed from its chamber. My answer is final…no Master Emerald." Finally, Violet, who had been standing away from the group, was fed up with Knuckles' selfishness. She suddenly marched into the middle of the group and got right up in the echidna's face.

"You old people can be so cowardly!" Violet ranted. "You would deny the son of your best friend life, just because something COULD happen?! Not only that, you lay around doing NOTHING while you let someone else do your job! This is what I think about people like you…" she leaned back to deliver a ferocious punch to his face. Knuckles was shaken by this sudden action, as was everyone else.

"Violet, stop!" JJ cried as he grabbed the pyro's arm. "Insulting isn't going to do any better than reasoning!" The purple hedgehog dropped her fist and sighed. To her surprise, Knuckles bowed his head.

"No…I think she's actually right. I AM assuming the worst…and this IS Sonic's kid we're talking about. Letting his only child die would have been as bad as stabbing him in the back."

"Does this mean you'll lend us the Master Emerald?" Scarlet asked with a hopeful expression. Knuckles shook his head, much to the astonishment of the group. Violet tried to lunge again, but JJ managed to restrain her.

"I won't let the Emerald leave the island, though I will remove it so it can be used to shatter the barrier and heal your two sick friends. You'll have to bring them here, though…"

Unbeknowst to the group, Elias had not returned to his post, and was eavesdropping on the conversation, and realized this was his chance. Not only did he want to escape his duty as guardian of the Master Emerald, but he wanted to help Locke. He remembered one of the few times that he and the hedgehog had played together, and how he owed him his life…

_"Hang on, big guy! Don't move a muscle!" Locke, aged 8, called to Elias, aged 6, as he frantically searched for something to help his playmate out of his precarious situation. Elias had gotten stuck in one of the many quicksand pits on the island, and was stuck. His bulk was pulling him down bit by bit,_ _and he feared he would be swallowed up. _

_Locke returned after what seemed like an eternity with a bunch of strong, rope-like vines. He tossed one end to Elias, who grabbed it. Locke turned around and started pulling as hard as he could, but to no avail. Still, Locke was determined to save him. Mustering all the energy he could, he raced away from the pit as fast as he could, hoping to build up enough speed to pull the echidna out. He ran about sixty feet before the vine went taut, and Locke's pace was slowed to a crawl. But he was making some progress, as his built up speed generated enough force to pull Elias out. When the echidna let go of the rope, Locke suddenly sped off and rammed face-first into a tree at forty-five miles per hour._

"I owe Locke my life," Elias mumbled to himself. "Now is my chance to pay off that debt by saving him." As he mumbled this, his mother, Vahtri, an earthy-brown echidna in a simple apron and clothing reminiscent of ancient times, walked by and overheard him. She seemed to know what her son was thinking, as well as overhearing tidbits of the conversation as she was running about.

"You want to go with them, don't you?" she said, catching Elias by surprise. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. But to his surprise, she smiled, as if to give approval. "It's all right. Besides, I knew you would leave." Elias raised an eyebrow, and his mother began to explain.

"I had a dream not too long ago, a dream sent to me by the Earth Spirit himself."

"…The Earth Spirit? Who's that?" Elias asked.

"You'll know in time. He said to me that when the world's jewel fell into ruin, you would leave this place so that you could meet him and achieve your destiny."

"So I'm NOT fated to guard the Master Emerald until I die?" Elias exclaimed, almost jubilant. Vahtri sighed and looked away.

"Yes…but you will go through great hardship. You will face terrible forces and endure great trials." She then embraced her son lovingly. "But I know you're strong enough to conquer them, my child."

"Mom…" Elias said in a half-gasp.

"And take a few of my special cookies too. I'm sure they can work just as well as the Master Emerald." Elias nodded and went back to his post. He was now excited, yet nervous, about the journey he would soon set upon. But he would have to wait, since Knuckles would have to spend the night removing the wards around the Master Emerald.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_"Do you desire revenge?" a voice spoke to the sick Janus in his mind. "Revenge on those who destroyed your childhood?" _

_"R-revenge?" Janus asked back, unable to find the source of the voice. _

_"Yes…revenge. I can give you that power, Janus Robotnik."_

_Janus' delirium clouded his judgment. "Please…tell me…what must I do?"_

_"Give up to me that which you cherish most…and destroy your best friend. Only then will the power to take your revenge be granted. Bring it to the barrier of green. That is where I will meet you."_

_"Yes…I will…and no one will stop me." _

In his delirium, Janus began to chuckle evilly, and it grew louder and louder. Soon the whole village was stirred from slumber as his laughter turned to a deranged cackle. For a few seconds, Janus' eyes opened…and both were blood red. The shaman stood up and quickly began chanting some old spell, and soon the hedgehog's laughter died off, and he went back to sleep.

"Dat's not a good sign at all," the shaman mumbled. "I hope they return soon."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Nadja awoke suddenly from a terrible dream in the wee hours of the morning. She felt her heart racing and her bare skin all sweaty again. But even after escaping the nightmare, she still had a horrible sense of dread. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was going to happen soon.

With only that thought on her mind, she got out of bed and raced for the Master Emerald chamber, which Knuckles and Elias had shown them. Her thoughts were completely on the events to come, but her feet guided her unerringly to the Master Emerald. Knuckles had just finished the ritual to drop the wards around the gem when Nadja rushed past him and right up to the massive gem. She leapt onto the massive gem and began crying deliriously, calling out to the spirit of the Emerald in desperation.

"Please…stop him! Stop big brother! Make him stay! Don't let them take him away!" Knuckles raced up to Nadja, with Elias, who had been watching him perform the ritual, close behind. He was shocked at Nadja's state of utter insanity. They talked for a little while, and she had seemed so happy, though timid and worrisome. Now she was a raving lunatic, lost in an obsession with her brother. Elias quickly went up to her and pulled her off the Master Emerald. He grasped the girl's shoulders gently, but firmly, looked right in her tear-stained, blood-shot eyes and began to speak with her softly, just as his mother did when he was crying like this. Somehow, it all came naturally him.

"Nadja…it's okay," Elias said reassuringly with a small smile, "your big brother is going to be just fine. He won't be going anywhere." Nadja was still crying, but she stared right back into the echidna's eyes. Somehow, she felt better when she was being held this way…it was exactly how Janus held her at their father's funeral, and made that promise.

"Do you promise?" Nadja asked, flashing briefly into her memory-reenactment state. Elias nodded and let go of her. She collapsed to her knees as he did. At this point, everyone else in the house had arrived to see what the ruckus was about.

"Looks like Nadja flipped her lid again," Scarlet sighed. "This can't mean anything good. I think we should leave now."

"But I'm still tired…" JJ whined with a yawn.

"Me too," Icarus sighed. "Can't we sleep for another few hours?"

"No…we're going," Scarlet replied. She had that same feeling of dread Nadja did…it was going to happen at any time." Miles nodded, and everyone started to leave, save for Elias, Vahtri and Knuckles.

"I'm going too," Elias said suddenly and with a determined tone and began to follow.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You must be crazy!"

"Sorry, Dad," Elias called back as he rounded the corner where the others had turned, "but destiny calls." Knuckles was about to chase him, but Vahtri stopped him.

"Let him go…" the female echidna said softly to him. "He has his place in the world, and it's not here." The red echidna sighed and looked back at the Master Emerald, as if to ask its opinion. But it remained silent as ever.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was rising as the group set foot back in the crocodile village. The shaman came racing out of Locke's hut, a look of terror in her eyes.

"They're both goin' mad!" the shaman cried as the group, now with Elias in tow, got their footing. "What dis sickness is, it's something monstrous!" Elias looked at Nadja and Icarus. He removed two cookies from a small bag he had taken with him. He handed a cookie to Nadja and took one for himself.

"Elias, this is no time for a snack…" Icarus began.

"Nadja, feed it to your brother! I'll give this to Locke!" With that, he raced over to where the crocodile shaman came from, and entered the hut. Locke was now spasming wildly, and a wide, sinister grin was on his face, and foaming at the edges. Frantically Elias went over to the hedgehog and held the cookie up to his nose. Locke's spasming slowed, and his grin sunk as he began to sniff at the confection.

"L-locke…eat th-this…" Elias stammered as he pressed the cookie to the hedgehog's lips. Locke's shaking arms took hold of the cookie, and he began to eat it. It was gone in three bites, and it took only a few seconds for Locke's condition to quickly improve. His breathing became more steady, and his fever dissipated. Soon he was trying to open his eyes…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Please, big brother, eat this…" Nadja whimpered as she too held Vahtri's miracle cookie to her brother's lips. But he refused to take it. Try as she might, Janus kept his mouth away from the cookie, and would not eat it. Finally, she grabbed Janus' face and tried to force his mouth open.

That was when his eyes opened. Two wicked eyes, with irises like stunning sapphires, surrounded by pools of blood, stared back at Nadja. Janus' body stopped spasming, and he rose from his bed, his wicked, sadistic grin never leaving his face. His sister looked on in a state of terror beyond anything she had imagined. Her memory raced back to that dreadful day…the day she lost her father…and she realized what those words she had heard back in Rydia's hometown meant.

But before she could react, Janus had grabbed her by the throat, and slowly squeezed. She struggled to break free, but he was too strong, and she blacked out. Icarus looked on in shock. He, too, stared into the eyes of the monster that was Locke's best friend. He reached for a nearby pot with trembling hands, but Janus grabbed his arm, and sunk his fingers, now tipped with crystalline claws, into his arm. The fox screamed in pain, but soon stopped as his arm went numb, and then his entire body fell to the floor, unable to move.

"You'll make excellent bait…" Janus chuckled, his voice now raspy and sinister. He hoisted Nadja and Icarus onto his shoulders, and burst out of the door. Miles, JJ, Violet, Scarlet, the shaman, and Vector saw this, and stared in horror at the new twisted form of Janus. His entire body was slowly growing amethyst-colored crystals all over. Janus looked at the group, and addressed them.

"Tell Locke that if he wants to save these two, he's going to have to come and get me!" He cackled like a madman, and dashed away from the island, running across the water at a speed roughly that of Locke's, despite his load. At that moment, Locke, now fully awake and well, burst out of the hut just in time to see Janus disappear into the wooded part of the swamp.

"So this is who you really are, Janus…" Locke growled. He had heard the dark whispers too. He was told that Janus would betray him at the dawn. But while the dark whispers told him to kill his friend, Locke had no intention.

He would save him, no matter what it took. He started after his friend as fast as his legs could carry him. The group marveled as he sped across the water's edge, leaving a massive wake.

The destined battle had arrived.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Me: **Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!!!!

**Scarlet**: Please don't tell me you're gonna...

**Me**: KE-KE-KE-KE-KE!!!!!1


	23. Chapter 23: Janus vs Locke Part 1

**Chapter 23**

**Me**: Ladies and gentleman…it begins. Janus vs. Locke.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I just gotta keep moving…can't let him get away…" Locke said to himself over and over as he sped along through the swamp in pursuit of his now-crazed best friend. Never had he run so fast for so long. Normally he would have been able to catch up to Janus and leave in the dust with no problem…but somehow his friend had gotten a lot faster. If he could stay ahead with that kind of weight encumbering him…how fast was he without it? That question made Locke briefly lose his balance, causing him to stumble and start doing rapid, uncontrolled somersaults.

Thinking fast, he remembered what his father said to do in such situations: he rolled up into as tight a ball as he could. Combined with his curled state and his extreme speed, he was able to knock over trees, sort of like a living wrecking ball. He bounced on the ground a few times, which was slightly painful, and realized the ground starting to get harder as he moved along. He uncurled and skidded to a stop to get his bearings.

He looked around, hoping for a clue to where Janus was headed. His eyes soon caught a few small shards of purple crystal on the ground, heading toward the south. Without a second thought, he started to dash off, hoping to catch Janus before he made a grave mistake. But then he paused for a moment, and rubbed his ring. He needed to ask Shahra something. She appeared in a puff

"Why do you summon me now, Master?" the genie asked. She was already aware of the situation.

"Shahra…grant me a wish."

"I will do it if it is within my power, Master," Shahra replied with a nod.

"If I make a wish that you think would result in Janus' death…" Locke ordered, "Do not grant it, even if I plead or threaten you."

Sharha nodded, somewhat uneasily. "Yes, Master. Now you should hurry."

"Yeah…" Locke replied and sped off, with Sharha hot on his tail.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Janus quickly reduced his speed as he reached the appointed place. It was another island in the middle of a large area of water, except that instead of a village, a singular stone altar stood there. The water was also much shallower, just past ankle-high to a Mobian. The rot here was much more pronounced, and the area was eerily silent. He noticed a hooded figure standing by the altar. Janus waded over to the figure.

"You're the one who can give me my power, right?" Janus asked. The figure nodded, and the crystalline hedgehog grinned evilly.

"I sense that one of them is NOT your best friend…" the figure said. Janus looked behind him, before answering the question.

"The fox is just bait," Janus replied as he started toward the altar. "The other half of the sacrifice should show up in three….two…one…" He paused at the altar itself as Locke made his entrance on the other side of the shallow lake. The figure simply warped away, leaving the two best friends alone to fight over Icarus and Nadja.

"JANUS!" Locke cried as he started toward his friend. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!" Janus laid the still unconscious Nadja, and the now-pale-looking Icarus on the altar, and went to meet his friend.

"On the contrary, Locke…I've never been any saner!" the twisted hedgehog replied. "I finally have the chance to destroy the one that destroyed my childhood, and I won't let you, or anyone else, get in my way!"

"What about the world? What about your friends?" Locke said, almost pleading to Janus; "…What about your sister?!" At this point they were now face to face, and Locke finally got a good look at what had happened to his best friend.

"Feh, why should I care? Revenge is all that matters now," Janus replied, crossing his arms. His grin sunk, and his expression now shifted to a cold, ruthless one. Locke clenched his fist, trying to restrain himself from striking Janus, still continued to reason with him.

"Janus, wake up! This can't be you!" Locke cried, tears now welling up in his eyes. "The Janus I knew…he loved life! He would never do anything so selfish…" But the monster before him just shook his head, as if in disappointment, and for a moment, he seemed to return to his normal self, at least in mind.

"You're right, Locke. I've always been willing to give. I've always done what was best for others without regard to my own desires." Locke's spirits rose for a moment, wondering if he had gotten through to him. But his expression turned to sheer disgust when Janus continued…

"But I'm done with that! I'm sick of not getting what I want! I'm sick of it all, damn it! But you…" His face now got very close to Locke's, and his friend felt nervous and a little sick from Janus' now foul and rancid breath.

"…You always got everything. You were always Mister Popular! Captain of the soccer and track teams! Voted sexiest guy in school every year…you had everything."

"Y-you and I both know that…" Locke stammered, before Janus, his eyes now full of rage and hate, cut him off.

"Of course I know that! But YOU didn't have to live with your aunt after you lost your father…YOU didn't have a sister on the edge of insanity to watch over…and YOU have HER…" He glared directly at Shahra.

"W-what? You mean you knew about her?" Locke exclaimed as she returned to the ring on Locke's finger.

"Of course I did…" Janus chuckled, his sinister grin returning. "You'd be nothing without her…you'd just be a troublemaking, lousy, fatherless, SON OF A WHORE." He started laughing wickedly. Locke was starting to lose his patience. He had to release all this anger building up inside him.

Janus knew he was getting to Locke. "Yeah, I figured that out too! Your mom was a filthy whore, and probably cheated on your father. I saw the pictures." The rage in Locke was reaching a boil, and his expression was now turning to one of rage. No one dared insult his family.

"But you know what else I figured out?" Janus rasped, his voice suddenly turning to a seductive purr. Locke blushed…did Janus truly know it? He soon got his answer when Janus put his mouth to Locke's and delivered a passionate kiss. The shock of the action caused Locke to stumble backwards, while Janus wiped his mouth and grinned evilly again.

"That you craved me…"

Finally Locke couldn't take it. First Janus blatantly disregarded their friendship, then he mocked his family…and now he had crossed the line by making a mockery of his feelings. Locke had indeed secretly loved his best friend ever since puberty hit…but now that feeling was gone. All he felt was hate. The hatred he held only for the one who had taken his own father from him up until now.

"…YOU!!!!" Locke roared as he delivered a hard punch to Janus' right cheek. The force of the blow rang through the entire swamp, and large ripples emanated from the spot where the two were standing. But Janus didn't budge an inch, though his head did turn a bit. Locke saw a bit of blood drip from Janus' mouth. Locke dropped his fist, and Janus looked straight into Locke's eyes.

"…To the settling of everything, my friend?" the evil hedgehog asked.

"…To the settling of everything, Janus…" Locke replied, his anger now guiding his every action.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"It should be starting about now," Geof sighed as he was once again sitting around near Rydia's prison cell. They had not talked for some time now, but Rydia looked up uneasily.

"What's starting?" the bat asked. She was so desperate for conversation that she would even talk about depressing things, just for the interaction. She needed to hear Geof's voice. In the short time they were together, his voice was like sweet music to her, the only thing that would break the torturous silence.

"The fight that will herald in the reign of evil…"

"What do you mean?" Rydia asked, now quite upset. "Is this related to that mission they sent you on last night?! What did you do?!"

Geof sighed. Before he met Rydia, he would have relished saying this. But now his heart and mind were full of regret, and only sorrow came through in his voice. "I placed dark seals on Janus and Locke, allowing their latent hatred for each other to break free…and it will cause evil's reign to begin…I'm sorry, Rydia!" The bat would have been disgusted with Geof, but her heart was softened by Geof's sincere display of anguish at his own actions. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done! Every life I've taken! I regret it all now!" Geof rushed over to Rydia's cell, and clasped her hands. The bat's heart jumped when she felt Geof touch her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Geof…I…I…" she stammered. But she didn't have time to say much else before Geof slashed the lock on the cell with his scythe, breaking it. He opened the door and grabbed Rydia by the hand and pulled her along.

"Where are you taking me?" the bat exclaimed.

"Out of this damn place…" Geof growled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Eyagh!" Locke cried as Janus delivered a fierce counterpunch, sending him flying. As he soared, Locke tried to right himself so he could land on his feet, but Janus was able to keep up with him, and anticipated where he would land. He hopped into the air, did a forward somersault, and thrust out his foot, delivering a crushing heel kick to Locke's nose and muzzle, knocking him into the mud.

Janus watched as his friend pulled his face out, and savored the look of his bloody, muddy face fully of fury. He tried to push Locke back into the mud, but his foot was grabbed. Locke stood up, causing Janus to fall. The blue hedgehog spun Janus around like an Olympic hammer, and when he let go, sent him flying. Locke quickly followed after the flying hedgehog. Just like Janus did, he leapt into the air to strike him before he fell. But instead of a heel kick, Locke delivered a series of punches before smashing Janus into the mud. Both were soaking wet now. Janus didn't seem very tired, but Locke, still not fully recovered from his dash to catch up, was already beginning to feel stiff.

But Locke's anger exceeded his fatigue, and he kicked Janus in the chin as he pulled himself from the mud, causing the crystalline hedgehog to land on his back now. Locke got down on top on his friend, resting on both knees, and raised a fist to smash his face. Janus grinned, and willed a sharp crystal to grow from his legs where, slashing Locke's thigh. He quickly rose up and cried from the pain, giving Janus time to get up and begin a counterattack. With a sadistic twinkle in his eye, Janus raised his right hand, which began to glow yellow.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" Janus chanted as he launched the yellow energy right at Locke. It struck him square in the chest, blasting a hole in his shirt and lightly scorching his fur and flesh. Janus then followed up with a dashing punch, knocking Locke down again. But this time, the son of Sonic did a handstand jump and landed back on his feet. He was tired, and his slow panting showed that.

"Give up, Locke! I'm as fast as you, and I'm even powerful compared to you than before. You're outmatched." Locke chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe you are," he replied. "But you're only fighting for yourself. I'm fighting for everyone's sake…even yours." He got to his feet, and reentered a fighting stance. He dug within himself, which caused the ring on his finger to glow. A black aura, only slightly visible, began to form around him. The darkness was coming out, but not in full force yet…the battle was only beginning.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rydia**: You're ripping off Naruto vs. Sasuke!

**Me**: I consider this more of a tribute to the awesomeness of that battle…minus the kiss of course.

**Scarlet**: Janus did yaoi?! The world's coming to an end!

**Me**: Shut up, Scarlet.


	24. Chapter 24: Janus vs Locke Part 2

**Chapter 24**

**Me: **Moar fighting! Wewt!

-- -- -- -- -- --

"There it is…the exit!" Geof exclaimed as he and Rydia were hurrying through the winding corridors of Tositox's lair. The light of day was piercing through the cave entrance, and it would only be moments before they were out of the accursed dungeon. But their hopes were dashed when a massive stone wall suddenly sealed the exit.

"Damn it…I can't believe I forgot about that." Geof muttered. Thankfully, he knew of a side exit. As they tried to go back the other way, another stone wall had already sealed the entrance. Rydia whimpered in fear, holding on tightly to Geof. They watched as Tositox rose through the floor, a grin of madness on his face.

"Ah, how sweet…little Geof's trying to be a hero. I've waited for so long, just for this moment! You've defied Lord Mephiles' orders, and now you shall finally pay the penalty for your treason, and for spoiling the ritual! " As the undead echidna raised his hands to cast some terrible spell, Mephiles suddenly appeared in the room, surprising everyone there.

"L-Lord Mephiles!" Tositox exclaimed. "We were just talking about you. Geof here had apparently turned traitor. I do not know how or why, but it seems your most trusted minion has turned against us, all for the sake of this girl." Mephiles whirled to face Geof, his eyes suddenly filled with rage. While Rydia squeaked and shuddered at this, Geof stared back coldly. Mephiles stomped toward him and got right in his face.

"…YOU! When did those lies Melody taught you get back into your head? I though your mother and I got rid of them!" Geof stared back with a cold and defiant expression.

"Once you learn something, you don't forget it…Father."

Tositox and Rydia both got astonished looks on their faces. Neither of them knew that Mephiles and Geof were related. Mephiles' rage died down, and he resumed his cool, collected manner. He disappeared momentarily, grabbed Rydia out of Geof's grasp, and warped close to Tositox.

"Keep an eye on the girl, minion…" Mephiles said as he forced the girl into his arms. The echidna grinned and mumbled a paralysis spell, stopping Rydia in her tracks. She managed to cry out as she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Rydia!" Geof cried before turning to Mephiles. "That's it, father! Today, this ends!" He whirled his scythe and charged at the crystalline hedgehog, every fiber of his being set on lopping off Mephiles' head. But as he swung, Mephiles caught the tip of the scythe with his thumb and forefinger. He kicked Geof backward, causing him to let go off his weapon. Mephiles picked it up and wielded it.

"Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Round and round I go;" Janus cackled as he started whirling around Locke, forming several illusions as he did so, "...where I'll stop, only I know!" Locke looked around frantically at the illusions. He had no clue which one was real. Janus, meanwhile, came up behind him and kneed him in the back, knocking him forward. He turned around, only to receive a ferocious set of punches to his face and chest, and then an elbow to his gut.

Even with his power boost, Locke was still at a major disadvantage. His friend was able to run circles around him, and had somehow gained a whole host of terrible powers. But it wasn't that which bothered him. It was the fact that Janus never lost that twisted grin. Locke couldn't help but feel that Janus was enjoying every minute of this fight. He could barely move as he found himself picked up by his shirt by Janus.

"What's the matter, Locke? You can't have had enough already? This is our destined battle! This is where we settle our rivalry!"

"Destined…battle?" Locke replied, wondering what the heck Janus was babbling about now. Janus cackled and threw Locke down into the mud.

"All of the times we've wrestled, all the times we've sparred…" Janus said, almost reminiscing, "…it's all been building up to this fight! We, like our fathers before us, are rivals, training for a final clash to settle about who is the stronger!"

"We're friends…not enemies, Janus!" Locke replied as he got up. "You have to remember!"

"No, my friend," the crystalline hedgehog replied, pointing at Locke. "It is YOU who must remember. Go ahead; let your hatred for me be released. You've been holding back."

"I…I don't hate you! But I will save you, even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it!" Locke rushed at his friend again, but was stopped by a pair of claw slashes from Janus' sharp fingers, raking deep into the hedgehog's flesh. Locke let out a blood-curdling scream as he took the blow, and stumbled backwards. He felt tears leak out of his eyes, and he got down and curled up, his hands on his head, sobbing and seething.

"Hmph," Janus said as he watched Locke. "I guess that didn't do it…might as well get on with my ritual." He walked back to the altar where Icarus and Nadja were lying. The latter was now coming around, and saw her brother step up onto the altar. He gazed at Nadja coolly, not even smiling. She was too terrified to speak, and watched as Janus formed a long, crystalline knife in his hand. He then held it to her throat and leaned down next to her, to whisper in her ear.

"You want to see Daddy again, don't you?" Janus whispered.

"Y-y-yes…" Nadja replied with a stammer. "…M-more than anything."

"Then close your eyes and wait for me to count ten…" Janus said softly, stroking her hair. "…And when you open them again, you'll see him. Okay?"

"Okay…" Nadja replied. She closed her eyes, and waited for the end…only hoping to see her father's face when she arrived in the afterlife. Janus began to count.

"One…"

Meanwhile, Locke's hatred had been starting to build to critical levels. Something was stirring inside him…all he could feel was hatred…sadness…and rage. The dark aura now began to creep over his body, and three differently colored rings, marked with arcane runes, seeped out of his body and hovered around him.

"Two…three…"

The Rings suddenly disappeared momentarily and two of them reappeared on Locke's wrists, while the third appeared on the hand that did not have Shahra's ring.

"Four…five…six…"

"Janus…" Locke growled.

"Seven…eight…"

"I'm going to…"

"Nine…"

"KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" A terrifying burst of dark power poured out of Locke, and he dashed at an even faster pace than before, straight to the altar, just as Janus was raising the knife.

"T…" Janus began. But that was all he could say before Locke delivered a devastating punch to his face, sending him flying across the shallow lake and into a tree. The knife shattered on the ground as Janus dropped it.

Nadja blinked a few times, wondering why she wasn't with her father again. She looked up to see Locke, now covered from head to toe in dark blues and blacks, save for his eyes, nose and muzzle. His quills were shocked upwards and stood on end, while his hands were aflame with evil power.

"L-locke…p-please…don't hurt him anymore…" she begged weakly. Her brother's friend looked over at her with red eyes surrounded by blackness.

"Your brother is beyond saving, Nadja…I see that now. Go back to sleep, and when you wake up, this nightmare will be over." He gently laid his hand over Nadja's face, causing darkness to cover her face, and put her back to sleep. Locke then turned to Icarus, and stroked his friend's head.

"Take it easy, buddy…I'll take care of this one…" Janus was now back on his feet and starting to run toward Locke. Locke hopped off the altar and rushed at his friend, his mind filled with ways to make Janus pay for this.

"Janus! Let me show you the power of my hatred…and how it will consume you!"

"Now we can have fun!" Janus cackled, and the two clashed again.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The roar of their clash did not go unnoticed. Violet, JJ, Scarlet, Elias and Miles were already searching for the two hedgehogs, as well as the kidnapped ones. Violet was the first to sense it, and looked in the direction of Locke's sudden and drastic burst of power. She knew this dark power all too well.

"Guys, this way!" she called to the others before heading off in the direction of the blast. The others quickly followed, each praying that the worst would not occur…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're starting to bore me, Geof," Mephiles said with a yawn as he watched Geof limp forward. Mephiles was completely untouched, while Geof was covered in cuts and bruises from every strike from the scythe he once commanded. Only a few minutes had passed, but the battle was obviously decided.

"Why don't you just kill him, Lord Mephiles?" Tositox suggested as he took a small step forward. Mephiles didn't even bother to look at the echidna, but kept his eyes right on his son. He chuckled and kicked Geof down again.

"I sense he wouldn't mind getting killed here…" the crystalline hedgehog replied. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling evilly. "So I think a fitting punishment would be to die alone, away from the precious girl he so obviously desires…"

Geof would have attacked again, but his body was barely capable of even standing up. But that idea of dying alone…it terrified him. The past few days had been quite happy for him, in comparison to the rest of his life. Rydia was his sole joy now. He looked at Rydia, who was starting to move a little, the effects of the paralysis spell slowly wearing off.

"G-g-Geof-kun…" Rydia gasped weakly. It was a term she had adopted from her anime, and saved for those she especially cared about. It wasn't so much the word itself but the way she said that made Geof finally break down in tears, clutching his head. Mephiles was disgusted by this sight, and decided to do something about it.

He raised his hand, forming a massive blue crystal that hovered just above it. Geof didn't even notice it, but Rydia could only watch in horror as Mephiles dropped it right on top of the hedgehog. The bat girl couldn't even cry out his name, she could only scream, as if agony. The crystalline hedgehog held a hand to his ear and chuckled.

"Ah, sweet music to my ears…but we have no time for such trifles. Return her to her cell, minion." Mephiles then teleported away, back to the ARK. The echidna started tugging on Rydia, who was still screaming her head off. Like Geof, this was the first time she had known love, and now it was gone. But Geof didn't have to suffer the loss, she would say to herself.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The shallow lake around the altar was boiling and frothing as if heated by a flame as Janus and Locke continued their clash. Their battle was now going beyond the lake itself, and into the wooded area behind the altar. Giant trees were coming down left and right, shattered by the sheer force of the hedgehogs' battle.

Locke finally managed to land a good solid kick to Janus' flank after a lightning-fast exchange of blows and parries in mid-air, and followed it up by grabbing his opponent's quills and tossing him into the ground. Janus managed to land on his feet and just barely dodged Locke's next attack, a stomp from twenty-feet in the air which would have smashed his face in.

Locke got up just as Janus rushed to grab him. But instead, Locke grabbed Janus' hands, and thus began a tense pushing struggle in an attempt to push the other over, or dislocate their arms, whichever came first. In the midst of this, Janus took the opportunity to address Locke again.

"See? This is how I imagined our final battle to be…an epic struggle that would shake the ground beneath our feet and cause the earth to writhe!"

Locke grinned. "You're right, Janus…this is how I imagined it. And one of us isn't going to come out alive." Janus raised an eyebrow in curiousity and asked why. He was answered by Locke suddenly releasing his grip, causing Janus to stumble forward and receive a powerful knee attack to his gut.

"…Because I'm done trying to save you, my friend," Locke finally replied, not even looking at his friend. "The only salvation left for you is death…" He followed up by grabbing Janus again, carrying him by his chest and legs, holding him like a battering ram, and then rushing at full speed back toward the lake and the altar. He stopped a few yards from the altar and threw Janus headfirst into it. Such a move would have killed Janus instantly, but his dark power kept him from perishing. Locke, even with this new power, was at his limit. He watched in dismay as Janus managed to remove his head from the altar, which had not been shattered by the mighty impact. But as he stood up, Locke saw that Janus was finally at his limit as well. Both looked at each other and smiled.

"So, Locke…" Janus panted. "How about you and I end this? We're both at our limits, and equally matched. This fight will just drag on." Locke nodded. The two combatants warped to the opposite ends of the lake, and readied themselves for their final clash. Janus called forth another crystalline weapon, this time a katana, while Locke summoned a black and red flaming blade from his hand. They readied themselves for the final charge by bringing forth every last bit of their power. Their entire bodies became wreathed in inky darkness, while the entire area started to crackle and pop, as if the air was filled with static electricity. The wind started up and howled like a mad wolf.

The two, on some unknown signal, charged at each other simultaneously, each putting every bit of power they could muster into this final attack. Neither of them saw their friends arriving at the lake. Scarlet saw the two charging, and cried out to them. The sound of her voice reached their ears just as they clashed. The entire area was briefly consumed by a massive dome of shadow before a terrible explosion rocked the entire swamp…


	25. Chapter 25: Evil's Victory

**Chapter 25**

**Me: **The battle is over, and in the next few chapters, the plot is going to take a HUGE turn.**  
**

The smoke was clearing, and the unstable energy that had been flowing through the air finally died down. The entire swamp was still now; no sound could be heard, except a gently blowing wind, dispersing the smoke that had concealed that final clash. Everyone looked on, both hoping for and dreading the answer. Janus and Locke were standing there, practically leaning against each other.

Even from a distance, it could be seen that they had dealt each other a mortal blow. Janus' crystalline blade and Locke's flaming sword had pierced the other in the gut. For a moment, the darkness hung over them, but then it faded away. As it did, the crystals all over Janus' body began falling off, slowly at first, then more and more at once, like the start of a rain. They had changed back to normal.

"L-locke…" Janus gasped as he felt his own life leaving him fast. "I…I'm sorry." Locke was silent, and desperately clung to life, while Janus had accepted his imminent death.

"Are we…still friends?" Janus then asked, his voice now a whisper.

"Friends till the end…" Locke replied as well, smiling weakly. Janus smiled back, and closed his eyes. Despite it all, his mind was at ease…or was this part of dying? He didn't have much time to contemplate it before the last breath of life left him, and he slumped onto Locke. The bluish hedgehog held onto to his friend for a moment, relishing the fact that his last moment was spent holding his best friend in his arms. He could not hate him anymore. Finally he let go of Janus, closed his eyes, and fell back into the mud, his face toward the sun.

Nadja had watched their final moments from a distance, and finally got up from the altar and ran over to the lifeless bodies of her brother and his best friend. Icarus was still out cold, but the others quickly joined Nadja. They could only look on in utter shock and disbelief…Janus and Locke…the sons of the greatest heroes in the world…were dead.

Janus' sister, meanwhile, was in a somewhat different state of mind. The coherence of their thoughts was slowly changing in utter chaos. Nothing was making sense to her…her senses, her knowledge, her own ideas; none of them made sense to her anymore. Because one emotion was filling every fiber of her being…it was one she had always suppressed, and that she tried to do so again. But this conflict finally became too much for her. Nadja finally locked up every part of her…except her memories. Her eyes, once shining with happiness and life, dulled to a light grey. By her own will, he had become an automaton, forever to reenact her own memories…the only things without anger. But this all happened in the span of a few seconds, and her friends saw her drop to her knees and stare blankly into space. For a few moments, the group's attention was on her, and they were aghast at her sudden change in mentality. Elias stood up and went over to Nadja and helped her up.

"C'mon Nadja…we have to go," he said softly to her. He started to walk away, but suddenly a new evil laugh pierced the swamp air. The same hooded figure from before now appeared before them. Everyone except Nadja looked up to see this intruder.

"I can't believe it worked!" the figure cackled. "Everything went just as I had planned!" Violet, not about to watch this newcomer gloat, rushed at him with a fist aflame. The figure dodged it, but his cloak caught fire. He tore off the coat, and finally revealed himself. His appearance was very much like a hedgehog, except his body glowed with a very light, almost silvery blue color. His quills were shocked upright, and his shoulders extended farther than normal, as if two blades were implanted in his back. His wrists had spiked bracelets on them, and his black shoes also had spikes on them. But only Miles realized who he was, and the figure knew it.

"I see that one of you recognizes me…but to the rest of you, let me introduce myself. I am Nazo, king of the demon world and soon to be master of all Mobius." The others recognized the name and recoiled in horror.

"B-b-but you're supposed to be dead!" Scarlet exclaimed. Nazo chuckled. He started walking toward them, apparently intending to do something with Janus and Locke's corpses. Anticipating resistance, Nazo waved his hand and forced them all aside, knocking them all into the water.

"…Dead? Yes, I was…but the souls of a certain pair of heroes proved critical to my return. But now I need the souls of these two for the next stage of my plan." JJ, still armed with his weapon, wasn't about to let that happen. He charged the demon hedgehog, but was knocked down when Nazo grabbed the point of his spear and rammed the blunt end into the cat's gut. Without any further opposition, he waved his hand over the two bodies, causing two white wisps to float into his hand.

"Perfect…" he chuckled before setting his gaze on Elias, who was helping Nadja to her feet. "By the way Elias, don't bother trying to use the Master Emerald. It's already in my possession." With a last evil chuckle, Nazo disappeared. Scarlet was now especially grave dismay. The prophecy was going exactly as it would…she could only wonder what "evil's reign" meant. But she could only do what was possible at the moment: help get Icarus and the two bodies back to the village.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Scarlet lay curled up in the hut she had been sleeping in two nights before, absolutely distraught. The tears refused to stop flowing from her eyes, and she could barely breathe, she was crying so hard. Never in so long had the fox been this upset. Just thinking about all the times she and Janus spent together was utter torture, but she didn't want to forget either. She remembered the day they first met…

_"Can I have a turn?" a young black hedgehog with gold bangs and glasses perched on his nose asked Scarlet, aged nine, while she was swinging on the swing set at the park's playground._

_"But the other ones don't have anyone on them…" she replied as she kept swinging. "Why do you want this one?" The hedgehog scratched his head as he thought of the answer._

_"I like that one. The others squeak too much. It's annoying." When Scarlet heard this, she giggled and told him that it was the same for her. Janus smiled back at her awkwardly. He couldn't help but find this girl cute._

_"My name's Janus. What's yours?" he asked. Deciding that this boy was actually worth talking to, Scarlet slowed down and eventually stopped swinging._

_"I'm Scarlet," she replied. "I like your name a lot better."_

_"Nah, my name's stupid," Janus replied with a sulk, lazily kicking a bit of gravel…_

"And I always used to call you J. Anus when I wanted to tick you off…" Scarlet sobbed as if Janus was right there next to her. "You used to hate that…" Her reminiscence brought forth another memory…

_"I…I…I brought you flowers," Janus, now twelve years old and at the awkward start of puberty, stammered as he held out a bunch of flowers, which included a large number of roses, with the thorns removed. Scarlet, now aged thirteen, gasped with wide eyes._

_"Janus…they're so pretty!" she exclaimed as she took the flowers from him. Janus blushed heavily, and looked away. Scarlet looked puzzled, wondering what this was all about._

_"N-not as pretty as you…" he said. "I was hoping we could do something some time."_

_"But we do a lot of stuff together," Scarlet replied._

_"But Locke always comes along…I just…um…want to be with you…"_

Scarlet now smiled a bit, but still cried heavily. "You and I…we were so innocent…we had no clue how it worked…" She then turned to a somewhat more painful memory…

_Scarlet pushed away Janus' face as he was attempting to kiss her on the lips. It was almost one-and-a-half years later, and she realized now it wouldn't work. "Janus, I really like you…but I don't think I like you the way I thought I did." The hedgehog's ears sagged when he got the message._

_"Does this mean we can't be like that couple in your books, Scarlet?" he asked._

_Scarlet sighed. "…Yeah. I'm sorry. We can still be friends, though…"_

"Why is it that we don't know what we have until we lose it?" That was the question that tormented Scarlet now. She had tried to deny to herself from that day forward, but only now did she realize that she still wanted him all this time. And she knew he still did too. But now she could never have him. She looked into a small mirror near the door, and saw Janus, wearing a goofy grin, in the reflection. She looked away, and the tears, which had been slowing down before, poured forth again. It would be like this for the rest of the day.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Night fell, and the whole village was silent, to respect the dead, except for one person. Nadja was outside, sobbing her head off. For this brief time, she had regained her normal mentality, but she could only feel intense grief. She clung onto her brother's lifeless body, and sobbed into his black fur.

Elias watched this sorry sight, and felt his own heart ache as well…but more for this girl, who had been reduced to a mere shell of the person he was talked with back on Angel Island. She couldn't stop talking about Janus…how he was her whole life, how he devoted so much time to protecting her. But Elias had only seen the evil side of Janus…the one with demonic eyes and consumed by a need for revenge. He couldn't help but wonder if Nadja was only kidding herself.

The girl suddenly stopped crying and walked toward the edge of the large island, and started to wade into the water, then ducked under. Assuming the worst, the echidna got up and rushed to stop her. But when he arrived at the shore's edge, her head suddenly went under. In a panic, Elias stood there, seemingly at a loss of what to do. He had no idea what this girl was trying to do…but it could have been a suicide attempt. Finally, he resolved not to let that happen, and dove into the water after her.

He found Nadja floating there about seven feet down, with her mouth open. Elias, now thankful that he had learned how to swim, dove toward her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to the surface. As he started swimming back to shore, a small crowd had gathered, including Violet, JJ and Miles.

Though the others offered to help, Elias was strong enough to pull the girl to shore on his own. He was relieved to see that Nadja was coughing on her own, forcing out the water that had gotten into her lungs. She looked around at the crowd, and started giggling like a young child. Normally this would have been cute, but being that Nadja was fourteen, it was more disturbing than adorable.

"I was bummed to see those two die," JJ commented, "but she's seriously screwed up…" Miles, too, was shaking his head.

"I say she's in no condition to continue the journey," Miles said thoughtfully, "if she's going to act like a child one moment and try to commit suicide the next. We'll leave her with Dr. Lupin." Nadja, despite her child-like mentality, knew exactly what Miles meant, and started bawling.

"NO! NO! I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" the hedgehog whined before sticking out her tongue. Violet shook her head in disgust. Now she was acting like a brat too, and she hated brats. But JJ again stayed the purple hedgehog's hand. This little gathering was soon interrupted when one of the crocodile villagers came rushing over.

"…The bodies! The bodies have disappeared!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Geof wandered the lonely wasteland beyond Tositox's lair, dragging one broken leg and use his slightly fractured one to move around. Both of his arms were broken, and hung limply at his sides, while the rest of his body was covered in all manner of cuts and bruises. The giant crystal had not only critically wounded him, but had teleported him to some god-forsaken place. Every step was torture to him, and with every step, oblivion seemed more and more appealing.

But he kept going, if only for her…Rydia. As long as she was alive, he had a reason to live. But it seemed like death had other plans. Finally, the hedgehog collapsed to the ground, his limbs utterly incapable of any more movement. Geof just laid there in the dirt, waiting for the end. The one thing he was happy about was that he knew what love was, however short the time it lasted.

But as he gazed up, the hedgehog saw the silhouette of an echidna girl walking toward him, with two strange lights dancing around her head. Soon he got a better look at her. Her body was light brown, almost tan, and she was decorated with the attire from ancient times.

"W-who…are you?" Geof asked weakly.

"I'm Tikal," the echidna girl replied as she bent down and presented a helping hand. "Please let me help you. You still have a purpose in this world." Geof looked at her and laughed weakly before laying his head back on the ground.

"I have no purpose now," he replied, and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

"Please…let me help you," the echidna girl pleaded. "If you don't, how can you save her?"

"I'm a mess…I can't save her…" Geof mumbled. He was sure he was hallucinating now, and that this girl was some figment of his fading imagination. He felt his breathing slow. Any minute now, sweet oblivion would be upon him.

"Just take my hand. Can you manage that?" Tikal asked. Geof finally decided to play along, and extended his right hand toward her outstretched one. He knew death was upon him…but nothing happened. His entire body, instead of feeling cold, felt warm. But his eyes still closed…

-- -- -- -- -- 

**Me**: Well, folks...the two male leads are dead and Nadja's finally gone off the deep end. God, I love tormenting the heroes. But fret not my friends. All will be well soon enough.

**Scarlet**: They better.


	26. Chapter 26: Second Dark Time

**Chapter 26**

**Me**: It's time to close this part of the saga and open the next part. And what better way to do it than have Nazo mess up the whole world…again!

-- -- -- -- -- --

The day had been long, but the airship finally arrived at the Prower family's private island. They had been informed by the crocodile shaman that the bodies were somehow spirited away by benevolent forces, and that no evildoers could abuse their bodies, so they decided to set out to get Icarus and Nadja help.

The island was more like a pinnacle that rose straight out of the ocean…in fact, that's what it was. The visible part of the island was covered in grass, and dotted with several exotic trees, mostly coconut and date palms. While it was a beautiful, somewhat tranquil place on the surface: underneath, Miles knew, was a veritable fortress, complete with a dock for submarines and a hangar for new prototypes. It was here, underneath this otherwise quiet island, that ProwerCorp tested its newest inventions.

It was also one of the homes for the Prower family doctor, Dr. Lupin. He was there to greet the group as they disembarked the airship. Icarus was carried out by Violet and JJ on a stretcher. His condition was stable, but Dr. Lupin needed only take a quick look at the arm to decide the possible treatments, though he would have to examine Nadja more closely. To everyone's surprise, Icarus was finally beginning to stir.

"D-dad…" he said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy, Icarus…" Miles told him with a worried tone in his voice as he gently laid his son back down. "You're in no condition to do much."

"Locke…where's Locke?" he asked, with a bit more strength. The entire group was silent. But in his sickened state, Icarus was unable to understand what their silence meant. Finally, he slumped back and closed his eyes again.

"We'll talk inside about the girl," the wolf doctor said grimly, and led everyone into his office. "Icarus seems stable enough. We'll see what we can do for Nadja."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello," the wolf said to Nadja, speaking to her as he would a young child. He and Miles were in a private office, and the doctor was attempting to perform a psychological diagnosis on her through simple conversation. "My name is Niles. What's yours?" He opted to address her by his first name, to make it seem less formal.

"I'm Nadja…Nadja Robotnik," the hedgehog girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you," the doctor replied. "How old are you, Nadja?" The girl started counting on her fingers, then showed her left hand, and the index finger of her right, for a total of five fingers.

"I'm five," she replied confidently.The wolf quickly took some notes before he made his reply.

"You sure don't look like it," Niles replied. You already look like a grown-up." Nadja giggled again and reaffirmed that she was five. But the wolf already knew that she was fourteen. He went up to his desk, opened a drawer and brought out a shiny brass pendulum. He was obviously going to try some hypnosis. He sat back down and showed the pendulum to his patient.

"Nadja, can you do something for me?"

"Okay!" she chirped.

"Just keep your eyes on this, okay?" Nadja nodded, clueless to what was happening. The wolf started to sway the pendulum back and forth, and the girl's eyes started following it. It didn't take long for her to go into a trance.

"Nadja, listen to the sound of my voice. When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will show me the real you." The wolf counted to three and snapped his fingers. To his surprise, Nadja dropped out of the trance, and looked at Niles with a scolding look on her face.

"…She really shouldn't come out," she replied. Niles scribbled down some more notes.

"There is someone who I think can help," Miles replied. He left the room, and returned a minute later with Elias. He had explained the situation to him on the way, and Elias then asked Nadja to cooperate with Dr. Lupin. The next time it was tried, it seemed to work. The brightness returned to the girl's eyes, but she quickly started screaming and crying her head off. She got up and began to pull books off the large bookshelf near the doctor's desk and started throwing them around. The projectiles shattered Lupin's windows and various collectables in his office. The echidna had to restrain her physically to keep her from doing worse damage. Quickly, Dr. Lupin snapped his fingers, bringing back the child-like Nadja, who suddenly looked very ashamed as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I told you not to let her out…" she scolded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, we have to drag her along with us?" Scarlet asked Dr. Lupin when he came back with Nadja. He nodded solemnly. Scarlet sighed. She really didn't want to drag the basket case that was Janus' little sister around, but it seemed she had no choice.

"Icarus is going to have to remain here," the doctor replied as he adjusted his spectacles. "We don't know how long it will be, so I suggest you hurry and stop the menace that threatens our world. Miles will have to remain her, but his pilots will surely be of use to you."

"Thanks…" Scarlet replied as she took hold of Nadja's hand. With that, Dr. Lupin bade the group farewell, and the airship took off. As he watched them leave, he suddenly felt the island shake. A terrible dread set over him…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"At last, everything is set…" Nazo said with excitement as he hovered at the place where the Mobius' equator and prime meridian met, a few dozen miles off the coast of what was once Africa. He created a crystal platform for himself, as well as Vahtri, was unconscious. When he had gone to Angel Island to take the Master Emerald, he had dealt a devastating blow to Knuckles, knocking him out. He was about to kill him when Vahtri stepped in and pleaded for him to spare her husband's life, and that she would do anything to save him. Nazo agreed, and took her with him. She would be witness to an event unlike anything else ever done.

"Now, ancient gems who gave birth to me," Nazo began to chant as the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald began to hover around him. "Answer my desire…let the world be divided, remolded and rearranged…let the land and sea rework themselves to MY desire…" Vahtri was slowly beginning to wake up at this point.

"Chaos Emeralds…" Nazo concluded. "Reshape this world, in MY IMAGE!"

The emeralds began to glow brightly and suddenly shot beams of light into the planet's crust. The beams began to move about, pulling the continents apart. The face of the planet was indeed being reshaped…new mountains were being formed in mere minutes, causing titanic earthquakes to rock the planet. The oceans were being changed as well, and huge gashes formed on the sea floor, causing eruptions of magma, and massive tsunamis. Even the weather was disrupted, causing immense storms, ranging from massive thunderstorms to tornados to hurricanes and typhoons, to suddenly form and strike the landscape. The sudden catastrophe proved devastating to the world at large. Entire nations were shattered…their cities were leveled, their infrastructure torn to bits. But it proved to be an oddity that the massive fortress that now surrounded New Sylvania remained perfectly intact.

Vahtri could only stare on in horror as this all happened. She could hear the planet crying in pain, but sat helplessly, powerless to stop this devastation. But what should have taken millions of years was all over in the span of ten minutes. The surface of the planet was now arranged into six distinct regions, and a few miscellaneous islands.

"Well, that's done," Nazo chuckled. "And now for the second phase of my plan…" He once again called to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Instruments of my birth, grant me my second desire…open a portal to the Nightmare Cleft, and let monsters once again thrive on Mobius!" Again the Chaos Emeralds glowed, and a massive rift in time and space suddenly ripped open, causing a rushing out, like a suddenly un-dammed river, of all sorts of malevolent spirits, who poured out across Mobius.

But Nazo was waiting for one particular entity…he saw a pair of pincer jaws start to exit the portal. But to his dismay, the portal suddenly closed. The jaws were stuck in space for a moment, but then formed into what appeared to be a black Chaos Emerald, and Nazo watched as it plummeted into the sea below. He looked down to see Vahtri now in control of the Chaos Emeralds.

"I won't let you bring him back…" she growled. "Nor will I let you tamper with this world further!" She summoned the angelic power within her, inherited from her father, and formed a pair of beautiful, white-feathered wings on her back.

"Foolish woman…you cannot hope to defeat me, even WITH the Emeralds."

"Who said anything about me doing it?" The Master Emerald began to glow, as did the Chaos Emeralds. Nazo scowled, but only watched as the Chaos Emeralds suddenly flew off in different directions, each one landing on a different continent. The blue Emerald, however, dropped into the artic sea to the north. Before Nazo could act, Vahtri and the Master Emerald warped away as well.

"Damn it…I was so close too…" Nazo grumbled. He sighed, and looked at the crystal platform he stood on. He snapped his fingers, and the platform began to rumble…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"…W-w-w-w-w-what the heck is happening?!" Scratch exclaimed as the sudden earthquake begun. Metal Sonic, who was hovering, seemed surprised as well. Even Robo Knux seemed a bit concerned at this sudden and violent activity. They were silent for the whole ten minutes that it took for the world to reshape itself.

Before much else could be said, about thirty malevolent spirits came careened toward the robots, and immediately gained corporeal form upon landing. Their shapes were numerous, but all terrible. Some were worm-like, others were reptilian, and still others resembled massive insects. Scratch and Grounder immediately rushed into each other and held on, scared stiff.

"The new order of monsters has arrived!" one of the creatures rasped. "Bow down before the awesome might of our new king, Nazo!" Metal Sonic wasn't about to take that lying down, attacked the monster who had spoken with several hundred rounds of machine gun fire.

"I am the one who is to be king!" Metal Sonic roared. "Tell your master that he will soon learn that Metal Sonic is to be the true overlord of Mobius!" The monsters cackled with laughter. Even the death of one of their own was no concern.

"It seems I have not made myself clear…RK, Scratch, Grounder…engage battle mode!"

"It's about time I got to bash some heads in…" Robo Knuckles chuckled, extending his knuckle claws and assuming a fighting stance. Scratch and Grounder let go of each other and uneasily assumed their own fighting poses. Finally they clashed…and that was the first resistance to the new world order.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The heroes of this tale, however, were in more dire straits. The airship had somehow been caught in a massive tornado filled with debris and flames. The heat and the battering caused the structure of the flying machine to quickly lose its integrity. Everyone was in a panic, even the normally level-headed JJ. Only Scarlet kept any of her cool, and frantically searched for the book.

Quickly she called Salamander, who appeared in a much less violent than previously. The fiery spirit quickly realized the gravity of the situation, and quickly shielded Scarlet as the room suddenly began to heat to extreme temperatures. This suddenly gave her an idea.

"Salamander, can you shield everyone on board from the heat?" she asked frantically.

"Of course I can, I am Salamander, perfect…"

"JUST DO IT, DAMN IT!" Scarlet screamed. The spirit quickly called forth his power to shield Scarlet's friends…and it was not a moment too soon.

The airship's fuel tank suddenly detonated, consuming the entire airship in a massive fireball. The entire group, protected from the flames, was tossed into the firestorm, and sent spinning around. Just as the world finished rearranging itself, the storm ceased as suddenly as it had appeared. But the law of inertia remained true, which caused the group to be flung in different directions, far across the planet. They would all end up alone, save for Elias and Nadja, who were holding each other tightly throughout the entire time…

-- -- -- -- -- --

_"Is life really worth living anymore, Tahra? My son, my son Janus…is dead…I felt it. It was the same feeling I had when Shadow died…surely you felt it too…like a white-hot spear thrust through your chest. _

_"Yeah, I know what you mean…"_

_"I can only assume Nadja, my dear Nadja…has died in this terrible disaster. My children were my whole world. I longed to be with them more than once or twice a month, but I was too much of a coward to keep them around…"_

_"Don't blame this on yourself, Amy. I was afraid of Mephiles for a while, but I had no choice but to let Locke stay. Mikael was in the defense corps, so he couldn't do much for him. You had Maria."_

_"Still, we could have stopped that monster. I should have been there. New Sylvania, and now the whole world, is ruined because of my cowardice and reluctance to go to where she lived. It's better off if I were to just fade away."_

_"No! You have to live your life as best as you can. I'm sure we can pull through somehow. It may take time, but the world WILL get better. Instead, fight back for their sake! Fight back in their memory!"_

_"You're right. We may be a bit rusty in the joints, but I still think we can hold our own…"_

_"That's the Amy I know!" _

-- -- -- -- -- --

_"Are you truly willing to give up your own life force, Devlin?"_

_"Yes. My grandson and all his friends are this world's hope for peace. Besides, I have lived too long as it is. I refuse to lose both my son and grandson while I still live. Better that I die and he go on."_

_"And you too, Eberon? You are not even related to the one you wish to save."_

_"…If I do not donate my life, then who will? I owe it to Amy, my successor. Surely she felt the shock of her son's death. I will not allow her to live in misery."_

_"You are both kind-hearted souls."_

_"This is what we desire. We Devlin and Eberon, give up our life forces to Janus and Locke, the successors to the Chosen four, who succeeded us! Give them our breath of life…and give this world a second chance"_

_"It is as you wish…"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, big dude!" a voice called to Elias. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around through his still somewhat blurred vision. He finally saw someone sitting on a chair near his bed. He wore simple street clothes, including jeans and a t-shirt. He looked like an echidna, but his quills were spiky, though hanging limp like an echidna's. It took a moment for Elias to realize that he was seeing a hedgchidna, a crossbreed. But he did not learn the hatred for such individuals, and instead began to ask what one would normally ask when suddenly in an unfamiliar place.

"You're in the Sanctuary for the Unwanted…it's where orphaned crossbreeds have a chance to live and grow up in peace with other crossbreeds," the hedgchidna replied. "We're not far from Quadtalia, where all the kitsune live."

"Okay…so…who are you?" Elias then asked.

"The name's Voyant," the hedgchidna replied, thrusting out his chest slightly and pointing at himself with his thumb. "I'm one of the Sanctuary's guardians. I basically keep the young ones out of harm's way, and keep any nasty folks from doing them harm." At that moment, Nadja poked her head in.

"Oh, hey, Nadja…" Voyant said to her. "He's awake, you can come in." As she approached, Elias noticed that a bit of the girl's original shine had returned to her eyes.

"Some of the kids who wandered into the bit of forest in the Sanctuary's borders found you two lying there, surprisingly alive. She came too in a only a few days, but you've been out for three weeks!"

"…Three weeks!?" Elias exclaimed. Voyant nodded as Nadja sat on Elias' bed.

"Yeah," Voyant replied. "During that time, I worked with Nadja a bit. From the first words out of her mouth I could tell she was completely nuts. But I've been able to work with her a bit. It's going be a long road to recovery, but she's already acting a bit normal than what she was before." Elias was overjoyed to hear that, but then inquired as to how he did it.

Voyant answered by focusing his attention on a small wooden box in the far corner of the room, extended his hand and began to concentrate. It began to glow green, and it slowly rose off the floor as Voyant slowly lifted his hand. Elias' jaw dropped open, while Nadja clapped gleefully.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Nadja cheered. Elias could only start babbling incoherently, so much in shock was he. Voyant lowered the box and grinned.

"You're looking at the world's only psychic hedgchidna!" Voyant proclaimed with a massive amount of pride. Elias rolled his eyes. And so it came that the Twelve and the Summoner were dispersed across the new face of Mobius, and a new chapter would open in their lives…and that of the whole world.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Me**: And so ends the first saga of our tale. Next chapter, we begin the next saga and find out how the others are faring! And it looks like we'll be seeing Janus and Locke again. And just to clear it up, Voyant IS another member of the Twelve.

**Janus: **Yay! I'm not dead!

**Locke**: Yay! I'm not dead either! Let's have gay sex!!

**Janus**: Hahahahahahahahaha NO.

**Locke**: I'm just kidding.

**Rydia**: Awww….


	27. Chapter 27: New Lives Begin

**Chapter 27**

**Me:**Let's see how everyone else is faring…

-- -- -- -- -- --

_"We have two options, Miles…" Dr. Lupin said as he adjusted his glasses. "The first one is that I can surgically amputate your son's arm. The other…well, you might not like it."_

_"I don't care what it is," Miles answered. "I just don't want my son going through life minus a hand!" The doctor sat down at his computer, typed for a bit, then turned the computer monitor toward Miles. The screen showed plans for a strange machine. Miles frowned and looked at Niles, who seemed to understand that this other option would be equally grim and risky for Icarus._

_"The Roboticizer…I told you to drop that project!" Miles protested. "I won't let you turn my son into a soulless machine! That's worse than having just one arm."_

_"Miles, this is the only way to save your son's arm. Besides, I've worked out a way to only to Roboticize his arm…the rest of him shall remain organic…I promise!"_

That was the conversation that changed young Icarus. He looked at his left arm, thankfully his less-favored of them. No longer did it sustain itself with blood and oxygen, but it was cold, lifeless and hard. Yet it was a part of him. He was able to control it just like he would his other limbs. But the lack of sensation in it bothered him.

"So this is what I get for my thirteenth birthday," he thought out loud. "All of my friends are gone, the world gets ruined by evil, and to top it all off, my arm gets turned robotic." He stood up and put his glasses on…but realized that he didn't need them now…Dr. Lupin had been planning to give the fox some corrective laser surgery, and decided to administer that alongside his new arm. Now his vision was much better, and one couldn't help but notice a surprising handsomeness that had been disguised by the fox's thick glasses. Now bored out of his mind, he wandered back into the facility to kill time.

Even after the continents rearranged themselves, the secret facility under the Prower family's private island stood firm. Everything was operational and functioning as if nothing had happened. The young fox walked about, gazing at everything going on. The facility itself was like a massive hollow cylinder, with a spiraling catwalk winding around the wall of the structure, like the threads on a screw. Distributed at regular intervals were platforms supported by strange levitating devices, also of ProwerCorp's design. Normally each platform was alive with activity on building some new prototype. But oddly, there was nothing much going on, except for what appeared to be the beginnings of a new airship on the bottom level.

"I see you finally decided to come out, eh, Icarus?" an old, wheezy voice said to him. He looked to his left to see a very old but bright-eyed wolf in worker's garb. "That's a fancy new arm ya got thar. Mind if I have a look? I overheard your dad and ol' Lupin talking about your so-called mission…and I want to do my part!" Icarus would have been suspicious of this fellow, but he knew that this wolf, named Perndix, was one of ProwerCorp's best engineers, and specialized in robotics, and a very good-natured person to boot.

"Okay, I'll bite," Icarus replied. The two entered his small workshop. It was somewhat dim, and it smelled of machine oil. It was also home to five or six computers, all working to perform massive and complicated calculations in mere moments. The wolf sat down at a table where he was working on some strange tube-like object.

"What's that?" Icarus asked.

"It's a little somethin' that no-goodnik Ravana wanted me to make for his robots. But I'm gonna spit in that snake-in-the-grass' face by giving it to you."

"Okay, but what is it?" Icarus asked Perndix again, slightly annoyed by the senile old man.

"It's an A.P.F.C.U.," the wolf chuckled. "…stands fer All-Purpose Field Combat Unit. It's got all sorts of neat gadgets and gizmos…helpful for practically any situation a robot might run into during combat. But its most prominent feature is its tri-positive ion plasma cannon!"

Icarus seemed slightly excited. "Sounds powerful…"

"The physics and stuff are really complicated, but in essence, it can draw energy from almost anything, even sunlight, and convert it into energy usable in combat! Since you're gonna save the world and all that junk, I figured I give you the prototype, just to spite ol' Ravana. I should be able to integrate into yer new arm's systems lickity-split!" Icarus felt like a heel for being so excited about a weapon.

"Thanks, I guess…" he replied awkwardly.

-- -- -- -- -- --

JJ was not used to this cold. Sure, the Acorn Kingdom had its winters, but not like this. He was chilled to the bone, and wished he was back in that blazing firestorm. At least it was warm there. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cold...

But the next thing the cat knew, he felt something warm…and fuzzy…and a bit itchy...but very warm. He purred with relief. The next thing that he sensed was the scent of…he couldn't tell. But the steam was entering his nose, and it felt nice. Finally, he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and found himself in what appeared to be a room with log walls. A large fireplace was a few steps from the bed he was in, and it was set with a strong flame. He looked to his right to see the source of that smell…he finally realized that it was tea. He wasn't a big fan of it, but this seemed to be pretty good.

"I see you're awake, Jeim," a calm, almost motherly female voice said to him…yet it sounded so familiar. When he looked to the source of the voice, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. The voice was that of a brown cat, who was knitting at the moment. Although most of her body was obscured by warm clothing, JJ recognized her eyes: two vivid eyes, green as grass.

"M-m-m-Misha!" JJ exclaimed. "You're alive…but why did you call me Jeim?"

"Because that's your name," Misha replied. "Did you lose your memory or something?"

"Sort of," JJ replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm used to being called JJ now…so could you call me that?" Misha nodded before JJ asked where they were, and how she got here.

"This is the village of Fune, up in the northern parts…at least, that's where it is now…apparently the shape of the world has been changed, judging by what I've heard on the village's satellite radio." JJ growled. He knew that Nazo character had something to do with this. But before he could do much else, he heard, just barely, the tinkling of ice outside. Frantically looking around, he saw Longinius leaning on a wall. He grabbed the weapon and stormed outside in only some long underwear. Misha tried to stop him, but couldn't.

JJ stepped into the snow, and stared out. There, in the center of the village, which was arranged in a circle, were two large non-Mobian wolves…except they were completely made of ice. Their forms were jagged and spiky, and nearly transparent, save for a small, pulsating red object in the torsos, and eyes of black ice. They were obviously hungry.Thankfully, no one had dared come out. The cat looked at his spear…it was glowing brightly, whiter than the snow.

"Okay, pal…let's take them…" he mumbled, as if he understood what the spear wanted…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"You heard me! I'm DONE. I REFUSE to go on!" Scarlet screamed at Golem. She had landed in a small, wooded area that had been isolated from the rest of the world by moutains and a 1,500-foot drop into the ocean when the world rearranged itself. The way through, though no one knew it, was a small tunnel with just enough crawlsp There lived about sixteen children, ranging from ages four to fourteen, all orphans and of varying races. When she first viewed the sorry state of the children, the fox, already frustrated with losing her friends, lost the will to fight. The maternal instincts within her became too much, and she had decided to commit herself to these orphans…to be the mother for them that she never had.

"But Scarlet, we can't abandon the world!" the rocky being protested.

"NO!" Scarlet shot back. "This is my world now…these children, these ruins. I have nothing else. Everyone else is dead, probably."

"But Scarlet…"

"Get back in the ground, Golem. I never want to see you, the Sylph siblings or Salamander ever again!" The creature sighed, and did as Scarlet commanded of him. With that problem settled, the fox tossed the book into a nearby trunk and locked it, without as much as a second thought. She sat down on the bed and massaged her scalp. A few moments passed before a small black hedgehog, a female no older than eight, poked his head in. It was Tida, one of the children, and Scarlet's personal favorite. When Scarlet was mad, only she, out of all the children, could comfort her.

"Mama?" the hedgehog asked nervously. Scarlet turned her head and smiled to see Tida peeking at her. Scarlet wasn't entirely sure, but Tida reminded her of Janus, when they first met. The fox bade the girl to sit on her lap.

"Sorry, Tida…Mama was just dealing with those voices again. They won't be coming back. C'mon, I'll fix you and the others dinner…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"She's stable, mister Ravana, sir…" a scientist said with some relief as he was watching a monitor. While most of the heroes had escaped the clutches of evil, Violet wasn't so lucky. The new forces of ProwerCorp had managed to locate and capture the hedgehog, hoping to make use of her powers. The huge tiger now approached the tube where Violet, now stark naked, was floating. Next to him was a hyena, about half Ravana's height and surprisingly handsome compared to the rest of his kind. He was gazing at the marvelous form of Violet in a way that was normal for boys his age: he was only seventeen. Of course, he had other plans.

"Good…" the hyena said with a grin. He leapt in front of the scientist and bashed open the tube, with the aid of powers of his own: he was gifted with power over electricity. He could use thunder and lightning as easily as he could use his hands. Ironically, Ravana, the very person he rebelled against at this moment, was the one that taught him how to properly use his gift. But he had no qualms in turning against his teacher. The hyena quickly removed the sensors on Violet's body and put him on his shoulder before bursting out of the room. The sudden commotion woke Violet up, but she was utterly confused, and couldn't quite think straight. The drugs they had injected into her were still at work, so she could barely even move.

Ravana watched all his protégé's actions with utter disbelief. Not only had he lost the key to his projects, but it was stolen by the only individual he had ever held any sort of legitimate liking towards. The tiger just stood there, every muscle in body tensed up, veins bulging, and his expression set in a scowl. The scientist cowered there, wondering if he would suffer the wrath of his boss. But to his surprise, Ravana started chuckling and relaxing, as if amused at the joke that had been played on him.

"I suppose I taught Kande a bit too well…" the tiger said out loud. He picked up his cell phone and punched in a sequence of numbers. Alarms went off throughout the entire facility, and every security unit in the area was mobilized. Their orders were simple: bring back Violet and Kande alive…

Meanwhile, Kande was moving through the halls as fast as possible, which wasn't easy considering the load on his back. Thankfully he saw an open window, and leapt out of it. Violet, now quite aware of the situation, screamed in terror as the hyena crashed through the plate glass and closed her eyes. But as she waited for the fall to start, nothing happened. When she opened them again, they realized that the hyena had magnetically attached his feet to the outer, metal wall of the facility. The hyena, now with gravity helping out, sped down the wall, while Violet started talking to him.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" she demanded. "And why don't I have any clothes!?"

"We'll talk and get you new clothes later!" Kande replied. They had reached the bottom of the wall, and the front entrance was wide open…

-- -- -- -- -- --

_My…heart…it's beating. I don't get it. Did I die? But I…can't remember anything. What happened to my memories? Wait…something's coming to me…I see a family. I see a girl, a pretty hedgehog girl with silver eyes…and another black hedgehog like me. But he's…he's bleeding…there's another…he's crystalline. Is this? Is this one of my memories?! His name…I know it._

_Mephiles. That's his name. But why do I only remember that? Why? WHY?!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Who are you? Do you know who I am?_

_"My child…now is not your time. You still have so much to do."_

_Did you bring me back? I remember it being cold, and now I'm warm…_

_"The warmth of life isn't the only one that surrounds you…goodbye my child."_

_Wait! You have to tell me who I am!_

_"You are the child of my child. The genie slew him."_

_You mean…Erazor…_

_"Ah, so you do remember. That's good. It is time to wake up." _

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Me**: Janus and Locke have amnesia, and now we know who killed their daddies.

**Rydia**: Hey! What about me?

**Me**: You're rotting in prison. What else is there to say?


	28. Chapter 28: The Hedgehogs Awaken

**Chapter 28**

**Me**: Let's take a look at our male hedgies, shall we?

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, hedgehog…get up," a serious, annoyed voice said to Geof. "I know you can wake up now." Geof blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a middle-aged white bat, obviously male, decked out in adventuring gear, standing over him. Around his neck was a cross pendant (though not the sort many humans wore) and hanging from his belt were an assortment of trinkets, a few bottles of unusual water, but most notably, two large, razor-sharp disks with four points, shaped similar to the cross around his neck. The two were in a thick fog, so it was difficult to discern their surroundings.

Just within the hedgehog's reach was a scythe…it was much bigger than his old scythe…and it pulsed with a greater power. Instinctively, Geof got up, grabbed the scythe and readied to guard. But the bat made no move to attack him. He just stood there and chuckled.

"Is that anyway to greet the bat who found you?" he said.

"And who exactly are you?" Geof asked, lowering his guard, now sure that this fellow wasn't his enemy. The bat seemed to be disappointed that Geof didn't recognize him, so he introduced himself.

"I am Julian Diagil. Does that name ring any bells?" Geof thought for a moment, and did realize something. He had overheard Tositox mumble about Rydia and how odd that a Diagil would fall into their clutches, but for some reason, Geof had never made the connection.

"Diagil…you're the acclaimed vampire hunter, aren't you?"

"Ah, so you do know of our clan. I learned in a dream that the youngest Diagil, and the one who will be the greatest of us, was captured by minions of evil. I do not know this member's name, but I know that or she will die if left alone."

Geof wanted to be sure of something. "I have just one question…are all members born of the Diagil clan white bats?" Julian nodded, and Geof seemed to understand. Rydia was a member of that legendary clan of undead hunters, and she didn't have a clue. He couldn't help but find the irony amusing.

"I actually know who the Diagil you're looking for is," Geof replied; "…And where she is as well. The problem is that I have no clue where WE are." Julian shrugged.

"All of my maps are useless. The world's continents have…" and suddenly, Julian went silent and drew the two disks, which began glowing white. Geof looked around, wondering what was going on. Then he noticed the scythe he was holding was glowing as well. Something was coming. The ground beneath Julian and Geof shook violently and began to lift.

"Crap, move!" Julian cried. The two jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting caught by a pair of giant beetles, roughly nine feet long each, as they burst out of the ground, sending dirt and stones flying everywhere. Their jet-black pincer jaws, snapping repeatedly, took almost a third of their overall length. Their backs resembled jet-black skulls, and their compound eyes shimmered like silver. In frustration, they reared back and let out a loud series of hisses and clicks.

"Skull Scarabs…biggest I've ever seen…" Julian muttered before turning to Geof. "I'll handle this!" The bat tossed the two discs at the massive insects. They cut through their armored exoskeletons like a hot knife through butter, and removed a leg from each one before unerringly returning to the vampire hunter's hands. The beetles, in addition to being wounded, were paralyzed by some sort of white energy, which soon sapped out their life and destroyed them.

"Heh, even when they're big, they die in one hit…" the bat chuckled. Geof looked down and noticed the ground behind Julian starting to lift. Like before, it exploded open, and another monstrous Skull Scarab leapt out of the ground and opened its pincers to snip off Julian's head. Thinking quickly, Geof dashed at the giant beetle, and with one swing of his new scythe, he lopped off its head, causing a jet of brownish-green fluid to jet just over Julain's head. The bat suddenly realized that he had been saved when he saw the head land behind him, and his body right in the jaws. The hedgehog whirled the scythe over his head.

"Don't waste your time gloating, you pompous fool," If I didn't behead that freak, you'd have lost yours." Julian looked at Geof and smirked.

"I have a feeling you're still getting used to being a good guy…" the bat replied.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

The sweet sound of a songbird was the first sound to enter Janus' ears. He opened his eyes, but didn't sit up. The entire room was almost completely dark, except for a crack of light coming from underneath what seemed to be a door. Janus was still too tired to move, and he lay back. But as he tried to contemplate things, he found himself drawing a complete blank on everything.

A few minutes passed before the door finally opened, letting in a rush of cool air. In the doorway stood a young raccoon girl, around Icarus' age, that was dressed in a white kimono. Her overall face shape was like a raccoon, but it also had a slight canine feel to it as well. She was carrying a pot of tea with a cup as well as a black kimono, smooth wooden sandals. She carried it over to a nearby dresser, placed it there and poured a cup of tea.

"Good morning, sir," the raccoon replied. "I'm pleased to see you've finally stirred from your sleep. When you are ready to come outside, please put that kimono on. My father wishes to meet you." Janus, with quite a bit of strain and grunting thanks to limbs still being a bit stiff, sat up and tried to thank the girl, but she was already gone. Janus sighed and poured himself a cup of tea. As the herbal scent seeped into his nostrils, a memory was suddenly brought back to him…he remembered that the pink hedgehog made this tea. He sipped it carefully, and felt the drink slowly bring everything back. When he was all done, he had managed to gather a picture of a happy life.

And he also knew that this Mephiles had destroyed it by killing his father. But only the name of Mephiles stayed with him. The names of all those people, all of his friends and family, even himself…evaded him. His frustration returned, but he realized that the raccoon girl wanted him outside. He put on the black kimono, which proved to be quite soft and comfortable, yet airy enough to keep from overheating.

But before he went out the door, his eyes turned to a nearby mirror…and he was astonished. Janus walked up to the mirror and stared at his face. He distinctly remembered not looking like this before. His quills were shorter and more punkish, while two short streaks colored like those on his quills were under his eyes. After examining his new appearance for a bit, the hedgehog seemed to approve of it. He picked up Masamune, which was lying on the floor nearby. He slung the sword on the kimono's waist strap, and stepped outside.

Janus found himself right in the equivalent of a traditional Japanese community: the houses, about 150 in number, were made of wood and simple white plaster, though they were well-designed. The houses were arranged on a hill, which overlooked a vast, shallow lake covered in plants: a large rice paddy. Many Mobians were down in the fields, gathering the grains. It was obviously harvest time. As Janus looked to the top of the hill, he saw a twenty-first house, about twice as large as the other houses. He reasoned that the person who lived there ran the show around this place. He saw the raccoon girl who brought him the tea and kimono up there, waving to him. Janus went up to the house, and found another, much older raccoon coming out of the door.

"Good morning to you, visitor from the heavens," the older raccoon replied, bowing respectively. Janus blinked, wondering what the old man meant. Upon inquiring further, he learned that he was brought here by a stranger who descended from the sky.

"Well, actually, I'm as mortal as anyone else here," Janus replied. "I'm nothing divine in the least." The old raccoon nodded, but the look in his eyes seemed to reveal doubt about that statement.

"Sakura, please fetch your siblings for the morning meal, and tell them to dress well, since we have a guest." The girl nodded and ran back inside. With her gone, the older raccoon continued to talk with the hedgehog.

"Sakura is such a kind, sweet girl," the raccoon said with a content sigh. "She was wandering near the rice paddies one night when the stranger from the sky descended with you in his arms. He said to keep you safe until the next rice harvest…" it was then that he realized something. "Oh, how rude of me; I never introduced myself. I am Shigeru, the leader of the village." He bowed again respectfully. "Now, will you grant me the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Janus sighed and shook his head. "I can't remember. When I woke up this morning, my memories were completely gone. Call me whatever you wish until I remember my real name."

"Then I shall call you Raihin…it means "guest" in the language of our kind and the chameleons."

"What do you call your people?" Janus, now known as Raihin, asked. "You remind of raccoons…but…"

"We are the tanuki," Shigeru replied. "Our ancestors were removed from society almost three thousand winters ago because we protested their way of life. We convened here in this mountain valley and have remained here since. Our numbers were never great, and most of our people have been living here for three thousand winters, though I suspect some tanuki have gone to the world beyond our village over the centuries."

"Are you mad about being kicked out?" Janus asked. Shigeru smiled and shook his head. He told Janus that the tanuki ultimately found this isolated lifestyle to be peaceful and happy, and that they bore no grudge against the ones who exiled them. Shigeru also noted that only one-third of the rice harvest was needed to feed the village. The remaining two-thirds were brought to a trading post near the desert beyond the mountain wall. They continued talking for a few minutes, when another tanuki, probably the mother, came out to fetch them for the morning meal.

"Come, Raihin…dine with us. You are our guest."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh man, who turned off the AC…it's scorching in here…" Locke moaned as he slowly woke from his own slumber. The hedgehog looked around. He was inside what appeared to be a building made entirely of sandstone and sandy-colored bricks. The floor was a beautiful abstract mosaic, though the rest of the room was bare, other than the bed he was lying on and a table and chair. Sitting at the chair was a wizened dark red hedgehog dressed in long, loose clothes.

"I thought you'd never wake up," the old hedgehog wheezed. "You've been out for almost a month since my wife took you in. She said an angel came down from heaven with you, laid you by the gates of our town and left you there. It was good fortune that she found you."

"Thanks…but where the heck are we?" Locke asked.

"We're in the Grand Sultan's land. Most of it is desert, but there is a sufficient water supply, thanks to the river that flows from the mountains every year." It seemed that the continental shift had not so disrupted the world's arrangement that everything was destroyed. Somehow, life went on as it always did.

"But I still think this place needs air conditioning," Locke sighed. "I doubt this place even has electricity." The old hedgehog shook his head.

"The Grand Sultan's palace is able to use electricity, but not very much. Before the great earthquake, foreigners represent a ProwerCorp were attempting to create an electric system for our city." Locke sat up, dropping the covers off the bed. Immediately, the old hedgehog covered his eyes.

"Cover your decency, boy! Have you no shame?!" Locke looked down and realized that he was indeed completely naked. He blushed heavily as he covered up his private area. The old man looked again, and sighed with relief.

"That's better…anyway, I believe I should introduce myself. I am Hakim, the Sultan's adviser. The Sultan himself seems to be but a few years older than you. His father was taken away after he refused to pay HIM tribute…"

"Who's 'him'?" Locke asked.

"…The evil genie that lives in the floating palace in the clouds…the Erazor Djinn." Hakim replied. Locke's confused expression turned to a hateful one. He couldn't remember his own name, but the name of the one who destroyed his father was something he could not forget. Hakim noticed Locke's sudden change in mood.

"Erazor…he…he killed my father…" Locke growled.

"I see…" Hakim asked, surprised that a foreigner would know Erazor at all. "Then already you will find favor in the Sultan. He feigns allegiance to him, but waits for anyone who is willing to challenge him. And my instincts tell me you possess the power…oh, and what is your name?"

Locke, frustrated that he couldn't answer it, replied that he did not know, and had forgotten almost everything else. Hakim frowned.

"That's a shame. Well, I will let you stay with me and my wife until you remember your name. I must go to the Sultan's side. My wife is a good woman, and as good as any of the Sultan's master cooks. I shall also see if she will go to the market and purchase you a few new sets of clothing. Your old clothes were so ripped apart, they were unsuitable for wearing."

"Thanks, Hakim."

"I must be off now, my boy. Be well."

With that, Hakim stood up and departed from the room. Locke was left alone, and he sat on the bed, puzzling over his lost memories. As he drummed his fingers together, he suddenly noticed the gold ring on his finger. He removed it and noticed it was a bit dirty. He used the sheets as a polishing cloth and rubbed at it vigorously. He yelped in surprise when Shahra appeared suddenly. She seemed elated to see him alive again.

"…Master! You are alive!" Sharha cheered as she embraced the hedgehog.

"Aaaaaand…who are you?" Locke asked. He had also forgotten about Shahra.

"Have you forgotten?" the genie asked, almost disturbed by Locke's amnesia. "Surely you jest…"

"Seeing that you know me, I must have…" the hedgehog replied. "But seeing that you came from this ring, you must be something magical. Maybe you can help me with my memory problem?"

"I may not be able to do it all at once. But speak your desire, I may be able to."

"Let's make it easy…" Locke said. "Restore the memory of my name." Shahra nodded and waved her hands about, with sparkles and lights flitting about her. She pressed her index finger into Locke's forehead, which forced a jolt into his mind. The hedgehog shook his head, but tried to find it. Sure enough, it was there.

"Locke…so that's my name." he said to himself. But before much more could occur, he heard footsteps coming from another room.

"Quick! Go hide or something!" Locke told Shahra. The genie needed no more than that. She disappeared back into the ring…


	29. Chapter 29: Love and Despair

**Chapter 29**

**Me**: Onward and all that stuff.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Though it was only a few weeks into the healing process, Nadja was making marvelous progress. She would be able to be her normal self for longer and longer periods of time, without her childish side interfering. But still, Voyant would have to briefly take over her mental processes in order to do so. During these periods of sanity, Voyant was able to view Nadja's memories, most of which were of her childhood. His suspicion was aroused one day during one of his scans.

"Nadja…this one is unlike any others I've seen. The feeling I'm getting is terror…think you can explain it?" But the girl could not answer him. She could also see the memories her "therapist" was viewing as well. Her entire body was quivering with fear, for she knew all too well what it was Voyant had stumbled upon…the root cause of her entire situation: the day of her father's death.

Elias saw Nadja's growing fear, and held her hand tightly to reassure her. But Nadja's vision was consumed entirely by what she saw on that day:

_"I've come for you, Mephiles!" Shadow roared as he approached the crystalline hedgehog._

_Mephiles was obviously unafraid and was lazily examining his claws. "Oh, come now…you truly expect to defeat me? You do remember what happened nine years ago, don't you? If you couldn't defeat me at that age, what makes you think you can do it now?" _

_"Trust me…I will!" Shadow snapped back._

_"Giving up your immortality by crushing Black Doom was your greatest blunder," Mephiles mocked. "You have no chance now. Without the Chaos Emeralds, you're nothing to me now." Shadow scowled._

_"Don't listen to him, Daddy! You can do it!" Janus called back, still trapped in the force bubble. Shadow smiled. Then, with a look of determination, he began to remove the rings on his wrists. Mephiles noticed this, and his expression turned fearful._

_"Shadow, you fool! You realize that without those rings, the amount of power you absorb could destroy you! Are you that willing to throw your life away for these children?"_

_Shadow remained as determined as ever. "These children matter to me far more than my life. I will stop you and ensure that they live on, even if it DOES kill me!" With the second ring off, Shadow began to concentrate._

_Slowly his body began to glow, seeming to lean toward gold, but then his body started flashing all the colors of the rainbow. His roars of anger and righteous wrath rang throughout the city as the very ground beneath his feet shook. A few moments later, a wave of energy surged across the park, forcing Mephiles back a few inches, while the children had to cover their eyes, so bright was the light._

_Suddenly, it all stopped, except for a constant whooshing of air and crackling of electrical energy. Shadow had reached the level of Hyper Shadow, and knew that it would very well cost him his life._

_Shadow wasted no time and was upon Mephiles in an instant, delivering a crushing blow to his gut that shook the entire city with its impact. Shadow then did a ferocious spin kick, sending Mephiles reeling, and twisting his head almost 180 degrees. But even that vicious assault wasn't enough, and Shadow knew it. As the crystalline hedgehog spun through the air, Shadow warped to him, and delivered a two-handed blow so tremendous that the force shattered every window in a six-block radius. Mephiles crashed to the ground with incredible amounts of force, which would have uprooted several trees had not the park been muddy from a recent rain, so the mud absorbed the impact. Shadow raised his hand and formed a Chaos Edge, a ethereal blade of Chaos energy, around his hand, then dove straight at his evil counterpart, and thrust the Chaos Edge right through his shoulder._

_Janus and Nadja didn't see the fight, as they were still blinded by the bright lights and explosions. But Shadow's son knew that his father was victorious, as he heard Mephiles groan in agony, and the balls of force disappear. _

_"Yeah, Dad! You're awesome!" Janus cheered, but before he could cheer more, he heard his father gasp and gurgle. As Janus and Nadja rushed over to the crater, they recoiled as they beheld a horrible sight: Mephiles had thrust his hand through their father's belly. He had just reverted to normal on impact. Both separated, Shadow now beside his children. Mephiles was clutching a ghastly wound on his shoulder, but had a wicked grin on his face._

_"I win, faker," Mephiles chuckled before he disappeared. _

Nadja suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and broke away. She ran headlong into the leafy forest, far too quickly for Voyant to stop her using his telekinesis. Elias, without a word or a glance, followed her as fast he could. He was slower than she was, but he wouldn't give up the pursuit.

The chase, which lasted for about ten minutes, led Elias to a large lake with sparkling, clear water. Nadja had stopped at the lake's shore, and was staring out at it, sobbing and weeping. The echidna could only assume she would try drowning herself again, so this time he rushed up to her and grabbed her arms, and pulling her away from the lake and back into the forest. He did so quite violently, but his desperation prevented him from being gentler. Once the lake was out of sight, Nadja started to calm down, though she was still shivering a lot.

"Nadja…what the hell has gotten into you?!" Elias screamed, now starting to cry himself. "I know what you saw was painful, but…" But the echidna couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he found himself tenderly stroking Nadja's right arm.

"I'm sorry I was so rough…did I hurt you?" he asked. Nadja blinked and got a questioning look on her face. She was stunned by the echidna's sudden change in tone, as well as his actions. She always liked when Elias was in physical contact with her, but she wasn't used to this sort of contact at all. Still, she liked it. Despite his size and power, she knew Elias always had a gentle touch. She had witnessed it…

_"Elias, come see!" Nadja, in her childlike state of mind, called to him. Elias came over and looked at a shirt that was hanging on a laundry line. A baby bird, probably no more than a week or two old, had fallen out of a nearby tree, and by sheer luck, into the open pocket of the shirt. Elias poked into the shirt and examined the baby bird. It was chirping incessantly, calling for its parents, who were probably out looking for food._

_"Aw…it must have fallen out of this tree," Elias said. " I'll put it back!" He reached into the shirt pocket and closed his large hand around the baby bird. Nadja gasped, fearing Elias would accidentally crush it, but she gazed in child-like happiness to see the bird unharmed…_

Nadja snapped out of her memory to feel Elias' strong embrace, and that he was rubbing his muzzle on hers. She closed her eyes and started to ask him a question. But before she could even ask it, she realized that Elias was already answering it…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh, I do wish I knew where Miles and my little Icarus were," Cream sighed as she and Violet sat at a small table with a few chairs and a single light bulb hanging over it. The rabbit, now in her forties, was the spitting image of her deceased mother, and even wore a similar long dress, except it was blue rather than pink. Violet, having since regained her old clothes, was grumbling as she mindlessly scribbled on a piece of scrap paper with a pen. Cream's sighing was starting to drive the hedgehog crazy, and she slammed the pen down on the table and stomped to the rabbit and got right in her face.

"Listen, lady…I'm SICK and I'm TIRED of your complaining! If I hear you say anything like that again, I swear, I'll burn your face off!" Cream was stunned by Violet's burst of anger and was about retort, but stopped herself. As a mother and a school counselor, she had gained an intuitive sense of what people were hiding.

"I'm sorry if I bother you," the rabbit replied calmly. "It's just that I love Miles and Icarus very much…it must be hard to have never known love of any kind." The hedgehog took a step back, and her normally tough and aggressive expression disappeared, replaced by one of vulnerability and confusion. She wasn't sure why, but this rabbit was right. Violet couldn't remember a single moment in her life that she was loved. She stepped away so that half of her body was in the dark, half in the light.

"I…I…guess so," Violet replied. But before much more could be said, the beeping of a cell phone suddenly broke the silence of the room. Cream shuffled through her purse and removed a small cell phone in order to answer it.

"Hello?" Cream asked. "Oh, Tahra how are…what? Oh, that's terrible!"

"What is it?" Violet asked, but Cream simply thrust her hand forward to keep the hedgehog quiet so that she could listen. After about another 45 seconds of talking, Cream hung up and shook her head despondently.

"Sorry, dear. A friend is bringing over another. Apparently they were attacked by two robots. Both survived, but one was blinded."

"What about the hospital?" Violet asked. Cream replied that it was in one of the controlled areas of the city, and it was patrolled by robotic guards and hired enforcers.

The entire city of New Sylvania was completely under the tyrannical thumb of ProwerCorp's Board of Directors, save for a small district called Mobius Corners. Here, an underground resistance had formed, under the leadership of Kande, and several other Mobians gifted with extraordinary abilities. Their current location was underneath a chili dog restaurant owned and run by an owl Mobian named Bert Who. They had managed to avoid be tracked to Mobius Corners thanks to Kande's knowledge of the company's tracking technology.

Violet sighed as she comprehended the gravity of the situation. But soon her thoughts were interrupted when a rat Mobian came in with Tahra and Amy. Both were dressed in sturdy street clothes, though both wore rings around their fingers as testament to their undying love for their lost husbands. Amy had one arm around Tahra's shoulder, while the other was clutching her eyes, gritting her teeth. Cream took Amy and sat her down as the rat Mobian returned with a strange metallic box. As this was happening, Violet and Tahra happened to meet gazes.

Both could swear they were staring at their own reflection…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

There was nothing but the stillness of eternity for Rydia as she languished in her cell. It had barely been a month since she lost Geof, yet she had no way of knowing that. She could not see the sun and moon, so she had no way of tracking time. Her meals were served on an irregular basis, so she had no schedule to determine the time of day. The only clue she had was there were regular times when the cave would be filled with noise and activity, and other times when it would be quiet.

As if losing the concept of time wasn't torturous enough, she rarely had physical or social contact with any being, even the mindless skeleton guards that had taken Geof's place. Once in a while Tositox would pop in to check on her, but he would never speak to the bat. Being alone wasn't so bad before she met Geof…there weren't many people her age back home. But knowing love for the first time, then losing it so quickly left her crushed and distraught. It was also slowly causing her mind to deteriorate, and she knew it.

In order to keep herself sharp, she would try to amuse herself in various ways. She would make up stories about the characters from her comics and mumble them to herself; or other times she would start humming theme songs from the shows she had back home and sometimes she would sing them and dance around. And when the urge became too much to bear, she would pleasure herself like she did when she read some of her comics, even if a skeleton guard was in the room. This habit of hers was something she was somewhat ashamed of, but then again, would these wretched creatures care? She would soon find out when she got an unexpected visit from Tositox's master…the earth abomination Linnorm.

His arrival consisted of his massive form slithering into the room where she was being held. It was large enough for the beast to raise his upper body, while the rest of it remained outside. Like Tositox, Linnorm was nearly skeletal with leathery skin stretched over it. Some of the skin was torn, and Rydia could see his empty ribcage. His eyes were pinpoints of green flame, and his breath, which seeped forth from a mouth filled with long, serrated teeth, like that of a shark, had the stench that smelled of all the worst scents: rotten eggs, feces, decayed earth and moldering corpses. Even the normal smell of the cave was heavenly compared to his. As Linnorm looked at Rydia, he chuckled at the sight of the mortified girl, caught in the middle of her session. Rydia shut her legs tight and looked away from the monster that had interrupted her.

"My, my, I see our little prisoner has ways of keeping herself occupied…do continue," the beast chuckled with a low hiss. Rydia frowned at the beast as she got her underwear and pants back on.

"You pervert," the bat retorted. "I refuse to do that in front of the likes of you. Go away." Linnorm's eyes glowed brighter with anger, but he calmed himself down. He wanted to crush her, but the beast knew that even he could not touch Rydia if she was to remain pure for the revivification ritual. Instead, he continued to stare at her, silently. At first, the bat didn't react and decided to sit back down and turn away from the beast. But as time went by, she could still feel his presence. She could feel the power of his stare in the back of her head, but still she resisted. More time went by and Rydia could still sense him. He was still there, his decaying body looming over her, his disgusting breath slowly filling the room. It was driving her off the wall. The bat started humming quietly to get her mind off of him, but his presence refused to be ignored. She started singing more and more loudly, her thoughts racing every which way.

Finally she couldn't take it. All she wanted now was for him to go away…she didn't care what she had to do to make him leave. She turned around with her eyes forced closed as she pulled down her pants…and when she was finally finished, Linnorm nodded.

"That's a good girl…" the beast said as he turned to leave. When he was finally gone, Rydia lay face flat on the floor and sobbed, mourning her dignity and her self-respect…

-- -- -- -- -- --

**Janus**: You monster you.

**Geof**: IMMA KEEL YOU DEAD, AUTHOR BOY!!!

**Me**: Uh oh…-runs away-


	30. Chapter 30: More Plot Development

**Chapter 30**

**Me**: Wow. 100 reviews for this fic, and 60,000 hits for its predecessor!

**Janus**: Unwarranted self-importance, much?

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Aren't the colors pretty, Mama?" Tida said in wonder as she and Scarlet admired the foliage, which was beginning to reveal the yellows, reds, browns and oranges that marked the beginning of autumn, as the sound of the younger children playing behind one of the houses. Scarlet knew that she would have been starting college today, but the university where she was going to go was nothing but ruins. Now she had taken up the role as mother to these children, and that was the fate she would accept right now.

"Yeah, there are, aren't they, Tida?" Scarlet replied. She plucked the hedgehog off her lap and placed her on the ground. "I need to prepare lunch. Why don't you go play with the others?"

"I don't want to, Mama. They don't like me," Tida pouted. Scarlet seemed a bit surprised. The children seemed so accepting of her when under Scarlet's watchful eye, so she had no idea. She decided to hear out the girl. Tida explained that the children didn't like her because Scarlet favored her so much. Among other things, Tida always got fewer vegetables in her meals than the others, and never had to do any chores, despite everyone around her age having to do so. Scarlet nodded, but didn't seem to think that it was the real reason.

"Is there anything else you can think of why they don't like you?" she asked.

"Um…weird stuff does happen whenever I get really sad or angry…" Tida said thoughtfully. Scarlet always had a hunch that there was something unusual about the girl. Scarlet now figured that little Tida possessed some sort of psychic powers.

"Do you remember your old mommy or daddy? Did they make weird things happen?"

"I don't remember, Mama." Tida replied uneasily. "I don't remember anything until you came."

Scarlet sighed. For all her effort, the supernatural just wouldn't leave her alone. First the book came into her life; then the apocalypse ruined it, and now this.

"Hey, Mama! When will lunch be ready!" one of the children, a white cat around ten years old, called to her. "We're hungry!"

"I'll get started right now, Ichigo!" Scarlet called back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The wind was getting stiff and chilly in the tanuki village where Janus, who called himself Raihin, was residing. The hedgehog was out for a walk through the houses when he overheard some commotion coming from the rice paddies. Deciding to see what the matter was, he rushed down the hillside toward a crowd of tanuki. As he walked down, two cat Mobians forced through, bearing a fresh corpse of a dead tanuki, obviously a warrior who had been slain, behind them were several tanuki girls, just a year or two older than Sakura, Shigeru's daughter. Every tanuki in the crowd began to wail and weep, their cries sounding throughout the valley. The two cats started up the slope, and Janus got a good look at them. From what he could tell, these weren't your run-of-the-mill cat Mobians. Their forms were lithe, more sinister. The two cats stopped in front of the hedgehog.

"Get out of our way, hedgehog. Our business is with Shigeru," one of them said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Janus asked.

"Yeah…it's Shigeru's son Sazuko. He attempted to assassinate our great leader Gijames. And he paid the price. Now move aside!" Janus let the two cats pass, but followed them up to the home of Shigeru and his family. They were already outside, all dressed in white as opposed to the black which Janus could vaguely remember seeing at funerals. There was an exchange of words, and Shigeru produced a large sack filled with something, and gave it to the cats before they gently put the body down and left. When Janus inquired what had happened, Shigeru explained.

"Every year at the end of the rice harvest, the nekomata, the cats you may have seen, come and demand tribute of us in the form of rice, gold or maidens, depending on the whims of their leader. The past few years, Gijames has demanded our maidens. No doubt he has done them great dishonor and harm…" Janus huffed at this. "So that's what Sazuko was trying to do…" the hedgehog replied. "He wanted to end this tyranny and teach those nekomata a lesson." Shigeru shook his head.

"The nekomata are as peace-loving as we tanuki are. But Gijames and his army have oppressed them for almost ten years. The ones who came were enhanced by some sort of powerful shadow magic…" Janus growled a bit, and then suddenly cringed and clutched his head with one hand, as another memory came back to him as a high-pitched buzz ran through his head. Shigeru flinched with surprise.

"Has a bit more of your memory returned, Raihin?" the tanuki asked.

"Y-yes…I just remembered my father's name…his name was Shadow."

The tanuki stroked his chin and nodded. "Now that I mention it, I do remember hearing about a fellow named Shadow, from a chameleon merchant who came by here years ago. He said that he was a great warrior, and used a sword much like your own."

"He did?" Janus asked.

"I heard he was a great hero," Shigeru replied. "Perhaps you are to follow in his footsteps."

"Yeah…that was something else I remembered…I know I have some mission that involves my sword…I just don't remember what."

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you," Shigeru replied. "For now, I must attend to my son's body and perform the proper rituals. I am glad they did not desecrate Sazuko's body…please excuse me." Shigeru went inside and closed the door behind Janus. He looked toward the small mountain pass intensely.

"Just you wait, tyrant," Janus muttered. "You'll rue the day you crossed the friends of Raihin…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Autumn's chill came in the form of milder temperatures and actual rainfall for the city that Locke now called home. He was happy that things were cooling off, even if it was raining. But he was also getting used to life in the Sultan's palace.

Locke and the Sultan, Rufasa had quickly become friends, bound by their love of running and a hatred for Erazor. Rufasa was a fairly small fellow, born of jackrabbit Mobians. But to make up for his small stature, he had a strong personality and a commanding presence that was certainly much like his father. He was also known as the fastest resident of the city, at least until Locke showed up. Rufasa was thankfully humble as well, for Locke trounced him in an annual footrace that the prince was used to winning.

But life held other new friends for him. Rufusa's half-sister, the princess Sabina, fell in love with the hedgehog and had flirted with him on numerous occasions. Attending the princess at virtually all times was a most unusual individual: a hedgebat named Lillith. While most crossbreeds were doomed to death upon discovery, Lillith was born under the rule of Rufasa's father, who would not suffer to see any born under his rule killed because of their appearance. When her parents, who were vagabonds, had left Lillith in an alleyway to die, she was taken in by the palace staff, and she became Sabina's playmate, and attendant. The hedgebat was also her personal bodyguard, and well-trained in sword combat. She always had a curved scimitar at her belt, ready to draw at a moment's notice should the princess be threatened. Sabina and Lillith were in Locke's presence as he was watching the sun set.

"Locke, darling, the evening meal is ready!" Sabina said to him.

"Yeah, it smells really good tonight!" Lillith replied. She never spoke before Sabina, as was custom. Locke looked at them and shook his head.

"I'm not all that hungry. Go ahead without me."

"Are you sure, darling?" Sabina asked again.

"Yeah…and would you not call me darling, Sabina? I've told you a thousand times." The jackrabbit huffed and stormed out, but not before whispering something to Lillith. The hedgebat remained behind, and immediately approached Locke.

"Locke, why do you reject Sabina's love?" she asked humbly. "It is true and sincere…so much that she has turned away all other suitors." Locke chuckled and turned to face Lillith, before sitting down.

"I dunno…there's something about her that bothers me," he replied. Lillith, used to hearing nothing but constant praise of her charge, suddenly wore an appalled expression on her face, and she demanded to know what flaws Princess Sabina could possibly have.

"Sabina…well, she's a bit too flirty for me. I can remember that where I come from, someone like that would be called a whore." The crossbreed's expression turned to a hateful scowl and she drew her sword and held the blade to Locke's throat in one swift motion.

"Take back those words," Lillith growled. "Or I swear I will slice out your vocal cords!" Locke nodded rapidly, utterly freaked out by the hedgebat's intimidating action. His heart was beating furiously and he was sweating as well.

"I n-never said Sabina was a whore," he stammered in reply "I just said she acts like one…" But before he could say anymore, the princess' guard pushed the blade in a bit more.

"Go ahead, finish that sentence," Lillith said snidely, "I dare you."

Locke thought quickly. "…In my culture. But I know Sabina is no whore…seriously!" Lillith nodded and put the sword back in her belt.

"I'm glad you see it our way," she replied as she walked away. Locke, deciding it was best to stay on the hedgebat's good side, followed her so that he could join the prince and the others in the evening meal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Julian, what's with the long face? You're not a horse," Geof asked, somewhat mockingly, of Julian as they were relaxing by a stream while the moon was rising. The autumn air was crisp and sharp, and had a bit of a sweet smell to it, and the forest foliage was just starting to turn colors. Geof seemed pretty relaxed, but the bat seemed very grim.

"Today is the tenth day after the autumnal equinox, Geof." Julian said. The bat has long since learned the hedgehog's name.

"What's so special about it?" Geof asked. "You mean Halloween?" The bat nodded.

"On the ten days following the autumnal equinox, the living dead become more active and powerful. The tenth day is when their power peaks. What's more, it's a full moon."

"So?" Geof replied as he dipped his new scythe in the stream to polish it.

"HE'LL be up and about." The bat replied.

"Who's he?"

"Why don't I answer," a voice came from nearby, just out of their campfire's light. Both Julian and Geof looked to see a silvery hedgehog with long, flowing locks, wearing in a long, flowing black cape. Two long fangs jutted from his upper jaw, and his eyes shone a fiendish red. He was obviously a vampire. "I am Count Soma Dragud."

"Count…what are you doing this far from your castle?" Julian said as he grabbed a vial of the strange water. "And how did you get here without being hurt by the sun?" The Count simply chuckled and opened his cape. Three fireballs suddenly shot forth from it at high speed. Julian dodged them with a graceful, wing-aided leap, and landed next to Geof.

"This isn't the first time I've fought Soma…" Julian said to Geof. "Let me handle him." He tossed the vial of water at the vampire, who sidestepped it easily. The vial exploded on hitting the ground, scattering the area with white fire. A bit of it got on Soma's cloak, causing him to pout mockingly.

"And that was one of my best capes too," the vampire pouted. "Your aim is not what it used to be Julian…old age must be such a drag." He opened his cape again, this time unleashing a torrent of normal black bats at the vampire hunter, distracting him and Geof.

"Ironic, isn't it, Julian?" the vampire chuckled. "Your distant cousins are now your enemies!" The Count produced several throwing axes adorned with magical runes and symbols and tossed them at the vampire hunter, who was just shaking off the Count's last attack. He had only a fraction of a second to react, and quickly called forth a white energy shield, which disintegrated the axes when they hit it.

Geof was amazed at how much power Julian had, and could not even move. He could only watch vampire and vampire hunter clash in an ancient battle of good and evil. The bat charged at the vampire, using the chakrams as close-combat weapons, and swung fiercely at his foe. The hit connected at the vampire's shoulder, causing him to wince. But to Julian's horror, the wound healed almost instantly. Soma laughed evily and smashed the bat in the gut.

"Thanks to my new power, the Lunaris can no longer fully affect me! You lose, Diagil!" This time, Soma called a large black sword to his hand, and raised it high, ready to thrust it into Julian's chest and end the centuries-old rivalry once and for all. But he had forgotten one thing…

Geof cried loudly as he leapt at Soma, and brought down a mighty slash to the Count with his new scythe. The hedgehog would not let his only friend, and his ultimate hope for saving Rydia, die. The weapon bit deeply into the vampire's flesh, causing him to screech horribly. The vampire also dropped a large red gem. He turned into a green cloud of gas and sped away on the breeze. Julian looked at Geof, who was panting quickly and staring in the direction the Count had fled.

"That's the second time you've saved my life, Geof…" Julian replied. "But…how did you…"

"I dunno how I did it either, Julian," Geof replied as he looked at the scythe. "But I was told by Tikal that this scythe is part of a set of twelve legendary weapons…"

"That must be it…the Soulguide scythe…the weapon used by the Grim Reaper itself before he was turned to the side of evil."

"Looks like it's coming out of retirement…" Geof replied with a chuckle as he whirled it over his head. Julian sighed and shook his head. He still had a looooong way to go before he could save the last Diagil. But then he suddenly realized that something didn't make sense.

"Who the heck's Tikal?"


	31. Chapter 31: Healing by Anger

**Chapter 31**

**Me:**Chapter 31 on Halloween? How convenient. But anyway, it's time to start the process of getting everyone back together!

**Elias**: Dude…today's November 1st.

**Me**: Fudgecakes.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Time went by. Autumn turned to winter, then to spring again. Nearly the span of a year since that summer vacation gone wrong had passed. Mobius slowly rebuilt itself to suit the order of the monsters and demons that now plagued the world. The heroes changed, found new parts of themselves they did not know before…

-- -- -- -- -- --

The first buds of spring were appearing throughout the forest when a discovery was made. One of the residents of the Sanctuary of the Unwanted, a young male echidna/rabbit crossbreed about twelve years of age, had wandered out of the sanctuary's grounds into the forest. In the spring and summer, this young one frequented a special tree-house he and a few others had made to play in. But come spring, he found two large holes in his treehouse, which suggested that a fast-moving projectile had pierced it.

Further investigation by the crossbreed revealed a large, well-cut yellow gem that exuded warmth and a soft glow. Excited by his discovery, he took the gem and called to his three playmates, all boys, who were also excited by this new object that had fallen from the sky. They promised to each other to keep it their own little secret.

That secret didn't last long though. Voyant, upon observing the return of the four children and their unusual behavior, demanded that they show him the object that they were hiding. Grudgingly the four showed the hedgchidna the gem. He immediately realized that this was something very major and powerful, and decided to consult Elias, whom he discovered to possess knowledge of such things.

He found Elias and Nadja together like they always were. They were working on a small garden they had started last autumn soon after they coupled up. One would immediately notice, aside from the usual effects of puberty, that Nadja's hair had grown drastically, the ends reaching her ankles. She now kept them in three somewhat loose braids, one of each side of her head and the third, largest one, on the back of her head. Elias meanwhile, didn't change quite as much, but was much more physically powerful than he was before. The echidna, suddenly sensing the massive energy approaching, turned to see Voyant with the gem. He immediately recognized the gem as a Chaos Emerald, despite only seeing one for the first time.

"Voyant, lemme see that!" Elias said frantically as he swiped the gem from the crossbreed. Voyant frowned, annoyed by Elias' seeming greed. Nadja looked on with her love, gazing in wonder at the gem.

"What is it, Elias?" Nadja asked. "It's so pretty!"

"Voyant, Nadja…you've somehow found one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"…Chaos Emeralds?" Voyant asked, scratching his head. "You mean those gems that grant massive power, and when united, can grant almost any desire...THOSE Chaos Emeralds?"

"Bingo," Elias replied. "And if my intuition isn't wrong, its discovery is no coincidence."

"Yeah, it is pretty odd," the hedgchidna replied, nodding his head. "My favorite axe started glowing not too long ago. It didn't do that before. But that Chaos Emerald gives me an idea."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Nadja, you've come so far in your healing process," Voyant said as he, Nadja, Armeil, Naylet and Elias stood in a secret forest clearing. The final and most intense session of Nadja's therapy was about to begin. "But you and I both know there's still something you won't come to terms with."

"There is? Please tell me what you mean," Nadja asked, nervous about what was going to happen.

"You'll understand soon enough. Okay, Nadja…do like we always do…relax and open your mind." Nadja sat down, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Voyant turned to Elias, and motioned for him to grab hold of his shoulder, which the echidna did. The hedgchidna then held his hand to her head. With the other, he raised the Chaos Emerald.

"Voyant, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Armeil asked uneasily. Voyant nodded and began to concentrate. Both suddenly had a feeling of vertigo as their spirits were pulled out of their bodies and into Nadja's head…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ow, my head…" Elias groaned as he opened his eyes. He found Voyant waving his hand in his face, and the echidna pushed it away and sat up. He looked around and gazed in wonder at the sights. The entire expanse was a field of flowers, and pleasant violet-colored clouds dotted an otherwise clear blue sky. Though it was as bright as day, no sun was present to provide light.

But another notable feature of this setting were the presence of countless doors, some of them plain wood, others made of black obsidian, and others made of white ivory. Wandering throughout the area were various versions of Nadja, ranging from three years to fourteen. They were immediately approached by a version of Nadja that fit her current self.

"How did you get in my thoughts?" she immediately asked.

"We'll explain when this is over. But for now, we'd like you to join us and see THAT door." He pointed to a set of double doors that towered above them all. One side was made of gold and silver, and inlaid with images of Janus and Nadja in various cute antics together. The other was covered in sharp blue crystals and inlaid with images of Nadja's sadness and pain, and an image of Janus' evil side. It was covered in all sorts of locks. And seeping out of it was a black fog that dissipated soon after it appeared.

"But that's…"

"That's got to be it," Elias said, pounding a fist into his open hand in an epiphany, "that's the door where the problem lies." He turned to the hedgehog and gently clasped her hands. " Nadja, please come with us. You won't be fully healed unless you confront whatever is behind that door."

Nadja stood uneasily, as if trying to summon up the strength to agree. Finally she nodded, and followed Elias and Voyant through the fields. They noticed that the various Nadjas began to follow them and get in their way, all crying for them to stop, as if they were trying to impede their progress. By the time the trio reached the massive double doors, they had forced their way through at least a hundred of them. But they followed them no further than the doors. With that, Voyant turned to Nadja, and handed her the dream copy of the Chaos Emerald.

"Only you can unlock this door, Nadja," Voyant said to her. "The Emerald's power should be able to let you do it."

"Do I have to go in alone?" she asked nervously. This was answered by Elias clasping her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll be right here," Elias replied, "Like we have in every step of your path." Nadja smiled and turned to the doors. She held up the Chaos Emerald, which began to shine brilliantly like a star. One by one the locks fell off, hitting the ground with a metallic clatter. When the last lock had hit the ground, the double doors violently flew open, letting the black fog pour out at a prodigious rate. In the torrent, the three could make out several voices, which Nadja recognized them all as her brother's…

_"You're so slow…"_

_"Why does she have to be on our team?"_

_"Man, that's ugly…"_

_"You can't do anything right."_

_"You little sissy girl…it doesn't hurt."_

_"Will you shut up about your nightmares?!"_

_"You're such a baby…"_

_"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"_

"…Big brother…why?" Nadja said to herself in dismay as she heard these, and so many other derogatory comments Janus had made to her over the years. She began whimpering, as if she was about to lose it again. But Elias came over to her and embraced her from behind. Yelling as loud as he could over the torrent of voices, he tried reassuring her.

"I don't care what your brother, or anyone says! You're not worthless! Prove him wrong! Show us! Show HIM! I know you have so much more potential!"

"Show him…prove myself…but how?"

The answer was soon revealed as the torrent of black fog quickly dissipated. The double doors remained open, but revealed another version of Nadja. But this one was different. She was chained up to the wall by some unknown force: her expression was in a constant expression of rage and hatred. Her eyes burned with hate, and she seemed to be foaming at the mouth a bit.

"There it is. The anger you've kept bottled up for so long."

"But my big brother said…"

Elias looked at her more sternly now. "It's okay to be angry. It's okay to be angry at those who have harmed you or those you care about. Your brother has belittled you and kept you down…and you've been keeping that anger in with a bunch of lies. You have every right to be angry at him."

Nadja gazed at the manifestation of her anger, who gazed back at her. Finally she stood up and went over to it, slowly and cautiously. Once she had reached it, they looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm tired of being chained here..." Nadja's anger growled.

"I know," the one holding the Chaos Emerald replied. Nervously she used the powerful gem to unchain the anger within her, simply by holding it close to each bond. But to her surprise, she had no time to react when that anger, now free, leapt at her and disappeared into her being. This event caused the Chaos Emerald to start exuding crackling energy. Nadja starting breathing heavily, and was soon exuding the same energy. Her hair started to curl a bit, and waver as her body started changing between a golden yellow and her normal color.

Elias approached Nadja slowly and spoke her name.

"Big brother…no…Janus…" Nadja growled. "I will find you…and when I do…"

Voyant rushed over to Elias and tackled him suddenly, as if to keep him from getting harmed.

"I will show you...my…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"…HATRED!!!" Nadja roared out loud, unleashing a massive burst of energy. A violent gust burst from her, and her body finally shifted to golden yellow, heralding the completion of her healing, and the awakening of her inner strength. The force of this change also forced Voyant's and Elias' spirits back into their own bodies. They quickly came to and witnessed Nadja's new form.

"What in the world…" Voyant exclaimed.

"So she has a Super form too…" Armeil explained. "The Chaos Emerald and her rage have awakened this power in her. It was there, but she needed to unlock it, just like you did, Voyant."

"But I didn't need some old rock to do it," the hedgchidna replied before turning to Nadja. "Okay, Nadja, take it easy." She looked at him, and screamed wildly.

"Janus! Fight me!" she roared as she rushed at Voyant, ready to deliver a bone-crushing punch. The hedgchidna was barely to dodge it, causing her to ram into a tree, shattering it. Elias' jaw dropped open. He was amazed at the girl's newfound power, and knew she had to be kept under control. He began to plead with her to stop, using the soothing voice he used around her. Upon hearing her love's kind voice, Nadja's anger died away, and she reverted to her normal self, and she clutched her head.

"Is it over…am I…okay?" she asked.

"Pretty much…" Voyant replied. "But now we've got some anger issues to deal with." To their surprise Nadja quickly approached Naylet and started pleading with her too.

"Please! You know how to use swords! Teach me! I'll never be able to prove myself without it!"

"Nadja…I don't think…" she replied, but Armeil clasped her shoulder.

"I think it will be a great way for Nadja to vent her anger…and to gain the skills she needed to prove herself. I sense that her brother is adept at combat as well."

"Alright, I'll train you…" Naylet said with a sigh. "But I won't go easy on you."

Nadja smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Nazo's ears perked up suddenly as he was relaxing with Dark Amy in his throne room. He had been lying on her lap, while she sat on his throne, feeding him black grapes and seductively massaging him. She had taken up residence with him in his floating crystalline castle high above the clouds, and they now were in the throne room, deep at the castle's heart. She was his confidant, his most trusted servant. Their relationship was sort of a love affair, though twisted and perverted in every sense of the word.

"Something wrong?" Dark Amy asked. Nazo stood up and went to one of the nearby windows before responding.

"I knew their hidden power would be discovered..." Nazo said with a grave tone, "But I did not anticipate it would be so soon..." Dark Amy smirked and got up, putting his arms around him.

"You're not worried, are you?" she purred seductively, trying to get his mind off of this matter. She was pushed away as he regained his cold and slightly pompous air.

"Of course I'm not worried," Nazo said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm just...surprised, that's all. Besides, I prepared for such an occasion...I didn't get to be a demon king without preparing for the unexpected..."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nadja:**Why do I have to be so angry?

**Me**: -shrugs-

**Janus:**Why does she get a Super form first? I'm the star of this fic!

**Me**: No you're not.

**Janus**: Oh.


	32. Chapter 32: Secrets of ProwerCorp

**Chapter 32**

**Me**: First, another quick check-in to clear up a plot hole, then we'll see what Kande and Violet are up to. I haven't done much with them lately.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"You really don't think she's still lying to us and herself?" Voyant asked Elias as they were watching Nadja train with her new mentor, learning some basic sword-fighting techniques. They were leaning on a fence that separated Naylet's hut from the rest of the sanctuary. "I mean, her brother's dead. I saw that memory." Elias shook his head, much to the hedgchidna's surprise.

"I think she's telling the truth," the echidna replied. "Do you think she'd be willing to go through with this if she wasn't completely sure that he was alive? And you did talk about him as if he was alive when she went all berserk yesterday."

"I was just playing along," Voyant replied. "I didn't want to freak out again. But I think she'll come to her senses about it in time." Before much more could be said, a loud crack shattered the air as Nadja's wooden blade broke in two. Several dozen small birds suddenly flitted out of the trees, frightened by the noise. Elias started chuckling, as Voyant looked on with some amazement.

"I dare you to say that to her face…" Elias said with a snicker.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"You want us to do WHAT?" a scrawny mouse Mobian with thick glasses and a thick sweater exclaimed when she heard Violet's demand. The hedgehog had the mouse by the shirt collar, and she could do nothing to escape her grasp. "Our hacker team doesn't have that sort of capability! ProwerCorp's classified archives are defended by custom-made security software that no hacker has ever been able to crack!"

"I don't care if it makes the computers melt…I want that information!" Violet growled, "You have no idea what it's like to suddenly doubt the nature of your own existence!" At that moment, Amy came into the room. She was now wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide her scarred eyes, but seemed to have no trouble knowing what was going on.

"…Violet, settle down!" Amy said as she grabbed Violet's hand, forcing her to drop the geeky mouse, allowing her to run away in terror. "There's no need to threaten people."

"You're not the one with an existi…um…"

"…An existential dilemma, I believe," Amy answered. "I know it's hard. But just because you happen to look a lot like someone doesn't mean you're some sort of clone…"

"But I have to know!" Violet replied, forcing off Amy's grip. "I'm not really that concerned with what the answer will be…I just want to know the truth! And…" But suddenly, Tahra, who had since let her hair down after she had first arrived, came in, talking on a cell phone. She was obviously in the middle of a conversation with someone important. Again, that sensation of staring at a reflection came over Violet.

"Yeah, uh-huh…she's here. You want to talk to her? Just a sec…" Tahra handed the cell phone to Violet, and told her that Miles Prower was on the other end. Violet, swallowing nervously, took the phone from her hand and spoke into it.

"H-h-hello?" Violet stammered.

"Violet? It's me, Miles," the voice at the other end said. "It's been a while since we've spoken, hasn't it?"

"Y-y-yeah…what's up?"

"Well, Icarus' operation went fine, but I have a more dire matter to report. It concerns you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Violet sighed. "But go ahead. Let me have it."

"I found that I was still able to access the classified files on ProwerCorp's various operations. And with a help from one of the programmers who built the computer security, I was able to hack into the Board's secret projects file…"

"JUST SPIT OUT, OLD MAN!" Violet screamed into the phone. There was a long pause, and time itself seemed to suspend as Miles tried to find the best way to reveal what could only be the answer to Violet's question regarding her existence.

"And I found a report on you. According to the file, you were found in an abandoned base in a suspension tube. DNA records reveal that your genetic code and the DNA of one Tahra Streakin have a nearly perfect match and…"

Violet knew exactly what that meant. She hung up and let her arm hang limp. She began laughing, with that same dull look in her eyes as Nadja when she saw her brother's dead body. But instead of just breaking down, she calmly put the phone on the table and stared at her hands, still chuckling like one gone mad.

"So I was right after all, he-he-he-he…I AM a clone. All those memories…hahaha…my childhood…my so-called life of wandering…nothing but a lie! IT'S ALL BEEN A DAMN LIE!" Her hands became wreathed in flames that started out red, then changed colors as their heat increased, shifted from red to yellow, then to blue, and finally to white. The intense waves of heat made the air hazy and stifling, and various papers burst into flames.

Tahra, anticipating some sort of insane act of violence, rushed up to the crazed Violet and, with great displeasure, smacked her hard on the cheek. This sudden slap caused the flames to suddenly flicker out. But the damage was done: documents had combusted and burned to ashes, while the entire underground facility was now like an oven. In the middle of it all, Violet was again staring blankly into space.

Finally, for the first time she could ever remember, Violet dropped to her knees and wept. Kande, meanwhile, came in to see what the commotion was. He immediately turned on the air conditioning and opened the vents, letting out the heated air. Tahra meanwhile, got down on her own knees, and helped Violet stand.

"C'mon, kid," she said softly. "Let's go make sense of this, just you and me."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Watching the troops is so boooooring!" Scratch moaned as he and Grounder were surveying the new troops, which were Egg Pawns, except colored blue rather than orange, going about their drills. During the six months, the two, alongside Metal Sonic and Robo Knuckles, had renovated one of Dr. Eggman's abandoned bases and made it their own. The two sat in a control tower, in which was a massive console, covered with buttons, levers and lights and monitors of every sort. It was of such great complexity and size that it would take about ten people to monitor it. But being robots, Scratch and Grounder had no problem.

"At least it's not garbage duty," Grounder replied. "Doctor Robotnik ALWAYS gave us garbage duty whenever we messed up. Maybe this Metal Sonic is better after all!" Scratch stood up and snapped his robotic fingers.

"…Yeah! Robotnik would have given us this much fighting ability! I mean, we really gave those two old hags a beating, even WITH their little power-up!" Scratch extended his fingers into sharp blades. "If Sonic wasn't dead, I bet we could have finally done him in!"

"All this talk of fighting is making me want to kick some butt!" Grounder replied excitedly. "I gotta bust something up!" Grounder revved up his treads and sped out of the room before his partner could tell him to stop. A moment later, he reappeared where the robots were drilling, and yelled out to them.

"Hey you chicken-livered buckets of bolts; come and get me!"

The robots turned to attack Grounder, having been programmed to follow Scratch and Grounder's orders as well as Metal Sonic's. Grounder, with a fiendish twinkle in his eye, opened up every part of his outer armor. Out popped two large laser cannons, three missile launchers, a gatling gun and a slot of unknown origin.

As the robots drew near, Grounder fired off all of his weapons at once, causing the entire area to be rocked by numerous explosions. When the smoke and dust cleared, Grounder stood amid the craters, while scrapped robot parts lay scattered about the field. Scratch slapped his palm against his face at Grounder's utter stupidity. It took only a moment for the message to sink in, as Metal Sonic roared over the robot's intercom.

"…GROUNDER! HAVE YOUR LOGIC CIRCUITS SHORTED OUT?! YOU DESTROYED OUR OWN TROOPS!"

"Oops…" Grounder mumbled in shame before picking up his reciever.

"If you're going to destroy things, take it out on our enemies!" Metal Sonic continued.

"But Scratch and I are so bored!" Grounder whined. "We haven't had a chance to fight anything since we beat up those two women who were Sonic's friends!"

"If I don't see those parts in the recycler by nightfall, I'll send both you AND Scratch back to the scrap heap from when you came!" With that, Metal Sonic cut off his communications. Frantically, Grounder started picking up the robot parts, and was soon joined by Scratch.

"Way to go, duncebot," Scratch said angrily to his partner, "now we're doing garbage duty anyway!"

"I miss Doctor Robotnik…" Grounder sighed as he picked up an arm.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Metal Sonic sat on his steel throne, drumming his claws on the armrest as he stared into space, his chamber void of all decoration save the throne. His mental circuits were hard at work going through his databanks, in search of an answer: what he was thinking when he reactivated those two dumb-bots, Scratch and Grounder, and why he hadn't scrapped them by now.

Though their combat ability had been vastly improved due to their upgrades, he was unable to affect their mental capabilities. Every time he tried, some sort of error occurred, and now his patience was running out. But every time he threatened to do something horrible to them, he never followed through.

Yet again Metal's search within himself was cut off by his lack of patience. The robot had to remember that he had no time for such matters. He had a world to conquer and rule. But at the moment, his sphere of influence was small: an area of about twenty miles around the base was under his jurisdiction. Meanwhile, the looming fortress of New Sylvania remained an impossible task to conquer. His robot spies reported that the area was crawling with robots, and the underground sewers were supposedly patrolled by mutants, rejected genetic experiments and other biotechnological horrors created by ProwerCorp.

He was suddenly interrupted by the sudden entrance of a small floating robot carrying a TV monitor. It turned on, and after a few moments of static, the face of Ravana became apparent.

"Well, well, if it isn't the doctor's supreme robot…" the tiger began.

"And who might you be?" Metal Sonic asked. "Speak now before I destroy your messenger."

"My name is Ravana, president of ProwerCorp and ruler of New Sylvania. The Board and I wish to negotiate with you. We recognize your potential, and wish to make an offer."

"Do not bore me with your corporate backtalk," the robot replied emotionlessly, crossing his arms. "Just tell me what you want." The camera shifted to the pig, Jehoso, who was just finishing off chowing down on something.

"To make a long story short," Jehoso grunted. "I think you oughta work for us! Be on the winning team, ya know?" Metal Sonic chuckled, as if amused.

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer," the robot replied, "because soon it will be YOU who is going to work for ME. I may not possess the forces yet…but I WILL make you bow before me. I personally could kill each and every one of you in the blink of an eye."

"Well, that's a darn-tooting shame," the pig replied with a snort. "Guess we'll just have to blow y'all to smithereenies with our super-secret weapon!"

"Do tell…" Metal Sonic said.

"'Fraid we can't…" the pig laughed; "That's why it's a secret! But what we will tell you is that with it, no force on Mobius can challenge us!" With that, the screen turned off. But Metal Sonic chuckled. He already knew what the weapon was, and already he was making one of his own…


	33. Chapter 33: Stars of Hope

**Chapter 33**

**Me**: Okay, let's really get this show on the road! First, a look at Icarus, and then a long-awaited moment!

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A year has come and gone since that fateful day. The world had waited long enough. An emerald light, by sheer force of will, awoke more of the sleeping power of the weapons…but even this act was not enough. The heroes had to be united first...

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"There! The wiring should be good now!" Icarus said with relief as he shuffled out from under the control console. He, his father, and several other workers at the secret hangar had spent the last year building a new airship. But it would not just be a transport for the Prower family; it would be the wings that would allow the Twelve to reunite rapidly. Fitted with powerful prototype engines, it was the only airship capable of traveling faster than sound, while the cabin was sturdy enough to withstand anything, even being caught in the heart of a nuclear blast and the fallout thereafter. It was even fitted with various armaments, useful in case of attack. It was, as far as anyone cared, the perfect flying machine, and the most advanced machine ProwerCorp had even designed.

"Excellent!" Miles cheered, before calling all of the workers together. He lauded them all for their hard work and loyalty, and that it would certainly not go unrewarded.

"But there's something we didn't do," one of the workers, an old cat, chimed in.

"What could we have possibly missed?" Miles asked. "Every system has been triple-checked, and all are working perfectly."

"We need to give this beauty a name!" the cat replied. "An aircraft this beautiful needs a name!"

"Okay then, we'll give it a name," Miles said with a shrug before turning to Icarus, who realized that he had received the honor. It took him almost two tense minutes to think of something.

"...How about Hope's Wings?"

"Nah," another worker, a male mole, protested. "It has to be 'The' and another word."

Icarus snapped his fingers and looked up at the behemoth airship. "…The HopeStar!" The workers seemed to nod in agreement.

"Then the HopeStar it is," Miles replied with a nod. "Let's give her a test run, shall we?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Status report, everyone," Icarus said over the mike from the pilot's cabin as he tightly clutches the controls. He waited for the workers' responses.

"The catapult is in full working order. Launch direction is north-northwest, launch angle set to 42.5 degrees.

"Retrophase engines are running at their optimal temperature of 2525.6 degrees Kelvin; it should be able to handle about 500 miles per hour without starting to overheat, give or take ten or fifteen."

Icarus' heart was racing with excitement. He had spent a year working on this airship: much of it was his design, but embedded in its structure were the hopes and dreams of all the workers who spent their energy building it.

"We're opening the catapult's hatch now. Countdown to launch is t-minus 60 seconds."

That minute was the longest one Icarus could remember. The final five seconds seemed to last an eternity…

"Five…"

Icarus tensed his grip on the controls.

"Four…"

The fox wiggled in his seat.

"Three…"

His eyes were widening.

"Two…"

"…Ignition!" Icarus said as he fired up the engines, which roared and howled like the wind, but changed to a dull rumble.

"One…"

Time seemed to stop.

"Zero!

"Hit it!"

The airship blazed forward and rushed straight for the catapult, its speed ever increasing thanks to the catapult. Before Icarus could blink, the ship was back in the open air. Instinctively he pulled back on the controls, causing the ship to lurch upward. To his dismay, the ship stalled as its engines seemed to shut off, and for a moment, it seemed like all was lost as the HopeStar started to fall. Icarus' mind raced.

"C'mon, HopeStar, don't fail now…"

But again, the engines roared to life and the airship righted itself before it started going forward again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!" Icarus screamed ecstatically as the HopeStar sped along. He finally fired the other set of engines, designed to slow the airship down so it could stop in midair. When the machine finally came to a stop, Icarus, hands still shaking with excitement, reached for the long-range radio.

"Dad, the engines apparently needed a bit more time warming up. But everything else is working like a dream!"

"Great," Miles' voice came over the radio, "now, where do you think you'll look first?"

"The place I know where someone is…New Sylvania. Aren't mom and Violet there?"

"Yeah…it has been a while since you've really seen your mother. I just hope you can get in. After all, the whole city's been turned into a fortress, just so you know."

"I know. But HopeStar can handle anything. I'll be fine."

"Give your mother my love."

"I will." Icarus turned off the radio and stared intensely out the front window. "Let's rock, HopeStar!" The airship again lurched forward as it sped off in the direction of New Sylvania…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Geof was sniffing the air rapidly. Despite the scent he had caught was that of rotting earth, it was also a sign he dearly hoped for. This scent could only mean one thing: he was getting closer to Linnorm's lair…and that meant he would find Rydia so enough. It was now very strong…he was extremely close.

Julian, meanwhile, held his nose shut to block out the smell, and couldn't understand how Geof could find such a deplorable aroma appealing. But the hedgehog kept moving forward, led by his nose, and his thoughts of being reunited with the only person other than Melody to have shown affection for him. He also felt the Soulguide scythe tugging him slightly in that direction.

It wasn't long before he found it…the cave entrance. There was no mistaking it. Geof's heart raced, but before he could go, Julian grabbed him by his hair.

"Hold it. We can't just go barging in…Tositox must have anticipated our coming."

"…Then where's the guards?" Geof shot back. "I don't see…"

But before Geof could say much more, he felt his scythe vibrate, as if to warn him. Sure enough, about fifteen skeletons crawled from the ground, armed and ready, their eye sockets gleaming evilly. Julian started forward, drawing the twin chakrams.

"I'll cut a way forward for us…follow my lead!" Geof paused for a second to ensure that he was truly ready, and then followed the bat.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hurry up!" Linnorm roared angrily as he watched Tositox prepare the ritual. They were in a large hall lit by hundreds of candles with green flames, and dominated by a single magic circle in the center. Rydia had now spent enough time in the cell to be ritually pure, and was being prepared to be sacrificed. Of course, she was now a shell of her former self, her mind functioning only on the most basic level, though it was resigned that she would never see any of her friends, or Geof, again. Her energy would be consumed to bring back a terrible beast, too. But she couldn't care. All emotion was gone, drained by the mental torture she had gone through over the past year.

"Please, master, I'm almost done. You've waited eons for this, so I'm sure a few more minutes shouldn't matter." The undead dragon growled and lay down to wait for the ritual to begin. Once the last reagents of the spell were in place, Tositox stood in the center of the circle and began to chant.

But Linnorm's attention was suddenly caught by the sound of someone racing toward the chamber. He tried to warn Tositox, but the ritual had already begun, and once he started, the whole process, including the purification, would have to begin again if it were interrupted for any reason. As he listened, he heard a long, rage-filled cry:

"RYYYYYYYYDIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Sure enough, Geof and Julian burst into the room at full speed with weapons drawn and keened for battle. The wind from their arrival disrupted a pile of strange dust in the ritual circle, causing the whole spell to fizzle out. Tositox whirled around to see Geof and Julian standing there.

"WHAT?!" the undead echidna cried. "You're alive?!"

"…And kicking, Tostitos," Geof mocked. "It looks like we spoiled your little ritual."

"And not a moment too soon, either…" Julian added and he readied to throw his weapon. "Anyway, we've come for the girl. Hand her over quietly and we'll leave you."

"…Never!" Linnorm roared. "I will not have my body spoiled by a bunch of mortals!" He lunged at the hedgehog. Geof quickly pulled out the red gem the Count had dropped. He bounded over to Rydia, clasped her hand and raised the Emerald. Julian went over to him and clasped his shoulder.

"Chaos…Control!"

The three warped out, including Rydia, who simply disappeared from her chains, Linnorm roared with all his might and started racing through the halls of his lair, spewing invective and toxic spittle everywhere, and plowing right through his own undead soldiers. His sole thought was crushing the hedgehog and the bat at all costs…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Rydia…can you hear me?" Geof asked nervously as he gently held Rydia as her head was hanging back. She still seemed a bit dead, but it was soon obvious that the life in her eyes was coming back. She raised her head, and as soon as her eyes met Geof's, she seemed to regain all of her energy…and then some.

"Geof-kun! You came for me! You came for me, Geof-kun!" she raved rapidly. To Geof's slight discomfort, the young bat started rubbing her face all over him, as well as her body. She was even sniffing him. Her behavior was almost animalistic in its manner. Before Julian could take her off, Geof stopped him.

"I…I think she's just getting her fill…" he said as his heart and soul were filled with love and happiness as never before. But this moment was shattered as Linnorm burst out of his lair, still screaming and spreading acidic saliva everywhere in his rage. Geof carried Rydia over to a nearby tree, still dead from the infertile earth. She started shivering nervously, still craving Geof's touch. He tenderly stroked her cheek, which calmed her.

"Don't worry, Rydia," he said softly to her. "I just need to take care of one more thing."

"Need help?" Julian asked.

"Just keep her safe, okay?" Geof asked.

"I will…"

With that, the hedgehog approached the foul abomination, with the Soulguide ready and eager to bury itself in Linnorm. It started to glow and thrum with power, its ancient might awakened by the earth abomination's presence.

"…You!" Linnorm roared. "You have taken away my power! For that, I will kill you…no…I will tear the flesh from your bones, rip apart your organs and brains, before I grind your bones into dust!" Geof chuckled.

"Big words for a dead guy…but what the heck happened to Rydia? What made her so…dead?" Linnorm grinned evilly as he answered.

"Why, I made her into my little toy. Her little habit of pleasuring herself made for quite a good show…" That suddenly caused Geof's calmness to fall away and his characteristic rage to return. He clutched his scythe with both hands, and he felt his body fill with energy.

"You...for that, I will give you that very same punishment!!!" The red gem, which was actually a Chaos Emerald, started to levitate and circle Geof as it fueled him with power. Finally, with a roar of righteous fury, his fur changed to a startling silver color, while his red eyes changed to a shade more like a garnet, and power flowed out with great force.

"Now, Abomination of the Earth, the Reaper has come for you!" Geof roared.

Linnorm started to exude a black aura as he drew upon his own full strength. "Come for me then, Reaper…" The two combatants charged at each other, Geof scraping his scythe on the hard ground, while Linnorm wove back and forth. Both combatants eager to utterly destroy his opponent.

And so the struggle to save all life began anew…


	34. Chapter 34: Hedgehogs' New Journey

**Chapter 34**

**Me**: Fight time is nao!

-- -- -- -- -- --

Storm clouds were quickly gathering as the battle between Geof and Linnorm began. Linnorm let out a blood-curdling shriek pierced the swampy air as Geof's scythe pierced and ripped the leathery hide alongside his head. Being undead, Linnorm normally felt no pain, but the weapon's immense energy lashed at the core of his essence, disrupting it. He whirled to see where his assailant landed, but he could not find him.

A moment later, the hedgehog appeared on top of the undead dragon's head, tapping the scythe's blunt end repeatedly. With a growl of annoyance, the Earth Abomination shook his head furiously, flinging Geof away. He then unleashed a blast of putrid and toxic gas colored like vomit from his mouth, hoping to suffocate and poison his opponent. The blast caused a massive, stinking cloud to form where the monster had attacked. Rydia gasped, fearful that she would lose her love again.

But instead of choking sounds, a coughing came from the middle of the cloud, and Geof, still shining like a star despite being misted with filth, came out waving off some of the gas.

"Ugh!" Geof mocked. "Ever heard of breath mints?" But before the hedgehog could fully get his bearings, Linnorm lunged at him, attempting to bite him in two. To his dismay (and the delight of Julian and Rydia) Geof was able to drive the point of the Soulguide right through the monster's upper palate with an upward swipe, the weapon stopping dangerously close to the fiend's brain. Geof, with a sadistic grin, forcefully pulled the scythe towards him, ripping a cleft down the middle of the beast's jaw, causing sickly green liquid to pour out of it like a faucet. He could feel his life force quickly slipping away as his black aura faded. He needed to replace it fast.

At this point, Tositox came out of the lair, hoping to aid his master. But to his dismay, Linnorm turned on him, crushing the echidna's withered husk of a body, and he drank deep off his undead soul. Despite this, Linnorm was still drained. Geof relaxed a bit, disappointed that his victory was so easily gained. The monster turned to him, panting heavily.

"You scored a lucky blow, Geof. But I am not defeated."

Geof laughed. "Ha! If you hadn't decided to chow down on your right-hand wizard I bet you would have. Now this time, I'll make sure to finish the job!" Geof whirled the scythe over his head and threw it as hard as he could at the monster, intent on slashing its head off. Linnorm summoned all the energy he could to warp away. The scythe hovered at the monster's previous location for a moment, unsure of what happened, before returning to Geof's hand. The hedgehog growled with annoyance at the beast, but he relaxed himself, and returned to his normal state.

Seeing that the threat was gone, Rydia got up and rushed at full speed toward Geof, ecstatic at his victory. She embraced him mid-tackle, knocking them both to the ground. The feeling quickly died away as he felt the bat's body on top of his own.

"Geof-kun, I knew you'd beat him!" the bat squealed.

"That was quite a display, my boy," Julian said as he approached the two. "Not only did you drive him away, it looks like his influence over the land is fading away."

"What do you mean?" Geof asked.

"Smell the air," the vampire hunter answered. Geof took a few whiffs. The smell of rotting earth was fading. It was as if the land itself was coming back to life and healing itself. Just as that happened, a drizzle began. Rydia got off of the hedgehog and looked up.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy to see a cloudy day," the girl said thoughtfully.

"The sun will be even better, Rydia," Julian replied. "Let's find shelter in some other place."

"Good idea," Geof said. The trio began to walk away, not even noticing Tositox's withered body slowly raise a hand to the heavens. But he would not be able to rise, as a lightning bolt crashed right where he lay, disintegrating the echidna, and then a strong wind dispersed his ashes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, how's your first real meal in over a year taste?" Julian asked Rydia as she happily munched on bread with a creamy butter and grape jelly spread on it. The girl simply nodded as she swallowed the last bite, before turning to chow down on a bag of salted peanuts. Her appetite was ravenous, and everything she ate was heavenly to her taste buds. Normally she disliked butter, but compared to the gruel she had been fed for the past year, it was delicious.

Despite frequent reminders to stop, the bat stuffed her belly with every scrap of food Julian and Geof had taken out, so hungry was she. By the time she was finished, her normally flat gut now bulged out about three inches, and she patted it happily.

"Okay, I'm full!" she squealed. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me, Julian?" The elder bat thought for a bit, unsure of how to best tell her about the nature of her bloodline. Finally, he thought of a way.

"Have you ever known any white-furred bats aside from your mother and me?"

"No…" Rydia answered before doing a double-take as she realized that something was up. "Wait, how do you know about my mom?!" Julian smiled.

"She probably wouldn't remember…but…I'm her brother." Rydia's jaw dropped open and she staggered backwards a bit.

"So…you're…my uncle?"

"You got it," the elder bat replied with. "What's more, you and your mother, being my blood relatives, are part of a very special bloodline." Geof, who was sitting next to Rydia, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Relax…he's going to take a while…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Janus had truly become a member of the tanuki community over the past year, no longer simply a guest. He found the pastoral existence held by this village to be a pleasant one, and he didn't mind the work. But much of his time was spent alone near a mountain pace, practicing with the sword that he somehow knew he needed, since he could practice his wilder techniques without making a commotion in the village. And if he was lucky, a memory would return to him during his training. He know had a fairly good picture of his memory, but still a few key clues evaded him…who was that fox he once adored, and why did that peach hedgehog girl always call her big brother? The answers would arrive sooner than he thought.

Sure enough, the autumn came again, and harvest-time was drawing ever closer. Like always, he was out practicing with his weapon, his movements graceful and precise, almost like a dance. Suddenly, his training was interrupted by the sounds of a chase. He heard the desperate panting of the chased, and the hisses and growls of the pursuers.

Janus watched as a female, earthy-brown echidna, probably in her forties, and dressed in a tattered cloak, stumbled by while clutching what appears to be a very large white gem in her hand. Even a quick glance could tell she had been injured, as she tripped and fell to the ground, dropping the white gem. Moments later, two nekomata similar to the ones that brought Sazuko's corpse to the village caught up to her. Janus, instinctively assuming that these fellows were up to now good, drew his sword and called out to them.

"Hey, what's the deal with chasing her?"

"That Chaos Emerald is the rightful property of Lord Gijames," one of the nekomata said, "And she stole it from him. Hand it over and we'll be on our way" He looked at the echidna, which looked back at him with pleading eyes. She saw her mouth move, and he read the words "Take it" on her lips. Janus walked towards the Emerald, and picked it up. The nekomata who had spoken extended his hand, as if to receive the gem. After examining it, he chuckled a bit.

"You know what? I don't think I will give it to you."

"What?! You must be insane!" the nekomata hissed, and drew a katana-like sword, except it was shorter than Janus' weapon. His companion drew his own. Janus, in reaction, licked his lips in a way one does when a delicious meal is placed before them. With a swift motion, he threw his sword right at the nekomata who had been speaking to him, the blade piercing his armor and shoulder, while going all the way through. The force of the throw also sent him flying into the wall, and the blade got stuck in the wall. His companion's jaw dropped open, and he immediately ran off in sheer terror. The hedgehog then approached the nekomata he had damage, and leaned in close.

"Tell Lord Gijames that he'll get his little gem when he personally pries it from my cold dead hands." With that, he tugged the sword out, causing the terrified warrior to land back on the ground, and clutched his wound.

"Don't worry," Janus reassured him, "if you get it treated soon enough, you'll live. Now go, and remember that Raihin, honored guest of the tanuki, did this to you." The nekomata ran off quickly, leaving Janus and the echidna alone. With the threat gone, Janus wiped the blood off of the sword on his robe and turned his attention to the echidna.

"It's okay, you're safe now, miss," he said as he helped her to her feet. As he looked closer, he was aghast to see that her throat had been cut, judging by the scar. The echidna mouthed a statement of gratitude, but clasped her neck gently, as if she had remembered that she couldn't speak. Her hand had a dim white glow to it for a moment.

"They cut your windpipe?!" he exclaimed. The echidna nodded, but she spoke, albeit weakly.

"Yes…but I'll speak fine soon." It was obvious that she was saving her strength for something, or that she was weakened. Janus was not about to let someone like this go unaided, so He decided to help her get to the village, where she could rest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night, Janus slept fitfully. He had kept the Chaos Emerald near his bed, and it was obviously going to work on him, bombarding his mind with what could only be images of his past, and now words came to him…places, people, promises. Everything was coming back at once.

The last image he saw before he awoke were a pair of eyes, red and black, and he felt the sensation of having a sword run through his belly…he awoke in the dark in a cold sweat, his thoughts trying to make sense of everything. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night, so occupied was he with making sense of this sudden avalanche of memory, clutching his head the whole time.

By the time dawn came, he had managed to get everything straightened out. But before he could fall back asleep, Sakura, who had since begun to blossom into a more mature woman, came in with some tea. She saw his somewhat haggard state, and felt compelled to ask about it.

"Raihin, what has happened? It seems like you have not slept for a moment during the night."

"Yeah…my whole memory came back at once, and you came in just as I finished understanding everything…"

"Everything?" she asked, showing a bit of excitement at her guest's good fortune. Janus nodded. He told her everything he could...his real name, his story, and the adventure he had with his friends, and concluded, on a painful note, with the story of the terrible duel with Locke. It took almost a half-hour to say it all.

"My mother and father will be quite interested with your story, please, come to the morning meal."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Janus told Shigeru, his wife, and the other children everything he had told Sakura. The female echidna was sitting with them, her wounds and injuries healing well. While the children, wife and echidna were moved to emotion, Shigeru retained a calm, almost dour expression during the whole tale, and when the hedgehog finished, he nodded calmly.

"That is quite a story we have heard, Raihin…erm, I mean, Janus," Shigeru said after swallowing a bite of rice. "No tale in our culture was filled with quite such fantastic images, even though you obviously know them to be true. But now I wish to say something."

"Fire away, Shiggy," Janus said.

"My wife and I have decided that you would make a suitable husband for Sakura." Janus' expression turned to one of shock as he heard this.

"Woah-woah-woah, when was THAT decided?" Janus protested.

"It was decided by me and my wife some time ago, "Shigeru replied, still calmly. "The wedding will be in three days, before the harvest time. The preparations have already begun." Janus stood up, and shook his head.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but there is NO way I'm going to marry a girl almost five years younger than me!" Shigeru's normal composure started to slip away for a feeling of desperation.

"…But why? My daughter has been well-trained in all the arts a woman should know, and might I add her soul is as beautiful as her body. And most of all, she is eager for this!" Sakura nodded in agreement. Janus looked at the young tanuki who was going to be his wife, who blushed, as if embarrassed. But the hedgehog was unmoved.

"The answer is still no." Finally, to everyone's surprise, Shigeru threw himself at Janus' feet, clutching his ankles tightly, and began to plead, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I beg of you! Take her! I only want her to live a long and happy life!"

"Shigeru, is there something more to this?" Janus asked, now suspecting something else was afoot. Shigeru's wife stood up and bowed her head as she answered.

"Sakura was selected by lot in the council of elders to be part of the tribute to Gijames this year. Of course, Gijames will only take unmarried tanuki maidens, so we hoped to save her by offering her to you as a wife. Once the bond is consummated, she is ineligible as a tribute." Sakura was aghast, as she had not been notified of her status as sacrifice. But Janus reassured everyone.

"Your story touches me, but I still refuse to take your daughter as a wife. Instead, I'll do something better…I'm going to make sure you never have to give such a tribute ever again!" Shigeru gasped and shook his head frantically.

"I told you already that Gijames is a mighty warrior with terrible powers…anyone who has opposed him has perished!"

"That is only because he possessed the Chaos Emerald," the echidna replied.

"…Chaos Emerald?" Sakura asked. "Do you speak of the white gem that Rai…I mean, Janus had with him?" The echidna nodded, and explained the nature of the Emeralds, and finally told the others who she was. As it turned out, she was Elias' mother, Vahtri, who has scattered the gems, and was now seeking to get them out of the wrong hands.

"…But I knew Janus' parents. If they can use the power of Chaos, so can he. With that sword and the Emerald against him, Gijames has no hope of victory." Shigeru, relieved now, returned to his seat and regained his normal composure.

"Very well…I will trust you and Janus to combat that tyrant. But my offer of Sakura as your wife still stands." Janus looked at Sakura with a slight smile.

"Maybe not now, but in a few years, perhaps…"


	35. Chapter 35: Conflict Looms Large

**Chapter 35**

The desert night was cold and clear, lit only by the stars. But it was not completely silent. Rushing across the sand was a blue hedgehog: but it wasn't Locke. Rather, it was a genie…a wind genie named Uhu, and he was simply floating around. The resemblance between him and Locke's father would astonish anyone. His fur color, his quill style and eyes were almost a perfect match. However, his fur was adorned with curved streaks, and he wore an outfit similar to Shahra's.

In pursuit were two hound-like creatures that seemed to be composed entirely of magma, bodies of hardened lava rock, with various cracks in their hides. Their every step would briefly cause the sand to become molten glass before the cold air cooled it down and caused it to crack and break.

"Talk about being hot on my tail…" Uhu quipped to himself. He soon spotted palm trees in the distance, which was a sure sign of an oasis with a large pool of water in the middle. He knew the hounds would not go near water, lest their bodies be cooled down too much. He rocketed off toward the oasis, and stopped just as he reached the middle of the pool, creating a massive gust of wind.

The hounds soon came along, but stopped at the edge of the pool. They growled and leered at him, but would not pursue him. The genie stuck out his tongue to mock the beasts. It didn't take long for them to turn around and walk away. Once they were safely out of sight, Uhu reached into a pocket in his pants and produced a strange brass orb that looked like it had been made through forceful bending and twisting.

"He-he…Erazor's in for it now!" he chuckled as he set off at a more leisurely pace.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The room where the Sultan had his personal parties was quiet now. Both he and Locke were sprawled on the floor, asleep with big smiles on their faces, as well as kiss marks all over their bodies. The two had just had a grand time with the Sultan's personal harem, letting them caress and rub their bodies, handing them cup after cup of wine.

Locke had never had alcohol before, but he found the wine too appealing to pass up, and ultimately drunk himself nearly into a stupor. His sleep, thus, was too deep for him to be aware of the outside window blasting open from a gust of wind, and a small white-and-blue light enter. The light changed into its other shape: that of Uhu. He looked around and saw the Sultan and Locke lying there, and shook his head in disappointment.

"Mortals…" Uhu mumbled. "I wonder what idiot decided that drinking yourself to the point of unconsciousness was fun." He went up to Locke and whispered to the ring. Shahra appeared next to Locke, and looked at Uhu for a moment, wondering if she was beholding the image of Sonic, but then realized it was just the wind genie.

"Uhu, you managed to come to this world too?" she exclaimed.

"I sure did. Erazor's portal was open long enough for me to slip out. Before I could try and stop him, he captured me. I managed to escape just a few hours ago, but not before swiping this…" he produced the strange orb.

"What is that?" Shahra asked.

Uhu winked. "…The key to ending Erazor's reign of terror."

"That is well…but I know that is not your original body…"

"Yeah, I know. I decided to copy your old master's shape. Being a ball of light isn't all that appealing. I get more out of going fast when I have this form."

To Shahra's surprise, he then reached into Locke's body, his hand phasing through the hedgehog's flesh. He then proceeded to extract three large colored rings from his body. Normally the process would have been painful, but the alcohol in Locke's system dulled his nerves to the point where the pain was reduced to that of a pin prick, so it did nothing to wake him.

"The Rings of Sadness, Rage and Hatred…" Uhu said. "I wonder if we should explain the deal with the World Rings to our friend here." Shahra would have asked what Uhu was thinking when he removed the rings, but she decided not to. She was sure it was for her master's own good.

"I shall…but we should let him sleep…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Iblis, your hell hounds are worthless! They fled at the sight of a mere pool of water!" Erazor roared into the magical mirror he kept in the throne room of his floating Night Place. The mirror projected the image of a massive horned lizard creature made of living lava and hardened volcanic rock. On its forehead was a green jewel that glinted evilly. This was Iblis, the Abomination of Fire, and he listened uncaringly to the genie's rant.

"I offered you my lava wyverns, but you refused," Iblis replied with a low, rumbling voice. "But what were you expecting when their prey was a wind genie? They are the fastest of all spirits…and besides, have you thought about who he would take your little ball to?" Erazor thought about this for a moment before throwing his razor-sword at the mirror in frustration, cracking it.

"There's no way that filthy rat could be alive!" Erazor roared; "…Why didn't I realize that sooner?!" As he started to moan over it, he suddenly came up with a simple, but fiendish plan.

"Iblis, send me those lava wyverns…and a few magmapedes while you're at it…"

"You're going to kidnap that princess, aren't you?" Iblis replied lazily as he scratched his main armpit. "That's going to lead the one with the rings right to you, and then he will take the four you have, and then proceed to annihilate you."

"Fool…it's not going to be like that!" Erazor spat back. "What do you think this is, some sort of story written by some obese, blemish-faced basement dweller?!" Iblis looked at the genie as if he had gone insane.

"Have it your way then…" the abomination grumbled. "But don't say I didn't warn you…" The monster waved his hand, and the link between the two mirrors faded. Iblis, who was bathing in a deep pool of magma in the deepest part of his volcanic home, sunk back into the lava. With a wave of one of his claws, he conjured several bird-like dragons ten feet long each, and large centipedes fifteen feet long and two feet high. He told them their mission through telepathy, and then watched them leave silently and quickly.

The monster smiled, reached into the lava and removed a large boom box (though no bigger than a fly compared to him, so he had to use the tips of his fingers to gently take it out) from it. He placed it nearby, and activated it with a mental command. After a few seconds, the entire volcano was filled with the sound of beautiful opera music. While most evil beings would shriek in pain as a reaction to such sounds, Iblis was not only able to resist its baleful effects, but he found it to be quite enjoyable to his ears. Closing his eyes, he swayed his head to the beat…and began to sing. His voice was a rumbling bass, and would actually quite pleasant to hear, if it wasn't so loud.

The entire volcano resounded and rumbled in time with his voice…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Your Majesty; Locke, wake up!" Lillith cried as she burst into the hall where Rufasa and Locke were sleeping. Rufasa moaned from his hangover, but Locke was quicker to get up and on his feet, though it was obvious that he was still tired.

"Simmer down, Lillith," the tired hedgehog answered. "What's the problem…and why do you look so beat up?"

Lillith told Locke that Erazor had sent minions to kidnap Princess Sabina, and demanded that the one who possessed the three World Rings come to the Night Palace to ransom the rings for Sabina's life. Locke thought this over and wondered what the World Rings were. He glanced down near where he slept to see the very World Rings that Uhu had removed from his body lying there. He could feel a terrible power thrumming from them, and began to understand why Erazor wanted them.

"Okay…I'll bring the Rings…" Locke began with a smirk.

"Oh, thank you…" Lillith said as she sighed with relief.

"But I WON'T hand them over." Locke finished. "I've been looking for an excuse to give Erazor the beating he deserves." There was a brief pause before Locke asked Lillith something.

"How about you tag along? If you're as good with your scimitar as I am with my sword, we'll rescue the Princess in no time." Lillith sighed and looked away, rubbing her arm nervously.

"I…I tried to defend her against her kidnappers, but I couldn't…and it broke in pieces."

Locke immediately thought of a solution. "Maybe you could borrow that pretty, blue-and-white-colored one hanging above the Sultan's throne." Lillith was aghast, almost horrified by such a notion.

"…Never! Lifecloud is the greatest treasure of his Majesty's family! I'm…just a servant." The hedgebat then sighed with disappointment. "I'm not worthy of using it."

"I'm sure Sabina and Rufasa wouldn't mind in the least if you used it to help them."

"But…" Lillith replied, suddenly seeming vulnerable.

"Take it and let's go!" Locke interrupted, and raced toward the main entrance to the palace, gripping the hilt of his sacred blade as he did so. The hedgehog had waited so long for the chance to avenge his father, and he wasn't about to pass it up now.

Lillith, meanwhile, sighed and headed for the throne room. As she forced the doors open, surprise overtook her when she could see that the sword wasn't hanging in its usual spot. Before she could fully grasp the situation, she felt a light tap on her foot. Looking down, she saw the weapon still sheathed and lying there on the floor. It was as if it had dropped off the wall all on its own. She picked up the scimitar and slung it over her shoulder before rushing off to find Locke. Of course by now the hedgehog would be very far ahead…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Who would have thought I would find both of them here…" Robo Knuckles mumbled to himself as he peered out from a bank of snow in the forest. After months of performing global scans, he had finally located his two principal targets. Like Metal Sonic, he held a long-standing hatred for Knuckles and his kin, and wanted nothing more than to destroy them. But he was also capable of holding a grudge…

_"Let her go, you metal monster!" Shadow demanded as he skidded up to where the robot echidna was waiting. In his clutches was an unconscious Nadja, barely a day over three years old. The robotic echidna stared coldly at Shadow as he held the young hedgehog over the edge of the cliff._

_"I can…down this eight hundred foot cliff…" Robo Knuckles chuckled._

_"I'll fight you…just…just don't hurt her."_

_"That's a good fleshbag…" the metallic monster replied as he dropped her on the ground safely. But as Shadow went to pick her up, the echidna delivered a violent kick to his jaw. Shadow looked up, his mouth now somewhat bloody, and his eyes full of vengeance…_

Shadow wiped the floor with Robo Knuckles that day. No opponent had been able to defeat him before, but the unfettered wrath of the ultimate life form proved too much for the machine to handle. But now Shadow was dead. That girl was his for the annihilating, as the ultimate way to spite the opponent he was defeated so easily by. The fact that he would destroy the fleshy Knuckles' own son in the same day was also a bonus. He scanned the area for a suitable hostage, and upon finding one, a young hedgehog/rabbit crossbreed, he readied to pounce…


	36. Chapter 36: Bow And Hammer

**Chapter 36**

A scream of terror pierced the afternoon air when Robo Knuckles made his move. His hostage, a hedgehog/rabbit crossbreed barely five years old, quickly found herself held tightly by the ears. The sight of this attack sent almost every resident into a panic. Voyant, Nadja and Elias, however, quickly raced to the scene, hoping that they were not too late. The robotic echidna turned to face his intended targets.

"Ah, just as I knew you would…" Robo Knuckles chuckled as he locked his vision on Nadja. "It's been a long time, child…" The hedgehog, however, did not remember Robo Knuckles at all, so she was more afraid for the scared youngster's safety than of the terror that threatened the sanctuary now. She adopted a combative manner, and glanced back to see Armeil and Naylet rushing to the scene. The latter was armed with one of her metal swords. Now outnumbering the robot five to one, the others readied a stance to attack.

"You better let the kid go if you know what's good for you," Voyant warned, hefting his axe and imbuing it with psychic energy. Despite these overwhelming odds, Robo Knuckles was not intimidated at all. To the horror of his foes, the robot began to whirl the child over his head like a sling, then flung her toward a nearby building. Thankfully, a pile of dirt near the building slowed her enough to prevent mortal injury, though the crossbreed was probably still severely hurt.

"You said let her go…" Robo Knuckles said with a chuckle.

Nadja was the first to act, and rushed the robot with a wrathful cry. She struck the robot right in the chin, but didn't even dent the machine. Robo Knuckles grabbed Nadja's arm, spun around once and tossed her into the group, knocking Armeil and Naylet to the ground, without giving them a chance to get away.

Voyant was next to attack, throwing his axe like a boomerang, then pulling a nearby rock about the size of a canteloupe melon from the ground, ready to toss it. The axe whizzed by the machine's head. As he looked back, the psychic hedgchidna tossed the rock with great force. Robo Knuckles, to his dismay, caught the rock with a single hand, then tossed it at the axe, deflecting it. As the psychic stood dumbfounded, the robot echidna rushed at him, delivering a ferocious punch, knocking the wind out of him, and crippling his movement.

Elias, since the moment Robo Knuckles murdered the child, stood utterly immobile. His arms wouldn't rise, and his legs wouldn't move him forward or backward. But at the same time, he was quivering with fear. Unbeknownst to anyone, even Voyant, he had his own demons to deal with…

"_Get up, Elias…" Knuckles said coldly as he watched his son, at nine years old, lie there on the ground, bruised in many places. "If you're going to be guardian, you need to resist anything and everything." They were training like always, but that day, the echidna was feeling particularly violent._

"_But Daaddd…it huuurts…"_

"_Life hurts, son. Get used to it…" his father replied as he picked Elias up by the arm and began to whirl him over his head…_

He snapped out of the flashback when he felt Robo Knuckles slam his fist into his belly, then grab his throat. The echidna looked right into the machine's burning red eyes with sheer terror.

"Tell me…where is my copy?"

"Y-y-your copy?" Elias stammered.

"YOUR FATHER…TELL ME WHERE HE IS."

"I-i-if I knew…"

"TELL ME!" the robot bellowed, tightening his grip.

"I don't know!" Elias gasped. Robo Knuckles growled with frustration, clenched his free hand into a fist and extended two banana-sized blades from the back of his hand.

"Then you are of no use to me…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

_No…not now…I can't lose him…too many people have died because of me. I don't want to be a burden anymore! I…I…I have to do something…or I'll never see…never see him…_

Nadja reached for Elias, her hand shaking as she uttered the words:

"Chaos…Control…"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Warning: do not try to resist. You are surrounded…" a patrol robot, built much like the old GUN walkers, uttered as it, as well as five others surrounded Icarus. He had managed to sneak into the city, but without any clue where the resistance was based, he unknowingly wandered into an off-limits zone. Each patrol robot was armed with a large gatling gun, trained on the fox, who was about to ready his own weapon.

Icarus, despite his urge to resist, knew better than to challenge these machines at this point. He raised his hands up in surrender. But before much else could happen, a wave of flame torched the robot who had spoken to Icarus; then the sound of gunfire came from a short distance away, dropping another robot. The remaining mechanoids turned their attention to the incoming gunfire, and returned the attack with about fifty rounds from their weapons. Icarus cringed at the sound of bullets ripping through flesh and the gurgles of the unlucky ones who got hit.

The next thing Icarus knew, someone had rushed into the middle of the remaining four, causing them to face inward. Kande was the daring soul, but he wasn't stupid. The hyena surrounded his body with blue electricity, and using another of the tricks that Ravana had taught him, sent out a wave of disruptive electricity. The wave of energy caused the robots to go haywire and trained their gatling guns on each other. Kande managed to land just before the four machines unloaded every bullet they had in their guns at once. Icarus was not unaffected, though, as he noticed his robotic arm going crazy, the fingers moving without his mental control, and short-circuiting in general. Finally, the robots swayed a bit before toppling over backwards, crashing to the ground with a great clatter.

Icarus finally got a good look at his savior, was briefly appalled to recognize him. He was Ravana's bodyguard, never straying far from the tiger whenever he was in public. But Icarus wondered why the hyena would turn on Ravana.

"You must be Icarus," Kande said as he helped Icarus to his feet. "Mrs. Prower told me all about you…oh, sorry about your arm…" The fox eventually managed to regain mental control of his robotic appendage, and moved it about to ensure that at least basic motor manipulation was still possible.

"Hey, Kande! Get your tail back here before reinforcements come!" a voice familiar to Icarus called to the hyena.

"Vee's right, let's go…" Kande said to the fox.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Robo Knuckles seemed to blow a circuit in surprise when he saw Elias disappear from his grip. He looked around, and saw him near Nadja, who was just getting up. Armeil, Naylet and Voyant were on their feet too, and the hedgchidna immediately tried to join the two, but Naylet held him back.

"This is their fight…their common enemy," Naylet told the sanctuary guardian. "If my little theory is true…then our intruder has no chance of winning."

"You mean that theory?" Voyant replied skeptically. "No offense, but I think you're being a bit idealistic…but I guess I should hope you're right for their sake."

"We shouldn't just be standing around gawking at this fight," Armeil warned the others as he moved toward where Robo Knuckles' victim had landed. "We should gather up the children and take them to a safe place…"

"Yes…how shameful of me to forget the children…" Naylet said to herself. With that, the two set off. Voyant thought for a moment, then got an idea. He hastily tried to attune his energy to the yellow Chaos Emerald so he could summon it to his hand…but instead he got something else entirely: it was a bow, stringed taut and shining bright. The weapon seemed to also be a pair of swords stuck together, and it thrummed with a power almost as great as the Chaos Emerald itself.

The bow he had called to his hand was another of the legendary weapons…and it didn't waste any time finding its wielder. It leapt out of Voyant's hand and landed right at Nadja's feet. This sudden event caused the three combatants to look down, almost stupefied at this seemingly impossible turn of events. Nadja was drawn to the bow, and she picked it up. Like all the others, she was met with an unpleasant tingle as its power synced with hers. Robo Knuckles laughed at this.

"You fools; what good is a bow without any arrows?! What you have there is useless!" His gloating and hysterical laughter made him blind to Nadja's next action: she held the bow like a true archer and pulled back on the string. Instantly an arrow made of white light appeared where an arrow would go, and it crackled energetically. Nadja, without even realizing it fully, took careful aim right at the robot's head and let fly the arrow of light. It struck the machine clean in the forehead, and out the other side, like a knife through butter, having seared the machine's main CPU and ruining it

Robo Knuckles didn't even get a chance to see the attack coming, or realize that he had been damaged so greatly. With little fanfare and only a few crackles of free electricity, the fearsome Robo Knuckles shut down, his limbs hanging limply and his head bowed.

"Well…THAT was anti-climactic." Elias sighed. "I was hoping to smash him around a bit. But I didn't know you were such a good archer, Nadja."

"I…never used a bow in my life, Elias…" the hedgehog exclaimed. "But when I hold this, it's like it was always part of my…" But she was cut off by the sound of Robo Knuckles whirring back to life. His eyes once again glowed in that fearsome red color, and he slowly advanced toward the two. But Elias sensed that the machine that impersonated his father was no longer a true threat. He casually walked up to the robot, and stood right in its path. He readied a powerful punch, in a stance not unlike that of a baseball pitcher. Just as Robo Knuckles entered his strike range, Elias struck with all his might.

"…Boulder Crushes Hiker!" Elias cried as he swung. The force of the punch smashed Robo Knuckles' face in, and even knocked his head clear off his body and into another building. With head and body separated, the terrible robotic echidna was silenced again, this time for good.

"Wow!" Nadja cheered. "You're so strong!"

"Thanks…but could I get some pain relief cream or something? My hand REALLY hurts now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The return to the resistance's underground headquarters was hasty and nerve-wracking for Violet and Kande, especially because they had someone else in tow. But the base underneath that chili dog restaurant was safe from attack, as long as there was no way to penetrate the layer of material that reflected every form of radiation used to detect hidden areas.

"Hey, Mrs. Prower;" Kande called. "Look who I found!" A few tense seconds passed before Cream poked her head out from the base's kitchen and saw Icarus standing there. Mother and son stared at each other for a moment or two, before the rabbit burst out into tears and rushed over to embrace her son.

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Icarus replied with a sigh as he hugged her back. As glad as he was to see his mother after a year, the young fox wasn't pleased that she was still dramatic about it. Eventually he managed to extract himself from his mother's hold.

"Well, now that I'm here, what's up?" the fox then asked the hyena.

"I was hoping you knew about the passwords of the secret entrance…" Kande answered. Icarus seemed puzzled at first, but he quickly remembered. The secret entrance Kande asked about led straight to Prower Corp. HQ's prototype weapons facility, and could only be reached through the sewers. The resistance had managed to mine their way into the sewers and gotten to the entrance. Unfortunately, the door would only open by inputting six passwords, the final of which was only Miles and Icarus knew. The phone calls between the base and Miles were being monitored, so they couldn't afford to stay in contact.

"Okay, so that's good. Anyway, here's the deal: we're going to make our way into the facility and snag every prototype we can. What's more, there seems to be a hammer-shaped object that was just put in storage…our scans indicate that it contains tremendous amounts of energy, and our hackers have reported that it seems to have a life of its own." The words "A life of its own", suddenly gave Icarus an idea of what it might be.

"Hey, Kandee?"

"It's Kande."

"Yeah…anyway, have you ever heard of the prophecy of the Twelve?"


	37. Chapter 37: Plot Development Again

**Chapter 37**

**Me**: Time for a bit of a surprise, all.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Gawd, I can't get enough of your voice, Kande!" Violet squealed after the hyena had finished singing another song, accompanied by a guitar. "Sing me another one!"

"I'm sorry, Vee, but I'm tired now," Kande answered, using a pet name for Violet as he put down the instrument. "You should get some rest…the big mission is happening tomorrow." The hedgehog got up and pecked the hyena on the cheek.

"Okay," she said lovingly, "G'night; See you tomorrow." With that, she walked out of the room, but not before shaking her well-toned rear a bit and giving a seductive glance to Kande. With Violet gone, the hyena lied back on his bed, and smiled big as he remembered how this whole thing began…

_The muffled sound of sobbing from Violet's chamber was constant and annoying. Ever since she learned that she was nothing but a clone, the hedgehog was a total wreck. She refused to eat or speak with anyone, even Tahra, the one she was cloned from. _

_Kande felt the hedgehog's pain quite acutely; Even though he was one of the leaders of the rebellion, he never felt like he belonged. The society he lived in condemning him to be an ignored outsider at best, all because his kind took sides with evil long ago. They were both outsiders in a way, and besides, he was always enthralled by her distinctive and beautiful form every time he watched ProwerCorp's scientists mess with her genes, and now he was drawn to her by a mutual need for comforting their souls. _

_As he stood outside her door, he could also hear a radio playing. He noted that when a specific band started playing a song, Violet's wailing would subside to weak, barely audible whines. Concluding that somehow this music calmed her down, he would try to duplicate it as best as he could._

_And so it went. Kande picked one song by that band and began to practice it whenever he could, until he could play it without missing a beat, and make his voice sound like the lead singer's. But though he did not realize it, his voice was a thing of beauty and power; a few of the female resistance soldiers called him "The Orpheus of New Sylvania". His only critic was his old boss Ravana, whose ears throbbed with pain at the sound of sweet music._

_When all was ready, he got out his guitar and approached Violet's room. The radio was off and she was sobbing like always. The hyena, sitting up against the wall opposite the door to the hedgehog's room, tuned his guitar for a bit, and after clearing his throat, began to sing the ballad that he had practiced…_

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_The sound of Kande's sweet voice reached Violet's ears, and suddenly her sobbing ceased. Realizing that it was working, the hyena redoubled his efforts, and now put his heart into it... _

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

_As he got through the chorus, he could hear getting out of her bed. _

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_Now a small crowd of other resistance members were gathering from a nearby corner, flabbergasted to hear Kande, a hyena, one of that people supposedly cursed by the gods, to have such a beautiful singing voice. But the hyena was too caught up in the melody and lyrics to notice them. After belting out the chorus twice more, he saw Violet standing in front of him, tears still welling up in her eyes. As Kande began to sing the next part, he looked straight at the hedgehog, who was mouthing the words._

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

_But before Kande could finish the song, Violet started singing the chorus once last time, and finished the song for him_._Smiling, but still crying, she started to talk with him._

_"I…I really like your singing voice." _

_"…Really?" Kande exclaimed. "I never thought I was all that good."_

_"You were wonderful…and it's my favorite song too."_

_"Uh…thanks," the hyena replied awkwardly. "But you should go eat. You haven't eaten anything in a week." Violet nodded weakly and walked slowly toward the kitchen._

That was almost six months ago. Though Violet had initially fallen in love with his voice, she soon found that the whole package was good too…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The desert air was as clear and crisp as ever as Locke and Lillith gazed up at the massive but compact palace suspending hundreds of feet up. Though they knew a great evil lurked within, the structure itself was a thing of beauty. It glowed with a soft lavender light, its white towers and golden roofs showing through in splendor.

"I'll give Erazor some credit," Lillith quipped. "At least his fortress is nice to look at…but it's so high up. There's no way I could fly up there, let alone carrying you as well." Of course, Locke knew of someone who could get them up there, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea to reveal that someone. After thinking of every other option, he knew he had no other choice.

The hedgehog began to rub the golden ring on his finger, and Shahra appeared once again in a puff of smoke. The smoke temporarily impaired Lillith's vision; and she began coughing and trying to fan it away with her hands. Locke wasted no time.

"I wish we were at the front entrance to Erazor's palace." Shahra nodded, and with a quick gesture, the trio was warped up to the great structure. The hedgebat, suddenly noticing the change in surroundings, looked around, confused, until her eyes finally fell on Shahra.

"Locke…is that…"

"Yeah," Locke sighed. "It's a genie."

Lillith bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet you…um…"

"Shahra will do," the genie replied. "But we must not waste time!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, so much for the mighty Robo Knuckles!" Scratch clucked when he heard the news of the robotic echidna's long disappearance. It had been over six hours since his signal had been lost, and finally Metal Sonic had given up on trying to contact him.

"I knew he wasn't so tough!" Grounder added with a chuckle. "He was all bark and no bite! Now WE get a chance again!"

"Yeah!" Scratch cheered. The two robots started to dance around chanting "We get another cha-ance, we get another cha-ance!" repeatedly before Metal Sonic burst into the room, his posture suggesting his usual annoyance at his less-than-competent minions.

"Cease your idiotic dancing and be silent! I have made a discovery within the confines of where you were kept."

"What is it, your Blueness?" Scratch asked as he stood to attention.

Metal Sonic marched up to the nearby console, placed in a data disk, and a wireframe map of Dr. Eggman's base appeared. "Our digger drones have found, underneath the scrap in the room where you were found, a chamber that contains three large stasis tubes, each capable of holding a single Mobian in stasis." As he said this, an image of three empty stasis tubes, the clear parts shattered, was displayed onscreen.

"What would Dr. Robotnik need with…um…" Grounder started to ask.

"Stasis tubes, idiot!" Scratch retorted as he smacked his partner on the back of the head.

"In his last days," Metal Sonic continued, "our creator began to dabble in genetic engineering, in hopes of duplicating his grandfather's work. He obviously succeeded…but never got a chance to awaken his creations."

"But they couldn't have just walked out on their own…" Grounder then said throughtfully.

"You're actually correct for once, Grounder," Metal Sonic replied with a nod. "The scans of the floor, ceiling and walls reveal puddles of congealed body fluids, broken hyperglass, and a rotting skeleton or two, which are signs of a deadly struggle, as well as the presence of a large, raiding force. Obviously our creator's greatest achievements (besides me, of course) were forcibly captured and taken to another location. If we could get them onto OUR side, this world would bow to us!

"Lemme guess," Scratch groaned, "you want Grounder and I to find them."

"As appealing as that sounds, I've already sent a few microdrones to do that. You two would stand out like rusty bolts on a new car."

"Awwwwww!" the two robots whined.

"However…" Metal Sonic began.

"What is it, oh shiny one?" Grounder asked, both he and Scratch wearing hopeful expressions.

"I will give you a chance to prove your worth fully. Our stealth microdrones have been spying on our Sonic look-alike over the past year. At last report he has headed to the desert in pursuit of a kidnapped princess. I want you to make sure he survives, even if it means lending him aid."

"But don't you…" Scratch began.

"LET ME FINISH!" Metal Sonic roared before continuing in his relative monotone. "Now, he will surely be greatly weakened. It is then you secure him and bring him to me ALIVE. I will not allow anyone else the glory of wiping out the bloodline of Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all! I want to do it with my own two hands."

"We'll get right on it, Metal Sonic!" Grounder said with a salute, but whacked himself in the head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

If one at the equator, out at sea, were to look up at the sky that dark night, a whitish-blue twinkle would be clearly seen. Though it would seem as a star, it was not. Hovering there, far beyond the reach of even the highest flying of airships was a lone, shining figure. Its body, tall, lithe, and almost human, seemed to be made of liquid, constantly flowing, though never losing its shape. There was no face, claws, or tail, though three pairs of curved blades serving as wings jutted from its back, spreading out a dozen feet, giving off the image of a liquid-blue angel.

It eyed the world, then turned its gaze to the horizon, to the floating crystal castle that hovered there, its dark lord watching the world as well, but completely unaware that a rival for control had arrived. This being, if anyone were to meet it, would simply know it as the harbinger of the corrupting planet…and it had its own ideas for what could be done with Mobius.


	38. Chapter 38: Fighting and Family

**Chapter 38**

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I dunno if it's lack of motivation or school work too. If you've been expecting frequent updates, you may need to change your tune. Sorry again, fans.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

While Locke and Lillith were trekking toward Erazor's palace, Geof and Rydia were discussing their next course of action. Julian suddenly joined in with a suggestion.

"Rydia, I have told you about the history of our family," the vampire hunter suggested. "But I am sure you have never met any of them. Perhaps it's time to see your relatives firsthand." Geof was quick to protest this option.

"Now hold it!" the hedgehog said. "What's the use of going to a damn family reunion when your family's archenemy is out and about, not to mention that this whole world is going to hell in a hand-basket, if it hasn't do so already?!"

"Yeah," Rydia said, nodding in agreement. "Can't we do that AFTER we beat Count Soma?" Julian shook his head.

"I considered that, but then I realized that we must still perform the family ritual." Rydia gulped nervously. She was uneasy about rituals, considering that she was almost a sacrifice in one. Julian smiled reassuringly.

"Whenever the child with the most direction connection to the founding ancestor is ready to receive the Lunaris," Julian lectured, "the eldest member of the clan must conduct a ritual that uses ancient words from holy texts, in order to allow the recipient to wield its full potential. A greater amount of blood-related Diagils present in the castle will ensure that the transfer of power goes more smoothly, but more quickly. At the moment, Rydia…they would not perform that their full ability in your hands."

"If that's the case," Geof replied. "Then I suppose it's not a bad idea. But how far are we from where we'll meet the folks?" Julian pointed over toward a small, grey and red speck in the distance, on top of a mountain looming ahead.

"It is right over there, actually," Julian said. "I led you this way intentionally."

"Can we make it there soon?" Rydia asked. The older bat didn't say anything, but went up to a nearby large rock and pushed on it. Suddenly, a 50-foot-wide magic circle formed underneath the trio's feet, and before Geof and Rydia knew what was happening, they were suddenly warped to the castle's front door.

"Woah, what happened?!" Geof exclaimed. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It is a special warp device created by the great-grandson of our family's founder to ensure that no evil force could access this fair Diagil Castle. We are inside a powerful barrier of holy energy that not even Count Soma can shatter." With that, Julian walked over to the castle.

The castle itself was obviously medieval, but the barrier somehow kept it in splendid condition. The red roofs, painted by iron oxide-derived pigments, shone nicely in the moonlight. The castle was not as big as Acorn Castle, but was just as tall, and far more compact, being partially carved from the mountain itself. It was surrounded by a large, circular moat with a spiked bottom, while close examination of the walls would reveal carved, holy inscriptions.

Julian called up to one of the door's towers, and a young, male white bat about Rydia's age poked his head out.

"Who goes there?" he called out before realizing who it was. "Oh! Uncle Julian! You've returned! Are you hurt?"

"It is nothing that a bit of rest cannot fix, my dear Alfred," Julian called back. "But more importantly, I've found and rescued our heir." His expression seemed to sink a bit before his head left their vision. The castle doors rumbled, then slowly began to open.

"Geof, Rydia…come," the vampire hunter said, waving them to come over his way. Rydia quickly followed, while the hedgehog went at a more leisurely pace.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow, I haven't seen any place this pretty since I went to Acorn Castle!" Rydia quipped as she took in the vast, tasteful decoration of the castle. In the hall were numerous tapestries and paintings of the Diagil clan's history and victories over the forces of Count Somas Dragud.

It wasn't long before another white bat, a female about Julian's age, dressed in Renaissance-style attire suitable for a female, approached them. She immediately opened her arms joyously at the sight of Julian.

"…Cousin!" she exclaimed as she embraced Julian. "You are safe!"

"It is good to see you too, Nell," the vampire hunter replied. "But I think it's time you met our heir." He stepped aside to show off Rydia, who was still dressed in the tattered clothing she had worn for the past year, and smelled less than appealing. Nell recoiled slightly.

"THIS is the heir to the sacred Lunaris?" she exclaimed. "…This…this...unkempt thing?" She had managed to hold back fouler words, but Rydia's perked ears sunk, while Geof scowled and tightened the grip on the Soulguide.

"We found her in a rather loathsome situation," Julian replied. "And we have travelled many days on foot to reach here, so we have had little chance to get some proper clothing.

"And why do you foul the presence of our sacred castle with this outsider?" Nell then declared. "He has obviously dwelled long in the presence of evil! I can smell it." Rydia suddenly stepped forward and got right in Nell's face.

"Hey! That's no way to talk about my Geof-kun," the young heir said angrily. "Sure he was bad once, but he's good now, so don't be so mean!"

"And our heir obviously knows NOTHING about manners," Nell said with some disgust. "But an heir is an heir. Get yourselves washed up. Grandfather Ajax would not even allow YOU in his presence, Julian, without being clean. As for me, I must change into something clean, since my familial affection has caused my dress to become soiled." With that, Nell spun on her heel and walked back in the direction she came from.

"What got her stockings all in a bunch?" Geof quipped after Nell was out of earshot.

"Nell is the most uptight member of the Diagil clan, even more than my old grandfather. Even so, I'm still mellower than the rest of my generation. Be prepared for a LOT of scrutinizing, Rydia."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Finally…we made it…" Lillith panted as she and Locke stood at the massive marble double doors that would surely lead to Erazor Djinn's inner sanctum. They had been fighting virtually nonstop for several hours, plowing their way through an army of evil spirits and lava beasts loaned to the evil genie by Iblis. Lillith was extremely worn out, but Locke's determination and desire for revenge kept him from getting fatigued, and he stood looking at the immense doors before attempting to push on them.

"Damn, they won't budge!" Locke growled as he tried futilely to force the doors open. After a few minutes of no results, he started to back up as far as he could. As he did, he summoned Shahra to his side.

"Shahra, do you think you can give me a boost of speed?"

"Of course, but what makes you think it will help you get into Erazor's lair?" the genie inquired. Locke gave her a look of almost disgusted surprise.

"They don't teach physics in genie school?" he exclaimed before explaining. "It's simple…the amount of force an object exerts is equal to its mass times its velocity. In layman's terms, if I'm going fast enough, I could break that door down even though it's hard and heavy."

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense," Shahra replied. "But yes, I can easily do that. But do you know how much force you will need?"

"I dunno…I bet I could do it if I could go faster than sound," the hedgehog replied. Shahra uneasily nodded and waved her hands around Locke as sparkles of purple, yellow and green escaped from her fingers. A white glow surrounded Locke as he felt his body amp up with incredible energy. He locked his eyes on the door and got down into a starting pose like the one he would use in track meets before calling out to Lillith to get out of the way.

"Okay…here I go…" Locke said excitedly. Pushing off on one leg, he could barely blink before a loud roaring boom resounded through the hall as Locke ripped through the sound barrier. Before he could even enjoy the exhilarating speed, he plowed right into the door shoulder-first. His impact with the doors didn't open them…in fact it knocked them clear off the hinges. Locke fell into his back, dizzy from his sudden stop, though he suffered no serious injury.

This event was surely not gone unnoticed. Erazor, who had assumed a less intimidating, normal human size, sat on an elaborate, distinctly desert-style throne in the middle of a vast, circular chamber made of striped marble, with various tapestries and treasures hanging along the wall. Beside the throne was an oversize bird-cage, minus the usual bird toys and dishes, which held a captive Princess Sabina, who had been moping despondently moments before.

"Locke! Lillith! I knew you would come and save me!" she cheered as Locke and Lillith approached Erazor's throne. Shahra, still uneasy about even being around the djinn, hung back, silently deciding to only aid Locke if he needed it.

Locke, however, still held relatively little interest in the princess. His business was with Erazor, who now stood up and floated towards the hedgehog. They stopped about ten feet from each other. As he and Locke stared each other off, Lillith managed to slip by and reach the princess' cage.

"Are you unharmed, Princess?" Lillith asked after slicing the lock on her charge's containment. The rabbit nodded and looked over toward Erazor and Locke. Finally the genie addressed the son of Sonic.

"I should admire your courage and skill for entering my palace and cutting a swath through my forces," Erazor chuckled. "But we have business to attend to." Locke sneered and drew his sword while leaping at the face of his father's killer. The genie sidestepped the attack and smashed Locke in the back with his bare hand, sending him flying. Shahra winced as her master crashed into the wall. Lillith gasped and Princess Sabina screamed in reaction to this.

"Begone, you two…" Erazor said, waving his hand as if dismissing the two. "Your usefulness has ended." Instantly, they were teleported outside. The son of Sonic, fueled by his ever-increasing desire for vengeance, got to his feet and rushed at the evil genie again.

This time, Erazor drew his weapon, a massive, keen-edged barber's razor, and prepared to cleave the pest in half. But Locke, instead of charging straight at him, faked left to draw his foe's attack then went right as the genie brought down his weapon with tremendous force, causing it to get stuck in the marble floor. Locke rolled to his enemy's rear and leapt as high as he could, then raised Excalibur to drive the weapon into the spirit's head, neck or spine. Locke's attack landed true as he drove the blade into his enemy's spine. Erazor winced and gasped as the sword pierced his body. But to Locke's dismay, the attack was far from enough to kill his foe.

As Locke struggled to remove the blade from the genie's spine, he suddenly saw and felt Erazor double his size in a matter of moments. The genie reached to his back and grabbed the hedgehog in his now-gigantic hand. Shahra gasped, but could still do nothing without her master's command. Meanwhile, Erazor grinned evilly as Locke struggled in vain to escape his grasp.

"You filthy rat," Erazor said with a smug sneer. "You're as foolish as your wretched father…you delivered to me what I desire most…the last three of the World Rings." With a wave of his free hand, he produced the four Rings he possessed, which were soon joined by the other three.

"Now that I have what I desire, you are of no more use to me." With that, he began to tighten his grip, slowly crushing his victim's skeleton. Locke, despite the intense pain, held back his screams, though his thoughts were racing.

_No…I won't let it end this way…I've come so close…Dad…I can't…"_

But before much else could happen, Erazor's grip suddenly loosened as he suddenly felt the sword stuck in his spine driven in further. Locke fell to the floor limply, most of his bones fractured. He could still breathe, but it was difficult; painful as well. Erazor, meanwhile, turned to see Shahra there, her eyes wrathful.

"No!" she cried. "I will not lose another master to you!"

"Shahra…after all I promised you…" the djinn growled. "You turn your back on me…and doing so of your own free will! You know it is against genie law to strike another genie without a master's command!" Locke feebly looked at the two genies, but could do nothing.

"But I do so in following the most sacred of the laws…a genie must do everything in his or her power to protect their master…"

"If you think you stand a chance, you're sorely mistaken. You are merely a genie of the ring…you could not overpower me, a genie of the lamp, never mind the fact that I possess the legendary seven World Rings." With a bit of grunting, he managed to force out the sacred blade Excalibur from his spine, causing it to land on the floor with a clatter. "With their energy, I am invincible!"

"We'll see about that," Shahra mumbled as she prepared to combat the genie she once cared for, but felt only hate for at the moment…


	39. Chapter 39: The Diagil Secret

**Chapter 39**

Rydia had never felt so refreshed from a simple ten-minute bath. Having spent over a year in the midst of filth and rot, the fresh, cold, clean water was like a dream come true. The herbal soaps also got rid of much of the stink from the past year. Now the bat was swathed in a bathrobe after drying herself off, and fixing up her hair, which had grown several inches during her imprisonment.

She was interrupted by a door bursting open. In the doorway were two other female white bats, which could easily be deduced as being Rydia's cousins. One of them was about Janus' age, while the other was just beginning to go through puberty, probably about twelve years old. Both, like Nell, were dressed in Renaissance-style finery, though it was a bit more practical than flamboyant compared to Rydia's aunt.

The sudden sound of the door opening caused Rydia to cry out suddenly and shield her private areas before turning to face the intruders of her privacy. As she did so, she briefly ranted using pseudo-Japanese terms in such a manner as to make Rydia's cousins wonder if they had the right girl.

"Um…you must be Rydia, the one who Uncle Julian claims is the heir…" the older one said, curtsying respectfully. The younger one silently followed suit.

"What's the big idea with bursting into a room when a girl is practically naked?!" Rydia finally demanded once she was done ranting in pseudo-Japanese. "Haven't you heard of privacy?!"

"She's rude, just like Aunt Nell said she was…" the younger one muttered under her breath.

"We apologize, Rydia," the older cousin replied. We just came to help you get ready to meet Great-Grandfather Ajax…anyway, my name is Katarin, and this is my little sister Pina." Rydia, now seeing that these girls were being so understanding of her, decided to calm down.

"Oh, I suppose that's nice of you…" Rydia replied gratefully.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well if it isn't the ol' gatekeeper," Geof quipped when he saw Alfred again in the halls after getting himself cleaned and dressed. Both were wearing outfits similar to Julian's, except Alfred wore a brown leather vest, while Geof's vest was black. They were merely passing by

"You smell of evil," Alfred immediately quipped. "No amount of washing can get rid of that putrid stench." The hedgehog snorted at Rydia's cousin, and kept going. He didn't even flinch as a throwing star passed over his shoulder. He did, however, slowly turn around to see that Alfred had thrown the projectile.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Geof chuckled.

"I don't know WHAT Uncle Julian sees in you," the bat answered as he drew a few more throwing stars, "but I won't allow you to defile this sacred house anymore!" In a rage Alfred tossed the stars at Geof, who simply held up his scythe, which he still carried, in front of him. The throwing stars simply clanged up against the sacred weapon's blade, and clattered to the ground harmlessly. Alfred was dismayed at the way his attack was so easily foiled.

"If you weren't one of Rydia's relatives," Geof said calmly, "I would kill you where you stand."

"…Rydia?" Alfred exclaimed. "Mother said I was supposed to be the heir!"

"Well, Mommy thought wrong," Geof taunted. He was starting to like messing with this guy's head. "So start getting used to the fact that Rydia is going to use the Lunaris, and not you." Alfred started to reach for the throwing stars, but stayed his hand. As much as he wanted to pierce Geof's throat, it wouldn't be good at this point. He simply sneered and continued off the other direction. The hedgehog picked up the throwing stars that Alfred had thrown, and looked back as the bat was about to round the corner.

"Nah, I shouldn't," he muttered. He continued his wandering, hoping to learn more about the family of the bat who had saved his soul…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The time had come for the great Diagil family feast. The castle's main dining hall had a single, long, rectangular table that could easily seat sixteen people, seven on each long side, and one on each end. All of the chairs were elegant but simple, save for the chair at the north end, which was plush and elaborate; it was more like a throne than a dining chair. Julian, Alfred, Nell, Pina, and eight other family members, all dressed in Renaissance finery were all seated at the table. Most of the remainder were adults slightly younger and slight older than Julian, though two of them were somewhere in their sixties. Both of the end chairs and two of the side ones were empty. Geof was also present, rubbing his growling stomach. It had been two days since he had last eaten, and he was starving.

Luckily, dinner would soon begin. A set of double doors were behind each of the short ends of the table, and the one on the south end opened. Standing at the door was another of Rydia's uncles, leading a withered old white bat, probably nearing the end of his first century of life, by one hand. Every person at the table except Geof stood to show respect. Julian, who was sitting next to Geof at the south end, gave a stern look, which caused the hedgehog to sigh and get up. Silently and slowly the elderly bat was led to the north end of the table, taking all of five minutes to do so before he was at the plush seat where he would be sitting. Geof whispered to Julian an inquiry about the identity of the old husk of a bat.

"That's Ajax, the family patriarch…he's my grandfather, but he's always referred to by our generation's distance from him."

"The guy looks like he belongs in his grave…" Geof whispered back. One of the family members gave a fierce glare to Geof, which startled him, and left him silent. Once Ajax was seated, the other family members sat back down. The one leading Ajax to his seat went over to the place next to Nell, and stood over, looking toward the north door. After a few seconds, Katarin opened one of the doors, and closed them behind her. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Everyone, we've spent many years looking for the true heir to our family's treasure, the sacred Lunaris chakrams. Thanks to the efforts of the current owner, Uncle Julian, we've found her. I give you…Rydia Diagil!" With those words she opened both doors. Geof's jaw dropped open.

Rydia, her hair styled in a bun, was dressed in a stunning red gown, modestly decorated with faux jewels. A gold cross pendant much like the one Uncle Julian wore (and was still wearing), lay on top of her substantial bust line, and wore white gloves the length of her forearm. It was a bit more modern in style than the rest of the family's attire, but it was certainly tolerable.

"Hi, everyone…" Rydia said meekly. She was extremely nervous of meeting the entirety of her mother's family, and approached slowly as Katarin went over to the table. As soon as she laid eyes on Geof, her anxiety faded, and her approach sped up a bit. She stopped in front of old Ajax to give her respect with a curtsy.

"Hello, Great-Grandfather," she addressed him politely. "I-it's an honor to meet you." The old bat, while feeble in feet, was not so much in arms, reached out to stroke his descendant's face. He smiled and spoke to her, albeit weakly.

"You're as pretty as your mother…I hope whoever she found is proud." Rydia smiled back, curtsied again and went over to join Julian and Geof. Nell, as well as one of the older female bats scowled a bit, but no one noticed them. Even Alfred's predisposition toward his cousin faded away when he saw how lovely she was.

The family, plus Geof, soon began feasting. Most of the talk among the family was about miscellaneous events around the world, and the families' various journeys to reach Diagil Castle, though they couldn't help but notice Geof's less-than-perfect manners, as he reached for the various dishes with greedy hands and sometimes even playing with his food. Even Rydia was astonished at Geof's sheer lack of formality in his eating habits.

"Geof-kun, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" the heiress whispered. But it wasn't enough to keep the older of the two elderly bats (aside from Ajax) from standing up. This one was Victoria, the family matriarch of sorts, being Ajax's daughter.

"This cannot be our heir!" Victoria declared. "She not only came to us reeking of rot and filth, but also brings…this…barbarian into our midst!" The whole family, even Rydia seemed to agree about Geof's terrible manners, but there was obvious division about the young bat's worthiness.

"I agree," Nell said, rising from her seat adjacent to her mother. "Furthermore, mother and I believe we have gleaned some idea of who her father was!" Rydia gasped a bit. How could someone she had barely met already know who her father was? Julian was quick to rise to his niece's defense.

"Stop it, both of you!" Julian roared.

"Silence, Julian! Know your place!" Victoria snapped at him before continuing. "Through careful comparisons of the face to the rest of our clan…we can only conclude that the father of our so-called heir was the lowest of the low…a weasel." The entire room gasped, save for Nell and Victoria.

"A weasel?" one of the other aunts declared.

"Repulsive…" an uncle said. Soon all of the adults save Ajax and Julian were aflutter with talk. Rydia, shattered by this revelation, felt tears of despair well up in her eyes. After letting out a screaming cry, she fled the room. Alfred, Katarin and Pina quickly followed Rydia out of the room, leaving Julian and Geof the sole defenders of the heiress' honor. Luckily, Julian had a plan. He slammed a hand on the table, causing everyone to look at him.

"As long as we're on the subject of shocking revelations, I have one as well."

"Father, your grandson is being…" Victoria protested.

"Let him speak…" Ajax said with a slight wheeze.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Julian said with a respectful nod. "My fellow Diagils; we are all aware of the sudden disappearance of my dear sister Rouge over thirty years ago."

"This has nothing to do with the matter at hand!" Nell protested.

"On the contrary…it has EVERYTHING to do with it," the vampire hunter replied. "The details speak of Rouge being kidnapped from this very castle by Count Soma's minions."

"True," said Bernard.

"But the barrier was up…so one of the family members with access to the castle must have given the kidnappers that access…someone in this room who wanted Rouge, who would have inherited the Lunaris, out of the picture. Someone who was jealous…"

"But that was over thirty years ago!" Nell exclaimed. "There's no way you can prove it now!"

"I can't…but the Lunaris can..." Julian said, producing the sacred throwing weapons. Raising them up and muttered ancient holy words, the weapons began to float, and slowly orbit each other.

"Lunaris, you who know the truth," Julian chanted. "Find the one who conspired with our dark foe to eliminate my dear sister!" The chakrams started to orbit each other faster, and then began to spiral upward to the ceiling. It hovered there for a moment before coming down, and hovering just over Victoria's head. She frantically stepped out of the way, but the floating weapons followed her every move. Everyone except Geof and Julian gasped. The old bat seemed to lose his breath for a moment.

"…Aunt Victoria?!" Bernard exclaimed. "You, of all people, consort with the Count?!"

"…Mother!" Nell exclaimed. "You…you lied to me! You lied to me and Alfred!"

"Very well," Victoria sighed. "I admit my guilt. But I did it to protect this family! Rouge was far too influenced by the so-called 'modern' culture. It would have torn this family apart!"

"Protect the family?" Julian replied as the Lunaris returned to his hands. "I wouldn't say that. You just wanted Uther to be the heir…but he died in an accident before he could inherit the Lunaris. So Rouge was then deemed the heir. I suspect you slander Rydia because you want Alfred to have it. If anything, you're the one tearing this family apart, auntie dearest."

"Blah, blah, blah" Geof said after being silent. "Point is that Icky Vicky here just committed the equivalent of high treason for this family." He drew Soulguide, and keened it toward Victoria.

"Geof, no…" Julian replied, grabbing the hedgehog's arm. "If Rouge had died because of her, perhaps it would be suitable. But due to Rydia's existence, Rouge survived. Cousin Bernard, I take you are aware of the penalty of one family member betraying the rest for his or her own gain."

"I am the family matriarch!" Victoria cried while raising her hands up in frustration, using her last feeble defense. "I cannot allow this!"

"I am sorry, Aunt Victoria," Bernard sighed. "But no family member, not even the founder who set down the very rules of this clan, can be above them."

"Nell, please help me!" Victoria pleaded to her daughter. But even Nell, horrified at being manipulated, turned her back on her mother. Realizing that the entire clan was now against her, the old bat finally gave up. "Very well…I shall depart from this place, and never return."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Please stop crying, Rydia," Katarin cooed to her sobbing cousin as she lay on the bed where she would be sleeping that night, stroking her head. "We don't hate you."

"…Yeah!" Pina added. "We don't care that your dad's a dirty weasel…" This caused Rydia to cry out again. Even Alfred, who had shown such disdain for Rydia before, kicked the youngest Diagil in the ankle for saying such a thing.

"What Pina meant was, we don't care who your father was," Alfred said in an attempt to correct his little cousin. Rydia's sobbing slowed a bit and she sat up. Her cheeks were streaked back from tears, but now she was smiling.

"You mean it? You don't hate me just because I don't dress fancy all the time, or have a weasel for a dad?" Katarin chuckled.

"In all honesty," the bat admitted, "I loathe this outfit. It's too confining. I wish my mother would let me wear more stylish clothes around the house." Rydia giggled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you guys think more like Julian," Geof's voice said suddenly. Everyone turned to see Geof standing in the doorway. Alfred retreated a bit, uneasy due to their previous encounter. Rydia, however, ran into and tackled the hedgehog she so adored. The others were amused by this. Even Geof didn't seem to mind too much.

"Geof-kuuuuuuuun!" the heiress squealed. The others laughed at this sight.

"I'm glad to see you're not sad anymore, Rydia," the hedgehog said.

"I'm never said when you're around, my darling!" she replied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Victoria had since cleared out of the castle, and the midnight hour was approaching. Rydia, still dressed in her finery, but now holding the Lunaris, was being led by Julian to the special ritual chamber where Ajax was waiting. The door to the room was unassuming, simple but elegantly cut wood.

When the two entered, the room was dimly lit by a burning ritual fireplace. At the far end, about twelve feet away, was Ajax. But standing near him was a four-foot-tall figure in an eerie cloak, red eyes peering through the near-total darkness.

"Come closer," the tall figure said in a loud whisper. Rydia approached Ajax, but caught a glimmer of long fangs coming from the tall figure. She instinctively tried to throw the Lunaris at the figure, but Julian stayed her hand.

"Don't worry, Rydia," Julian reassured his niece. "The tall one is a close family friend. I beg your pardon, Sir Ozma."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and more into the light. "It's alright, Julian. You're the only one who has ever stayed his hand in all my years of life," the figure replied. Now more in the light, he revealed himself to be a dark brown hedgehog, with a quill style much like Locke's. Rydia leaned back a bit as Ozma came closer.

"My, my, such a nice-looking one too…she reminds me of your sister, Julian."

"Stop prattling, you two," Ajax said in a stronger voice than before. "The midnight hour is near, and the ritual must be completed while the moon is high."

"Indeed," Julian said. He nodded, and Rydia approached her great-grandfather and laid the weapons in his lap. The old bat gently positioned the new heir's hands as well as his own, into their proper place. Ajax began to mumble the sacred lyrics to some song from long ago, and Rydia followed along. Just as the clock struck midnight, the light of the full moon struck the sacred Lunaris, causing them glow more and more radiantly. Rydia felt a similar unpleasant tingle in her body.

But then suddenly she felt an intense pain on her right shoulder, and the wing that extended from it…


	40. Chapter 40: Wings of Heaven

**Chapter 40**

Princess Sabina and Lillith stood outside of Erazor's floating palace and could only wonder about the fate of their friend Locke. But alas, the hedgebat could not fly back up to the fortress, even without the princess in tow. A feeling of despair came over the rabbit and she dropped to her knees.

"Oh, Lillith, I wish there was some way some way we could get up there…"

"I don't mean to distress you further, my lady," Lillith answered, "but wishing will do no good right now." But as if to contradict her, Uhu, who had been invisibly following Locke and Lillith, but remained outside Erazor's levitating home, suddenly appeared behind them, grinning.

"Who says wishing will do no good?" the hedgehog genie said. Both princess and bodyguard yelped in surprise, and the genie let the two get their wits together before continuing. "Uhu's the name. I can get you up there real quick, if you like." Lillith, hope now restored to her, turned to her charge.

"My Princess and dear friend, I advise that you return to your brother's palace. I will let Uhu take me to Erazor's lair, and then hopefully he will be kind enough to take you back home." Sabina seemed to resist for a second, then smiled.

"Very well, Lillith. I will do as you suggest. And please…come back alive."

With that, Uhu took Lillith by the arm, and leapt high into the sky, right to where Erazor's sanctum was…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Shahra, your continued resistance pesters me," Erazor boomed after throwing Shahra into the wall for the fourth time. "Either surrender or die, already!" But the genie, bruised and dripping silver blood (genies do not have red blood like most mortals), she got up again.

"I…must…protect my master…" Shahra panted, now unsteadily approaching Erazor again. But before she could get close enough, she heard Lillith enter the chamber again. The hedgebat saw Shahra's shattered condition, and called out to her.

"Shahra, that's enough!" With that, the genie smiled and collapsed from exhaustion.

"…How did you get back?" Erazor exclaimed. "Very well, I'll crush you, too!" He started to approach Lillith, but Uhu, who had just returned the Princess to the palace at lightning speed, burst into the room at that same terrific velocity and barreled into Erazor, causing him to stagger backward and drop the green World Ring. Even after this, Uhu continued to buzz around Erazor like a fly, while the djinn tried to swat him away to no avail.

Lillith saw the ring fall and didn't waste any time. She made a mad dash for it, and scooped it up while rolling, then rushed over to the collapsed Locke. He laid the green Ring near his hand, and gently closed his hand around it. The relic instantly poured energy into the weakened hedgehog, restoring his vitality and strength.

"Lillith…but I though you couldn't fly up here!" he exclaimed. The hedgebat simply directed Locke to the whizzing Uhu, who was buzzing around Erazor's head. He managed to land another solid blow, causing Erazor to drop the purple World Ring. This time, Locke rushed over to pick it up. But as he touched it, both it and the green World Ring immediately slipped themselves onto his wrists as he simultaneously beheld Shahra's condition. Immediately a searing pain rushed through Locke's body, causing him to drop to his knees. Lillith suddenly felt terrible power growing inside her friend, and started to back off.

Suddenly, the dark blue World Ring floated out of Erazor's possession and into Locke's, slipping itself onto his right index finger. Locke's fur started to darken, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit; uncontrollably, but not loudly.

Then the red World Ring transferred from Erazor to Locke. Finally Uhu was able to deliver a powerful enough hit to the evil djinn to send him flying. This caused him to drop the light blue and the yellow Rings as well, which immediately flew at Locke. The three Rings caused a far more drastic transformation…Locke changed into the darkness-powered state he had used against Janus over a year before, only now his eyes were bright white, his teeth were needle sharp, and his chuckling turned into a hideous cackling. Lillith's heart raced as she felt the terrible dark power Locke was exuding. Now all of his fingers except his right pinkie and his two thumbs had a ring on them.

"ERAZOR!" the mad Locke shrieked. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN I'VE FELT TEN THOUSAND FOLD!!! YOU'LL BEG ME FOR DEATH, YOU'LL…" but Locke was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the white World Ring, which slipped itself on the ringless pinkie.

In a brilliant flash of light that engulfed the entire palace, Locke transformed into what could only have been the polar opposite of his mad, berserk form. His fur was now snow-white, his irises were a brilliant gold, and to top it all off, a pair of angelic wings had suddenly grown from his back. But they appeared to be made of pure light, shimmering between the colors of each of the World Rings. This power was obviously a positive sort, and Locke's cackling ceased suddenly. Though hate still burned in them, it was a colder, more judgmental sort, at least until he turned to Lillith, who was soon joined by Uhu.

"Thanks to you, I now have the power I need to avenge my dad and put my mind at ease. Please, take Shahra away from here." Lillith and Uhu nodded and went over to Locke's genie, and carried her out of the room.

Just as they were about to leave, Erazor managed to get to his feet, and gasped in terror at Locke's new form. He growled angrily and drew his weapon before charging. But as he approached, Locke quickly called Excalibur to his right hand and held up his left.

"TIME BREAK!" he called out. Instantly his perception of the room changed. All of the color, even on his body, had changed to shades of grey, and everything was slowed down. However, this was not the case of the super-charged hedgehog. He was able to stroll around Erazor's attack, jump up and plant Excalibur into his spine a second time, and being able to remove it. Upon removing the blade, he dropped out of the slowed time stream, and Erazor roared in pain before crashing into a wall.

The djinn, realizing he was outmatched, decided to pull out his trump card. Getting back into the air, he suddenly called out to seemingly no one in particular, raising his arms up, opening them as if to embrace something.

"Mighty Iblis, ruler of the searing magma, grant me…"

Locke grasped his weapon in two hands and rushed at Erazor.

"…POWER!"

Just as Locke was about to make contact, Erazor glowed a bright white, and began to grow exponentially, soon causing his entire fortress to begin to crumble. Locke rushed out of the room and took to the air, his new wings carrying him aloft. He gazed down at the ground and sighed with relief to see the others safe and sound. But when he turned again, he gasped to see Erazor, now over fifty feet tall and seemingly composed entirely of magma and lava rock. The genie grinned wickedly.

"FOOL! THOSE RINGS WILL BE IN MY GRASP ONCE MORE!" Erazor Djinn roared.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"…Rydia!" Julian cried when he saw his niece collapse. Even Ozma was startled by this sudden occurrence, and looked very concerned as he watched the young heiress suddenly go through this suffering.

"Grandfather, what's happening?!" the soon-to-be-ex-vampire hunter called to the amazed Ajax. But even the elderly Diagil couldn't fathom what was going on with his great-granddaughter. The sacred fire suddenly started to burn brighter as time passed, lighting up the room more and more.

"Make it stop!" Rydia shrieked. "I…I…feel like I'm gonna…explode…"

The pain had now spread to her entire body, though the spot where it originated heightened. Rydia's right wing seemed to swell up, as if something was indeed going to burst out. Meanwhile, the rest of her body seemed to growing as well…a year of bodily development was suddenly occurring all at once in reaction to the Lunaris' sheer power. Rydia's height increased an inch, her breasts swelled a bit, and her hair started to grow at an astonishing rate, about four inches per minute. Also, her left wing seemed to be lengthening and widening as well.

Finally, her entire right shoulder, where her wing was, seemed to reach critical mass, and then, with relatively little fanfare (or blood), ended up splitting down the middle, the bones bending as if they were rubber. A few silent moments passed as Rydia tried to gather herself before the transformation started up again. Growing at a terrifying rate, a single, blood-soaked, but still white feathered wing forced itself out of the place where the now split bat wing had been attached. At last, the pain died down as Rydia panted heavily. She felt blood dripping from her mouth, and she coughed it out before trying to stand up. It was quite an astonishing sight. Rydia seemed to have matured physically from fifteen to sixteen in the span of about three minutes, but what was more astonishing was that her once-relative tiny wings had doubled in size, reaching a span of about five feet at full spread, a little less than twice her height.

"What in the name of…" Julian gasped.

"The prophecy…it's coming to pass," Ozma declared.

"You mean?" Julian then said.

"'The Count fears the coming of the Diagil with a wing from heaven and a wing from hell,'" Ozma answered. "Her father must have had angelic blood."

"Uncle Julian…" Rydia said weakly, her voice a tiny bit deeper than before.

"Yes, Rydia?" the ex-vampire hunter asked.

"Do I look hideous to you?"

Julian smiled and caressed his niece's bloody, but still beautiful face. "Of course you don't. I'm sure you'll be even more beautiful once you get that new wing of yours cleaned up…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Geof, having heard Rydia's shrieks, became gravely concerned for her, but could nothing, only wait. He was playing a friendly game of cards with Bernard and another Rydia's uncles. Once they were done, he immediately went to check on his beloved bat's welfare…going so far as to barge right into the bath, where she was attempting to clean off her new feathered wing. Most of the blood toward the tip of the wing had come off easily, though the parts closer to her body were still stained. She shrieked and shielded her private areas, both with her arms and her new, larger wings.

"R-r-Rydia, i-i-is that you?" Geof stammered. The bat nodded.

"Your wings, they're…different," he said, suddenly blushing. "And…"

"Yes, Geof-kun?" she asked coyly.

"I think I've fallen in love with you all over again!"

"As sweet as that is, can I have some privacy?" Rydia said in a sweet, yet simultaneously intimidating manner. Geof nodded and quickly backed away.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Janus, you need to stop," Vahtri said, somewhat concerned as her traveling companion was apparently straining himself while holding the Chaos Emerald. The hedgehog sighed with defeat. He had been trying to forcefully harness the power of the mighty gem. But it was to no avail.

"I don't get it…why doesn't it work?" Janus groaned as he sat down. Vahtri, knowing a thing or two about how the Emeralds worked from her husband, decided to give the son of Shadow an explanation.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds cannot be used simply by willing it," she began. "It is a power that comes from the heart…gaining power from the gem must be a means to an end…to protect someone, for example."

"But that's just it!" Janus answered with a great deal of frustration. "I've tried all that…but nothing worked!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," the echidna replied before yawning widely. "We should get some sleep…we can make it to the nekomata city and King Gijames' palace by tomorrow evening." With that, Vahtri went over to the nearby cave the two had decided to settle in for the night. But Janus stayed outside and pondered the situation.

He sat there, pondering and puzzling for several hours. His frustration began to build up more and more, his somewhat tired and mild expression turning to one of sheer anger and despair. But just as he was about to give up, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He picked up Masamune and turned to face the newcomer. This fellow was a male tanuki, probably middle-aged swathed in a cobalt-blue cloak, obscuring his eyes.

"You seek a way to harness the Emerald's power now?" the tanuki asked.

"How'd you know?" Janus asked. "And more importantly, who are you?"

"My name should not matter to you. What is important is what I can give you." Janus was highly suspicious. Nazo had already tricked him once with promises of power, and that just got him killed. He would not fall for it so easily this time.

"I'll do it myself, thanks," he replied dismissively.

"But without the Emerald's power, you cannot reunite with your friends, nor save your world," the tanuki answered. Janus, though still suspicious, took up the tanuki on his offer. The cloaked fellow extended a gloved hand, and conjured up a glob of glowing blue matter the size of a quarter, roughly the consistency of honey, in his hand. With a light push, the tanuki sent the matter into Janus' body. It oozed in through his pores. The sensation was weird, but the matter

"This matter is a highly concentrated form of positive energy," the cloaked one added. "It will allow you to absorb the Emerald's power more readily. Give it a try." Janus, uneasy, concentrated a bit on the large gem he held in his hand.

Barely a moment passed before a torrent of energy poured into the hedgehog, causing his fur to flash between gold and its normal color for a few seconds. Janus had a massive sensation of vertigo before his body finally seemed to explode with power. His hair splayed out and went rigid, and his eyes shifted to an orange color, and energy crackled about his body. At long last, he had ascended.

"Wow! This is awesome! What a rush!" Janus exclaimed, barely able to contain himself. "I owe you big time!" The tanuki smiled kindly.

"If you find your friends, return here and I shall grant them the same gift," he replied before walking away, and fading out as he did. Just then, Vahtri woke up to see Janus in his new Super form, and she was amazed.

"Janus…y-you did it…b-but how?!"

The hedgehog decided to keep quiet on that. Instead, he decided to try out his new powers. With a bit of concentration, he felt himself slowly began to float upward. He had never been so gleeful in so long. He then started moving horizontally, practicing with his new flight. After a few minutes of practice, Janus was able to swoop about like an eagle, or fly backwards like a hummingbird. He laughed and laughed joyously. He couldn't believe that it was so easy. Locke would surely enjoy it as much as he did…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Ya missed me again!" Locke gloated as he dodged yet another one of Erazor's attacks. The hedgehog, being much smaller than his opponent, knew that the crazed genie had made a grave tactical error, like so many other villains do: by increasing his size and turning himself to magma, he had slowed himself down, making it easy for the World Ring-charged hedgehog to dodge his attacks.

"GRAGH! KEEP STILL YOU GNAT!" Erazor boomed as he swung a massive horizontal slap, hoping to deliver a crushing blow to his foe. The angelic hedgehog flew up away from the attack, still bemused by his opponent.

However, Erazor did have one advantage: the hedgehog couldn't discern any distinct weak spots for him to bury Excalibur into. It was a standstill, and neither side could gain the advantage, at least until Erazor suddenly blasted backward and raised his hands into the air.

"Gee, I wonder what he's gonna do…" Locke said to himself sarcastically as he readied a stance much like a goalie. He was known to be one of the more versatile soccer players in the school back before this whole mess began, and now he would get the chance to see how well he could play goalie. Erazor had now formed a gigantic purple energy ball as big as he was.

"Try and dodge this, you filthy rat!" Erazor roared. "Even if it doesn't hit you, it will blow the Sultan's city, and leave it nothing but fine dust like the sand in this desert!" This would have intimidated others, but not Locke.

"Okay, lay it on me, ugly!" he yelled back. The genie reared back and with a roar of fury, heaved the massive ball of destruction right at the winged warrior. Locke managed to catch the giant energy ball, but its massive energy and velocity started pushing him backward, right toward the city. The hedgehog strained heavily against the projectile, grunting and growling as he tried to slow it down.

He turned around briefly to see that he was headed right for the palace dome, and heard screams coming from below. The people were in a panic, unable to truly save themselves what seemed to be impending doom.

_I've got to…push, _Locke said to himself, _not just for you, dad…but for them, too! C'mon, Locke, PUSH! _He put all his energy into pushing back the deadly orb, and he felt his feet touch the dome of the palace just as he came to a halt. The entire city went silent in awe.

"Phew, that was too close…" he said to himself. Now it was his turn. He began to push again, this time to increase its speed back toward Erazor. His wings of light flapped rapidly as he struggled to move the massive orb. But after a minute or two, he started to pick up a lot of momentum. Once he was clear of the city, he spotted Erazor plodding in his direction, and readying himself to catch it. Locke decided to trick him up.

Using his great speed to pass the orb, he suddenly got face-to-face with the demonic genie, and stared at him for a few moments, hanging out at the bridge of his nose.

With a smirk, Locke cocked his head back, and then thrust his body forward suddenly, delivering a devastating headbutt to Erazor's own forehead, knocking the fiend off balance. The blow, however, did some significant damage to Locke. The blow caused his skull to crack slightly, and his forehead began to bleed.. Locke quickly dropped altitude, and the massive energy orb the djinn had created, smacked him right in the chest, shattering his lava-rock hide, and stunning him.

That's when he saw it…Erazor's beating heart. It had somehow been forced from out of his chest by the attack. If anything counted as a weak spot, the heart probably counted. The strain of forcing back the energy ball and the damage inflicted to himself by his risky headbutt had taken a lot out of him, but the opportunity for victory was right in his clutches.

He drew Excalibur and twirled it over his head a few times as he yelled the following words.

"Erazor! Today, my father's soul will be avenged, and my heart will be at peace! Your tyranny ends here!"

With that, he rushed at the genie's exposed heart and began attacking it like a madman, a hurricane of blades and rage. Erazor's body spasmed and hemorrhaged as the core of his life force was hacked to bits. Silver blood spurted and gushed from all over Erazor's body, as Locke laid down the hurt.

The hedgehog was now about to reach his limit, so he raised his sword one last time and placed all his remaining power into it, causing it to glow brightly. With one last roar of righteous fury, Locke cut the heart in half with one final devastating slash.

The mighty Erazor Djinn let out a scream of agony as magma and silver blood poured out of his body, turning the sand into glass with a rich silver tint to it. Finally, his body began to harden into a statue, which stood silently for a moment, then crumbled, the sound of its collapse resonating across the desert. Thus it was that Erazor Djinn, the tyrannical genie of the lamp, was silenced at last.

"Dad…I did it…" Locke panted as he started to fall. "He's gone…" But the hedgehog blacked out, exhausted like never before from his battle. Luckily, a certain wind genie was there to catch him.

"You did fine, kid. You didn't even need that ol' lump…" Uhu muttered.


	41. Chapter 41: Escaping New Sylvania

**Chapter 41**

It was an eerily quiet day to Ravana as he glazed over the latest financial papers for the fifth time. There were no reports of any resistance activity all day. The tiger knew it meant something. Something big was going to happen, and soon. As he was about to nod off, a blaring alarm woke up again, and a small monitor extended from a compartment in his desk, revealing the disturbance, and he scowled when he saw who they were.

"Mobilize all security units!" Ravana roared. "We cannot allow the bio-weapons to escape! Subdue and capture those two at all costs!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You think it's a good idea that we should follow these two tin cans, Lav?!" a male purple hedgehog asked his sister, whom he was following. If one were to encounter these two after meeting Violet, one would find a disturbing resemblance between them, mostly with their fur and hair being tipped with fiery orange.

"It's better than being cooped up in this joint, Vince!" the female, named Lavender, replied. The two were following Metal Sonic's spider-like microdrones, which had released them from their containment cells and now sought to guide them back to their master's home. Alarms were going off everywhere, and the two knew they had to get out before they were stormed by the facility's security.

Suddenly the two drones started to climb the walls, and into one of the ventilation systems near a window. Vince looked out one of the windows, and saw that it would be an easy escape…they were only on the second floor.

"Okay, sis, let's blow this joint. I'm dying for some fresh air."

"We tried the windows before, Vince," Lavender reminded him. This wasn't the first time they had tried to escape. But to their surprise, the two drones crawled onto the window, and syncing themselves, cut a circular hole through the window using powerful lasers, easily allowing them to go through.

"Whoever sent those tin cans to get us sure wants to get us out," Lavender quipped as she hopped out the window and down ten feet, landing easily on her feet. As Vince prepared to jump out, several security guards, armed with rifles designed to subdue targets.

"Oh, no…you aren't tasing me THIS time, weaklings!" the hedgehog said as his right hand started to glow yellow. He launched a blast of Chaos energy at the guards, injuring most of them, and killing a few. Without even looking back, Vince leapt out the window, and the two siblings continued their escape.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"That's odd, there's a security breach already…" Kande said as he watched the action on his specially designed security transmitter on his wrist. The watch-like device allowed him to monitor the locations of security personnel in the building.

"Is it one of our guys?" a raccoon asked the leader, who shook his head.

"No one broke in, but someone did break OUT," the hyena replied. When he finally saw the images of the two escapees, his heart jumped right to his throat. Violet was very close by, and she wouldn't like what he had just seen. He quickly turned off the watch.

"Anyway, the basement should have reduced security now." He turned to Icarus, who was there to access the secret vault. Kande could have easily shorted out the lock, but it would have been impossible open afterward, so he trusted the young Prower to unseal the way. "Icarus, you're up." The fox nodded and approached the door. Walking up to a keypad, he inputted a series of twelve digits before confirming the password. The computer inside the door whirred for a bit before speaking.

"Numerical password approved…awaiting first vocal authorization code."

"Hope is the thing with feathers," Icarus recited.

"Approved….awaiting second vocal authorization code."

"That perches in the soul."

"Approved…awaiting third vocal authorization code."

"…And sings the tune without the words."

"Approved…awaiting fourth vocal authorization code."

"And never stops at all."

"Vocal authorization codes approved. Welcome, Mister Prower."

"Your dad sure knows how to come up with creative security systems!" Violet quipped as they walked in.

The hallway was pitch black and narrow, so Kande, Icarus, Violet, and the two other resistance members had to walk single-file in order to reach the vault. To their surprise, the vault door opened automatically, and into a large chamber, its length and width dimensions as great as the rest of the facility. Other than a few concrete pillars, the room would be nondescript, save for piles upon piles of ammunition, machinery, weapons and other such devices.

"I've never seen so much weaponry in one place!" the raccoon exclaimed. "Where do we start, boss?" Kande looked around, but had a single object in mind. Eventually he spotted it on the east side of the room, opposite from where they were: encase in protective energy shielding, a powerful looking sledgehammer that, even with the protective shielding, emanated a great energy.

"I'll take that hammer. The rest of you get anything you can find." The remaining four nodded and went around and collected any available weaponry usable for defense. Kande, meanwhile, approached the hammer cautiously. After getting about fifteen away, the hammer started to wiggle about, somehow reacting to his presence.

The hyena took a deep breath, and concentrated for a few seconds. Electricity started to form around his hand, until it became the center of a tiny electrical storm. He then charged forward and smashing the energy barrier. Sparks flew as the machines generating the field overloaded and broke down, causing the field to short out.

No sooner did Kande stand up than did the hammer force its way out of the metal braces that held it on its pedestal and into Kande's clutches, knocking him down. Unlike most of the weapons, Kande didn't notice the syncing of his energy and the hammers, since he was so used to energy currents running through him. Violet heard his crash, and she rushed over to see if the hyena was all right.

"Kande, you okay?" she asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, but this hammer is acting…never mind," he replied as he slung his new weapon over his shoulder. "So, how's the gathering going?"

"There's no snowball's chance in hell that we're getting all this stuff out of here with just five of us," We'd have to have the entire resistance come."

"That's no good…" Kande replied. "I guess we'll have to take what we can."

"Stop right where you are, intruders!" a robotic voice came from nearby. The two looked at the south east corner to see a robot tromping out of the shadows. It was E-123 Omega, rebuilt by ProwerCorp, but now under the control of Ravana.

"Damn it…who would have thought they'd put Omega down here…" the hyena growled before turning to his group and ordering them to clear out. Violet quickly turned around and headed off with her load of stuff while Icarus and the others took theirs as well. The fox was able to carry a much larger amount than the others thanks to his handy A.P.F.C.U, which had a special photon-based containment device.

Kande hefted his weapon but slowly started to back away, in order to make sure the combat robot didn't get him in the back. Omega pointed both his arms at the hyena, and after turning his hands into machine guns, opened fire. Luckily, the hyena was able to put up an electrical field to deflect the robot's bullets. Once he got within ten feet of the door, he turned his back and bolted. Luck was with him, and Omega only made a half-hearted pursuit, and didn't even fire on the door.

Instead he made contact with Ravana, detailing what was going on…

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So that was their aim…" Ravana thought. "Whoever released my bio-weapons was obviously distracting security. But to think that both managed to achieve the goals."

"A pitiful situation, don't you think?" Nazo's cruel, cutting voice rang in the tiger's head. "A mind possessing cunning such as yours fooled by the machinations of mere children. What's more, you've now lost four keys to our domination."

"Forgive me, Lord Nazo," Ravana pleaded, down on his knees, begging for mercy as if he was before his master's own crystal throne. "It's not my fault! But if it's any consolation, our Roboticizer gun prototype went completely unnoticed. At least they won't be able to reverse-engineer it."

"I am curious to see this device," the demon king replied with genuine interest. "Perhaps I'll be dropping by within the next few weeks…so don't do anything stupid." With that, the tiger felt Nazo's presence leave his mind.

"Good," Ravana replied, knowing he wasn't there. "I'll be glad to test it…on you!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're leaving, boss?" a resistance member exclaimed when Kande told his group the news the next day. After understanding that he was a member of the Twelve, he decided to help Icarus and Violet find their friends and save the whole world.

"Yeah, guys…but I promise I'll be back," the hyena replied, rubbing his subordinate's head. "If the other members of the Twelve are as powerful as Icarus says, we'll have no problem bringing those goons up at ProwerCorp to their knees!"

Meanwhile, Tahra and Violet were saying their goodbyes as well. The two were simply embracing in another room. Violet was going to miss her mother's love, whom she had gotten so used to in the past year, and she wasn't afraid to let her know.

"I'll miss you too, dear," Tahra replied lovingly, stroking her daughter's ponytail. "Though you can be a pain, I'm truly glad to have you as a daughter." The younger purple hedgehog smiled before letting go and met up with Icarus, who had a similar conversation with his own mother.

"Done with goodbyes, Vee?" the fox asked.

"Let's go," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "If we stay any longer I might change my mind." With that, the trio went up to the hidden entrance. Kande paused at what appeared to be a featureless wall. He tapped the wall three times, paused for one second, and then tapped twice more before standing back. The wall shook for a few seconds, then slid into the wall. Immediately after all three stepped out, the wall closed behind them.

As Icarus was about to step in front of the glass door, Violet pulled him back. Kande stepped in front of the two and peeked around the corner that concealed them. He saw what seemed to be an endless parade of robots passing by.

"We'll have to wait them out," the hyena suggested. "Before I freed Violet, I led a search that I intentionally deemed to have found nothing. No soldier or robot knows that this place is where we're hiding." And so, they waited. After what seemed like hours, the parade ended, and the trio made tracks for the airship.

-- -- -- -- -- --

With all the robots out searching for Ravana's two bioweapons, the three were able to escape completely undetected. When they came to the airship, the jaws of both Violet and Kande dropped, while the fox beamed with pride.

"Wow, this is better than your old one!" Violet exclaimed.

"There's nothing like this in the ProwerCorp databanks!" Kande added. "Is this some sort of new prototype?"

"This one was all me!" Icarus answered.

"_The Hopestar _is the ultimate in air travel," the fox said, his pride still growing. "It's got anything a team of world-saving people like us could ever need!"

"Like a huge fridge?" Kande asked, licking his lips.

"Enough room to feed twenty people for a week!"

"Is there a big-screen TV?" Violet asked eagerly, her eyes twinkling with hope.

Icarus sighed, as if disappointed. "I wish it did. But Dad said we needed to keep excess weight to a minimum, or it won't fly well." Violet's expression sunk to a pout.

"We won't have much time for that," Icarus reassured her. "This thing can circle Mobius three times on a full tank of fuel, and can go faster than most jet planes. Besides, we have friends to find, and a world to save!"

"That's true," the hedgehog replied, her pout turning back to determination. "Okay, Icarus, let's go!" The trio entered the airship, and after a few preliminary safety checks, the airship's engines roared to life, and was up in the air.

As they considered their next course, Kande felt his hammer move, as if trying to direct them. It pointed to the north and a bit east, right toward JJ's location. With a massive roar of the engines, the airship sped off in the direction the powerful hammer had directed them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You plan to leave this place, Voyant?" Armeil asked the hedgchidna as he was packing his things. Like Icarus, Violet and Kande, he decided that it was time for unite the members of the Twelve, and agreed to follow Nadja and Elias on their journey.

"I'm sure Veldo will take care of things," he replied as he closed the pack and hefted it on one shoulder. "Besides, I can take care of myself." Even so, the echidna was not so easily convinced.

"Other than making supply runs to Quadtalia," he answered, "you've never left the area of the Sanctuary." Voyant grunted in frustration, and was about to yell back at Armeil, but stopped himself.

"Look, I know you and Naylet care a lot about me, but holding me back won't do this world any good. I'd much rather stay here with you guys, but if I'm needed to keep everything together, then I'll fulfill that need." Without saying another word, Voyant walked toward the door to the hut and opened it. As he stepped out, he turned around and gave a thumbs-up to the echidna.

Meanwhile, Elias and Nadja were saying goodbye to all the children they had befriended during their year in the Sanctuary. The crossbreed youngsters were swarming the two, a few of them trying to hold them back. Voyant came upon this endearing sight and paused for a moment to admire it.

"Look, kids," Elias said apologetically as he tried to loosen the grip of a young echidna/skunk cross from his grip, "I'm sorry. Nadja and I wish we could stay, but like we said, we have big, important things to do." A clamor of whining and begging rose up, still in protest.

"Look, when we finish our big important things, we'll come back and visit, okay?" Elias finally said. That got the kids to calm down somewhat, and they were finally able to escape the swarm…except for one female hedgchidna that held on tightly to Nadja's leg. Voyant had to go over and telekinetically remove the child, though Nadja went back and gave the young crossbreed a hug. Once that was done, she returned to the group.

"Oh, I'll miss you all!" the hedgehog said, sobbing a bit. "You've all been so nice to me, and helped me get better…I'll never forget any of you!"

"Okay, Nadja, let's go," Voyant told the hedgehog. And so, the trio started off. As they started to lose sight of the sanctuary, they heard one last cheer ring through the afternoon air.


	42. Chapter 42: Recuperation and Conflict

**Chapter 42**

"Is he going to be all right?" Princess Sabina asked Uhu as she, her brother and her bodyguard watched the wind genie laid the unconscious Locke on a soft mattress. The whole city was in an uproarious celebration over their newly obtained freedom from the tyrannical Erazor Djinn, though the palace was in a much more sedate mood. As for Locke himself, his breathing was shallow but steady.

"He'll be okay," the spirit replied. "Shahra, if she wasn't a genie herself, would have never recovered from the injuries she sustained from her efforts. But as long as she's in the confines of Locke's ring, she'll recover in no time."

Suddenly Locke's eyes flew open and his breathing became heavier. He was too weak to sit up, but he did have more than sufficient strength to speak clearly.

"I…I…I think it all came back," he stammered, still somewhat in shock from whatever just happened. "I…I remember."

"Remember what, Locke?" Rufasa asked, somewhat excited. "Has your memory returned?"

"Yeah, every last bit of it," the hedgehog replied as he tried to sit up. But Uhu stopped him by gently holding him down.

"Take it easy there, hero…you're in no condition to be anywhere but on this bed resting. I may have been able to fix you up, but my fixes won't hold unless you rest. You can move around tomorrow."

"But my friends…" Locke grumbled as he futilely struggled to get up.

"Please, Locke, stay in bed," Rufasa's sister pleaded to him. The hedgehog sighed, and agreed to rest. With that, Uhu prepared to make his exit.

"Well, my work here is done," the wind genie said decisively. "The rest of you, take care." He faded into invisibility before making his way out of the palace through the nearby window. Now the two royals stood over their friend, wondering what to do.

"I suppose we should have someone watch over him while we oversee the festivities, dear sister," Rufasa said a bit uneasily, scratching his head. He had no training in caring for the wounded and sick, so he was in no position to care for Locke.

"Lillith and I shall watch over him," Sabina replied. "You go and enjoy the jubilations, brother."

"Yes, go have fun, your Majesty," Lillith said after Sabina had spoken, bowing respectfully to her sovereign. Rufasa sighed and departed the room. Now with only two remaining, Sabina turned to her bodyguard with a surprising statement.

"Lillith, I am going to give you one final order…"

"…Princess?" Lillith asked, seemingly worried about what it might be.

"My final order," the royal rabbit began, with a heavy sigh, "is that when the time comes for Locke to depart this place, you are to accompany him, and to take Lifecloud with you. I am freeing you from your servitude." The hedgebat, having never known any other life but one of servitude, and even enjoyed being a servant for Sabina, was distraught.

"But my lady, I cannot leave you!" Lillith protested. "If there is one order I will refuse to obey, it is that!" Sabina smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her bodyguard's shoulder.

"I am sorry, dear friend," Sabina answered with a shake of her head, "but my mind is made up. Besides, the world needs you more than I do." With a sad sigh, Lillith finally agreed.

"…As you command, my lady."

"You may call me Sabina now," the princess corrected her.

* * *

It was barely dawn when Janus and Vahtri arrived within sight of the nekomata city. It was very much like a typical fortress-town in medieval China or Japan: it was surrounded by high walls made of black stone, while the rest of the town, with houses much like those in the tanuki village, surrounded a tall, elegant but looming tower. The two could see into the town, and saw the earliest-rising residents out and about, doing their business.

"They don't look very miserable from this distance," Janus quipped. "I don't see anything that looks like a slum. Gijames must keep a really tight ship."

Vahtri nodded in agreement. "It was quite astounding that such a tyrant would not make his people wallow in filth. But he does rule them with a cruel hand, Janus." With that, she started down the hill toward the city, Janus following her.

"So, how do we get in? I'm sure they'll be on the lookout for…"

To the pair's surprise, they had somehow found themselves surrounded by several nekomata guards, all clad in black armor and holding long spears. Janus instinctively reached for his weapon, but the leader, who wore a helmet with brass horns as a decoration, stepped forward.

"We've been expecting you, Raihin…Gijames has heard of you."

"Don't think you can just imprison us without a fight…" Janus replied as he drew his weapon.

"Our lord simply wishes to talk things over with you, in a civil, non-violent manner," the leader replied. "You will be treated as guests in his house, providing you agree to come with us peacefully."

"I smell a trap…" Janus whispered to Vahtri.

"If things can be settled peacefully, then let's try," the echidna whispered back.

"Okay, we'll come quietly," Janus replied as he sheathed Masamune. "Just don't try anything funny." The leader ordered his men to lower their attack stances before starting back toward the city. Janus and Vahtri followed them compliantly, but still ever wary of any trickery.

They reached the city about fifteen minutes later, and entered through a pair of gigantic red gates. As they passed through, various nekomata citizens stopped to see this contingent of warriors passing through. Janus observed them as well, noting that they didn't appear quite as sinister as the soldiers who were taking them to Gijames. Most of them were certainly more interesting in appearance than other Mobian cats he had met. Most were covered in swirls, spots and other elegant designs seemingly impossible in natural terms. Sure enough, the soldiers brought Janus and Vahtri to the great tower in the center of the town. There, two more soldiers, standing to attention, briefly broke from their poses to let the contingent of soldiers in.

The waiting room in the tower was quite nice. It was bright, relaxing and filled with beautiful works of art. Janus and Vahtri were seated on two soft pillow seats, across for a single large one, and ordered to wait for the nekomata lord to greet them personally. In the meantime, tea would be brought for them.

"At least Gijames has taste in decorating," Janus noted. Soon, a nekomata girl, colored with white, brown and black swirls on her fur, came in. She was around Sakura's age, dressed in a blue kimono, and bore a pot of piping hot tea, along with a few cups. The girl recognized Vahtri, judging by her shocked expression and hasty approach

"Vahtri…you've returned!"

"Who's she?" Janus asked the echidna.

"My name is Chiyo," the girl answered, having overheard Janus' question. "I'm just a simple servant here, nothing more"

"No, you're the real heir to the throne, remember?" Vahtri reminded her before turning back to Janus. "Have you been listening to Gijames' lies again?"

"I was. But Lord Gijames said my father was weak, and was unfit to rule."

"Don't say that!" Vahtri replied somewhat angrily. She began to rant a bit, and wasn't aware that Gijames himself was standing right in front of her. She only realized this after Janus nudged her. If one were to compare Gijames and Ravana, one couldn't help but note a striking similarity. Gijames was a titanic and powerful fellow, and had a tiger-like head. But instead of orange and black, the nekomata lord had white, grey and dark blue streaks in his fur. He was also clad in ornate black and silver armor.

"Persistent as always, eh, Vahtri?" the tyrant said in a bass tone that was smooth as silk yet as piercing as a well-keened knife. "But it is true…Chiyo's father was hardly an effective ruler…" Vahtri tried to respond, but decided to hold her tongue for the time being. The nekomata lord turned around, and Chiyo motioned Janus and Vahtri to follow.

* * *

"Oh, don't be such a coward, it's not poison," Gijames reassured Janus, who was sniffing his tea with a suspicious frown. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have ordered my men to do it." Janus put it down.

"I'll pass anyway," he said with a contemptuous sneer.

"So, Raihin…" he began.

"My name is Janus…" the hedgehog interrupted, still scowling.

"Well then, Janus…I understand you are in the possession of a certain white Chaos Emerald."

"So what if I am?" he shot back. "I'm not going to just hand it to you." Gijames chuckled with amusement. He had anticipated Janus' refusal, and had a backup plan.

"Well, my fine guest…" the nekomata replied. "Perhaps a bargain can be struck." Janus seemed to sense that this wasn't a bargain, but more of a threat. He listened in anyway.

"I have at my command an army vast enough to not only decimate every last tanuki in that village, but one that can conquer this entire continent. I already have forces planted all over this mountain range, ready to unleash a tide of devastation and slaughter." Vahtri gasped, but Janus was unfazed.

"So?" Janus asked. Gijames seemed unnerved that Janus was so unfeeling, so cold in these circumstances, but continued to detail the terms of the bargain.

"I'll be direct…" the nekomata replied. "Surrender the Chaos Emerald and I'll call off the invasion." Janus thought for a moment, and then grinned sardonically.

"The answer is still no," the hedgehog answered. Gijames roared angrily and slammed his fists on the low table, snapping it in two. Vahtri immediately scrambled for cover, fearful that a fight would break out. Janus still stared calmly at the nekomata lord, who now rose to his feet, his seven-foot frame towering over the comparatively tiny hedgehog.

"Curses…I suppose I WILL have to kill you!" the tyrant roared as he snatched a long spear from off the wall. Janus got to his feet and removed the Chaos Emerald from his pocket. After considering the situation, he decided that it would be no fun to defeat him that fast. He saw Vahtri's hiding spot, and tossed it in her direction. She caught the Emerald, grabbed Chiyo, who was just entering the room to see what the matter was, and fled the room.

"So you were planning to kill me after all," the hedgehog replied as he unsheathed his sword. "Predictable." He twirled his sword and sprang forward, expecting to take out Gijames in one blow. To his amazement, he missed entirely. The gigantic armored cat delivered a crushing kick to Janus' back, sending him clear through the wall of the tower and into the city street, twenty feet below.

"Damn it…how could a big guy like him be so fast?" Janus groaned as he got up. "I guess I underestimated him…" He looked up and rolled away just in time to avoid Gijames' next attack. The gigantic warlord crashed to the ground, having hoped to drive the spear through Janus' body. The battle was on, as nekomata citizens fled for their lives…

* * *

"Foolish Erazor," Iblis said to a hedgehog sitting on a ledge as he sat in his lava pool, contemplating his next move. "I warned him, but he did not heed my words." This hedgehog, female but powerful-looking, had purple fur and hair, styled in a ponytail. She wore black, punkish clothes, and her hair and bangs were tipped with fiery colors.

"Erazor was a moron," the hedgehog replied as she clenched her fist, setting it alight. "If you had let me do it, they would have been burned to ashes, as would that wretched desert town." Iblis turned to the hedgehog and leered at her.

"You make a valid point, daughter of mine…I placed far too much trust in the genie. But it was the wind genie that fouled everything up...still, what's done is done. And a more important matter has arisen." The hedgehog's ears perked up.

"It seems that your siblings have left Ravana's compound, and are currently headed toward a fortress some miles away. I want you to find a way to reach them, and bring them back to me. I am sure they are wondering where you are, as well."

"They're such worrywarts," the hedgehog chuckled, "though it would be nice to get back together with them. Wreaking havoc is far more enjoyable with companions." The hedgehog stood up, and departed Iblis' presence. After a moment of silence, the abomination sighed.

"Ah, Violet…what a pleasure you are…"


	43. Chapter 43: Snow and Sand

"Jaaaanus

**Chapter 43**

Sunrise approached as _The HopeStar_ suddenly ran into snowy weather. Icarus, who had let the airship's autopilot control the vessel, had to take manual control. But visibility was low, and the terrain had suddenly turned somewhat mountainous. The fox grumbled in frustration at this conundrum. It was unsafe to keep flying, but there was no apparent place to land.

As they started flying around, Kande noticed his weapon suddenly began to vibrate, then stand upright, the head of the hammer on the floor, though it soon began tilting about, leaning every-which-way as the fox flew around. The hyena had followed Icarus into the cockpit, noticed this through the open door and told the fox to stop for a second and tried to explain what was happening.

"You're telling me that the hammer is pointing to where we should land?" Icarus exclaimed.  
Now that's just…"

"Yeah, yeah I know it sounds farfetched," Kande replied. "But your fancy equipment obviously isn't doing much good." Icarus, with a sigh, agreed to follow Kande's lead. The hyena carefully watched the hammer's handle as _The HopeStar_ wandered about in the clouds. After a few minutes, Kande saw the handle go vertical, and told Icarus to descend.

Sure enough, the airship was right over a large section of the mountain with plenty of room to land. It took a good ten minutes to line up, what with the wind and snow, but finally the airship landed safely on the spot. For safety purposes, Icarus flipped a small green switch by the steering console. The sound of metal driving into rock could be heard from outside.

"What was that for?" the hyena asked.

"I'm not taking a chance that the wind will blow this thing away. With these spikes in place, it can resist any wind short of a hurricane. We should be fine." The hyena took a glance at the thermometer, and suddenly realized something.

"Icarus, we forgot something REALLY important."

"What?" the fox asked.

"We don't have any warm clothes," the hyena replied. "It's really, really cold out there. Our fur won't be enough to keep us warm." At this point, Violet came in.

"What about Violet?" Icarus replied before noticing her. "Maybe you could generate some heat for us, Violet?" To the fox's disappointment, the hedgehog shook her head.

"Sorry, guys…my powers don't work all that well if I'm cold." Icarus thought for a minute, then started fiddling with his robotic arm. Kande and Violet looked curiously at it, wondering what the fox was up to. After a few minutes of flipping through options, Icarus' expression turned to excited relief.

"No worries, guys…it looks like this arm has some sort of heat radiation option. It should be able to keep us just warm enough to get to where we need to go."

* * *

"JJ, someone has spotted three strangers approaching the village from the west!" Misha exclaimed as she burst into the cat's room. Over the past year, the cat had become much more physical fit and battle-hardened. He was scarred in a few places from his frequent battles with the ice wolves, and had also had a thicker coat of fur as a slight adaptation to the cold environment.

"I'll go look into it," the cat replied calmly as he picked up Longinius and putting on a winter outfit before plodding out into the blizzard. He was used to fighting now, and was no longer unafraid of such danger. JJ stopped at the edge of the village just as he saw the silhouettes of the three strangers. Two of them seemed familiar, but the largest one was one JJ had not encountered before.

"Stop right there!"

He heard a murmur rise up between two of the strangers.

"State your business or leave now!" JJ called out again.

"W-we have c-c-come in search of a m-m-member of the Twelve!" the smallest silhouette, a fox-shaped one, who was shivering a lot, called out. "We b-b-believe he is s-somewhere in this village!"

"…The Twelve?" JJ murmured. "Could it be them?" He called to them, stating that they could approach. As they did, JJ let his guard down when he recognized two of them: Violet and Icarus.

"…Violet! Icarus!" he exclaimed happily.

"JJ?" the two replied in unison.

"I guess you two know him," the hyena who was with them replied. JJ didn't mind the hyena's presence too much. Any friend of these two was obviously no danger to the village. He beckoned them to follow him to the village, where it was safe and warm.

* * *

The reunion was a warm and pleasant one as JJ caught up with events regarding Icarus and Violet, and also got introduced to Kande. Once that was over, the cat began to explain his situation.

"This village has not seen a spring or summer for the past two years, and was plagued by wolves made of ice for almost the same duration. The village's main cache of food is running low, and unless spring comes, everyone here will starve. It isn't helping that the wolves have managed to steal some of it."

"As tragic as this is," Icarus replied. "We need you to help us find all the members of the Twelve so we can save Mobius from falling apart completely." JJ sighed and shook his head. He told them that he couldn't abandon the village in its time of need. He was their only guardian at the moment, and even he was only delaying the inevitable.

Violet snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "Well, how about we take care of this problem…once and for all?" Misha, who had been sitting with them, interjected with an important point.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but all attempts to investigate this matter failed. No one who has ever gone to find their lair has ever returned."

Kande grinned, undaunted by this prospect. "Between us four, we've got enough power to take on an army of these creeps," he proclaimed. "I mean, JJ here must have been handling them pretty well by himself." JJ grinned happily and patted the hyena happily on the back.

"You guys are awesome, you know that?" the cat quipped.

"But first, can we get some winter clothes?" Violet asked. "There's no way we can fight at our best if we're freezing cold."

"I'm sure the villagers will lend you some," Misha replied with a nod. "We have no shortage of warm clothing…"

* * *

"So that's where Sonic's kid is at…" Scratch quipped as he and Grounder approached the sultan's city around sunrise. The celebration over Locke's victory had ended, and business as usual continued. Grounder glanced at the radar screen on his arm, which pointed right toward the city, and a blip indicating Locke's position.

"He must be in that huge palace," Grounder added. "But how are we gonna get it?"

"You bolt-brain," Scratch cried as he whacked his partner on the head. "We're robots built to fight! A few palace guards aren't gonna stop US! We just blast anyone who gets in our way!"

"…Oh yeah! I always forget that…" Grounder said as he wore an expression that suggested he felt stupid about such forgetfulness. "But didn't Metal Sonic say we had to bring back this kid alive?"

"He didn't say we couldn't have a little fun while we were at it…ha ha ha-HA!" Scratch replied with his characteristic crowing laugh as he readied a pair of long, keen blades from his arms. "Grounder, would you like to do the honors?" Grounder nodded with a grin as he opened a pair of missile launched from his arms.

"Fire in the hole!" the robot yelled as he launched the two projectiles…

* * *

Locke was now up and about, much of his strength returned. By chance he was out of the balcony when he saw the two missiles fly over the walls and right into a nearby fruit stand. His calm expression turned to one of shock and dismay as he heard the screams of the unlucky vendor.

"Damn it…who could be attacking the city now?" he growled. He rushed to grab his sword before bursting out of the chamber he was resting in. Numerous servants warned him that he was not fully healed, and shouldn't leave the palace. But Locke did not heed their words as he barreled through the streets. He heard another pair of missiles in an alleyway near the main square. The cries of agony from those caught in the blast and the screams of terror from the innocent residents fueled the hedgehog's anger more.

Finally, he reached the city gates just in time to see Scratch and Grounder reach them at the same time. They paused at the gates, surprised that their target had come to meet them. They ceased their attacks for the moment as they eyed Locke.

"Real nice of you to come out," Scratch quipped, adding his crowing laugh at the end.

"Yeah," Grounder added. "It saves us the trouble of finding you!"

"Who are you two?" Locke called back to them, his guard still strong. Scratch and Grounder looked at each other, before suddenly making flamboyant, but comical poses.

"We are the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad!" Scratch proclaimed before resuming normal poses, and pointing a blade at Locke. "Your old man gave us quite the runaround, but now its payback time!"

"My father is dead," the hedgehog replied. "He won't trouble you any more."

"We know that," Grounder replied as he readied one of his laser cannons.

Scratch readied a fighting stance. "But we can still do the next best thing…take out his kid! Ha, ha, ha-HA!" Locke growled and readied himself to fight as well. Even if he wasn't fully up to snuff, he wasn't going to let these do any more damage…

* * *

Back at the nekomata capital, the fight, which had been raging for several minutes at this point, was not going well for Janus. He managed to dodge yet another devastating spear thrust by Gijames, and was getting frustrated. Despite the feline's great size and bulk and seemingly further hampered by heavy armor, Gijames was astonishingly agile, able to parry Janus' every attack, and managed to strike the hedgehog a few times as well. But mostly he was smashing his city to bits as the two bounded about the area. Still, Janus wished he had not eschewed the Chaos Emerald for this battle.

But opportunity soon came in disguise as Janus suddenly stumbled to the ground. Gijames, seeing his chance to deliver a mortal blow, quickly held his spear like a javelin and heaved it at Janus. The whizzing spear missed by mere inches, and landed a newly-formed pool of mud a dozen yards away, near the tower. The mighty tyrant, foolishly thinking he could retrieve his weapon without interference, dashed over to his weapon. Janus quickly saw an opening and got to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye the hedgehog spotted a cracked part of the joints on Gijames' otherwise solid chest plate. In desperation, he heaved Masamune at his foe. Just as Gijames was extracting his spear from the mud, the blade made contact, piercing the crack, splitting the armor in two and burying itself in the nekomata's side.

"Nice…" Janus said as he approached his wounded foe. But as he drew closer, he heard Gijames begin to chuckle. His foe turned around, and Janus reeled back in horror as he stared into eyes just like Mephiles. That's when the hedgehog saw the mark over the nekomata's heart: a dark seal. He recalled a conversation he had with Shigeru several months back…

_"...Raihin! Where did you get that sigil?!"_

_"What sigil?"_

_"On the back of your neck…it's a dark seal!"_

_"…Dark seal?"_

_"Yes…it is a terrible rune that, when inscribed on an individual, can bring out the worst in them, and brings forth terrible power." The tanuki held a mirror up, allowing Janus/Raihin to see the rune that had driven him to madness._

_"I wonder who put it on me…"_

"You recognize the symbol on my chest, hedgehog?" Gijames chuckled. "I spied one on your neck…we both wield dark power. So…" Janus could only blink the nekomata rushed forward and drove the massive spear right through Janus' belly.

"Let's see whose sigil is mightier…"

As Janus swayed back and forth, he felt his mind become hazier and hazier, as the terrible power of his dark seal began to take over. He felt his body begin to sprout crystals again, and his vision begin to blur. With a cruel smile, Gijames stepped away to pick up his chest place, which still shone brightly before returning to hold it up to his foe's face.

Janus stared at his reflection, which now bore the image of the demon who had taken Janus' childhood away…


	44. Chapter 44: Brighter Future Ahead?

**Chapter 44**

**Me**: Holy crap, I'm 20. Wow.

* * *

For a moment, it seemed like Janus was going to completely lose again. The madness that had overtaken him a year ago was seeping into every portion of his mind, and the crystal becoming more and more pervasive. The hedgehog seemed to completely disregard the massive spear thrust through his belly as he fought to keep his sanity.

But just as it seemed the dark seal's magic would take complete effect, he felt something else within him. A strange feeling of warmth, counteracting the creeping cold of the evil sigil, suddenly manifested itself. While Janus' outer form did not change, he felt the madness begin to retreat. The maniacal laughter that was brewing in his lungs died away, and his mind began to become clearer and clearer. Finally, he was able to remove the spear from his belly and force Gijames away.

"What in the…" the nekomata warlord gasped as he witnessed this sudden turn of events. As Janus tried to put some distance between himself and his opponent, he heard a less-than-pleasing gurgle from his belly. He looked down to see the area where Gijames had struck literally reconstructing itself. Tendrils of organs and flesh, wrapped in a strange sky-blue aura, began to grasp at and pull each other together, ultimately melding together. Before long, all signs of the wound had faded from sight.

"You…regenerated…" Gijames exclaimed as he picked up his spear. Janus, now having gained a huge advantage, felt invigorated and even more eager to fight. Without wasting another moment, he picked up Masamune and in the blink of an eye, rushed up to his dismayed foe and buried the katana into his side. As he did, he felt some unknown energy pouring from him, through the sword, and into his enemy. The tyrant roared as the unknown energy seemed to eat away at his very life force, and fell to his knees

"What? That's it?!" Janus taunted. "You can't just keel over and die now! I'm just starting to have fun!" Janus withdrew the blade and proceeded to thrust it through Gijames' shoulders, and then kicked him in the chin, knocking him onto his back. The hedgehog then proceeded to stab his palms of the nekomata's hands, the tyrant screaming all the while.

"That's right, you big bully…" Janus growled with a cruel smirk. "Scream your head off…and know how you've made the tanuki suffer…they who showed me kindness, they who did nothing to you…" He could see the effects of Gijames' dark seal wear off, and could better behold the look of sheer terror on the tyrant's face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard the voice of Princess Chiyo calling out. She was racing in their direction, and Janus was shocked at what he heard.

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt him anymore! I beg you!" She finally managed to shove Janus aside and put herself between Gijames and Janus. The hedgehog, his desire to spill the tyrant's blood still not satisfied, but his ability to distinguish innocent from foe present, was obviously displeased.

"Chiyo, are you crazy?! You would protect this monster?! He's stolen the throne that you were supposed to inherit, destroyed the lives of both your people and the tanuki, and killed your father!" Even so, Chiyo remained where she was.

"My…niece…" Gijames wheezed. "You would stand by me…even after all I've done?" Janus, now unsure of whether he should so mercilessly slay one the Princess obviously cared for, thrust his weapon into the mud, and forced himself out of his "dark" form.

"You were not yourself, uncle," the nekomata princess said, "The seal on your shoulder made you do all those bad things." Gijames, amazingly, managed to get back onto his feet, but his head hanged in shame. Still, all could see that the dark seal had faded. Chiyo turned back to Janus and began to explain all she could.

"I was told by one of the advising elders that before I was born, a strange, crystalline hedgehog came into the city and approached my uncle…" Janus was instantly able to discern the identity of this person, and scowled. However, he continued to listen.

"My uncle, who did desire my father's throne, was easily moved by the hedgehog's offer of power in the form of the dark seal. But it made him do terrible things that he would have never done without it." Meanwhile, a crowd was gathering, obviously interested in the princess' story.

"So please, Janus…do not kill him for things he did not do willingly…" It was at this point that Gijames contradicted her.

"No, Chiyo. I did all those things out of free will. The power of the sigil suppressed my conscience, which keeps us all from descending into violence and madness. And I know I cannot be forgiven." With that, Gijames turned to the people he once subjugated. "My fellow nekomata, I am deeply sorry for all I have put you through, and feel I must make penitence to our ancestors for my atrocities. Seeing as I cannot simply be a normal citizen of this city, I will leave this place and live alone somewhere, away from the things that led to my fall. I deem Chiyo, the sole child of my brother, ruler of this city and all nekomata. Goodbye to you all, and do not seek me." Without another word, Gijames left. As the crowd began to disperse in order to begin rebuilding and make sense of what had just happened, Janus and Chiyo remained in the central square.

"I'd like to thank you for sparing him…" the new ruler of the nekomata said. Vahtri, who had joined the crowd during Chiyo's speech, now deigned to speak.

"That's all well and good, Princess, but Janus and I should get back to the village and deliver the good news of Gijames' departure." Janus nodded and started off with Vahtri following close behind. As he walked, he felt his hatred for Mephiles burning stronger than ever…

* * *

"I think I'll make us some pancakes for breakfast!" Voyant declared while he, Nadja and Elias were deciding what to have for the morning meal before continuing on. "I have the mix, the syrup, some water and the pan, but we don't have any firewood."

"I'll get us some; you guys get the mix ready. If I'm not back in an hour, come and look for me." Elias volunteered as he got up from his rock seat. The trio had camped in the surrounding woods for the night, and now needed a fire to cook up the delicious confections. The echidna started off, and it wasn't long before he found a batch of suitable wood lying on the ground.

But he only took four steps toward the wood before an unsteady patch of dirt gave way, causing the echidna to tumble into a deep hole. Fortunately, Elias was able to grab the walls of the now-gaping hole to slow his fall. As he panted quickly from the shock of his sudden fall, he heard something moving nearby. He whirled around in a defensive stance, but it seemed no one was there.

But he did see what looked like a pair of gauntlets perched on a podium. They were obviously quite sturdy-looking and made of metal, but they were covered by a layer of material reminiscent of a lizard's scales…or more precisely, dragon hide.

Elias felt uncontrollably drawn to the gloves, and began to approach them unconsciously. In a brief moment of clarity, he realized that somehow he had stumbled upon one of the twelve weapons! As he touched the gauntlets, he felt the same unpleasant tingle the others felt upon first contact with their own weapons. But unlike the others, Elias also felt a throbbing pressure in his arms as the muscles bulged for a split second, his body absorbing some of the gauntlet's magic, an effect that came as he donned the gloves. Once the sensation wore off, Elias smirked and looked back up the shaft that he had fallen through. As he pondered how he would get back up, he heard something move again, and he felt something touch his right foot. He looked down, a look of surprise on his face.

Staring up at him was a small creature, only about a foot high that was completely black, save for a huge white eye with a black iris that took up most of its body. Two fingerless arms and toe-less feet issued from the central body, and what appeared to be a tribal headdress as black as its body was perched on its head. The small being would almost like a living silhouette if not for its big eye that seemed to radiate both innocent curiosity and ancient wisdom.

Though its form seemed unnatural, Elias sensed that the black creature was not hostile, and seemed vaguely familiar. Elias stooped down to view the creature eye-to-eye, and tried speaking to it.

"Hey, how long have you been down here?" he asked. The creature closed its eye, as if in thought.

"Pata-chaka-don?" the creature responded in a voice sort of a cross between the chirping of a songbird and the voice of a young child. Elias frowned. Obviously he didn't speak Common Mobian. After trying (and failing) to communicate in Echidna, Brymbaal and High Brymbaal, Elias finally decided to try imagery. He began to scribble out an image of a clock, with the creature in the hole. In response, the creature shrugged. Elias then rubbed out the clock and the whole and drew a question mark beside the doodle of the creature, which it seemed to recognize as asking for its name.

"Patapon!" it replied. "Chaka-dee, Patapon! Pata-dee, wah?"

"My name?" the echidna responded, getting the gist of the creature's response. "It's Elias."

"Ee…lai…ahs…" the creature sounded out. "Elias!"

"Nice to meet you, I guess…"

"Omee-see-bah, chaka-doo!" the creature then chirped as it moved toward the shaft and pointed up. As Elias approached, Patapon suddenly hopped on the echidna's head. Elias chuckled, and started to climb. Already able to climb some of the trees back home, he found himself especially able to climb the dirt wall with the aid of the Genji gauntlets. It took only a few minutes before Elias and Patapon were out of the hole.

"Wow…these are amazing!" the echidna exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement. But Patapon, now that his eyes had adjusted to the sun again, seemed to realize who Elias truly was.

"Kee-deh, Nuh-kullz?" Patapon asked.

"…Knuckles? That's my dad's name!"

"Nuh-kullz, maza-doo, Mastah Em-reeld!"

"…Master Emerald? Yes, he guarded it…"

"Mastah Em-reeld ghee Patapon!"

"Are you saying it's yours?"

"Tah…non yee-gah-doo," the creature replied as if suddenly taking back what it said.

"Okay…" Elias said, a bit suspiciously before changing the subject, realizing that Patapon had something to hide. "How about you take along? Maybe we'll find your friends." The creature nodded, and with that, Elias went back to his task of gathering firewood, while Patapon tagged along.

* * *

"Okay, I think a half-hour's passed," Nadja said as she and Voyant waited for Elias' return. "Should we go look for…" But she was interrupted by Elias as he strode into the campsite.

"Sorry I took so long, guys!" he called back. As Nadja and Voyant turned to where he was, they saw Elias easily carrying several heavy logs of wood on one shoulder. They also noticed Patapon perched on the other, and that became their immediate concern. They rushed over to get a better look. While Nadja would have been unnerved by any other one-eyed monster, she couldn't help but find Patapon cute, and she smiled. Voyant, however, seemed intrigued. As he scanned the creature's mind, he sensed terrifyingly immense intellect and wisdom. He realized that Patapon was obviously special, but had no idea why.

"Guys, this is Patapon," the echidna said. "I sort of…fell into friendship with him. Patapon, this is Voyant, a friend of mine, and this is Nadja…my…uh…let's just call her my special someone." Nadja didn't seem to mind. Elias always felt awkward calling her his girlfriend. Patapon giggled a bit, but then noticed the yellow Chaos Emerald lying out in the open. He hopped off Elias' shoulder and raced over to the gem to pick it up.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Elias exclaimed. But before he could take it away, a brilliant flash of light occurred, and when the light faded, Patapon placed the Emerald down and turned to his new friends and began speaking to them…telepathically. The sound of his mind's voice was similar to his normal voice.

"Okay, there we are. Being buried for so long has made me lose my ability to talk with my mind." The surprise of this literally caused all three Mobian to topple over.

"Y-y-y-you're psychic too?!" Voyant exclaimed.

"All of my kind can use telepathy," Patapon replied. "But that power disappears if we do not bathe in the light of concentrated life energy at least once every few years. That Chaos Emerald did the trick. So, now that I can communicate more easily, let me introduce myself. I am Eha-Pon of the Patapon tribe."

"…The Patapon tribe?" Elias asked.

"When the time comes," Eha-Pon replied, "all will be explained. And don't bother trying another mind-read, Voyant. You won't like it." The hedgchidna chuckled nervously as the small creature continued. "But what I will tell you is that your friend's arrival is a sign of brighter times ahead."

"That's great!" Nadja said happily.

"But we cannot simply dawdle here! Eat your morning meal so we may continue!" Voyant, now annoyed that he and his friends were being ordered around by this half-pint, protested this.

"Hey! Who died and made you leader?" the crossbreed answered. "We'll get going when we're good and ready!" Eha leered at Voyant, but did nothing. They would learn the hard way that time was of the essence…


	45. Chapter 45: New Dark Leadership

Sorry about the delay folks. I've been busy and lazy as of late. Hope this makes up for the wait.

**Chapter 45**

The sun was setting on New Sylvania, and Ravana could see it from his top floor office. The sky was a luminous crimson color today, a hue that he always did find appealing. All of the daytime employees had gone home, but the tiger had stayed behind for reasons only he knew...he was expecting a guest.

The sound of someone teleporting into the room alerted him to the arrival of his guest, but he didn't even have to look behind him to know who it was.

"Lord Nazo, punctual as always," the tiger addressed him in a deep, but surprisingly pleasant voice as he approached the hedgehog. "It was but an hour ago that preparations were finished. We're ready to fire the first volley." Nazo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You told me that it needed the Chaos Emeralds AND those twelve accursed keys to work," the demon hedgehog replied. "Tell me the truth." The tiger bade Nazo to sit down as he returned to his chair. Nazo opted to levitate, doing so positioned as if leaning on a recliner.

"While it will require them to operate at its maximum capacity, it is still capable of leveling a town fifty miles away on its own. But our operatives were able to secure both a Chaos Emerald and one of those so-called keys. Nazo, who needed the Emeralds, seemed to grow more interested, and leaned forward.

"Well, I see I can count on ONE minion. At last report, half of the members of the Twelve have already unlocked some degree of their inner power." Ravana grinned slightly as he picked up the microphone.

"Gentleman, our guest has arrived, and he is eager to see what your hard work has come to. Initiate the firing sequence." With that, a monitor on the far left side of the room came down, and displayed the weapon onscreen. It was much like a typical artillery cannon, but far more massive, and strewn with wires and tubes. Nazo quickly noticed that for some reason, the cannon aimed at a very steep angle.

"I think your aim is off, Ravana…" Nazo warned the tiger.

"Nope…we're right on target. Firing in 3…2…1…"

For a few seconds the power in the entire city (save the building they were in) went out. During this moment of darkness, a sound not unlike a thousand thunderbolts crashing down rocked the city as the cannon fired; a single wide stream of energy flickering ten thousand colors and shining like the sun burst forth from the cannon with tremendous force, cracking every foundation in New Sylvania.

As Nazo averted his eyes from the sight, Ravana suddenly put his plan into action. In a few quick moments he drew a small gun from beneath his desk and fired it right at Nazo. The demon hedgehog winced and cried out as he felt himself being encased in metal.

Meanwhile, the blast had struck its mark dead-on…the ultimate weapon created by ProwerCorp, under Ravana's direction had aimed straight at Nazo's floating crystal castle. Though the beam could not annihilate the structure, it did cause irreparable damage, and Ravana savored the vision of the mighty castle plummeting into the ocean. As the light faded, he grinned wickedly at the second part of his plan: in Nazo's place was a strange metallic version of him, still glowing light blue…he had been roboticized.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Nazo?!" Ravana roared mockingly. "In your hubris you gave me the method with which I would overthrow you!" He tromped over to the still shocked robot and delivered a ferocious kick. "Now you are my slave, and I shall rule…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But Ravana's gloating was cut short when he saw the mechanical Nazo fall backward unceremoniously, leaving the original standing in its place. An expression of darkest anger and wrath was on Nazo's visage; his eyes were pitch black and emitting black steam.

"You…" Nazo growled. "You ungrateful, conniving worm! I gave you power over the storm, the ability to effortlessly sway others to your will, and knowledge of ancient powers…and THIS is how you thank me…with this betrayal?!" Ravana backed away, his heart racing furiously and his entire body quaking with fear. He did not realize that Nazo could have done that, and feared for his life, especially as the master he had betrayed so blatantly forced him to the floor.

"I should have known better than to put so much trust in you," Nazo concluded as he raised his hand high while it crackled with black energy. "It is time to take back what I gave you three thousand years ago!" With that, Nazo plunged his hand into Ravana's chest and violently withdrew an orb of yellow, blue and white energy. Ravana cried out in pain as the great power that he had as the abomination of Thunder left him, though Nazo had no wound of any sort. The demon hedgehog then formed an energy ball in his hand and forced into the tiger's face at point black range, instantly disintegrating his now-mortal head, not even letting a drop of blood spurt out.

He turned now to the essence of the abomination, and picked it up. He glanced over at the mechanical shell that Ravana's roboticizer gun had created, and smirked. He let the orb free, and it floated right into the metallic Nazo, who sprung instantly back to life.

"I…live?" the robot said tonelessly.

"You were born from me, metallic one," Nazo addressed his robotic doppelganger. "And I have imbued you with the power of the abomination of Thunder. You will stay here to make sure no one else betrays me as your predecessor has."

"I will," the robot replied obediently. Without another word, Nazo took his leave to salvage his floating castle…but he would have another surprise waiting for him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dark Amy had remained in the confines of the castle when the cannon struck. Amazingly her body survived, and she awoke in what appeared to be an underwater cave. Immediately she saw the magnificent form of what seemed to be a faceless angel made of liquid turquoise.

"Greetings, born of inner darkness…" the being spoke.

"…Huh?!" Dark Amy gasped as she looked about. "Who are you…and did you save me?"

"I sheltered your body from the searing light of the beam that consumed your floating home. I come to you with an offer."

"At this point I'll try anything," the hedgehog demoness replied with a shrug.

"Accept the gift I will give you, and the power of the Corruption will be yours." She hesitated, unsure of whether accepting this gift was a good idea.

At this moment Nazo, having located Dark Amy, suddenly appeared on the scene. The liquid angel noticed this and extended a single hand. In a moment, Nazo, still furious from being betrayed once, was suddenly engulfed by the liquid form of the angel, and before long, the two had fused. Though his general shape was not changed, he now bore the alien being's wings, and a cold, somewhat lifeless expression. The pink hedgehog took a few steps back in shock and awe at this sight.

"Nazo…you're…"

"I am no longer Nazo," the new being said in a mixed combination of the alien's voice and Nazo's. "I am Phazus, and I am here to bring about the dawn of the blue paradise…"

"Blue paradise…what the hell are you…"

But that was also she could say before she was also smothered in the liquid. When all was said and done, she too had transformed. Rather than seeming to be of pure liquid, her body was much more crystalline like Mephiles.

"Splendid," Phazus chuckled. "Now…one thing remains." The corrupted demon hedgehog stuck his hand into his body and extracted what appeared to be an unconscious, naked and dark green hedgehog with mussed quills and ragged fur.

"There…the last restraint has been removed, now, let us rebuild this ruined castle and continue where we left off…" The two left the cave via teleporting, and back out into the open sea. There, Phazus then took hold of the unconscious hedgehog and looked toward the rising sun.

"After all these years he still lives…" the winged hedgehog mumbled. He spun around once like an Olympic hammer thrower, and tossed the unconscious being far, far away.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, shuck a corn cob and call me Donovan…" Jehoso, the pig executive exclaimed as he and the members of the Board of Directors entered Ravana's office to find the tiger's headless corpse lying on the floor where it had fallen the night before.

"Yesssss, it issss most shocking," his fellow board member, a cobra named Gendhe, nodded in agreement. In all, the Board of Directors now numbered a total of six. While none of them possessed the powers Ravana had, each remained fabulously wealthy, snappily dressed and business-savvy. In addition to those two, a white goat with a metal prosthetic horn, a monitor lizard with an eye-patch, a silvery-colored rat that seemed very ill-groomed, and a mallard duck with a pipe in his mouth.

"But tha-a-a-a-at leaves another ma-a-a-atter," the goat, Yorrick, bleated. "Who's gonna-a-a-a-a run the show?" Jehoso was quick to answer.

"Well of course, it's gonna be me! Ol' Ravana here trusted me the most!"

"Ya couldn't even run a hundred yards, let alone a massive company, ya tub of century-old lard!" the duck mocked. "I, Phineas O'Mallard, should run ProwerCorp!"

"Zut! You all know zat I, Jacques D'Sue-Ur, should be running zee company," the rat quipped in a distinct accent like one from France.

"Your hair would scare off the customers, surrender-mouse!" the monitor lizard, named Rufus, mocked. "Only one as cunning and smart as me should run this show!" Before long, all six executives were arguing over who should be Ravana's successor. This argument went along for some time before Yorrick, realizing that this whole mess was getting nowhere, bleated loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Obviously this isn't ge-e-e-e-tting anywhere, because we all think we're qualified. Certainly we can come up with a more democratic method." After some discussion, the six businessmen agreed to pick their SECOND choice for who would be best. To everyone's surprise, they had all picked Jehoso, the pig, to be the new president.

"Ah knew I was the right pig!" the pig grunted, shaking his large gut a bit as he did. "Now, gentle-Mobians, let's see if we can find out the reason for the late Ravana's assassination…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The cave was a relief from the desert heat of the next morning for Scratch and Grounder, who were too terrified to confront Locke again, and had to bide their time. But as the two robots bided their time, a stranger entered the vicinity…a purple-haired, fire-wielding one under the rule of Iblis.

"Hey, boltbrains! Get out of my cave!"

Grounder was the first to confront to the hedgehog, but before he could even say a word, Scratch quickly got between them, realizing just who it was, and decided to try and convince her to go with them.

"Oh-ho-ho, we're sorry," Scratch apologized. "We had no idea this was yours. Actually, you're just the person we were looking for! Your brother and sister are itching to see you!"

"…Lavender and Vince?" the hedgehog exclaimed. "You know where they are?"

"Just don't try anything funny!" Grounder demanded, pointing one of his drill arms at Violet.

"Not at all; I was looking for them myself. It's a good thing I found you two."

"Great, we'll head back tonight!" Scratch said. But the hedgehog had other plans. All she had to do was to wait for one of the robots to display the coordinates, with which she could use to locate her siblings.She sat down, and decided to make chit-chat with the two robots, hoping to get some information. But before she could open her mouth, Grounder foolishly made chit-chat as well.

"Y'know, we saw you before, but with a bunch of other people."

"I don't remember anything like that," the hedgehog replied, wondering these two robots were out of their minds. "The only people I've ever known are my siblings." She was going to keep mum about Iblis for now. "Are you sure you have me?"

"It was you for sure!" Grounder answered confidently. "You look just like your siblings said you would." The hedgehog now seemed suspicious, and wondered if Iblis was hiding something from her. But she kept that suspicion in the back of her mind for the moment, and continued to make idle talk with the robots.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the valley where Scarlet and the children lived, there was much whispering and anxiety about the second person to fall from the sky. Amazingly, the green, naked hedgehog that Phazus had flung ended up here, thousands of miles away, yet almost completely unharmed. Scarlet told the children to stay put while she went to investigate.

The hedgehog had landed in a pool of mud where the children would play after a rain, but it was a marvel he had survived his journey. Scarlet was further amazed as he finally began to wake up. As he sat up, the fox yelped with surprise.

"Sir, are you alright?" But to her amazement, she saw the hedgehog start looking at his body, and started crying out happily and dancing around as he did.

"I did it! I'm free! After all this time I'm me again! My nightmare is over!"

"I guess that answers my question," Scarlet said, now averting her eyes, uneasy about viewing this newcomer in the nude. Realizing that he had been found, the hedgehog now turned to Scarlet. But as he got a better look, he recalled a memory from his union with Nazo and realized who she was.

"You're…the last Summoner!" he exclaimed. Scarlet nodded, but at the same time, showed great disapproval. She explained why she had turned her back on the book that had been forced upon her. As he heard this, the other children began to approach. His eyes scanned the children, and when he laid eyes on Tida, his pupils widened, and his eyes began to swell with tears.

"T-t-Tida…" he stammered. Tida poked her head out from the crowd, and she too began to cry with joy. The two hedgehogs rushed toward each, much to everyone's astonishment.

"Daddy!" she cried as she leapt into her father's muddy arms.

"Daddy?" the other children exclaimed.


End file.
